El Ultimo Escalón
by Fox McCloude
Summary: La Elite 4, lo único que separa a Ash de su sueño de toda la vida: convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. ¿Tendrá lo necesario para triunfar y convertirse en el Campeón de Kanto? Secuela de Revancha por Amor.
1. Ash VS Lorelei

**El último Escalón**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

**Parte 1: Ash VS Lorelei.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meseta Índigo<strong>__**…**_

La Meseta Índigo, el destino final de los entrenadores Pokémon en la región Kanto, lugar que durante años ha visto el ascenso y la caída de campeones en la Liga Pokémon. Hace seis meses, el Estadio Índigo fue la sede del campeonato regional, cuyo ganador obtuvo el derecho de enfrentarse a la Elite 4, considerados como los mejores entrenadores de la región. Y ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a ellos, y con ello lograr su sueño de toda la vida: Convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon.

- Aquí estamos, Pikachu. La Meseta Índigo, una vez más. –

Para Ash Ketchum, esta sería la tercera vez en toda su vida que visitaba la Meseta Índigo. La primera vez había sido apenas durante su primer año como entrenador Pokémon. Para alguien que no se tomaba por aquel entonces muy en serio el entrenamiento, fue una verdadera hazaña haber llegado a los 16 mejores en su primera competencia oficial. Pero los años pasaron, y gracias a sus viajes y experiencias alrededor del mundo, Ash fue creciendo, madurando, y fortaleciéndose, al igual que sus Pokémon. 8 años después, Ash volvió a participar en el torneo regional de Kanto, y tras enfrentarse a oponentes muy duros, avanzó hasta la final y esta vez obtuvo la victoria, y la oportunidad de luchar contra la Elite 4 de Kanto para obtener el título de Maestro Pokémon. Se le dieron 6 meses para prepararse, cosa que le vino muy bien, dado que los oponentes que le tocarían serían más difíciles de vencer que cualquiera al que se hubiese enfrentado jamás. Y ahora, por fin había llegado el momento.

Las calles estaban relativamente desiertas en aquel momento, pero Ash sabía que en un par de días el lugar estaría lleno a reventar de gente. Prefirió venir un poco antes para evitarse los tumultos…

- ¡Oigan, miren, es Ash Ketchum! –

- ¿Ash Ketchum? ¡Ah, sí, es él! –

- Ay, no. –

Ash no podía creerlo. Un pequeño grupo de chicas (unas ocho o nueve más o menos), acababan de verlo y empezando a gritar como locas corrieron derechito hacia donde estaba él. No tuvo ni que pensarlo: giró sobre sus pies y echó a correr para escaparse. Haberse forjado su actual reputación como entrenador tenía sus cosas, y esta era una de las que más le incomodaban. Se había ganado bastantes fans femeninas en toda la región, y prácticamente a dondequiera que iba tenía que lidiar con ellas. Cuando empezó su viaje Pokémon por primera vez, jamás cruzó por su mente que tendría que soportar eso. Después de un minuto o dos de persecución, se escondió en un callejón y esperó que pasaran de largo. Salió a verificar que estaban a distancia segura y se fue en dirección contraria, hacia el Centro Pokémon.

- Uff… a salvo por ahora. – suspiró de alivio, una vez que logró entrar.

El Centro Pokémon estaba vacío en ese momento, salvo, por supuesto, por la Enfermera Joy en el mostrador de la recepción. Normalmente, solo estaba concurrido cuando había competencias en el Estadio Índigo, lo cual para Ash era una ventaja. Tener que aguantar a las fanáticas incluso ahí dentro se hubiera hecho totalmente insoportable. Tras dejar a Pikachu y el resto de sus Pokémon con la enfermera, fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones a descansar del viaje, y sacando de su mochila una revista de la Liga Pokémon, comenzó a hojearla. Se detuvo en un artículo que describía a la Elite 4 de la región Kanto, cada uno de sus miembros con detalle. Ash decidió echarle un vistazo a quien sería su primer oponente:

"_Lorelei es originaria de las Islas Sevii, pero actualmente reside en la Isla Mandarín en el Archipiélago Naranja. Lorelei se especializa en Pokémon de tipo Agua y Hielo. Es considerada como la más fácil de derrotar de la Elite 4, pero aún así su nivel está muy por encima de la media de los entrenadores ordinarios. Los expertos recomiendan usar Pokémon tipo Fuego, Luchador o Roca al enfrentarse a ella."_

Ash le echó un vistazo a la fotografía de Lorelei. No había cambiado mucho, seguía viéndose bastante atractiva para ser una mujer madura. Lorelei era alta y voluptuosa, tenía cabello rojo oscuro amarrado en una coleta, y usaba gafas al aire sobre sus ojos azules. Sabía bien que Misty la consideraba como su gran heroína, y no era para menos. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la conoció: en su primera visita a la Isla Mandarín, él, siendo un novato arrogante e impetuoso, cometió el error de desafiarla a una batalla, confiado en que podría vencerla… hasta que ella y su Cloyster trapearon el suelo con él y Pikachu sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Vaya que aquel entonces, Ash aprendió una importante lección sobre humildad y entender los sentimientos de sus Pokémon. Pero esta vez, tenía 8 años más de experiencia más de su lado, y sabía muy bien a quién se enfrentaba. Ash continuó viendo el artículo, esta vez observando el equipo habitual de Lorelei. Por las reglas de la Liga Pokémon, Ash sabía que las batallas contra los miembros de la Elite 4 iban a ser todas de 6 a 6, así que tendría que elegir muy bien quienes iban a acompañarlo. El equipo habitual de Lorelei, según se veía en el artículo, consistía de: Jynx, Lapras, Slowking, Dewgong, Cloyster y Mamoswine.

- Casi todos sus Pokémon tienen el tipo agua. – observó Ash. – Bien, supongo que puedo usar a Pikachu. También necesitaré algunos de tipo fuego. Hmm… -

Le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza Charizard. Él era con mucho el mejor Pokémon de tipo fuego que tenía, sin duda sería un aliado valioso para pelear contra Lorelei. Claro que, la primera vez que se vieron, el Slowbro de Lorelei se las arregló para inmovilizarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, lo cual era decir mucho considerando que por aquel entonces no podía controlarlo. De eso ya hacía mucho, por supuesto. Dejó la revista de lado, y se dirigió hacia el videoteléfono. Marcó el número y telefoneó hacia el Valle Charizífico, que era donde se encontraba su Charizard en aquel momento, entrenando.

- _¿Hola? _– respondieron del otro lado al cabo de un rato de repicar. Era una chica de pelo verde.

- Hey, Liza. – saludó Ash.

- _Estás llamando al Valle Charizífico. En este momento no puedo atenderte. Por favor deja tu mensaje y número de teléfono para poder llamarte después. –_

_**¡BIIIIP!**_

- ¿Es una broma? – Ash no podía creerlo, le había caído la contestadora. Pero en fin, conociendo a Liza, tal vez se había ido a Ciudad Blackthorne en aquel preciso momento a entrenar con Clair. Resignado, respiró profundo y habló para dejar el mensaje. – Hola Liza, habla Ash Ketchum. Escucha, te llamaba para decirte que pronto voy a enfrentarme a la Elite 4, y necesito que me mandes a Charizard a la brevedad. Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo, por favor llama al Centro Pokémon de la Meseta Índigo. Veré que puedo hacer mientras tanto. Nos vemos. – dijo Ash, antes de colgar el videoteléfono.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Si no podía contar con Charizard, iba a necesitar un sustituto para la batalla contra Lorelei. ¿Qué opciones tenía de momento? Bien, en el campo del Profesor Oak estaban Typhlosion, Torkoal e Infernape. Particularmente este último bien podría equipararse con Charizard en términos de "poder de fuego", por decirlo así. Tenía menos experiencia que Charizard, pero no por nada gracias a él había llegado a los 4 mejores en la Liga Sinnoh. Y aparte, él se sabía además un par de trucos que podrían resultar muy útiles para sorprender a Lorelei…

- ¡Oye, Ash! – lo llamaron de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era la enfermera Joy, que traía a Pikachu y el resto de las Pokébolas de Ash. – Tus Pokémon ya están listos. -

- OK, ya voy. –

Ash fue hacia el mostrador, a recoger a su amigo amarillo y el resto de las Pokébolas. Después de deliberar un poco, fue de nuevo al videoteléfono y llamó al laboratorio del Profesor Oak para pedir intercambio de sus Pokémon. Cambió a todos los que llevaba en ese momento, salvo por Floatzel (que estaba con él desde que pasó por Ciudad Cerulean, hacía unos 10 días más o menos) y por supuesto Pikachu. Viendo que aún le quedaban unos cuatro días más antes de su primera batalla, decidió ponerse a hacer algo de entrenamiento de último minuto, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera del Centro Pokémon…

- ¡Mírenlo! ¡Ahí está! –

- ¡Que no escape! –

- Ay, no de nuevo. – Ash tuvo que volver a meterse de volada al Centro Pokémon: el mismo grupo de chicas que hacía un rato lo había estado correteando había regresado, y esta vez traían "unas cuantas" amigas más. Sin pensarlo mucho, Ash atrancó la puerta para evitar que pudieran entrar. Las chicas empezaron a presionar la cara contra el vidrio, mientras la enfermera Joy se acercaba a ver qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó al ver el tumulto afuera.

- Gajes de la fama, supongo. – dijo Ash. – Enfermera Joy, ¿no tienes una puerta trasera? –

Más le valía escapar pronto. Si no, no podría entrenar en paz, y calentar para su batalla. Tenía que ver como alejarse, y encontrar un sitio donde poder entrenar a gusto, y sin que nadie lo molestara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Días después…<strong>_

- Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la Meseta Índigo. El día de hoy comienza la competencia más importante de este año. ¡El Desafío a la Elite 4! – anunciaban por los altoparlantes. - ¡Y nuestro retador de este año es Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta! -

El Estadio Índigo, lleno a reventar de aficionados, estalló en vivas y aplausos. Había una multitud de más de 200.000 personas en las tribunas del estadio, sin mencionar toda la gente que no pudo comprar boletos y aún seguía afuera tratando de ver como colarse, y los que estaban viendo por televisión. Los encuentros de Ash contra cada uno de los miembros de la Elite iban a ser transmitidos en vivo en cadena regional a todo Kanto, y en pago por evento a las otras regiones. Los amigos de Ash estaban todos frente al televisor, a la expectativa desde sus respectivos hogares. En el gimnasio Pewter, los hermanitos de Brock estaban todos peleando entre ellos por un puesto en el sofá, mientras Flint y Lola trataban de contenerlos, Brock prefería mantenerse al margen, y estar al pendiente del inicio de la batalla. En el gimnasio Petalburgo de la región Hoenn, May y Max observaban en compañía de sus padres, Norman y Caroline, al igual que Dawn con su madre Johanna desde su casa en el Pueblo Twinleaf de la región Sinnoh. En la región de Unova, Cilan lo veía en el gimnasio Striaton, con sus hermanos Chili y Cress, al igual que Iris que estaba de visita en aquel momento. En el gimnasio Cerulean, Misty se debatía entre a quién de los dos debería apoyar: a su novio, o a su heroína. En Pueblo Paleta, Delia y el Profesor Oak veían desde el laboratorio, y la madre de Ash se llevó las manos al pecho, deseándole mentalmente lo mejor a su hijo. Y desde algún lugar en el Archipiélago Naranja. Tracey y Daisy, que seguían de vacaciones, se pararon en una cafetería para ver la transmisión. Ahora, volviendo al estadio…

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ash. – habló Lorelei. – Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos apenas eras un niño, y bastante impetuoso. -

- Tú no has cambiado mucho, sigues viéndote tan bien como siempre. – comentó Ash como sugerencia, a lo que Lorelei le sonrió.

- Espero que hayas aprendido algo de nuestro último encuentro. – continuó Lorelei. – Quiero ver qué tanto has progresado en estos ocho años. -

- Esta será una batalla oficial de 6 a 6 entre el retador, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, y la primera miembro de la Elite 4 de Kanto, Lorelei. – anunció el juez que sostenía las banderas. – La batalla terminará cuando los seis Pokémon de uno de los dos sean incapaces de continuar. Solo al retador se le permitirá hacer sustituciones. El terreno para esta batalla será elegido al azar y cambiará cuando uno de los dos contrincantes pierda tres Pokémon. -

Sobre el estadio, el enorme tablero que mostraba los rostros de Ash y Lorelei y los iconos para a los Pokémon se encendió. Asimismo, una enorme ruleta con los cuatro terrenos posibles: hielo, agua, roca y hierba, dio vuelta varios segundos hasta detenerse. Como si fuera cosa del destino, se detuvo en el símbolo de hielo. El suelo del estadio se abrió, dando paso a una enorme campo congelado lleno de enormes pilares.

Como retador, a Ash le tocaba abrir la batalla, cosa que podría colocarlo en una desventaja inicial. Sopesó sus opciones, y tras unos segundos, observó a Pikachu, parado junto a él. El roedor le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "estoy listo para lo que sea". Ash pareció interpretarlo de esa manera, ya que asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que saliera. De inmediato, Pikachu ingresó al campo de batalla.

- Me lo esperaba. – dijo Lorelei, cuya expresión relajada ahora se había vuelto fría y dura como el hielo, mientras tomaba su primera Pokébola. - ¡Cloyster, ve! -

- ¡Cloyster! – El Pokémon biválvula apareció en el campo. Ash y Pikachu se estremecieron por un instante. Precisamente ese mismo Pokémon era con el que Lorelei los había derrotado anteriormente, y sin el menor esfuerzo. Pero se dio cuenta que solo intentaba confundirlos usando el mismo tiro de inicio que aquel entonces. No podía caer en su juego.

- ¡Comiencen! – ordenó el juez, levantando las banderas.

- Por cortesía, Ash, siéntete libre de hacer el primer movimiento. – dijo Lorelei.

- No, muchas gracias, esta vez no pienso ser tan cuidadoso. – fue la respuesta de Ash. Pikachu también se contuvo.

- De acuerdo, como quieras. – dijo Lorelei. - ¡Cloyster, Cañón de Picos! -

- ¡Cloyster! – A esta voz, el Pokémon biválvula disparó una lluvia de picos contra el roedor eléctrico.

- ¡Esquiva con Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Pika! -

Sin perder tiempo, Pikachu comenzó a correr alrededor del campo, moviéndose tan rápido como podía, saltando y escudándose detrás de los pilares de hielo para evitar la lluvia de picos que lanzaba Cloyster. Su intención era tratar de acercarse lo más posible antes de lanzar un ataque eléctrico para maximizar el daño. Ya estando a una buena distancia, Ash le dio la señal a su amigo para atacar.

- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu, Impactrueno! –

- ¡Piiika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –

- ¡Cloyster, Refugio! – ordenó Lorelei.

- ¡Cloys! – Cloyster consiguió cerrar su caparazón justo a tiempo para salvarse del ataque eléctrico. Igual que la vez pasada, el ataque no tuvo mucho efecto, más que chamuscar un poco el caparazón de Cloyster.

- Necesitarás más que eso para vencernos. – dijo Lorelei. El caparazón de su Cloyster seguía tan impenetrable, o más que antes inclusive. - ¡Cloyster, Ventisca! –

- ¡Cloyster! – El caparazón de Cloyster se abrió, y dejó salir un fuerte viento frío que abarcó todo el campo.

- ¡Pikachu, resiste ahí! -

- Pika… - El ratón amarillo intentó aferrarse al piso con sus patas, pero Cloyster aumentó la fuerza de su ventisca y lo mandó a volar por los aires.

- ¡Hidro Bomba! -

- ¡Cloys! –

_**¡SPLASH! **_Esta vez, estando Pikachu totalmente indefenso en el aire, Cloyster fue capaz de acertarle su ataque. El potente chorro de agua le dio de lleno, y lo hizo caer al suelo helado totalmente empapado.

- ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien? – gritó Ash,

- ¡Pika! – A los pocos segundos, Pikachu se puso de pie y se sacudió el agua como un perro. Ese ataque no había sido nada para él en absoluto, esto apenas comenzaba.

- ¡Cloyster, usa Rayo Aurora! – ordenó Lorelei, a esta voz Cloyster se envolvió con un aura multicolor y disparó un poderoso rayo de energía.

- ¡Esquívalo, Pikachu! -

El roedor se encogió sobre sus patas traseras y saltó para evadir el rayo, pero Cloyster no cesaba su ataque, y siguió disparando rayo tras rayo. Pikachu continuaba esquivando, al tiempo que trataba de acercarse lo suficiente para lanzar un ataque eléctrico, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Cloyster se cerraba. Ash se vio ante un dilema. Para poder dañar a Cloyster tendría que acercarse, pero estaba claro que ese Pokémon era especialista en mantener al oponente bien lejos, y si acaso lograba ponerse lo bastante cerca, le bastaba con cerrar el caparazón para salvarse de cualquier amenaza potencial.

En un descuido, Cloyster consiguió acertarle a Pikachu con el Rayo Aurora, momento que Lorelei aprovechó de ordenarle un ataque de Derribo para rematarlo. El roedor eléctrico voló y dio vueltas en el aire antes de caer de espaldas en el suelo, pero rápidamente se incorporó. Ese golpe le había dolido, pero no lo suficiente para sacarlo del juego. En ocho años había aprendido a soportar ataques mucho peores.

- Creo que es hora de dejar las precauciones. – dijo Ash, golpeándose la palma. - ¡Pikachu, usa Tacleada de Voltios! –

- ¡Piiiiikapikapikapikapika! – Sin perder tiempo, Pikachu echó a correr hacia Cloyster, mientras se envolvía en energía eléctrica.

- ¡Cloyster, usa Rayo Aurora de nuevo! – ordenó Lorelei.

- ¡Cloyster! – El molusco comenzó a preparar su ataque nuevamente.

- ¡Salta y usa Cola de Hierro! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Chuuuu-PIKA! – La cola de Pikachu cogió un brillo metálico, y justo cuando Cloyster disparaba su ataque, saltó en el aire y giró, aún envuelto por la energía de la Tacleada de Voltios, mientras caía directo hacia Cloyster.

- ¡Cloyster, Refugio! – alcanzó a gritar Lorelei.

_**¡SLASH! **_Cloyster consiguió cerrar su caparazón para recibir el ataque de Pikachu. Por un momento, pareció que no había hecho nada, hasta que Ash le ordenó a Pikachu lanzar su Impactrueno. Lorelei primero no entendió por qué lo atacaba con el caparazón cerrado, pero, sin explicación aparente, Cloyster fue electrocutado. Mientras Lorelei se preguntaba qué había pasado, notó que en el lugar donde Pikachu le había dado ¡había un tajo enorme!

- ¡No es posible! – Lorelei jadeó. Ese ataque combinado de Tacleada de Voltios y Cola de Hierro había podido hacerle un corte al (aparentemente) impenetrable caparazón de su Cloyster, y al hacerlo también creó una abertura para los ataques eléctricos. Pero al pensar en ello, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. – Por supuesto. Usaste la electricidad para incrementar el poder cortante de la Cola de Hierro, ¿no es así, Ash? -

- ¿Sorprendida? – preguntó Ash, sonriendo con satisfacción.

- Debo admitir que sí. – Lorelei sonrió también. - Se nota que no has desperdiciado los últimos ocho años. -

- Por supuesto que no. – dijo Ash. - ¡Pikachu, usa otra vez Impactrueno! -

- ¡Piiika-Chuuuuuuuuuu! -

- ¡Cloyster, date la vuelta y usa Refugio! -

Cloyster apenas consiguió voltearse y poner el lado intacto de su caparazón para salvarse del Impactrueno de Pikachu. Lorelei sabía que tenía que mantenerlo a raya, porque con esa abertura en su defensa, un descuido podría ser fatal. Y en efecto, Ash le ordenaba a Pikachu tratar de rodear a Cloyster para buscar el ángulo y lanzar otro ataque por la grieta. Pikachu corría y saltaba en todas direcciones, mientras Cloyster trataba de mantenerlo lejos con su ataque de Cañón de Picos, al tiempo que ocultaba el corte en su caparazón.

- ¡Cloyster, usa Rayo Aurora a todo poder! –

- ¡Cloys! – Cloyster disparó el ataque a todo lo que daba, era todo o nada.

- ¡Pikachu, esquiva y usa Cola de Hierro! -

- ¡Pika! ¡Chuuu-PIKA! -

- ¡Cloyster, usa Refugio! -

Lorelei estaba segura de que el caparazón de Cloyster sería capaz de soportar una Cola de Hierro ordinaria. Lo que no se imaginó, fue que la Cola de Hierro de Pikachu pasó justo por la parte más débil de su defensa: en medio de las dos valvas, forzándola a abrirse como un cuchillo que abre una ostra. Y ahora, estaba totalmente expuesto al ataque.

- ¡NO! – gritó Lorelei.

- ¡Ahora, Pikachu, Impactrueno! –

- ¡PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU! -

La descarga fue devastadora, unos segundos después, Cloyster se desplomó en el suelo, echando chispas. Estaba fuera de combate.

- ¡Cloyster ya no puede pelear! – declaró el juez. - ¡Pikachu gana! –

El icono de Cloyster en el tablero se oscureció. El público del estadio estalló en ovaciones, mientras Ash sonreía ampliamente. Había ganado el primer asalto. Uno fuera, quedaban cinco. Lorelei, lejos de desanimarse, simplemente llamó de vuelta a su caído Cloyster y tomó su siguiente Pokébola. La batalla apenas había comenzado.

- ¡Ve, Slowking! – gritó mientras lanzaba la segunda Pokébola.

- Slow… -

Ash se quedó mirando al segundo Pokémon de Lorelei por un momento. Slowking era un tipo agua y psíquico. En cuestiones relativas, Pikachu de nuevo podría tener ventaja por elemento, pero tras esa batalla con Cloyster, quizás sería mejor dejarlo reponer un poco sus energías.

- Pikachu, regresa aquí. – dijo Ash, mientras tomaba una de sus Pokébolas.

- ¿Pi? – Pikachu primero se sorprendió, pero luego obedeció la orden, y salió del campo, regresando al lado de su entrenador.

- Mejor que te repongas un poco. – dijo Ash. – Ahora, ¡ve, Meganium! -

- ¡Meganium! – La forma evolucionada de la Bayleef de Ash hizo aparición en el campo, lista para el combate.

- ¡Comienza el segundo asalto! – gritó el juez levantando sus banderas.

- ¡Meganium, usa Baile de Pétalos! -

- ¡Meganium! – De la flor alrededor del cuello de Meganium salió una lluvia de pétalos en espiral hacia Slowking.

- ¡Detén ese ataque con Rayo de Hielo! – exclamó Lorelei.

- ¡Slow! – El rayo de hielo de Slowking congeló los pétalos antes que lograran alcanzarlo, y pasó a tal velocidad que casi alcanza también a Meganium en la cara, pero pudo voltearse justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

- Uff, esa estuvo cerca. – dijo Ash. – Bueno, intentemos con algo más. ¡Meganium, Látigo Cepa! -

- ¡Mega! – Rápidamente Meganium alargó sus látigos para atrapar a Slowking con ellos.

- ¡Detenlo con Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó Lorelei.

- ¡Slow! – Slowking brilló en un aura azul mientras alzaba los brazos, parando los látigos de Meganium justo antes de que lo alcanzaran. Y no se detuvo ahí, sino que puso las manos al frente y usó sus poderes para empujar a Meganium hacia atrás unos cuantos metros. El Pokémon hierba cayó con un batacazo, pero se reincorporó casi de inmediato.

- ¡Usa Hidro Bomba! -

- ¡Slow! – Slowking lanzó un torrente de agua hacia Meganium, que apenas se había repuesto.

- ¡Meganium, salta con Látigo Cepa! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Mega! -

_**¡WHACK! **_Meganium golpeó el suelo con sus látigos, y por increíble que pareciera, consiguió elevarse justo para evitar la Hidro Bomba de Slowking.

- ¡Aplastón, ahora! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Mega! – Meganium aprovechó ese mismo impulso para irse contra Slowking y dejarse caer con fuerza con todo su peso. Aún cuando Lorelei le ordenó a Slowking frenarla con Fuerza Psíquica, no fue lo bastante rápido, y Meganium cayó con todo su peso encima de él.

- Interesante. – comentó Lorelei al ver la maniobra que usó Meganium para saltar. Al parecer Pikachu no era el único Pokémon de Ash con trucos bajo la manga.

Cuando Meganium se quitó de encima de Slowking, Ash no perdió el tiempo y sin darle tiempo a reponerse le ordenó atarlo con Látigo Cepa y azotarlo contra el suelo. Así lo hizo, pero cuando Lorelei se hartó de ver a su Pokémon siendo tratado de esa manera, le ordenó usar Fuerza Psíquica para vengarse. En cuanto Slowking pudo enfocarse, los papeles se invirtieron, y usando los mismos látigos de Meganium comenzó a azotarla de la misma manera, o tal vez peor, ya que después de unos tres o cuatro azotes, la puso a dar vueltas y la arrojó lejos.

- ¡Meganium! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ash.

- Mega… nium. – Meganium volvió a ponerse de pie, lista para continuar.

- ¡Slowking, Rayo de Hielo! -

- ¡Slow! -

- ¡Meganium, esquiva! -

Meganium intentó evitar el rayo, pero no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido. El rayo le dio en una de las patas, y sumado al campo de hielo, la dejó pegada e incapaz de moverse.

- ¡Meganium, no! -

- Es nuestra oportunidad. ¡Slowking, usa Mega Puño! – ordenó Lorelei.

- ¡Slow! – Slowking echó una pequeña carrerita mientras alzaba su puño y este se prendía en una luz blanca. Viendo que no podía evitar el ataque, Ash pensó en al menos intentar detenerlo.

- ¡Meganium, usa Baile de Pétalos! -

- ¡Mega! - Aún con la pata congelada y pegada al suelo, Meganium lanzó la lluvia de pétalos con toda la fuerza que pudo, en un intento desesperado de frenar el ataque de Slowking. Pero este, en lugar de correr, utilizó el hielo para deslizarse hacia Meganium, de ese modo llegaba más rápido, y puso el Mega Puño al frente para repeler los pétalos y protegerse. Y un segundo después…

_**¡PUNCH! **_Gancho directo debajo de la quijada de Meganium. El Pokémon hierba sufrió un pequeño mareo por el impacto del puñetazo, aunque la ventaja fue que le liberó la pata que tenía pegada en el hielo. Meganium se sacudió la cabeza y miró desafiante a Slowking. Ash, sin embargo, evaluó los daños y pensó que mejor sería sacarla del campo.

- ¡Meganium, regresa! – dijo alzando la Pokébola.

- ¡Mega, mega! – Meganium negó con la cabeza. No quería salirse.

- ¿Meganium?

A pesar de que Meganium había recibido mucho daño con ese último ataque de Mega Puño de Slowking, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente. Cuando se negó a que Ash la retirara, el entrenador comprendió que ella quería pelear hasta el final. Demasiado terca para rendirse, pero claro, siempre había sido así desde antes que la capturara.

- Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera. – aceptó Ash resignado.

- Veo que a tus Pokémon no le faltan agallas. – comentó Lorelei. – Tienes mi respeto, Ash. -

- Ah, no es nada especial, es solo que ella es tan terca como yo. – replicó Ash con modestia. – Bien, si lo quieres llevar hasta lo último, vamos a darlo todo. ¡Meganium, prepara tu Rayo Solar a toda potencia! -

- ¡Mega! – La flor de Meganium se iluminó mientras comenzaba a absorber la energía del sol para su ataque más fuerte.

- Slowking, prepara tu Fuerza Psíquica para detenerlo. – dijo Lorelei.

- Slow… - Slowking comenzó a concentrarse para liberar su ataque en cuanto Meganium soltara el suyo. Parecía muy confiada. Ash por otro lado, decidió aprovechar esos segundos que le daba Lorelei para acumular tanto poder como fuera posible, ya que el Rayo Solar tardaba un poco en cargar. Finalmente, cuando Meganium alcanzó el ápice de la recarga, se preparó para atacar.

- ¡RAYO SOLAR AHORA! -

- ¡MEGA! – Meganium disparó un potente rayo, invirtiendo cada onza de energía que le quedaba en él. Slowking usó su ataque de Fuerza Psíquica e intentó frenarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, algo inesperado pasó: en un arranque de desesperación, Meganium incrementó la fuerza del Rayo Solar de golpe. La sorpresa hizo que Slowking perdiera la concentración, y el Rayo Solar prosiguió su camino y le golpeó de lleno.

_**¡BOOM! **_La explosión por el Rayo Solar levantó muchísimo humo, lo que impidió ver qué había pasado con Slowking por unos segundos. Lorelei estaba preocupada, solo un Pokémon muy bien entrenado podría haber lanzado un Rayo Solar con semejante potencia. Fue descuidada, tuvo que admitirlo. Cuando el humo al fin se disipó, vio con alivio que Slowking seguía de pie. No obstante, no estaba exactamente bien, lo cual no era una sorpresa después de haber recibido de lleno el Rayo Solar. Había sido un verdadero milagro que ese ataque no lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate.

- Maldición, faltó muy poco. – masculló Ash por lo bajo.

- Esa estuvo demasiado cerca. – dijo a su vez Lorelei, suspirando con algo de alivio.

Lorelei en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que había cometido un error que casi le había resultado fatal. El ataque de Rayo Solar había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, y debió haberlo esquivado en vez de tratar de frenarlo. Con todo, Meganium había invertido sus últimas fuerzas en él, y a leguas se notaba que ya no podía ni siquiera moverse. Solo jadeaba mientras miraba frustrada a Slowking, enfurecida de que su último y más poderoso ataque no hubiera podido acabar con él por completo. Mientras tanto, Lorelei entendió que este Ash era muy diferente al que había conocido hacía ocho años. No podía andarse con rodeos.

- Tenemos que terminar con esto ahora. – dijo Lorelei. - ¡Slowking, Hidro Bomba! -

- ¡Slow! – Slowking disparó un potente torrente de agua contra Meganium. Ash ni se molestó en decirle que tratara de esquivar, sabía que no serviría de nada. Después de recibir la Hidro Bomba, Meganium se volvió a incorporar, toda salpicada, pero indispuesta a admitir la derrota hasta el último aliento.

- ¡Slowking, termínala con Mega Puño! -

- ¡Slow… KING! -

_**¡PUNCH! **_Un golpe de lleno al estómago de Meganium, que le sacó algo más que el aire. Se tambaleó un poco, pero finalmente se desparramó en el suelo, incapaz de volver a levantarse,

- Meganium ya no puede pelear, Slowking gana. – declaró el juez.

- Meganium, regresa. – Ash la llamó de vuelta a su Pokébola. – Lo hiciste bien, estoy orgulloso de ti. Bueno, estamos uno a uno, no hay por qué alarmarse. ¡Ve, Torterra! -

- ¡TERRA! – La tortuga terrestre salió al campo.

- Otro tipo hierba. – dijo Lorelei, sin lucir muy impresionada por fuera. Sin embargo, en las condiciones que estaba Slowking tras la pelea con Meganium, no podía confiarse. - ¡Slowking, Rayo de Hielo! -

- ¡Slow! – Slowking comenzó a preparar su rayo de hielo, pero esta vez, Ash no se lo iba a permitir.

- ¡Torterra, Treparrocas! -

- ¡Torterra! -

_**¡SLAM! ¡CRACK! **_Las garras de Torterra se iluminaron, mientras azotaba con ellas el suelo. Acto seguido, emergió una enorme montaña de hielo debajo de Slowking, quien falló su ataque de Rayo de Hielo por la sorpresa. Sin perder tiempo, Torterra se trepó a la montaña, y subió rápidamente por ella hacia Slowking para atacarlo. Lo siguiente que supo Slowking fue que la cabeza de Torterra le dio en el estómago, haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Slowking, usa Fuerza Psíquica para detener la caída! – gritó Lorelei.

- ¡Slow! – Justo a tiempo, Slowking pudo usar sus poderes psíquicos para detenerse en el aire, y aterrizar suavemente en el suelo, evitando daños mayores por una caída.

- ¡Usa Hidro Bomba! -

- ¡Slow! -

- ¡Torterra, contraataca con Tormenta de Hojas! -

- ¡TERRA! -

Los dos Pokémon atacaron simultáneamente, y los ataques impactaron en todo el medio del campo. La Hidro Bomba de Slowking fue tan potente que consiguió repeler casi por completo la Tormenta de Hojas de Torterra. Una vez que cesó, Lorelei se sorprendió del poder del ataque de Torterra, pero por supuesto, ahora quedaba en desventaja ya que al usarse progresivamente, su poder disminuiría cada vez. Sin perder tiempo, Lorelei le ordenó usar Fuerza Psíquica nuevamente para atraerlo, y posteriormente lo remató con un Mega Puño. Afortunadamente, la resistencia de Torterra era mucho mayor que la de Meganium, de modo que no tardó en volver a incorporarse.

- ¡Torterra, usa Bola de Energía! –

- ¡Tor! – La tortuga abrió su boca y comenzó a formar una bola luminosa verde, que segundos después disparó contra Slowking.

- ¡Slowking, regrésasela con Fuerza Psíquica! -

- ¡SLOW! – El Pokémon detuvo en seco la bola en el aire, y la envió de regreso a su lugar de origen. Sin embargo, Lorelei pudo notar que, aunque su ataque había sido rechazado, Ash sonreía abiertamente.

- ¡Torterra, trágatela! – gritó Ash.

Y así fue, la tortuga abrió la boca y se tragó su propia Bola de Energía. Un segundo después, el árbol sobre su lomo comenzó a brillar intensamente, y Lorelei tuvo el presentimiento de que eso no significaba nada bueno.

- ¡Tormenta de Hojas, ahora! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡TOR! -

Dicho y hecho, Torterra nuevamente lanzó una lluvia de hojas sobre Slowking. Lo más sorprendente era, sin embargo, que las hojas le llovían, en apariencia, más rápido y en mayor cantidad que la vez anterior, pese a que normalmente al usar el ataque consecutivamente disminuye su poder drásticamente. Y entonces Lorelei lo entendió.

- "Esa Bola de Energía que se tragó… sí, eso fue. Le dio un buen aumento de poder, y lo liberó todo de una vez." – dijo mientras llovían las hojas afiladas sobre su pobre Slowking, que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- ¡Termínalo con Treparrocas! – gritó Ash.

- ¡TERRA! –

Una vez más, un monte de hielo emergió debajo de Slowking, levantándolo, mientras Torterra se lanzaba a él, escalaba a gran velocidad, y antes que se hubiera dado cuenta, embistió con fuerza al Pokémon acuático, que cayó de la cima, esta vez incapaz de amortiguar la caída, inerte y lleno de cortadas por todos lados, a los pies de su ama. La montaña de hielo se desplomó poco después.

- Slowking ya no puede pelear. Torterra es el ganador. -

- ¡Muy bien, Torterra, así se hace! -

- ¡Pi Pikachu! –

- Slowking, regresa. – Lorelei lo regresó a su Pokébola. – Bien hecho, te ganaste un buen descanso. Increíble, Ash. Ya había escuchado que sabías hacer algunos trucos muy interesantes, y veo que es cierto. -

- Muchas gracias. Como dije, no he perdido el tiempo. -

- Tienes estilo, no lo puedo negar. – Lorelei preparó su tercera Pokébola. - Pero no pienso ponértelo tan fácil. - ¡Ve, Lapras! -

El Pokémon con aspecto de plesiosaurio salió al campo, listo para combatir. Ash llamó de vuelta a Torterra a su Pokébola, y le indicó a Pikachu que volviera al campo. El roedor eléctrico aceptó gustoso, apenas había podido calentar con Cloyster. Ahora tendría un poco más de acción.

- ¡A pelear! -

- ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUU! -

- ¡Lapras, usa Impactrueno también! – ordenó a su vez Lorelei.

Así lo hizo Lapras, y soltó su ataque eléctrico, que colisionó en el aire con el de Pikachu, haciendo que ambos se cancelaran el uno al otro. Al parecer la ventaja por tipo de Pikachu no iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Inmediatamente Lorelei le ordenó a Lapras un ataque de Rayo de Hielo. Pikachu saltó hacia atrás para evitarlo, y Ash le ordenó un Ataque Rápido para intentar aproximarse antes de lanzar otro ataque. Lapras tenía muy buena puntería con el Rayo de Hielo, y solo la velocidad al moverse de Pikachu lo salvó de ser alcanzado. Finalmente, al ver una abertura, Ash decidió arriesgarse.

- ¡Cola de Hierro, Pikachu! -

- ¡Chuuuu-PIKA! -

- ¡Lapras, deslízate! -

Aprovechando el terreno sobre el que estaban, Lapras evitó el ataque deslizándose sobre el hielo. Pikachu falló su ataque, y Lorelei se aprovechó para ordenarle a Lapras un Rayo de Hielo, que esta vez sí logró alcanzarlo. Igual como le había pasado a Meganium, se quedó pegado al hielo del campo, incapaz de moverse y totalmente indefenso. -

- ¡Hidro Bomba! -

_**¡SPLASH! **_Un fuerte torrente de agua en espiral golpeó de lleno a Pikachu, aunque liberándolo de su temporal prisión de hielo. El roedor eléctrico se incorporó, más que listo para vengarse. Quería lanzarse con todo lo que tenía, y Ash pareció verlo de esa manera.

- ¡Pikachu, usa Tacleada de Voltios! – ordenó Ash

- ¡Piiiiikapikapikapikapika! ¡PIKA! -

- ¡Lapras, esquiva y usa Golpe de Cuerpo! – gritó Lorelei.

Sorprendentemente, Lapras pegó un salto, esquivando la Tacleada de Voltios, y el sorprendido Pikachu apenas pudo darse cuenta que se le venía encima con todo su peso.

- ¡Pikachu, apártate! -

- ¡Pika! -

_**¡CRASH! **_Lapras cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo congelado, al punto que hasta lo agrietó un poco por el impacto. Pikachu apenas pudo usar su cola como trampolín para quitarse de debajo de Lapras justo en el último segundo. Una milésima más tarde, y habría quedado aplastado. Ash ordenó inmediatamente un Impactrueno, pero no le sirvió de nada, Lapras volvió a rechazarlo con el suyo propio. Ash necesitaba lograr que los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu entraran para poder ganar alguna ventaja contra Lapras, pero si este los esquivaba o los repelía, eso no iba a ser tan sencillo. Sopesando sus opciones, el mejor momento para atacar sería uno en el que Lapras no pudiera moverse para esquivar o rechazar el ataque. Ash supo exactamente qué momento sería eso, pero primero, pensó en darle algo de poder extra a Pikachu. Tentó a Lorelei a ordenar un Impactrueno fingiendo que iba a atacar así, pero hizo que Pikachu cesara su ataque casi de inmediato para recibir el de Lapras. Se arriesgaba mucho, y Pikachu tuvo que soportar un buen rato la sobrecarga, pero el roedor hizo caso omiso del dolor y resistió hasta el final. De nuevo, Lorelei no comprendió lo que Ash estaba haciendo, pero sospechaba (acertadamente) que tendría algún truco bajo la manga.

- Es mejor acabar pronto. – dijo Lorelei. - ¡Lapras, Hidro Bomba! -

Al instante, Lapras disparó otro torrente de agua en espiral hacia Pikachu. Esa era la señal que Ash estaba esperando.

- ¡Ahora es cuando, Pikachu, Tacleada de Voltios! -

- ¡Piiiiikapikapikapikapika! ¡PIKA! –

El roedor entendió lo que Ash quería hacer sin que se lo dijera, así que, aún envuelto en la energía de la Tacleada de Voltios, pegó un salto para meterse en todo el medio de la Hidro Bomba de Lapras y comenzó a girar. El efecto del giro, más la electricidad adicional que había absorbido con el Impactrueno de Lapras, incrementó exponencialmente el poder de la Tacleada de Voltios, y para cuando Lorelei supo lo que iba a suceder, ya era demasiado tarde. Lapras recibió a pleno el ataque de Pikachu, que valió por los que había fallado anteriormente, compensándolos con creces.

- Vaya, vaya, esto se pone cada vez más interesante. – dijo Lorelei, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de respeto y admiración por el muchacho que era su oponente. Ash había logrado que ese golpe contara, y aunque la Tacleada de Voltios era un movimiento de doble filo (es decir que dañaba a ambos contrincantes), sin duda Lapras había recibido la peor parte. Para arriesgarse de ese modo se requerían muchas agallas.

- Pikachu, amigo, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Ash, preocupado por el estado en que podía haberlo dejado ese ataque.

- Pikachu. – El roedor miró a su entrenador sonriéndole con determinación, asegurándole que estaba bien y seguía dispuesto a continuar.

- De acuerdo, sigamos con esto. – dijo Ash, golpeándose la palma.

Aparte de la Tacleada de Voltios y el Impactrueno, Pikachu tenía otro ataque eléctrico más en reserva esperando que aún no había utilizado: la Electro Bola. Podría usarla para sorprender a Lorelei. Después de haberle dado aquel último ataque a Lapras, podría jugar a la defensiva un poco en espera del momento para dar el golpe de gracia. Así, cuando Lorelei le ordenó a Lapras proseguir su ataque, Ash le ordenó a Pikachu mantenerse esquivando. Lorelei finalmente cayó en cuenta de que si quería tener una oportunidad contra Ash tendría que jugar al mismo estilo que él, así que pensó en hacer algo similar, algo fuera de lo común.

- ¡Lapras, dispara tu Hidro Bomba al aire! -

Así lo hizo, el Pokémon de agua y hielo disparó el agua hacia el aire, y pronto hizo llover sobre todo el campo. Mientras Ash se preguntaba qué pretendía Lorelei, esta ordenó un ataque de Rayo de Hielo, pero no hacia Pikachu, sino a la lluvia que caía sobre el campo. Como resultado, las gotas de lluvia se congelaron y se convirtieron en un millar de pequeñas y filosas agujas de hielo que cayeron por todo el campo como flechas, y ahora, sin importar a donde fuera, Pikachu no tenía lugar al que huir. El roedor eléctrico no tuvo más alternativa que usar su cola para desviar como pudo las agujas que le caían encima, al punto que no se percató de que Lapras se aprovechó de la distracción para lanzarse sobre él y caer con fuerza. Esta vez Pikachu no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo, y Lapras cayó con todo su peso sobre él.

- ¡Pikachu, no! – gritó Ash.

Cuando Lapras se le quitó de encima, Pikachu yacía panza arriba enterrado un pequeño boquete de su tamaño, en el que se hundió cuando Lapras le cayó encima. Tanto Lorelei como Lapras creyeron que eso había sido todo, pero se equivocaron. El roedor abrió los ojos y de un salto salió del boquete, golpeado, pero aún listo para combatir.

- Ya me daba algo. – dijo Ash. – Bien, Pikachu, vete preparando para tú-sabes-qué. Vamos a darle el golpe final ahora. -

- ¿Pi? – El roedor volteó al escuchar lo de "tú-sabes-qué", y entendió inmediatamente. Asintió, e inmediatamente comenzó a recargar energía. - PikaPikaPikaPikaPika... -

El roedor empezó a recargar otro ataque eléctrico. Lorelei se preguntaba si iba a intentar otro Impactrueno, pero Pikachu no tardaría tanto en recargarlo. Le ordenó a Lapras usar su propio Impactrueno. Pikachu no se movió para esquivarlo ni nada, y entonces Lorelei se dio cuenta: una bola de electricidad se estaba formando en la punta de la cola de Pikachu.

- Eso es una… ¡Golpe de Cuerpo, Lapras! – gritó Lorelei en un arranque de desesperación, intentando detener el ataque antes de que lo lanzara. De inmediato, Lapras dio un enorme salto, dispuesto a tirarse con todo su peso encima de Pikachu.

- ¡Ahora Pikachu, usa Electro Bola! – gritó Ash.

- ¡CHUPI! -

Pikachu saltó hacia atrás, y con un movimiento de su cola disparó la Electro Bola, que golpeó a Lapras a quemarropa. Pikachu evitó el Golpe de Cuerpo de Lapras esperando hasta el último segundo antes de arrojarle la Electro Bola, y vio con satisfacción, al igual que Ash, que el ataque, aparte de golpearlo de lleno le había provocado parálisis, y no podía moverse.

- ¡Ahora, Pikachu, una última Tacleada de Voltios! –

- ¡Piiiiikapikapikapikapika! ¡PIKA! –

Impacto directo de la Tacleada de Voltios, los rayos volaron por todas partes, y el paralizado Lapras no fue capaz de hacer ningún movimiento para esquivar o defenderse. Lorelei solo pudo observar como su Pokémon hacía un último esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil. Era increíble el poder que era capaz de generar ese roedor amarillo para ser tan pequeño.

- ¡Lapras ya no puede pelear! ¡Pikachu gana! – declaró el juez.

- ¡Qué emocionante encuentro, damas y caballeros! Ahora, según las reglas oficiales, tomaremos un descanso de cinco minutos antes de que cambie el campo. – dijo el anunciador.

- Buen trabajo, amigo. – Felicitó Ash a su Pikachu cuando este saltó a su hombro, cansado, pero triunfante. Había sido un buen comienzo, pero solo iban a la mitad. A Lorelei aún le quedaban tres Pokémon, y si la conocía bien, sin duda se estaría guardando lo mejor para el final. No podía bajar la guardia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, en el Gimnasio Cerulean…<strong>_

Misty estaba al filo de su asiento. El encuentro estaba resultando increíble. La pelirroja seguía dividida, por un lado deseaba con todo su corazón que Ash ganara, pero por el otro, sería deprimente ver perder a Lorelei, quien era su gran heroína y mentora.

- Cielos… como desearía que pudieran ganar los dos. – dijo, poniéndose las manos en el pecho.

- ¿Y qué tanto estás viendo ahí, hermanita? – salió de repente Violeta por detrás de Misty, asustándola.

- ¡Ay! ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! – protestó Misty. Violeta no le hizo caso, y se sentó a mirar la televisión.

- ¿Así que Ash ya comenzó su batalla contra la Elite 4? -

- Sí. Justo ahora está peleando contra Lorelei. – dijo Misty.

- ¿Y cómo van? -

- Lorelei ya perdió tres Pokémon, y Ash solo uno. -

- Vaya, eso es impresionante. – dijo Violeta. - Y tú qué, ¿no deberías alegrarte de que vaya ganando? -

- Sí, pero… es Lorelei contra quien combate. – respondió Misty.

- Hermanita, tu novio debería tener prioridad. Él seguro sabe que lo estás viendo en este momento, y no te perdonaría si no lo apoyas. – comentó Violeta como sugerencia.

- A él no le molestaría. – replicó Misty. – Él sabe que yo admiro a Lorelei. -

- Si tú lo dices. Bueno, ahí te dejo. Luego me cuentas qué sucedió. -

Violeta se fue, dejando a Misty sola en el sofá. El intermedio no iba a durar mucho. Misty pensó un poco en lo que le dijo Violeta. "Tu novio debería tener prioridad". Por difícil que fuera ponerse de un lado en esta pelea en particular, después de considerarlo un buen rato, solo por esa vez, se pondría de parte de Ash. La Elite 4 era lo único que se interponía entre él y su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon, y ella tenía que apoyarlo.

- Ash… hagas lo que hagas, tienes que ganar. -

* * *

><p><em><strong>De regreso en el Estadio Índigo…<strong>_

Los cinco minutos de descanso habían terminado. El campo había cambiado, ahora lucharían sobre roca. Cualquiera diría que eso probablemente le quitaría a Lorelei su "ventaja de terreno", pero Ash la conocía bien y sabía que un cambio en el terreno no cambiaría las habilidades de su contrincante. Seguía siendo Lorelei después de todo.

- Damas y caballeros, estamos listos para continuar con esta emocionante batalla. – dijo el anunciante. – Ahora los oponentes están regresando al campo. Ash Ketchum, el retador, lleva la delantera al tener aún a cinco de sus Pokémon en juego. ¿Podrá Lorelei recuperarse tras haber perdido a tres de sus Pokémon? -

- El juego apenas comienza. – dijo Lorelei. – Espero que no te estés confiando de más solo porque llevas la delantera. -

- Eso ni hablar. – dijo Ash. – Creo que ya es tiempo de que entremos en calor. ¡A la carga, Typhlosion! -

- ¡Typhlosion! – La forma evolucionada del Quilava de Ash apareció en el campo, en inmediatamente encendió su fuego, listo para combatir.

- ¡Ve, Dewgong! – dijo Lorelei, arrojando la suya.

- ¡Dewgong, gong, gong! – El Pokémon león marino salió y aplaudió con las aletas.

Ash observó al oponente que le tocaba. Técnicamente hablando, Dewgong tendría la ventaja por tipo, pero eso no necesariamente quería decir nada. Usando los trucos correctos, se puede vencer a cualquier oponente.

- ¡Dewgong, usa Hidro Pulso! – ordenó Lorelei.

- ¡Gong! – Predeciblemente, la primera reacción de Lorelei fue combatir el fuego con agua, y Dewgong disparó una esfera de agua contra Typhlosion.

- ¡As Aéreo y esquívalo! -

- ¡Ty! – En un parpadeo, Typhlosion desapareció justo antes que el Hidro Pulso lo golpeara.

_**¡WHOOSH! ¡WHAM! **_Fue cuestión de milésimas de segundo, antes que Dewgong se diera cuenta de lo que pasó, Typhlosion reapareció y le dio una embestida rápida y seca, alejándose velozmente para evitar represalias inmediatas.

- ¡Usa Rayo Aurora! – gritó Lorelei.

- ¡Gong! – Un rayo multicolor salió del cuerno de Dewgong directo hacia Typhlosion.

- ¡Esquiva y usa Erupción! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Phlosion! –

Typhlosion se envolvió en llamas y se lanzó con fuerza contra Dewgong, evitando el Rayo Aurora por milímetros. Sin embargo, antes que lograra golpearlo, Dewgong se rodó hacia un lado para evitar la arremetida. Typhlosion frenó y se dio la vuelta para atacar de nuevo, pero Dewgong lo estaba esperando.

- ¡Rayo de Hielo! – ordenó Lorelei.

- ¡Dewgong! –

El cuerno de Dewgong disparó un rayo congelante contra Typhlosion, dándole a corta distancia en toda la cara, dejándole una "máscara de hielo" que le distorsionó la vista temporalmente, y le permitió a Dewgong salvarse del ataque de Erupción, poniéndose en posición para un ataque de Hidro Pulso que le dio de lleno. Pero Lorelei no se detuvo, e inmediatamente le ordenó un ataque de Rayo Aurora que también dio en el blanco, volándolo unos cuantos metros.

- ¡Typhlosion, usa lanzallamas y quítate eso! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Sion! – El hielo en la cara de Typhlosion se puso al rojo vivo, y segundos más tarde se fundió, revelando la cara furiosa del Pokémon de fuego una vez que cesó de arrojar fuego, volvió su atención hacia Dewgong.

- ¡No te desanimes, Typhlosion, usa Erupción otra vez! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Dewgong, detenlo con Hidro Pulso! – ordenó a su vez Lorelei.

- ¡Gong! – El león marino disparó de nueva cuenta una esfera de agua contra Typhlosion, al parecer con intenciones de apagar su fuego.

- ¡Eso no! ¡As Aéreo, ya! – gritó Ash.

Y de nuevo, Typhlosion desapareció justo antes que la esfera de agua lo tocara, y reapareció a poca distancia de Dewgong, esta vez atacándolo en combinación con la Erupción. Dewgong rodó algunos metros antes de incorporarse de nuevo, pero ese ataque, aunque había sido espectacular, no pareció más que causarle unas cuantas quemaduras leves.

- ¡Lanzallamas, Typhlosion! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Dewgong, Hidro Pulso! -

Los dos ataques colisionaron en medio del campo cancelándose el uno al otro, la esfera de agua estalló generando una espesa capa de vapor que les impidió ver por unos momentos. Una vez que recobraron la vista, Ash le ordenó a Typhlosion volver a atacar con As Aéreo, y Lorelei a su vez le ordenó preparar un Rayo de Hielo. Pero esta vez no lo disparó inmediatamente, en cuanto desapareció Typhlosion, Lorelei le ordenó esperar.

- Espera… espera… ¡AHORA, SALTA! – le gritó en el último segundo, justo cuando Typhlosion reaparecía.

- ¡Gong! – Dewgong pegó un salto y esquivando el ataque lanzó el Rayo de Hielo directamente al suelo debajo de Typhlosion por un buen trecho. El Pokémon de fuego resbaló y patinó por el camino congelado, estampándose de espaldas contra una de las rocas, quedando a total merced de Dewgong.

- ¡Hidro Pulso, ya! -

Dewgong volvió a lanzar la esfera de agua, que esta vez el indefenso Typhlosion no pudo esquivar. Por si fuera poco, el impacto de la esfera fue tal que cuando estalló además deshizo la roca contra la que se había chocado Typhlosion.

- ¡Typhlosion! – gritó Ash.

- Ty… - Typhlosion emergió de entre los escombros, la potencia del Hidro Pulso fue suficiente para que se le apagaran las llamas temporalmente. Tardó unos segundos en volver a encenderlas. No había quedado fuera de combate, sin embargo, los ojos le giraban desorbitados, la esfera lo había dejado confundido.

- Oh, oh, eso no es bueno. – dijo Ash.

- ¡Dewgong, usa Rayo Aurora! – dijo Lorelei.

- ¡Gong! -

Dewgong ya estaba preparando su ataque de nuevo contra el indefenso Typhlosion, cuya cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Ash pensó que sería mejor cambiar de táctica. Antes que Dewgong soltara su ataque, el entrenador alzó la Pokébola de Typhlosion para sacarlo del campo.

- ¡Typhlosion, regresa! – dijo Ash, trayéndolo de vuelta justo antes de que el Rayo Aurora lo golpeara. Ash dio un suspiro de alivio, y tomó otra Pokébola que aún no había usado. – Uff, estuvo cerca. Creo que será mejor combatir agua con agua. ¡Ve, Floatzel! -

- ¡Floatzel! – El Pokémon comadreja acuática salió al campo, preparado para tomar el relevo.

- ¡Comiencen! -

- A veces una retirada a tiempo puede dar una victoria a la larga. Pero no esta vez, Ash. – dijo Lorelei. - ¡Dewgong, Hidro Pulso! -

- ¡Gong! -

- ¡Floatzel, Hidro Pulso también! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Float! -

Los dos Pokémon liberaron sus ataques simultáneamente. Más que un enorme salpicón, estos no hicieron absolutamente nada al colisionar.

- ¡Dewgong, Rayo de Hielo! -

- ¡Gong! – El cuerno de Dewgong brilló en blanco, y disparó su rayo congelante hacia Floatzel.

- ¡Aqua Jet! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Float! – Floatzel se cubrió con una capa de agua y se lanzó hacia Dewgong como un torpedo viviente.

Lorelei primero no entendió lo que hacía, pero cuando el Rayo de Hielo hizo contacto con Floatzel, la capa de agua a su alrededor se congeló, y sin detenerse en su vuelo, siguió hasta que golpeó de lleno a Dewgong en la panza. Con los fragmentos de hielo que quedaron, Ash le ordenó a Floatzel arrojárselos a Dewgong mientras aún seguía aturdido por el golpazo del Aqua Jet de hielo. Lorelei se sintió tentada a protestar algo, pero las reglas de los combates no impedían a los oponentes usar los elementos que hubiera en el campo para ayudarse, y menos si estos provenían de sus propios ataques. Ya cuando se le acabaron los trozos de hielo para arrojar, Lorelei decidió, para variar, toma la iniciativa e iniciar la ofensiva en vez de esperar a que Ash lo hiciera.

- ¡Dewgong, usa Hidro Pulso! -

- ¡Gong! – Dewgong lanzó de nuevo la esfera de agua.

- ¡Floatzel, regrésala con Explosión Sónica! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Float! -

Floatzel dio un salto, giró en el aire, y bateó de un coletazo la esfera del Hidro Pulso, enviándola de vuelta a su lugar de origen. Dewgong apenas pudo reaccionar para evitarla rodándose hacia un lado, aunque las ondas de la Explosión Sónica todavía pasaron lo bastante cerca de su oído para aturdirlo por unos segundos. Viendo en esto una oportunidad, Ash le ordenó a Floatzel dispararse con el Aqua Jet para acercarse rápidamente apenas tocó tierra de nuevo. La maniobra dio resultado, y sin perder tiempo Ash le ordenó rematarlo con un Puño de Hielo. Floatzel llevó su pata hacia atrás, envolviéndola en un aura congelante, y acto seguido descargó un fuerte gancho directo a la quijada. Dewgong cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, y tardó unos segundos en darse la vuelta, y en darse cuenta de qué lo había golpeado.

- Auch. Eso hasta a mí me dolió. – dijo Lorelei.

Esta batalla se estaba tornando mucho más impredecible para Lorelei de lo que imaginaba. Ash parecía aprender de sus errores en medio del combate, y aunque no sabía si era de manera instintiva o por experiencia, lo cierto era que en base a ello conseguía elaborar movimientos muy impresionantes para ataques y contraataques, y aprovechaba cualquier abertura, por mínima que fuera, para lanzarse al ataque y conectar un golpe devastador. Con las opciones agotándose, Lorelei decidió ir probando los ataques que le quedaban y mantener los dedos cruzados.

- ¡Dewgong, usa Rayo Aurora con todo! – le ordenó.

- ¡Dewgong! -

Ahora Dewgong se tomaba algo de tiempo en recargar los ataques antes de disparar para incrementar la potencia. No obstante, Floatzel era tan rápido para moverse como para atacar pese a estar en tierra firme, y no se dejó alcanzar por ningún ataque. Tanto Ash como Floatzel se entretuvieron jugando a esquiva para drenar un poco las reservas de energía de Dewgong, y cuando notaron que comenzaba a cansarse y tuvo que cesar el ataque, a Ash le vino la idea de cómo terminar con él.

- ¡Floatzel, lanza tu Hidro Pulso al aire! -

- ¡Float! – Floatzel obedeció, formó la esfera de agua en las manos y la lanzó al aire.

- ¿Qué está tramando? – se preguntó Lorelei.

- ¡Ahora, hazla estallar con Explosión Sónica! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Float! -

_**¡BOOM! ¡SPLASH! **_El efecto fue inmediato. La Explosión Sónica hizo estallar la esfera, haciendo que una lluvia cayera sobre todo el campo.

- ¡Ahora, Floatzel, Aqua Jet contra Dewgong, sin parar, y sin piedad! – gritó Ash, poniendo su puño al frente.

- ¡Float! -

El ataque no se hizo esperar. Floatzel inició una serie de ataques rápidos de Aqua Jet, golpeando sin parar una y otra vez por un lado y por el otro a Dewgong, moviéndose a una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano. Si ya de por sí se movía rápido esquivando los ataques de Rayo Aurora, no era nada comparado con como lo hacía ahora. Esta pseudo-lluvia que provocó Floatzel al arrojar la esfera del Hidro Pulso al aire y luego estallarla con la Explosión Sónica activó la habilidad especial de Floatzel: el Nado Rápido, que incrementaba su velocidad al doble en lluvia. La lluvia le duró poco, pero fue suficiente para darle suficientes golpes con el Aqua Jet a Dewgong para dejarlo con algo más que unos pocos moratones. Era tiempo del golpe final.

- Prepara tu Hidro Pulso, Floatzel, es hora de terminar. -

- Float. – Floatzel entendió, e inmediatamente preparó nuevamente la esfera de agua para atacar.

- No caeremos tan fácilmente. – dijo Lorelei. - ¡Dewgong, un último esfuerzo, Rayo Aurora, máximo poder! -

- ¡Gong! – Negándose a caer sin dar una pelea, Dewgong comenzó a recargar el Rayo Aurora como nunca antes, dispuesto a darlo todo hasta el último aliento. Una vez que puso toda la energía que le quedaba, disparó, esperando lo mejor. Ash sin embargo, ya se esperaba esto.

- ¡Vamos, Floatzel, gira y Aqua Jet! -

- ¡Float! – Y poniendo la esfera del Hidro Pulso al frente, Floatzel se disparó, comenzando a girar en el aire como un taladro vivo. Al hacer contacto con el Rayo Aurora, la esfera del Hidro Pulso actuó como un escudo, protegiendo a Floatzel, para el horror de Lorelei que solo pudo observar como continuaba su imparable avance hacia Dewgong y un segundo más tarde…

_**¡WHAM! **_Golpe directo en la cara, la fuerza combinada del Hidro Pulso con la velocidad del Aqua Jet bastaron para dejar al agotado Dewgong viendo las estrellas.

- ¡Dewgong no puede continuar, Floatzel gana! – anunció el juez.

- Dewgong, regresa. – Lorelei recogió a su Pokémon caído. – Lo hiciste bien, te ganaste un buen descanso. Ya es tiempo de ponerme seria. Prepárate, Ash, porque ahora iré con todo. -

- Eso es lo que quiero. – dijo Ash, haciendo un ademán de frotarse la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

- ¡Mamoswine, ve! – Lorelei lanzó su quinta Pokébola.

- ¡Mamo! – El colmilludo Pokémon de hielo y tierra apareció en el campo, pisoteando el suelo con furia.

- ¿Un Mamoswine? Qué importa, entre más grandes son, más duro caen. – dijo Ash. - ¡Floatzel, usa Aqua Jet! -

- ¡Float! – Floatzel se envolvió en agua y se disparó contra Mamoswine. Lorelei, sin embargo, sonreía, como si eso fuera lo que estaba esperando.

- ¡Mamoswine, Poder Ancestral! -

- ¡Swine! – Mamoswine comenzó a emitir un aura blanca, mientras una enorme bola plateada de energía se formaba entre sus dos prominentes colmillos, y no tardó en alcanzar un tamaño más que considerable. El Pokémon de hielo la disparó hacia Floatzel, impactándolo en el aire con la fuerza de varias balas de cañón, lo suficiente para detenerlo en seco antes que llegara hasta Mamoswine, para consternación de Ash.

- ¡Floatzel! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Mamoswine, usa Giga Impacto, y acábalo! -

- ¡MAMO… SWINE! – Mamoswine se cubrió en una capa de energía gris y comenzó a correr hacia Floatzel que apenas se estaba levantando, sus pisadas resonaron en el campo, y unos segundos después…

_**¡WHAMP! **_Una embestida directa de la enorme masa pseudo-paquiderma, Floatzel voló por los aires y tras dar unas cuantas vueltas, cayó panza arriba a los pies de Ash. Estaba inconsciente, ese Giga Impacto lo había noqueado de una.

- ¡Floatzel ya no puede pelear, Mamoswine gana! -

- Floatzel, regresa. De acuerdo, eso no lo vi venir. – dijo Ash, sintiendo que su confianza bajaba de vuelta a sus niveles normales. Realmente no se lo esperaba, Floatzel había caído con apenas dos ataques de Mamoswine, y este último ni siquiera había sudado. Obviamente no lo podía tomar a la ligera. Él todavía llevaba la delantera, aún tenía cuatro de sus Pokémon en el juego, y Lorelei solo dos, pero como acababa de demostrar, se había reservado lo mejor para el final, y si no se cuidaba, le daría la vuelta al encuentro. – De acuerdo, Lorelei, si te vas a poner seria, yo también. ¡Typhlosion, de vuelta a la acción! -

- ¡Typhlosion! – Typhlosion regresó al campo, ya recuperado de la confusión, y prendiendo sus llamas nuevamente.

- Tu llama competitiva aún no se apaga, Ash. Eso es admirable, lo reconozco. – dijo Lorelei. - ¡Mamoswine, usa Poder Ancestral! -

- ¡Mamo! – Mamoswine inmediatamente generó la enorme bola plateada y se preparó para atacar de nuevo.

- No caeré esta vez. – dijo Ash. – ¡Ahora Typhlosion, Excavar! -

- ¡Ty! – Y sin perder tiempo, para esquivar la bola de energía, Typhlosion se zambulló en la tierra.

- Qué conveniente. – murmuró Lorelei. - ¡Mamoswine, Terremoto! -

- ¡Mamo… SWINE! -

Mamoswine levantó las patas delanteras y golpeó el suelo con fuerza. La tierra retumbó, e inclusive Ash lo sintió bajo sus pies. Eso solo significaba malas noticias, de por sí un ataque de Terremoto era súper efectivo contra un Pokémon tipo fuego, el daño inflingido era aún mayor si el oponente estaba bajo la tierra. Al cabo de un rato lo obligó a salir, bastante magullado por el sacudón de la tierra, pero ni Ash ni Typhlosion se dejaron amedrentar.

- ¡Typhlosion, usa Lanzallamas! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Mamoswine, Ventisca! -

Typhlosion soltó un chorro de fuego al tiempo que Mamoswine liberó un fuerte viento helado. Con todo y la ventaja por tipo, la Ventisca de Mamoswine pudo más y al cabo de varios segundos dispersó el Lanzallamas mandando a volar por los aires a Typhlosion, y de paso dejando capas de hielo sobre una buena parte del campo. Los ataques a distancia no iban a funcionar contra Mamoswine, tendría que acercarse para conectar un buen golpe.

- ¡Typhlosion, no te rindas, usa Erupción y As Aéreo! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Ty! –

El Pokémon de fuego intentó de nuevo usar la maniobra combinada con la que atacó a Dewgong anteriormente. Por un momento pareció que resultaría, pero justo en lo que reapareció frente a Mamoswine listo para atacar con la Erupción, este no hizo más que sacudir la cabeza y propinarle un brutal golpe con sus enormes colmillos. El ataque de Erupción no hizo más que dejar una mancha negra en el colmillo, pero sin daños evidentes en Mamoswine. Evidentemente se lo estaba esperando.

- ¡Poder Ancestral! – ordenó Lorelei.

Esta vez Typhlosion no tuvo manera de huir del ataque, y la enorme bola de energía plateada estalló en una luz cegadora al impactarlo, para cuando Ash recobró la visión, bien, basta con decir que Typhlosion apenas se sostenía en pie con su fuerza de voluntad.

- No lo tomes como algo personal, Ash, pero tu Typhlosion tiene que caer ahora. – dijo Lorelei. – ¡Mamoswine, termínalo con Giga Impacto! -

- ¡MAMO… SWINE! –

_**¡WHAMP! **_Igual que Floatzel antes que él, Typhlosion sucumbió cuando la carga masiva del enorme Mamoswine se le vino encima. Dos fuera y con el mismo ataque, eso no pintaba nada bien para Ash.

- ¡Typhlosion ya no puede pelear, Mamoswine gana! -

- ¿Demasiado frío para ti, Ash? – preguntó Lorelei sonriente.

- No del todo. Typhlosion, regresa. – dijo Ash, recogiendo a su Pokémon caído, y preparándose para llamar al siguiente. – Hay más fuego de donde vino ese. ¡Infernape, al ataque! -

- ¡Ape! ¡Ape! – El simio de fuego apareció en el campo, golpeándose su pecho como King Kong, listo para pelear.

- Veamos qué tanto resiste este. – dijo Lorelei. - ¡Mamoswine, Terremoto! -

- ¡Mamo! -

Justo cuando Mamoswine alzaba las patas para pisotear el suelo, Ash le ordenó a Infernape saltar tan alto como pudiera. Y en efecto, funcionó, se salvó del Terremoto, pero estaba en el aire totalmente expuesto, y Lorelei interpretó eso como una abertura para atacarlo.

- ¡Mamoswine, Poder Ancestral! -

- ¡Mamoswine! – Mamoswine levantó las rocas y las lanzó contra Infernape.

- ¡Infernape, Contra Escudo, ya! -

- ¡APE! –

Infernape comenzó a lanzar fuego y a girar en el aire, haciendo un ataque combinado de Lanzallamas y Rueda de Fuego, convirtiéndose en un bólido de fuego giratorio. La esfera del ataque de Poder Ancestral dio en el blanco, pero el calor de las llamas más el efecto de los giros lo repelió por completo. Aún mientras giraba, Infernape soltaba los ataques de Lanzallamas que actuaban como látigos golpeando a Mamoswine, quien al igual que Lorelei estaba demasiado estupefacto como para hacer algo, lo cual Ash aprovechó para atacarlo rodando directo hacia él una vez que aterrizó, dejando un rastro de tierra quemada por donde pasaba.

_**¡FOOOSH! ¡WHAM! **_Un golpe directo justo en las narices de Mamoswine (literalmente). Pese a su tamaño, el impacto tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacer retroceder a Mamoswine uno o dos metros. La bola de fuego rebotó en él, e Infernape cesó el ataque volviendo a su estado normal.

- Eso fue muy bueno, pero te hará falta más para ganar. – dijo Lorelei. - ¡Mamoswine, Ventisca! -

- ¡Mamoswine! – De nuevo, un fuerte viento helado cubrió todo el campo de batalla.

- ¡Infernape, resiste ahí! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Ape! -

Aguantando el frío en medio de la Ventisca, Infernape se arrodilló, pero no porque se estuviera doblegando ante el frío. El simio de fuego levantó ambos puños, y como si fuera lo más normal, los hundió en el suelo para sujetarse. De ese modo, pudo resistir el ataque por completo sin temor a ser arrastrado hasta que Mamoswine dejó de soplar. Una táctica poco ortodoxa, pero definitivamente era muy útil. Habiendo soportado el ataque, Infernape arrancó los puños del suelo, y volvió a incorporarse, listo para iniciar su contraataque.

- ¡Infernape, usa Lanzallamas, ahora!

- ¡Mamoswine, Terremoto! -

Justo en el instante en que Infernape disparaba el torrente de llamas contra Mamoswine, este pisoteó para hacer temblar la tierra. Con todo y que logró poner el Terremoto en marcha, no fue antes de que el Lanzallamas lograra alcanzarlo, y para cuando cesó, Infernape no se veía en absoluto afectado por el sacudón. Evidentemente la resistencia de este Pokémon a los terremotos era mayor de lo esperado. Cambiando de enfoque, Lorelei le ordenó a Mamoswine preparar un ataque de Poder Ancestral, pero previendo esto, Ash le ordenó a Infernape usar Rueda de Fuego y echarse a rodar por todo el campo. Así lo hizo, y la bola de fuego viviente comenzó a desplazarse en círculos alrededor de Mamoswine, quien intentaba voltearse para enfocarlo antes de lanzar el ataque, pero se movía demasiado rápido, y cada vez que lo intentaba fallaba. Por si fuera poco, Ash además le indicaba a Infernape cuando pararse para arrojarle un ataque de Lanzallamas a cada tanto, y si Mamoswine intentaba voltearse, simplemente se echaba a rodar de nuevo y buscaba otro ángulo para seguir con el ataque. Al mantenerse en el área cercana, los efectos del calor también comenzaban a sofocar un poco al Pokémon de hielo, y Lorelei estaba comenzando a desesperarse. La zona se había puesto demasiado caliente para su gusto.

- ¡Mamoswine, da vueltas y usa Ventisca con todo tu poder a todo el campo! – gritó.

- ¡SWINE! -

Mamoswine se dio una vuelta completa mientras soplaba a todo el campo para sofocar las llamas, y el calor que estaba emanando Infernape, volviendo el campo a una temperatura algo más… tolerable. La fuerza de la Ventisca tomó tanto a Ash como a Infernape desprevenidos, y este último se vio forzado a parar de rodar, tardando un par de segundos en volver a prender sus llamas luego de que Mamoswine se las apagara. Por supuesto, el uso de tanto poder tenía un alto precio: mucha energía invertida en él. Lorelei sabía que Mamoswine estaba hecho para resistir, pero no para resistir tanto. Solo le quedaba un ataque, y con eso se jugaba todo para vencer a Infernape.

- ¡Mamoswine, Giga Impacto, ahora! – gritó Lorelei.

- ¡Mamo… SWINE! –

Cuando la energía gris cubrió al Pokémon de hielo y este se lanzó a la carga contra Infernape, todos quienes veían el combate en el estadio (y en sus hogares) creyeron que la historia se repetiría, y que Infernape caería víctima igual que sus dos compañeros anteriores ante el Giga Impacto. Pero Ash Ketchum tal vez cayera dos veces en la misma trampa, pero no tres veces. El entrenador esperó hasta el último segundo para hacer su movimiento.

- ¡Infernape, esquiva ese ataque… por abajo! -

- ¡APE! -

Infernape solo esperaba esta orden, y esquivó el Giga Impacto de Mamoswine en el último instante enterrándose en el suelo. Lorelei se dio cuenta, Ash la había incitado a usar el Giga Impacto para esquivarlo en el último instante usando Excavar, convenientemente guardándose el hecho de que Infernape sabía usar dicho ataque. Normalmente, hubiera podido aprovecharse de eso para usar un Terremoto, pero el uso del Giga Impacto dejaba a Mamoswine incapaz de moverse por un instante, y por supuesto completamente a la merced de Infernape una vez que este salió por detrás de él, listo para darle una paliza. El Giga Impacto servía muy bien como movimiento final para acabar un combate, pero fallarlo en el medio, eso era un error fatal.

- ¡Combate Cercano! – gritó Ash.

_**¡PUNCH! ¡POW! ¡KICK! ¡SLAM! ¡TWHACK! ¡WHAM! ¡BAM! **_Lo siguiente que supo Mamoswine al voltearse fue que algo rojo le descargó una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas encima, y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse. Para cuando Infernape terminó con el brutal asalto, la cara de Mamoswine estaba llena de bultos, moratones, rasguños por doquier, un ojo negro y una que otra grieta en sus colmillos. Infernape todavía se tomó la libertad de darle una última patada en las narices antes de saltar hacia atrás para tomar distancia y preparar el golpe final.

- ¡Infernape, termínalo con Envite de Fuego, ya! -

- ¡Infernape! –

Con este grito, Infernape se prendió en un mar de llamas y se lanzó a la carga. Mamoswine intentó hacer un último ataque de Ventisca en un esfuerzo desesperado por detenerlo, pero eso no sirvió para enfriar los ardientes deseos de victoria de Infernape quien, disparándose como un bólido de fuego, embistió con todas sus fuerzas a Mamoswine, que terminó sufriendo quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado cuando el fuego hizo contacto. El colmilludo Pokémon tosió humo negro un par de veces antes de desplomarse pesadamente sobre el suelo. Eso había sido todo para él.

- ¡Mamoswine ya no puede pelear, Infernape gana! -

- Uff, muy bien. – dijo Ash. Uno más, solo uno más y la victoria sería suya. Infernape también sonrió triunfante, aún después de encogerse de dolor por un momento al aparecer las chispas rojas en su cuerpo, indicativo de la parte del daño que le tocaba por usar ese ataque. Pero eso no era nada, tenía energía más que suficiente para seguir combatiendo… y ganando por su entrenador.

- Regresa, Mamoswine. – Lorelei recogió a su penúltimo Pokémon. – Buen trabajo, lo hiciste muy bien. Y en cuanto a ti, Ash, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien logra arrinconarme de este modo. Lo has hecho muy bien, lo reconozco, pero esta batalla todavía no se termina. ¡Tu turno, Jynx, ve! -

- ¡Jynx, jynx! – El último Pokémon de Lorelei, tal como lo esperaba era su Jynx. Con las dificultades que le había dado Mamoswine tenía que esperar mucho más de parte de Jynx. Para Ash era algo alentador el saber que aún tenía, además de Infernape, a Torterra y Pikachu en espera por si acaso. Pero de cualquier manera, si podía terminar la batalla solo con Infernape, lo haría.

- ¡Infernape, Lanzallamas, ahora! -

- ¡Ape! – La acción obvia, Ash abrió con un ataque de tipo fuego para empezar con ventaja.

- ¡Jynx, usa Pantalla de Luz y detén ese ataque! – ordenó Lorelei.

- ¡Jynx! – El Pokémon de hielo colocó las palmas al frente y levantó una barrera de energía para protegerse del Lanzallamas. Una vez que Infernape cesó de arrojar fuego, tanto él como Ash se sintieron ardiendo de furia al ver que Jynx seguía completamente intacta.

- Habrá que acercarnos un poco más. – dijo Ash. – ¡Infernape, de nuevo con Combate Cercano! -

- ¡Ape! – Infernape echó a correr hacia Jynx para propinarle una paliza igual o peor que la que le dio a Mamoswine. Pero antes que se acercara, Jynx y Lorelei estaban preparadas para recibirlo.

- ¡Fuerza Psíquica! -

- ¡Jynx! – Jynx brilló en un aura azul, y haciendo con las manos un gesto de empujón, arrojó a Infernape para que se golpeara violentamente contra una de las rocas, impactando con tanta fuerza que la redujo a escombros. El simio se frotó la espalda después del golpe al ponerse de pie.

- ¡Ventisca, ahora! – gritó Lorelei.

Si la Ventisca de Mamoswine era poderosa, la de Jynx ahora la haría parecer como una suave brisa veraniega en comparación. Infernape no tuvo tiempo de clavar los puños en el suelo para resistirla, y voló por los aires a causa del fuerte viento helado, que estaba dejando el campo casi igual que en la primera mitad, por la capa de hielo que quedaba sobre las rocas. Cuando finalmente Jynx dejó de soplar, Ash le ordenó a Infernape volver a hacer un ataque de Lanzallamas, y nuevamente se topó con la interferencia de la Pantalla de Luz. No iba a ser tan tonto de aventarse con un ataque de Combate Cercano arriesgándose a que Jynx volviera a usar Fuerza Psíquica. Bien, si no se podía acercar para atacarla, al menos podría intentar encerrarla dentro de un área caliente.

- ¡Infernape, Rueda de Fuego alrededor de Jynx! -

- ¡APE!

Igual que con Mamoswine, Infernape echó a rodar hecho una bola de fuego en círculos alrededor de Jynx, intentando sofocarla con el calor. Lorelei, sin embargo, previendo esa intención, le ordenó a Jynx usar su Fuerza Psíquica en una de las rocas sueltas del campo, una particularmente grande, intentando resistir el calor mientras Infernape daba vueltas a su alrededor sin parar. Midiendo bien el tiempo de vuelta, Lorelei esperó, esperó y…

- ¡ARRÓJALA! – gritó Lorelei.

_**¡CRASH! ¡WHAM! **_La roca cayó pesadamente justo donde iba a pasar Infernape, quien por andar girando no la vio y se estrelló contra ella. La roca quedó reducida a guijarros medio fundidos, pero eso no importaba mucho con el golpazo que se dio Infernape, con lo que finalmente se apagó el calor. El simio se tuvo que frotar la cabeza, entre los giros y el golpe había quedado un poco mareado.

- ¡Jynx, atráelo con Fuerza Psíquica! -

- ¡Jynx! – Aprovechándose del mareo de Infernape, Jynx usó sus poderes psíquicos para jalarlo hacia ella.

- ¡Puño de Hielo! -

_**¡PUNCH! **_Un puñetazo directo al hígado, no importaba que fuera tipo hielo, sino la fuerza que le imprimió. Y no paró ahí, sino que con el otro puño, le pegó uno más directo a la cara. Infernape trastabilló un poco, y Lorelei todavía hizo más al hacer que Jynx le soplara una Ventisca y lo volara lejos.

Ash estaba comenzando a apretar los puños, mientras se planteaba qué hacer. ¿Debería retirar a Infernape del campo? Pikachu y Torterra estaban en buenas condiciones, pero Infernape era el único Pokémon que le quedaba que tendría alguna ventaja por tipo contra Jynx. Aún así, Jynx estaba dando una buena pelea, y hasta el momento no había conseguido que entrara ninguno de los ataques de fuego de Infernape. Buscando en su memoria, recordó su combate contra Gary Oak en la Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto, por aquel entonces, estaban luchando en un campo similar, de roca, y tenía en el campo a Charizard. Jynx no le había dejado acercarse para conectar golpes, ni tampoco había permitido que le dieran los ataques de fuego a larga distancia. Si no podía darle a Jynx, ¿qué tal darle a todo lo demás?

- ¡Infernape, usa Lanzallamas y quema todo el campo alrededor de Jynx! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡APE! -

Infernape comenzó a arrojar fuego en todas direcciones, excepto hacia Jynx propiamente. Infernape cubría menos área que Charizard ya que no podía volar, pero falta no le hacía, le bastaba con pegar un salto para aumentar su rango. Las llamas que arrojaba eran tan calientes que comenzaron a fundir el hielo que cubría las rocas, y posteriormente a las rocas mismas. De frío invernal todo el campo se puso al rojo vivo en cuestión de segundos. Hasta en las tribunas lo sintieron, y Lorelei tuvo que abrirse un poco el cuello de la blusa para echarse aire.

- ¡Dios, qué calor, esto es una locura! – dijo Lorelei, el vapor además empezaba a empañarle los lentes.

- ¡No te detengas, Infernape, sigue así! – escuchó gritar a Ash.

Infernape estuvo más que feliz de obedecer, y continuó arrojando ataques de Lanzallamas a cualquier parte que le faltara por cubrir. El calor aumentaba segundo a segundo, y el único que no parecía perturbado por ello era Ash, evidentemente estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, sofocar a Jynx con el calor, y de manera mucho más efectiva que con la Rueda de Fuego. El Pokémon de hielo al parecer se le estaba comenzando a derretir su sangre fría, ya la estaba haciendo sudar.

- Ya no aguanto más… ¡Jynx, enfría el campo con tu Ventisca, ahora! -

- Justo lo que quería. – susurró Ash. - ¡Infernape, Excavar! -

En el instante en que Jynx comenzó a soplar la Ventisca, Infernape se zambulló bajo la tierra, que ahora prácticamente se había convertido en una piscina de lava. El choque brusco del calor y el frío dejó una espesa bruma por todo el campo, impidiéndoles a todos ver lo que estaba pasando. Jynx y Lorelei miraron a todos lados, y se dieron cuenta que Infernape no estaba, sin duda se había aprovechado de la conmoción para escabullirse bajo la tierra. Inseguras de por dónde iba a salir, Lorelei le ordenó a Jynx mantenerse en alerta. A un lado de Jynx se formó una grieta, y creyó que iba a salir por ahí, pero no fue así, al rato se puso roja y solo salió un torrente de llamas. Fue solo un truco. Al otro lado volvió a aparecer otra grieta, pero igual que la anterior salió otro chorro de fuego. Finalmente, por detrás de Jynx salió una tercera. Lorelei creyó que la iba a atacar por la espalda y que iba a salir por ahí, pero resultó ser otro engaño, y mientras Jynx estaba pendiente de esa, Infernape emergió de la tierra sin lanzar fuego del otro lado.

- ¡Jynx, cuidado! – trató de advertirle Lorelei, pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¡LANZALLAMAS! – gritó Ash a todo pulmón.

_**¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHH! **_Infernape exhaló un chorro de fuego tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho, y al lanzarlo a quemarropa el resultado para Jynx había sido devastador, en cuestión de dos segundos había quedado asada a término medio. Sabiendo que no podía pararse a divagar por el triunfo, apenas terminó Ash le ordenó a Infernape caerle con todo lo que tenía con Combate Cercano. Así fue como Jynx se convirtió en el nuevo saco de golpear para Infernape, que mantuvo un feroz asalto solo unos 10 segundos, pero que fueron más que suficientes para darle una buena paliza.

Cuando al fin terminó esa corta pero brutal paliza, Lorelei evaluó a su último Pokémon. Entre las quemaduras, sumado a los golpes que le propinó con el Combate Cercano, Jynx no estaría para resistir mucho más. E incluso si lograba vencer a Infernape (cosa que, aunque posible, se veía muy incierta), Ash todavía tenía en espera dos Pokémon que estaban relativamente en buena condición. La miembro de la Elite 4 ya comenzaba a abrazar la idea de que su retador iba a vencerla. Bueno, ella no iba a tirar la toalla. Si aún seguía en el juego, la decisión correcta era darlo todo y soportar el combate hasta el final.

- Si hoy caemos… al menos caeremos con estilo. – susurró Lorelei. - ¡Jynx, usa Ventisca con todo lo que tengas!

- ¡Jynx! – El Pokémon de hielo inhaló y se preparó para exhalar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¡Infernape, resiste ahí! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Ape! –

Preparado esta vez, Infernape clavó los brazos en el suelo para resistir la Ventisca, no obstante, la Ventisca todavía tuvo la fuerza suficiente para alzarle las patas traseras, y por poco logra arrancarlo del suelo. Jynx incrementó la fuerza de la Ventisca, y consiguió que se le zafara un brazo, pero el otro aún resistía. Cuando ya parecía que estaba a punto de ceder, a Jynx le falló el aire, y quedó jadeando por el agotamiento.

- ¡Ahora es cuando, Infernape, usa Rueda de Fuego! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Ape! – Infernape se echó a rodar directo hacia la jadeante Jynx, para terminarla antes que recuperara su aliento.

- No, no perderemos tan fácilmente. – dijo Lorelei. - ¡Jynx, detenlo con Fuerza Psíquica! -

- Jynx… ¡JYYYYYYYNX! – Y sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, Jynx usó todo su poder psíquico para frenar la carrera de Infernape, y arrojarlo contra una de las pocas rocas que seguían intactas tras aquel infierno que había provocado Infernape. Los escombros volaron por doquier, y en un arranque de desesperación ante la idea de perder la batalla, a Lorelei solo se le ocurrió una cosa para usarlos: enterrar vivo a Infernape.

- ¡Jynx, no te detengas, usa Fuerza Psíquica con los escombros y sepúltalo! -

- ¡JYNX! -

_**¡BAM! ¡CRASH! ¡WHAM! ¡SLAM! ¡CRACK! ¡SMASH! **_La lluvia de rocas cayó como una ráfaga de balas por todos lados encima de Infernape, que no había terminado de levantarse después del empujón de la Fuerza Psíquica cuando estas le estaban cayendo encima. Segundos después, todo lo que había en ese lugar era un pequeño montón de escombros, bajo el cual sin duda se encontraría Infernape.

- Ese fue su fin. – dijo Lorelei sonriendo con satisfacción, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que los escombros se sacudían. - ¿Qué? -

Los escombros de ese último ataque bajo los que quedó sepultado Infernape se movieron, y a los pocos segundos, el puño del simio emergió de entre ellos, de una manera similar a alzarse de entre los muertos. El otro puño lo siguió, y apartando los estorbos, lentamente fue saliendo de su tumba de rocas y poniéndose de pie, antes de soltar un fuerte y desgarrador grito.

Y en ese instante, sucedió. Infernape se envolvió en un aura de energía color rojo oscuro. Acababa de activarse su habilidad especial: la Llamarada. Al soportar el daño durante el combate, ahora el poder de sus ataques de fuego se incrementaba exponencialmente. Y Ash supo que era el momento, tenía que dar un golpe certero para terminar la batalla.

- ¡Infernape, usa Envite de Fuego, ahora! -

- ¡INFERNAPE! – El simio se golpeó el pecho y se prendió todo su cuerpo en llamas de nuevo, esta vez tan calientes que incluso se pusieron azules en lugar de rojas. De inmediato empezó a correr hacia Jynx para dar el golpe de gracia.

- ¡Jynx, usa Ventisca a todo poder y detenlo! – indicó Lorelei.

- ¡Jynx! – Jynx abrió la boca para empezar a soplar su ataque.

- ¡No lo creo! ¡Infernape, Excavar, ahora! -

- ¡APE! –

De última instancia, Infernape dio un salto y se zambulló en la tierra, de modo que la Ventisca de Jynx fue totalmente desperdiciada. Unos segundos más tarde, Infernape emergió justo debajo de Jynx, como si fuera una especie de volcán viviente acabando de hacer erupción. El ataque fue devastador para Jynx, que estando antes a término medio, ahora había quedado más que achicharrada. Con todo y que Infernape también recibió parte del daño por el ataque, Jynx había quedado en peor condición.

- Infernape, ¿te sientes bien para un último ataque? – preguntó Ash.

- Ape. – El simio asintió vigorosamente.

- De acuerdo, es tiempo de acabar con esto. ¡Combate Cercano! -

- ¡Infernape! –

Sin perder tiempo, Infernape concentró toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y descargó una furiosa lluvia de golpes y patadas sobre la indefensa Jynx, mientras que Lorelei no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar como su Pokémon era usado de nuevo como saco de golpear. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Infernape terminó con un gancho elevado que la hizo caer para el conteo. Y en efecto, exactamente diez segundos después, tiempo en el que Jynx intentaba volver a ponerse de pie, se desplomó inconsciente.

- ¡Jynx ya no puede pelear! ¡Infernape gana! ¡La victoria es para el retador, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta! -

- ¡Sí, lo logramos! – Ash saltó alzando su puño en el aire, triunfante.

- ¡Pi-Pikachu! -

El público en el Estadio Índigo estalló en ovaciones. Lorelei recogió de vuelta a su Jynx, y observó a Ash, que festejaba junto con Infernape y Pikachu su triunfo. No pudo evitar sonreír, el niño impetuoso que había conocido hacía tantos años no había perdido su tiempo, realmente había madurado y se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Pero había algo que seguía igual, el entusiasmo que tenía entonces no se le había bajado en lo absoluto. Y eso era bueno, porque lo necesitaría para enfrentarse a los otros miembros de la Elite 4. No le quedaba más que hacer, excepto felicitarlo por su bien ganada y merecida victoria.

- Buena pelea, Ash. – le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Ash paró su celebración para estrecharla. – No me había sentido tan emocionada en años. -

- Gracias, tú también peleaste muy bien. -

- Tienes un estilo interesante. Creo que antes de esto, a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido usar esa clase de trucos para combatir. Al parecer, hasta una veterana como yo aún puede aprender algo de la nueva generación. -

- Jeje, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? – dijo Ash con un pequeño deje de orgullo en la voz. – En todos estos años, siempre he tratado de ver cómo llevar a mis Pokémon más allá de sus límites normales. Ese es mi estilo. -

- En ese caso, te recomiendo que sigas así, si esperas tener una oportunidad de ganar a la Elite 4. – prosiguió Lorelei. – Te aseguro que los demás no te la pondrán tan fácil como yo. -

- No quisiera que fuera de otro modo. – replicó Ash.

La multitud en el estadio siguió ovacionando a los dos contendientes, satisfechos de haber presenciado una excelente batalla. Y si esta había sido solo la primera, las siguientes iban a ser todavía más emocionantes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al atardecer, en el Centro Pokémon…<strong>_

Después de tener que haber esquivado al grupito de admiradoras, Ash finalmente logró entrar de vuelta en el Centro Pokémon. Estaba exhausto, no tanto por la batalla, sino por las carreras que había tenido que dar luego de salir del estadio. Después de una nada saludable cantidad de vueltas, logró entrar de nuevo por la puerta trasera del Centro, dónde la Enfermera Joy lo esperaba.

- No sé cuanto más podré resistir. – dijo.

Una victoria, pero aún le quedaban tres miembros más de la Elite 4 por vencer, Había dejado a Pikachu y el resto de sus Pokémon con la enfermera Joy para que descansaran y curaran sus heridas por ese último combate. Tenía cinco días más para prepararse para su segunda batalla, así que pensó en ir formando su equipo y estrategias.

- Ash. – lo llamó la enfermera Joy. – Tienes una llamada en la línea. -

- Ya voy. -

Ash se paró y fue hacia el video teléfono, que no paraba de hacer _**"Ring-ring-ring, ring-ring-ring. Llamada, llamada".**_ Cogió el auricular para contestar.

- ¿Hola? -

- _¿Ash?_ – Era Liza, desde el Valle Charizífico. - _¿Cómo estás?_ -

- Hey, Liza, ¿qué tal? ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? -

- _Sí, justo ahora acababa de verlo. – _respondió Liza. – _Solo llamaba para avisarte que Charizard ya va para allá. Llegará en uno o dos días. -_

- Estupendo. Será a tiempo para mi segunda batalla entonces. -

- _Lástima que me perdí la primera por ir a Blackthorne precisamente hoy. – _dijo Liza. – _Apenas pude ver un poco por las noticias. Felicidades. -_

- Je, gracias, pero mejor guárdate las felicitaciones para cuando gane las cuatro. – dijo Ash. – Solo va una. -

- _Bien, tengo cosas de qué ocuparme aquí. – _dijo Liza. – _Adiós, y buena suerte. -_

Liza colgó, y Ash fue a sentarse en el mullido sillón del recibidor. Al rato pasaría por la cafetería, tanto corretear por ahí le había despertado el apetito. Mientras tanto, se conformaría con saborear su primera victoria, motivándose a sí mismo a esforzarse todavía más para hacerlo mejor en las próximas batallas que le esperaban, que sin duda iban a ser mucho, mucho más difíciles.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

¿Qué hay, gente? Tal como lo prometí, Ash enfrentándose a la Elite 4 de Kanto. Este fic de hecho lo comencé poco después de terminar el de Revancha por Amor (que es la precuela), pero lo dejé en stand-by para dejar que avanzara un poco la saga de Best Wishes (o Black & White, como prefieran) y ver cuáles serían los Pokémon que Ash conseguiría y demás. Y si se preguntan por qué hice que a Ash le "sobrevivieran" tres Pokémon en este combate, bien, el hecho de que por lo general las batallas llegan al punto de que a la final solo les queda un Pokémon cada uno es tan frecuente que ya no es divertido, y uno pensaría que con toda la experiencia que Ash debería haber acumulado tendría que ser capaz de vez en cuando de enfrentarse a los oponentes sin que le noqueen al equipo completo (y sin que parezca que es por pura suerte). No me sentí con ganas de meter a un Pokémon de Unova en este combate debido a que ya tenía más o menos el equipo determinado con el que Ash pelearía con Lorelei, pero por querer meter algunas referencias, decidí incluir menciones de Cilan e Iris (sus compañeros de viaje actuales), e hice que Pikachu usara el ataque de Electro Bola que aprendió recientemente. De todos modos, para los próximos combates haré que Ash se traiga algunos de los Pokémon de Unova para que le entren como refuerzo, pero eso sí, no como están ahora, sino como creo que "deberían" estar a estas alturas (en otras palabras, ya evolucionados y todo eso).

Entre otras cosillas, me estoy planteando la posibilidad de que los amigos de Ash (y tal vez también sus rivales) decidan ir a apoyarlo en persona en vez de quedarse en casa viendo por televisión. ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Será que los hago ir? Bueno, estoy abierto a comentarios. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.


	2. Ash VS Bruno

**El último Escalón**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

**Parte 2: Ash VS Bruno.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meseta Índigo<strong>__**…**_

Dos días habían transcurrido tras el primer combate. Ash había logrado ganarle a la primera miembro de la Elite 4, Lorelei, logrando fundir su fría resistencia de hielo con su ardiente deseo de victoria (literalmente), y con ello estaba un paso más cerca de su sueño de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. Con el pensamiento de que cada miembro de la Elite 4 iba a ser más difícil que el anterior, Ash usaba cada minuto libre de su tiempo para entrenarse, física y mentalmente. Haber derrotado a Lorelei había sido un gran logro, y su siguiente oponente en espera sería Bruno, el Maestro de los Pokémon de tipo luchador.

Igual que a Lorelei, Ash ya había conocido anteriormente a Bruno, pues había tenido un encuentro con él años atrás, poco después de regresar a Pueblo Paleta. Ash y sus amigos tuvieron un corto "entrenamiento" con él, y además le ayudaron a capturar a un Onix gigante que andaba causando alboroto por las cercanías. Volviendo a revisar el artículo en la revista sobre los miembros de la Elite 4, Ash vio que dicho Onix aún formaba parte del equipo habitual de Bruno, aunque ahora era un Steelix, y lo reconoció fácilmente por la cicatriz que tenía en el ojo derecho, que la recordaba muy bien de su primer encuentro, aunque fuera tanto tiempo atrás. Aparte de eso, Ash notó que su equipo contaba con varios Pokémon del tipo Luchador que estaban rankeados entre los más fuertes: Hitmontop, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Machamp y Lucario. El artículo también decía que estos Pokémon sabían una buena variedad de ataques y técnicas de combate que les enseñó Bruno a su muy particular estilo, para superar sus debilidades naturales y sorprender a los rivales. Por lo que se veía, la especialidad de Bruno radicaba más que nada en la fuerza bruta y la resistencia, de modo que Ash razonó que sus mejores opciones estarían en la velocidad y la técnica para contrarrestarlas.

Para el segundo combate, Ash decidió cambiar a su equipo por completo. Pikachu no participaría en este, aunque de todos modos se quedaría para ayudar con el entrenamiento. Esa misma mañana, había llamado al laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper en la región de Unova, en donde había dejado los Pokémon que había capturado en dicha región tras finalizar su travesía. Se trajo dos de ellos como refuerzo: Unfezant y Emboar. El combate contra Lorelei dejó exhaustos a Typhlosion e Infernape, así que pensó en darles un descanso. Pero como Bruno tenía en su equipo dos Pokémon de tipo acero, Ash decidió que aún necesitaba mantener el elemento fuego en su equipo. Liza le avisó que Charizard había salido en camino a reunirse con él, pero mientras él llegaba, se puso a calentar con Emboar. Para esta batalla también planeaba usar a Swellow y Noctowl. Este último, además de ser un tipo volador sabía usar ataques psíquicos, que sin duda le iban a ser de gran utilidad, y el último espacio lo estaba ocupando un miembro que apenas se había reincorporado a sus filas hacía poco menos de un mes: su Pidgeot.

La razón por la que Pidgeot no había estado los últimos siete años con Ash fue porque se quedó en los bosques alrededor de Pueblo Paleta para proteger a los Pidgeys y Pidgeottos que habitaban ahí, y vivían con miedo de sus pájaros rivales naturales, los Spearows y su líder, un enorme y feroz Fearow que ya tenía un pequeño historial con Ash. Apenas en sus primeros días como entrenador Pokémon, Ash cometió el grave error de arrojarle una piedra en la cabeza a un Spearow salvaje, cosa que no le hizo absolutamente nada de gracia. Y ni el tiempo sirvió para aliviar la rencilla, ya que un año después, pasando por el mismo lugar, dicho Spearow había evolucionado en un Fearow y se había erigido en jefe de la parvada, y no se había olvidado del entrenador que le había arrojado esa piedra. El Pidgeotto de Ash evolucionó en Pidgeot para enfrentársele de igual a igual, y aunque lograron obligarlo a huir, ante el presentimiento de que podría regresar para vengarse, Ash le permitió a Pidgeot quedarse ahí para proteger a los suyos. El hecho fue que, por una u otra razón, no se volvieron a ver sino hasta varios años después. El mismo Fearow seguía empeñado en vengarse del entrenador, y cuando se metió en su territorio se lanzó con toda su parvada a atacarlo de nueva cuenta. Por fortuna para Ash, su antiguo compañero estaba en las cercanías en ese momento, y al ver a su entrenador en problemas acudió inmediatamente en su ayuda. Viendo una oportunidad de saldar esa cuenta de una vez y para siempre, Ash capturó al Fearow (cosa que, irónicamente, había intentado hacer en su último encuentro, pero falló) para asegurarse de que ya no causara más problemas. Los Spearows, viéndose sin su líder, rompieron filas y huyeron. Ya sin el tirano amenazándolos, Pidgeot se vio libre para retornar al equipo de Ash, y en cuanto a Fearow, ahora estaba en el campo del Profesor Oak. Tal vez un tiempo con los otros Pokémon de Ash le serviría para olvidar y bajarle un poco su mala actitud.

En este momento, los cuatro Pokémon voladores estaban practicando maniobras de evasión, para lo cual Pikachu les lanzaba ataques eléctricos que tenían que evitar. Ash notó que su Unfezant se mostraba bastante interesada en Pidgeot cuando este se incorporó al equipo para el entrenamiento. Después, para practicar sus ataques, Ash les puso un pequeño juego basado en las competencias de Poké-Aros en las que había participado: se trataba de arrojarles aros al aire para que los atraparan usando cualquier medio. Durante este ejercicio, Pidgeot hizo mucha gala de su Viento de Cola, ataque que había aprendido en el tiempo en que se había separado de Ash. Posteriormente, los pájaros ayudaban a Emboar a desarrollar defensas contra los ataques aéreos, que eran una de las debilidades naturales de los Pokémon tipo Luchador.

- ¡Swellow, usa As Aéreo! ¡Emboar, defiéndete! -

- ¡Swellow! -

- ¡Boar! –

Swellow voló velozmente hacia Emboar para embestirlo. Este se cubrió con los brazos para bloquear el ataque. Al impactar a alta velocidad Swellow era capaz de imprimir mucha fuerza en sus golpes. Dado el tamaño y peso de Emboar, la evasión no sería su fuerte, de modo que lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrarse en mejorar su resistencia y defensa.

- ¡Ahora tú, Unfezant, Viento Cortante! ¡Emboar, usa Brazada para defenderte! -

- ¡Unfezant! – El Pokémon paloma dio un par de aletazos y lanzó dos ráfagas de aire cortante. Emboar esperó a que le llegaran, y cargando su enorme mano, dio una palmada hacia el frente (similar a un luchador de sumo) que deshizo la ráfaga, sin que esta le causara daños.

- Excelente. – dijo Ash. – Lo hicieron muy bien todos. Ustedes cuatro ya se merecen un buen descanso, así que regresen. - Los cuatro pájaros regresaron a sus Pokébolas. Ash aún planeaba entrenar a Emboar, por eso lo dejó fuera. – En cuanto a ti, ahora que ya ejercitamos tu defensa, vamos a concentrarnos más en los ataques, ¿está bien? -

- ¡Boar! – Emboar asintió firmemente.

- De acuerdo, vamos a… -

Ash se cortó en medio, en ese momento escuchó un batir de alas acercándose. Instintivamente miró hacia arriba. Una silueta venía acercándose desde el cielo, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande. No se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar quién era: por fin Charizard había vuelto.

- Jeje, ya era hora, por fin llegó. – dijo Ash sonriendo, e inmediatamente corrió a recibir a su amigo.

- ¿Boar? – Emboar, que no conocía personalmente a Charizard, se confundió al ver a su entrenador tan emocionado de repente.

- ¡Charizard, hey, aquí estoy! – empezó a gritar mientras agitaba las manos para que Charizard lo viera.

_**¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHH! **_Y como de costumbre, Charizard saludó a su entrenador echándole encima un cálido Lanzallamas. Ash estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando Charizard descendió, Ash se disponía a ir a abrazar a su amigo, pero Emboar, que no lo conocía, creyó que lo estaba atacando y se adelantó, y sin mediar palabras le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, con la evidente intención de "proteger" a su entrenador.

- ¡Boar! ¡Boar, boar! -

- ¿Char? – Charizard parecía confuso, mientras se frotaba la panza por el puñetazo, sin entender por qué lo atacó tan de repente.

- ¡Emboar, boar! – Emboar seguía gruñendo, poniendo una cara que decía claramente "¡No te le acerques!" interponiéndose entre Ash y Charizard.

- ¡Hey, hey! Cálmate, Emboar. – dijo Ash, tratando de contener al enorme cerdo cuando este estaba yéndosele encima a Charizard. – Es un amigo. Él siempre me saluda de ese modo, no hay por qué alarmarse. -

- ¿Boar? – Emboar no parecía tragarse el cuento. ¿Qué clase de Pokémon saludaba a su entrenador intentando rostizarlo? Miró a Charizard interrogante, y este asintió con la cabeza. Después a Pikachu, que también asintió.

- ¿Ya lo ves? – dijo Ash, y por fin pudo darle un gran abrazo a Charizard, quien se lo devolvió de igual modo. – Me alegro de verte, te extrañé mucho, amigo. -

- Char. -

- Y llegaste justo a tiempo. – dijo Ash separándose por fin. – Quería ayudar a Emboar a practicar sus ataques, y ahora que tú estás aquí, tendrá un buen oponente con quién medirse. ¿Qué tal te suena eso? -

- ¡Char! -

- Bien, los dos váyanse por allá y en un rato estoy con ustedes. – dijo Ash.

Los dos Pokémon de fuego obedecieron, y se dirigieron al otro lado. La llegada de Charizard había sido bastante oportuna, Emboar difícilmente podría encontrar un mejor compañero de entrenamiento. No habían empezado con el pie derecho, pero ahora los dos se miraban con bastante interés el uno al otro, sin señales de hostilidad potencial, y Ash sabía muy bien lo mucho que a Charizard le gustaba medirse con oponentes particularmente fuertes. Tal vez una pelea amistosa de entrenamiento sería la mejor manera de limar las asperezas y que se conocieran mejor el uno al otro.

- No sé por qué, pero me late que esos dos van a llevarse muy bien. – dijo Ash sonriendo ampliamente.

- Pikachu. – Pikachu también se rió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tres días más tarde…<strong>_

- ¡Bienvenidos otra vez al Estadio Índigo, aficionados! El día de hoy tenemos el segundo duelo de Ash Ketchum contra la Elite 4. Ash ya obtuvo su primera victoria contra Lorelei, pero, ¿será capaz de mantenerse de igual forma para vencer al maestro de los Pokémon de tipo luchador, Bruno? ¡Este promete ser una batalla intensa, amigos! -

Igual que en el duelo anterior, el estadio estaba repleto de fanáticos, que se notaban impacientes por el inicio del combate. Ash de nuevo ocupaba el extremo del retador, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba su oponente actual, Bruno. Este era un hombre de estatura muy elevada (mediría tal vez unos dos metros o un poco más), cabello negro alborotado amarrado en una coleta y un nada despreciable tono de musculatura, lo cual no era para sorprenderse considerando que entrenaba CON sus Pokémon, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante imponente. Ash se preguntaba si estaba bien que apareciera en medio de un estadio repleto de gente tan expuesto de esa manera: solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones blancos y un cinturón negro propio de un practicante de artes marciales, aparte de unas muñequeras con picos, por lo demás, iba descalzo y dejaba su torso musculoso al descubierto.

- Nos vemos de nuevo, joven Ash. – dijo Bruno. – Vi con atención tu batalla con Lorelei. Debes haber hecho un muy buen entrenamiento para haber podido derrotarla como lo hiciste. -

- Sí, no he olvidado lo que me dijiste aquella vez. – respondió Ash. – Mis Pokémon y yo siempre salimos adelante, trabajando juntos. -

- Eso es admirable, sí. Sin embargo, permíteme decirte que aunque hayas derrotado a Lorelei, te será mucho más difícil vencerme a mí. No eres el único que ha seguido entrenando en todos estos años. – Bruno se golpeó la palma con su enorme puño.

El tablero luminoso sobre el estadio se encendió. La ruleta que determinaría el campo de batalla volvió a girar, y se detuvo en el icono de agua. El campo del estadio se abrió para dejar salir una enorme piscina con unas cuantas plataformas para pararse. En esa clase de terreno, Ash pensó que tenía suerte que todos los Pokémon de su equipo para esa batalla (con excepción de Emboar) podían volar, así no tendría que preocuparse mucho por tener que mantenerse sobre las plataformas. Tomó su primera Pokébola y la arrojó.

- ¡Ve, Swellow! – gritó.

- ¡Swellow! – El Pokémon ave tijera salió y levantó el vuelo, preparado para el combate.

- Con que piensas enfrentarnos desde el aire. – dijo Bruno, imperturbable. – Bueno, que así sea. ¡Ve, Hitmonlee! -

- ¡Hitmonlee! – La elección inicial de Bruno era el Pokémon pateador, Hitmonlee.

- ¡Comiencen! -

- ¡Swellow, inicia con Ataque de Ala! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Swellow! – El ave tijera se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Hitmonlee para dar el primer golpe.

- ¡Hitmonlee, defiéndete y usa Patada Llameante! – ordenó a su vez Bruno.

- ¡Lee! – Hitmonlee puso las manos al frente para cubrirse de la arremetida de Swellow, y respondió dando una patada de giro con la pierna envuelta en llamas. - ¡Hitmon… LEE! -

_**¡KICK! **_La Patada Llameante de Hitmonlee tuvo el efecto esperado, sirvió para alejar a Swellow. El pájaro, lejos de dejarse intimidar, miró con furia a su contrincante y se lanzó a la carga de nuevo.

- ¡Hitmonlee, dale una Doble Patada! – exclamó Bruno.

- ¡Hitmon… Lee-lee-lee-lee-lee! – Hitmonlee se echó a dar una ráfaga de patadas rápidas para recibir a Swellow, que ya venía encima.

- ¡Esquiva y usa As Aéreo! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Swellow, low, swellow! – Justo antes de llegar hasta Hitmonlee, Swellow desapareció y reapareció por atrás, esquivando la lluvia de patadas y embistiéndolo con fuerza por la espalda. Hitmonlee trastabilló un poco y quedó al borde de la plataforma donde estaba.

- ¡De nuevo, Swellow, Ataque de Ala! –

- ¡Swellow! – De nueva cuenta, Swellow se lanzó a la carga contra Hitmonlee para darle un aletazo, evidentemente la intención de Ash era intentar tirarlo al agua.

- ¡Hitmonlee, salta! -

- ¡Lee! – De algún modo, Hitmonlee mantuvo el balance y saltó, esquivando el ataque de Swellow.

- ¡Swellow, multiplícate! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Swellow! – En ese instante, múltiples imágenes de Swellow aparecieron alrededor de Hitmonlee. El Pokémon pateador miró a todas partes, inseguro de por donde lo iban a atacar.

- Hitmonlee, concéntrate y enfócate. – dijo Bruno con un tono calmado. Hitmonlee pareció entender, así que cerró los ojos, y mientras se concentraba, un aura azul-blanca comenzó a rodearlo. Ash pensó que este sería un buen momento para atacarlo.

- ¡Swellow, Ataque Rápido! -

- ¡Swellow! –

El pájaro dejó de emitir imágenes y se lanzó a la carga por detrás de Hitmonlee a toda velocidad. Este no dio señales de moverse, hasta que Swellow le llegó cerca, ahí abrió los ojos y saltó sin tener que voltear, esquivando el ataque y dejando a Swellow en una posición vulnerable.

- ¡Patada Voladora, ya! -

- ¡Hitmon… LEE! -

_**¡KICK! **_Patada directa en la espalda de Swellow. El pájaro cayó en una de las plataformas, pero se volvió a incorporar casi de inmediato. De todos modos, Ash pudo notar que la patada que le dio Hitmonlee le había dejado una buena marca en la espalda a Swellow. No se podía arriesgar a que le dieran otra así. Y entre evitar los ataques de Hitmonlee, lo mejor sería dejarlo primero en una condición en la que no pudiera defenderse de él.

- ¡Swellow, multiplícate otra vez! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Swellow! – Al instante de nuevo aparecieron múltiples imágenes de Swellow por todo el campo. Bruno creía que Ash estaba tratando de atacarlo de la misma manera que antes, pero no era así. Ash tenía en mente algo más, y por el momento, jugaría un poco a la esquiva.

Los múltiples Swellows cada vez aumentaban más y más, al punto que Hitmonlee comenzaba a marearse. Se prolongó por espacio de un minuto o algo así. Bruno ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente Ash pensaba en atacar en algún momento. ¿Cuál era su idea?

- ¡Swellow, zambúllete en el agua! – gritó Ash de repente.

- ¿Qué dijo? – Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en la cara de Bruno.

- ¡Swellow! -

_**¡SPLASH! **_Y así fue, el pájaro sin más se lanzó en picada al agua. Pero aprovechando el impulso del clavado, pasó por debajo de las plataformas y salió rápidamente del otro lado, y dio un giro en U hacia Hitmonlee, que estaba tan desconcertado como Bruno como para hacer algún movimiento.

- ¡As Aéreo! -

- ¡Swellow! -

_**¡WHAMP! **_Golpe directo, con una velocidad y fuerza que casi tiran a Hitmonlee de la plataforma. Este apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio, pero Swellow se volvió a lanzar esta vez con un Ataque de Ala, tratando de tirarlo. Hitmonlee se mantenía esquivando, mientras Swellow iba y venía tratando de golpearlo. Los aletazos de Swellow a veces entraban, pero este se protegía con los brazos para reducir el daño. Finalmente, luego de que se hartó de estar a la defensiva, Bruno le ordenó hacer su movida.

- ¡Hitmonlee, sujétalo de la cola! –

- ¡Lee! – Justo cuando le venía, esquivó el ataque, y lo agarró de la cola.

- ¿Swellow? -

- ¡Swellow, cuidado! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Azótalo! – exclamó Bruno.

- ¡Hitmon… lee! ¡Lee! ¡Lee! ¡Lee! ¡Lee! ¡Lee! -

_**¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! **_Hitmonlee comenzó a golpear a Swellow como un trapo contra el suelo. Luego le dio vueltas y lo arrojó, y mientras estaba en el aire, Bruno le ordenó rematarlo con una Patada Voladora. Swellow fue a parar en otra de las plataformas, por un momento pareció que había perdido, pero al rato volvió a levantar el vuelo, listo para continuar. No estaba en su naturaleza rendirse, sin importar cuánto daño hubiera recibido.

- Hay que reconocer que tu Pokémon tiene mucha tenacidad, Ash. – dijo Bruno. – Tienes mi respeto. Pero no estará para resistir mucho más luego de eso. -

- No estés tan seguro. – dijo Ash.

Luego de haber recibido esos azotes de parte de Hitmonlee, Ash pensó que podría pagarle con la misma moneda, pero tal vez aún peor. Bruno, creyendo que en esas condiciones Swellow no aguantaría mucho más, comenzó entonces a hacer que Hitmonlee atacara más agresivamente, en tanto que Ash aprovechaba la velocidad de Swellow y su Multiplicidad para mantenerse evadiendo. Si no iba a aguantar otro ataque como aquel, la mejor manera de lidiar con ello era no dejarse atrapar en primer lugar. En un descuido, Swellow logró hacer un giro completo cuando Hitmonlee intentó atacarlo con una Patada Voladora, que al fallar provocó que se golpeara contra el suelo de la plataforma, y mientras se frotaba la pierna por el dolor, Ash aprovechó de ordenarle un As Aéreo para que lo atacara por la espalda. Pero no iba a detenerse ahí: tenía algo más en mente para dejarlo fuera de circulación de una vez.

- ¡Swellow, sujeta a Hitmonlee y llévalo hacia el cielo! -

- ¡Swellow! – Sin perder un instante, Swellow atrapó con sus garras los brazos de Hitmonlee, y despegó hacia el aire. Hitmonlee intentaba sacudirse y que lo soltara, pero las garras de Swellow no cedieron, y en esa posición no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

- ¡Swellow, vuela en círculos, tan rápido como puedas! – gritó Ash una vez que su pájaro alcanzó una altura más que considerable, y comenzó a volar dando vueltas en círculos, aumentando cada vez más y más la velocidad. Se mantuvo así por un buen rato hasta asegurarse de que Hitmonlee estaba bien mareado.

- ¡Ahora, desciende y tíralo al suelo! -

- ¡SWELLOW! – El pájaro dejó de girar y se lanzó verticalmente de regreso al suelo, aún con Hitmonlee apresado entre sus garras, descendió directamente sobre la plataforma central, y unos segundos después…

_**¡CRASH! **_Swellow dejó caer a Hitmonlee para que se estampara con un porrazo sobre su cara en la plataforma, el impacto a esa altura y velocidad tuvo que ser devastador. Pero Ash, sabiendo que no debía bajar la guardia, le ordenó a Swellow un ataque de As Aéreo mientras todavía estaba en el suelo, antes que le diera tiempo de levantarse. Swellow se alejó volando para observar a su adversario. El Pokémon pateador alcanzó a darse la vuelta, y mirar a Swellow desafiantemente, pero unos segundos más tarde, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se le fueron, y se desplomó inconsciente sobre la plataforma.

- Hitmonlee ya no puede pelear. Swellow gana. – declaró el juez.

- Eso es. – dijo Ash, dando un pulgar arriba. – Un punto para nosotros. -

- Hitmonlee, regresa. – dijo Bruno, llamando de vuelta a su Pokébola. – Buen trabajo. Ahora, ¡yo elijo a Hitmonchan! -

- ¡Hitmonchan! – El Pokémon con aspecto de boxeador tomó el relevo en el campo. Analizando la situación, Ash decidió que podía mantener a Swellow en el campo por el momento.

- ¡Comiencen! -

- ¡Swellow, usa As Aéreo! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Swellow! – El pájaro se lanzó a la carga para dar el primer golpe.

- ¡Hitmonchan, demuestra tu trabajo de pies! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡Chan, chan! – Hitmonchan dio unos saltitos, similar a los boxeadores reales, y cuando Swellow se le acercó, le bastó un pequeño paso con amago hacia un lado para evitar el ataque.

- ¡Ataca con Corte Elevado! -

- ¡Mon… CHAN! -

_**¡POW! **_Hitmonchan se impulsó con las piernas al tiempo que llevaba su puño hacia atrás y dio un enorme salto que le permitió alcanzar a Swellow en pleno vuelo para darle un fuerte gancho de derecha. Fue tan rápido que Ash no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, y Swellow tampoco. El pájaro dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de recobrar la estabilidad y lanzarse a la carga otra vez con un As Aéreo.

- ¡Hitmonchan, usa Puño Trueno! -

- ¡Chan, Hitmon… CHAN! – Hitmonchan le sembró en plena cara un puñetazo cargado de electricidad. Swellow salió despedido en la dirección opuesta, echando chispas. Por instinto de autoconservación, una vez que se repuso del choque, se alejó lo más posible. Otro puñetazo como ese podría ser fatal.

- ¡Swellow, multiplícate! -

- ¡Swellow! –

Nuevamente aparecieron montones de Swellows alrededor de Hitmonchan. Bruno sin embargo no se inmutó. Ya había visto ese truco, y no le iba a resultar de nuevo. Como lo esperaba, Ash le ordenó a Swellow tirarse al agua, y el pájaro así lo hizo para salir por detrás de él y atacarlo.

- ¡As Aéreo, ya! -

- ¡Hitmonchan, Detectar! -

Con todo y que le viniera por detrás, Hitmonchan no tuvo que mirar para percibir el ataque, solo dio un giro y esquivó el As Aéreo, y sin perder un instante, Bruno le ordenó otro Puño Trueno. Esta vez, por fortuna, Swellow logró alejarse de su alcance y evitar el puñetazo electrificado, apenas por un centímetro. Swellow volvió a elevarse, mientras tanto Ash trataba de pensar en qué hacer. Swellow era más adepto en hacer ataques directos, su estilo de combate era "golpea y huye", pero enfrentándose a Hitmonchan, eso no le iba a ser de mucha ayuda, a menos que pudiese golpear lo suficientemente rápido para huir, y lo bastante fuerte para causar algún daño.

A falta de una mejor estrategia, Ash hizo que Swellow continuara usando el combo de Doble Equipo y As Aéreo. Hitmonchan consiguió evitar otros dos ataques usando Detectar, pero al tercer intento no lo consiguió y esta vez el golpe sí entró. Sin perder tiempo, Ash le ordenó usar Ataque de Ala constantemente, aprovechando que había conseguido romper la guardia de Hitmonchan temporalmente, y logró pegarle una buena cantidad de aletazos. Luego de un buen rato de mantener el asalto, Ash volvió a ordenarle un As Aéreo a Swellow, pero Bruno lo estaba esperando.

- ¡Corte Elevado! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡Mon… CHAN! – De nuevo, Hitmonchan dio un gancho de derecha mientras saltaba en el aire, golpeando a Swellow justo cuando se dirigía hacia él. El pájaro dio una voltereta hacia atrás, y comenzó a caer en vertical.

- ¡Swellow, no! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Hitmonchan, usa Combate Cercano y acaba con él! -

- ¡Hitmon… CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! -

Hitmonchan interceptó a Swellow antes que tocara el suelo, para luego someterlo a una golpiza masiva, sus puñetazos eran tan rápidos que parecía que tuviera por lo menos ocho brazos en vez de dos. Hitmonchan terminó con un golpe recto de zurda directo al hígado e hizo que Swellow cayera al agua. Pero no iba a detenerse ahí. Estaba en posición perfecta para un golpe mortal… un golpe electrizante.

- ¡Puño Trueno al agua! -

- ¡Hitmon… CHAN! -

- ¡Ay, no! – dijo Ash, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

- ¡Pikachu! – Pikachu se tapó los ojos, evidentemente lo que dijo fue "no quiero ver eso".

Hubo un enorme espectáculo de rayos eléctricos por toda el agua. Después de semejante golpiza Swellow no tendría fuerzas para salir del agua y escapar. Segundos más tarde, el pájaro salió flotando panza arriba, lleno de moratones y chichones por doquier, y también echando chispas por haber sufrido semejante electrificación, que sin duda habría sido multiplicada por diez estando metido en el agua. No había forma de que pudiera seguir luego de eso.

- ¡Swellow ya no puede pelear, Hitmonchan gana! -

- Swellow, regresa. – dijo Ash, recogiendo a su pájaro caído. Echó un vistazo a Hitmonchan, evidentemente a este Pokémon no podría vencerlo con ataques directos. Mejor mantener la distancia, y sabía bien quién le podría ayudar en eso. – Cambio de planes, intentaremos algo más. ¡Noctowl, ve! -

- ¡Purrrrrrr! – El pequeño búho salió de la Pokébola echando chispas brillantes. Bruno pareció impresionarse ligeramente al ver el color del Pokémon de Ash.

- ¡A pelear! – ordenó el juez.

- ¡Noctowl, Tajo Aéreo! -

- ¡Purr! – Noctowl levantó sus alas y dando un brusco aletazo disparó una esfera de energía azul-blanca contra Hitmonchan.

- ¡Hitmonchan, esquiva y ataca con Puño Trueno! – ordenó Bruno.

- ¡Hitmon… CHAN! –

- ¡Noctowl, retrocede y ataca con Extrasensorial! –

- ¡Purrr! –

Noctowl voló hacia atrás evitando el puñetazo, sus ojos empezaron a brillar mientras soltaba de su pico un rayo de ondas psíquicas multicolor. En este caso, la regla de "la mente sobre el músculo" aplicó bien, y el Extrasensorial rodeó a Hitmonchan, haciéndolo elevarse en el aire, y posteriormente Noctowl le hizo voltearse y lo hizo caer de cabeza a la plataforma. El boxeador se tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie, pero en cuestión de segundos estaba listo para volver a la carga.

- ¡Corte Elevado! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡Mon… CHAN! – Igual que como lo había hecho con Swellow, Hitmonchan trató de conectarle un gancho de derecha saltando hacia él.

- ¡Noctowl, contraataca con Tajo Aéreo! –

- ¡Purrr! –

_**¡WOOSH! ¡BOOM! **_Sin perder tiempo, Noctowl volvió a lanzar el ataque, esta vez la esfera le pegó de lleno en la cara a Hitmonchan antes que llegara a acercársele, y lo hizo caer fuera de las plataformas directo al agua. El boxeador tardó un poco en volver a salir a la superficie, y tras sacudirse un poco y escupir el agua, miró con rabia Noctowl.

Bruno finalmente entendió cuál era la táctica de Ash. Dándose cuenta que no podía enfrentarlo con ataques directos, Ash ahora había cambiado de enfoque, y estaba recurriendo a tácticas de evasión y ataques a larga distancia para mantener a raya al enemigo. Y estaba resultándole efectivo, dado que Hitmonchan era más adepto en combate directo, y si no podía acercarse lo suficiente para conectar un golpe no tendría posibilidades de ganarle. Pues bien, si estaba tratando de mantener su distancia para evitarlo, tendría que obligarlo a que se acercara.

- Hitmonchan, enfócate ahora. – le dijo.

- Mon… chan. – El Pokémon boxeador tomó un profundo respiro, y cerró los ojos, aun manteniendo los brazos en posición de guardia.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Ash. ¿Se habría resignado tan fácilmente? Casi a sabiendas de que debía ser alguna trampa, Ash decidió aprovechar para conectar un buen golpe.

- ¡Noctowl, Ataque Celestial! –

- ¡Purrrrr! – Noctowl abrió las alas y empezó a cargar poder para lanzarse en picada, brillando en una luz azul. Hitmonchan entretanto, no se movía de su lugar. Al cabo de unos segundos, Noctowl terminó de cargar la energía y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Hitmonchan. Pero como era de suponerse, el boxeador y su amo lo estaban esperando.

- ¡Puño Trueno, Hitmonchan! –

- ¡Hitmon… CHAN! –

_**¡PUNCH! **_El puñetazo electrificado interceptó a Noctowl justo antes de que este alcanzara a Hitmonchan. El golpe lo dejó aturdido, por lo que Bruno aprovechó de rematar con un Corte Elevado para sacarlo volando por donde vino. Milagrosamente, el pájaro se las arregló para mantener el vuelo, pese a estar echando chispas por el Puño Trueno. Al parecer, le había provocado parálisis.

- De acuerdo, esa fue una mala idea. – dijo Ash. – Mejor mantener nuestra distancia. –

Ya no se iba a arriesgar a que le dieran otro golpe así. Se regañó a sí mismo mentalmente por caer en una trampa tan clásica: "nunca aceptes la invitación de un oponente a atacar". En vez de eso, tal vez era tiempo de ir por una ofensiva diferente.

- ¡Noctowl, Hipnosis! –

- ¡Purrrrrr! – Los ojos de Noctowl brillaron en rojo, y dejaron salir una pequeña onda luminosa hacia Hitmonchan.

- ¡Hitmonchan, apártate! – gritó Bruno, y el boxeador simplemente se hizo a un lado para evadir la onda hipnótica.

- ¡No te rindas, Noctowl, sigue con Hipnosis! – volvió a gritar Ash.

El Pokémon búho continuaba disparando onda tras onda de Hipnosis, pero Hitmonchan hacía gala de su "juego de pies" y las esquivaba sin dificultades, saltando de una plataforma a otra. En un par de ocasiones, logró acercarse lo suficiente a Noctowl para intentar un par de ataques de Corte Elevado, que afortunadamente logró esquivar, aunque el segundo le rozó las plumas de la cola. A larga distancia la Hipnosis difícilmente podría entrar, ya que para que funcionara tenía que establecer contacto visual, y la mejor garantía de hacerlo era a quemarropa. De ser ese el caso, no había más opción que arriesgarse a que Hitmonchan conectara un golpe. O mejor aún, PERMITIR que conectara un golpe.

- ¡Noctowl, ataca con Picotazo! –

- ¡Purrr! – Noctowl se lanzó con el pico al frente para atacar a Hitmonchan. Bruno, creyendo que Ash iba a cometer de vuelta el mismo error, decidió recibirlo como era debido.

- ¡Hitmonchan, Puño Trueno! –

- Hitmon… -

Hitmonchan cargó su puño derecho con electricidad, preparándose para conectar el golpe. Bruno asumía que Ash trataría de que Noctowl esquivara el golpe en el último segundo, pero no había forma de que pudiera hacerlo. Sin embargo, poco sabía Bruno que Ash no tenía intenciones de esquivar ese ataque

- ¡Sujétale el puño con tus garras! – gritó Ash.

- ¡PURRR! –

Obedeciendo a su entrenador, y esforzándose por mover sus paralizados miembros, Noctowl clavó con sus garras en el puño enguantado de Hitmonchan, recibiendo la descarga completa, aunque de algún modo logrando resistirla. Para cuando terminó, el Pokémon boxeador estaba tan desconcertado por esto que abrió los ojos como platos, y eso era justo lo que Ash quería. Ahora no se podía escapar.

- ¡Noctowl, utiliza Hipnosis! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Purrrrrrrrrrr! – Los ojos del búho se prendieron en rojo, y esta vez la onda hipnótica se metió directo en los de Hitmonchan, a esa distancia era imposible evitarla, y menos tratar de escapar con Noctowl sujetándolo con las garras.

- Chan… chan… - El Pokémon boxeador empezó a murmurar con una voz somnolienta, tambaleándose. Luchó por unos segundos por mantenerse despierto, pero finalmente sucumbió a los efectos de la Hipnosis, quedándose dormido de rodillas.

- ¡Tajo Aéreo, Noctowl! – gritó Ash, y de inmediato se elevó de nuevo para lanzar el ataque, que esta vez Hitmonchan no fue capaz de esquivar estando dormido.

- ¡Hitmonchan, vamos, despierta! – gritaba Bruno tan fuerte como podía, con la esperanza de que pudiera oírlo, pero sin éxito.

Luego del Tajo Aéreo, Hitmonchan había quedado tendido en el suelo, con una pequeña burbuja de moco en la nariz mientras roncaba ligeramente. Sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse de los ataques, Ash le ordenó a Noctowl usar el Extrasensorial de nuevo. Esta vez no se limitó a golpearlo una sola vez contra el suelo, sino que literalmente lo zarandeó de un lado al otro sin piedad, estrellándolo de cabeza, de espaldas, e inclusive de narices contra las plataformas. Cuando despertara, si es que en algún momento lo hacía, no sabría ni qué lo golpeó. El semblante de Bruno permanecía imperturbable, pero viendo de cerca se podía notar un ligero temblor en la comisura de sus labios.

Aún después de semejante paliza psíquica, Hitmonchan había caído en un sueño tan profundo que todavía no despertaba. Sabiendo que no podía quejarse de la conveniencia, Ash aprovechó todavía de entrarle algunos ataques de Tajo Aéreo, pegándole directo a la cara, solo por diversión a ver si despertaba, que de todas maneras una vez que lo hiciera, ya estaba virtualmente acabado.

- ¡Acabemos con él, Noctowl! ¡Ataque Celestial, ya! – gritó Ash

- ¡Purrrrrr! – Noctowl extendió las alas y comenzó a brillar de nuevo en una luz azul, cargando energía para su ataque final. Hitmonchan, que recién se estaba despertando de los efectos de la Hipnosis, al ver como Noctowl se alistaba para darle el golpe de gracia, se preparó para contraatacar. No iba a caer sin dar pelea.

- ¡Hitmonchan, un último esfuerzo! ¡Corte Elevado, ahora! -

- ¡Mon… CHAN! -

Hitmonchan se preparó para saltar hacia Noctowl, justo cuando este terminaba de cargar su ataque. Noctowl, haciendo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse a la parálisis, cerró las alas y se lanzó en picada envuelto en energía azul, al tiempo que Hitmonchan saltaba hacia él para darle el gancho, encontrándose ambos en medio, pero al colisionar los ataques, fue Noctowl quien ganó, llevándose casi arrastrado a Hitmonchan por la fuerza de su ataque. El Pokémon boxeador cayó al agua fuera de la plataforma, y unos segundos después salió a flote, inconsciente.

- ¡Hitmonchan ya no puede pelear, Noctowl gana! -

- ¡Muy bien! – Ash se golpeó su puño triunfante. – Dos a uno a nuestro favor. -

- Hitmonchan, regresa. – Bruno trajo de vuelta al noqueado Hitmonchan. – Buena pelea, ahora descansa. ¡Hitmontop, tu turno! -

- ¡Hitmontop! – El tercer Pokémon de Bruno resultó ser el que completaba el trío de evoluciones de Tyrogue, Hitmontop. Viendo que Noctowl se veía algo jadeante después de la energía que invirtió en ese último ataque, Ash pensó en poner de momento a otro Pokémon más descansado a tomar el relevo.

- Noctowl, regresa. Y ahora, ¡ve, Unfezant! -

- ¡Unfezant! – La única hembra entre los Pokémon voladores de Ash hizo su aparición en el campo. Bruno creyó entender la estrategia de Ash, él buscaba evitar que sus Pokémon se agotaran de manera innecesaria. Y con Noctowl paralizado, tal vez no sería buena idea obligarlo a continuar.

- ¡Unfezant, usa Viento Cortante! –

- ¡Zant! – La paloma agitó las alas lanzando dos cuchillas de energía describiendo una X hacia Hitmontop.

- ¡Hitmontop, a girar! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡Hitmontop! ¡Montop, montop, montop, montop! – Hitmontop se puso de cabeza y empezó a girar como trompo. El viento cortante le dio, pero se disipó sin causar el menor daño a causa de los giros.

- ¡Ahora, Ataque Rápido! –

- ¡Hitmontop! –

- ¡Unfezant, usa Ataque Rápido también! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Unfe… ZANT! –

Hitmontop pegó un enorme salto dejando tras de sí una estela brillante, al tiempo que Unfezant descendía hacia él de la misma manera. Los dos Pokémon chocaron en el aire rechazándose el uno al otro. Hitmontop aterrizó de vuelta sobre la plataforma, equilibrándose sobre sus dos patas y cola. Unfezant, por su parte dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de estabilizarse de nuevo.

- ¡Unfezant, usa otra vez Viento Cortante! –

- ¡Zant! –

- ¡Hitmontop, esquiva y Patada Triple! –

- ¡Hitmontop! ¡TOP, TOP, TOP! –

_**¡KICK! **__**¡KICK! ¡KICK! **_Hitmontop dio un salto para evitar las cuchillas del viento cortante, y mientras giraba en el aire le conectó exactamente seis patadas a Unfezant, tres con cada pata. La paloma se sintió algo aturdida, pero mantuvo el vuelo a pesar de todo.

- ¡Unfezant, no te dejes! ¡Usa Ataque Ráfaga! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Unfezant, zant, zant, zant, zant, zant, zant! – Unfezant comenzó a aletear levantando fuertes ráfagas de viento.

- ¡Hitmontop, usa Giro Bola! –

- ¡Hitmontop! –

Hitmontop alargó las manos concentrando energía en ellas, y se puso a girar creando un anillo luminoso a su alrededor. Se fue como un platillo volador hacia Unfezant, atravesando sin problemas las ráfagas de viento, y la golpeó con fuerza en la panza. Era casi como ser golpeada por una bola de demolición.

- ¡No te rindas, Unfezant, continúa con Ataque Ráfaga! – gritó Ash.

Al reponerse del impacto, Unfezant volvió a ponerse a aletear, esta vez con tanta fuerza que hasta creó un tornado que iba directo hacia Hitmontop. Pero Bruno, sin dejarse intimidar, simplemente le ordenó a Hitmontop lanzarse de cabeza (literalmente) dentro del tornado usando el ataque de Giro Bola. Al girar en sentido contrario, efectivamente Hitmontop consiguió tomar el control del tornado y revertirlo hacia su lugar de origen. Si no fuera suficiente con haber sido víctima de su propio ataque, Hitmontop todavía la remató golpeándola de nuevo con la Giro Bola.

- ¡Unfezant, aléjate y usa Ataque Celestial! –

- ¡Zant! – Unfezant se elevó un poco y abrió las alas para cargar poder para el Ataque Celestial. Ash lo hacía de ese modo porque este ataque tardaba unos segundos en cargar suficiente energía, tratando de mantenerse a distancia segura. Sin embargo, Bruno no quiso esperar a que terminara de cargar.

- ¡Hitmontop, usa Giro Bola de nuevo! –

- ¡Hitmontop! –

_**¡WHAMP! **_Y de nuevo empezó a girar. Ash no supo qué había pasado hasta que ya había ocurrido, en solo una fracción de segundo, Hitmontop recorrió girando toda la distancia entre él y Unfezant, volviendo a golpearla exactamente en el mismo lugar, y haciendo que perdiera toda la energía que había reunido para hacer el Ataque Celestial. Esta vez el golpe fue tan fuerte que consiguió derribar del aire a Unfezant, haciéndola caer al agua, aunque afortunadamente salió casi de inmediato. Al ponerse de vuelta en la plataforma, la paloma se sacudió el agua y quedó con las plumas algo erizadas, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

La situación no pintaba del todo bien. A diferencia de Hitmonlee y Hitmonchan, Hitmontop era capaz de atacar eficazmente tanto a larga como a corta distancia, por lo que el vuelo de Unfezant no sería una gran ventaja en realidad. Pensando en sus alternativas, tal vez su mejor opción sería, como hizo para derrotar a Hitmonchan, permitirle a Hitmontop conectar algunos golpes para que bajara la guardia. Y había algo más, si estaban combatiendo sobre agua… ¿qué garantías había de que Hitmontop pudiera hacer lo mismo en el agua que en tierra firme?

- "Valdría la pena probarlo." – pensó Ash.

Los siguientes cinco minutos Ash hizo que Unfezant se la pasara esquivando los ataques de Hitmontop, pero sin responder. La Giro Bola era especialmente fastidiosa, ya que le permitía a Hitmontop moverse a una velocidad exponencialmente mayor que la de Unfezant, aunque Ash notó que Hitmontop al girar no podía ver hacia dónde iba, y Bruno tenía que guiarlo con sus órdenes. En un par de ocasiones, Bruno tuvo que gritarle a Hitmontop que parara de girar para poder aterrizar a salvo en las plataformas. De cualquier manera Bruno no estaba jugando a la defensiva. Intentó acercarse usando Giro Bola para ponerse encima de Unfezant cuando esta voló bajo, y luego caerle encima con un Combate Cercano. Afortunadamente la paloma reaccionó en el último segundo evitando la golpiza. Ash sabía que no se podía mantener solo esquivando si quería ganar, pero Bruno estaba haciendo lo que él quería. La cuestión era saber en qué momento debía dejarlo conectar un golpe, y luego contraatacar.

- "Si Unfezant puede soportar un Combate Cercano…" – pensó Ash. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?

El Combate Cercano era un ataque que abría mucho la defensa, y ahí estaba el riesgo de usarlo, aunque el daño que podía hacer era devastador. Alto riesgo, pero si funcionaba su idea, le aseguraría otra victoria. Ash hizo que Unfezant se mantuviera esquivando un poco más, hasta que Bruno le ordenó a Hitmontop volver a usar el ataque de Giro Bola, y Ash le ordenó a Unfezant descender para esquivarlo. Al hacer eso, Bruno mordió la carnada.

- ¡Hitmontop, deja de girar y usa Combate Cercano! – ordenó Bruno.

- ¡Hitmontop! ¡Top, top, top! – Justo encima de Unfezant, Hitmontop dejó de dar vueltas, y ahora estaba listo para caer sobre ella y darle una gran golpiza.

- ¡Unfezant, cúbrete! – gritó Ash.

_**¡POW! ¡WHACK! ¡PUNCH! ¡KICK! ¡WHAM! **_Hitmontop descargó una lluvia de feroces puñetazos y patadas. Unfezant, obedeciendo a Ash, no la esquivó sino que se cubrió con las alas para protegerse, o por lo menos su rostro y cuerpo, ya que sus alas terminaron llenas de moratones por haber sido las que recibieron los impactos. Unfezant retrocedió, y Bruno vio eso como una oportunidad para rematarla.

- ¡Patada Triple! –

- ¡Hitmontop, top, top, top! –

Hitmontop saltó hacia la aparentemente indefensa Unfezant y conectó nuevamente tres patadas sobre ella. Pero al hacerlo dejó su cola expuesta, y Ash supo que era la señal que estaba esperando. Era el momento: ahora o nunca.

- ¡Sujétalo! – gritó Ash.

Unfezant obedeció al instante, y con sus garras apresó la cola de Hitmontop. Bruno se quedó inmóvil: Ash deliberadamente había permitido que Hitmontop le conectara esa Patada Triple para que se acercara, y tras haber soportado los golpes, ahora lo tenía literalmente en sus garras. Igual que le había hecho Swellow a Hitmonlee anteriormente, Ash hizo que Unfezant estampara contra las plataformas a Hitmontop, pero no una, sino varias veces, sin soltarlo, y en la posición que estaba Hitmontop no podía hacer nada para defenderse, más que forcejear intentando que lo soltaran. Ash notó esto, y viendo que el semblante de Bruno comenzaba a tensarse, decidió sacar una pequeña bromita.

- ¿Qué, quieres que lo suelte? – dijo con sorna. – De acuerdo. Unfezant, dale vueltas y arrójalo al agua. –

- ¡Unfe… ZANT! –

_**¡SPLASH! **_Unfezant voló en círculos y arrojó a Hitmontop hacia el agua, y para su desgracia fue bien lejos de las plataformas. Mientras intentaba nadar para retornar a tierra firme, Ash se dio cuenta de que no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

- ¡Unfezant, usa Ataque Ráfaga y crea un tornado donde está Hitmontop! –

- ¡Unfezant, zant, zant, zant, zant, zant, zant! –

Unfezant comenzó a aletear violentamente creando fuertes ráfagas de viento hasta que estas, tal como le había ordenado Ash, crearon un remolino donde estaba Hitmontop. Las olas embravecidas y los fuertes vientos alejaban al Pokémon peleador de las plataformas, impidiéndole volverse a poner en tierra firme. El tornado aumentaba de tamaño y en fuerza cada vez más, hasta que sacó a Hitmontop volando fuera del agua. Indefenso a merced del agua y los vientos, ni Hitmontop ni su amo pudieron hacer nada cuando Ash le ordenó a Unfezant lanzar otro Viento Cortante, que le pegó de lleno en la espalda, y fue a aterrizar de cara contra una de las plataformas. Ni bien se estaba poniendo de pie cuando Ash decidió que era tiempo del golpe final.

- ¡Ataque Celestial! –

- ¡Unfeeee… ZANT! –

_**¡WHAMP! **_Igual que Noctowl antes que ella, Unfezant se lanzó envuelta en una energía azul y golpeó a Hitmontop con tal fuerza que lo arrastró consigo a caer al agua de nuevo, para luego salir a flote completamente noqueado.

- ¡Hitmontop ya no puede pelear! ¡Unfezant gana! –

- ¡Sí! – celebró Ash, golpeándose la palma.

- ¡Qué emocionante pelea, damas y caballeros! – dijo el anunciante. – Y ahora, es tiempo del descanso reglamentario de cinco minutos. ¡Quédense con nosotros! –

Tres Pokémon fuera, y solo quedaban tres más. Ash llamó a Unfezant para revisarla. Salvo por los moratones en las alas por el último Combate Cercano, ella le aseguró que estaba bien y que estaría en condiciones para continuar después del descanso. De todos modos Ash aún le quedaban otros cuatro más en reserva, incluyendo a sus mejores cartas, solo por si acaso. Mientras, en los cinco minutos reglamentarios de descanso, se dedicaría a planear algunas estrategias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Pewter…<strong>_

El revuelo en la sala de la familia de Brock se hacía cada vez más y más imparable. Los niños no paraban de corretear, y peleaban por sitio en el sofá y los bocadillos, al grado que la sala estaba hecha un desorden. Algunos de ellos ya hasta comenzaban a ponerse a apostar sus dulces sobre quién ganaba el combate. Brock y Forrest, los dos hijos mayores intentaban ayudar a sus padres a controlarlos, pero la diferencia numérica se hacía demasiado evidente.

- Huy, Ash, por lo que más quieras, apúrate en ganar ese combate que ya no doy más. – dijo Brock.

_**¡DING-DONG!**_

- Tocan a la puerta, que alguien abra. – dijo Flint.

- Yo voy. – dijo Brock.

El mayor de los hijos decidió dejar por un momento el desorden en la sala, y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa. Más valía que fuera importante. Si era un retador para el gimnasio le diría que pasara luego, no quería que le interrumpieran su programa. Brock abrió la puerta con algo de desgano, pero para su sorpresa, quien estaba afuera era una chica. Era algo más alta que él, delgada y con cabello negro con dos mechones con raya roja bajando por las sienes. Tenía ojos rojizos de pupila rasgada, pero no se podía negar que era bastante atractiva.

- Hola, Brock, que gusto de verte. – saludó con una voz profunda, sonriéndole de manera enigmática.

- ¡Lucy, mi reina bella, dichosos mis ojazos tapatíos que te ven! – exclamó el moreno, poniendo ojos de corazón y agarrando las manos de la chica. - ¿A santo de qué viniste y me honras con tu visita y tu belleza? -

- Ah, nada especial, solo pasaba por aquí, y decidí venir a saludarte. – respondió Lucy. – Por cierto, oigo mucho ruido adentro, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? -

- No, que va, solo estábamos viendo la televisión. – dijo Brock. – Pero no te me quedes ahí, pasa, déjame invitarte algo. -

Brock la hizo pasar a la casa, y la familia seguía en medio del desorden mientras esperaban a que se reanudara el combate. Brock pidió disculpas a Lucy por semejante escena, era embarazoso, pero ella le dijo que no se preocupara, y además comentó que tenía una familia particularmente… interesante. Los padres se percataron de que su hijo mayor había traído una invitada, e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

- ¿Qué están viendo? – preguntó Lucy interesada.

- Es Ash. Está enfrentándose a la Elite 4. – explicó Brock, acercando otro sillón para que se sentara, y trayéndole un vaso de refresco con hielo. – Ahora mismo es su segunda batalla, está peleando contra Bruno. -

- ¿En serio? Vaya, esto va a ser muy interesante. – dijo Lucy, recordando su enfrentamiento con Ash en el Pico de Batalla, años atrás.

Mientras Lucy observaba la televisión, Brock, que estaba parado detrás de ella, como sin querer la cosa, movió discretamente la mano para posarla sobre el hombro de la chica. Tal vez cualquier otra le hubiera abofeteado o algo, pero no Lucy. Es más, cuando la chica sintió la mano en el hombro, esbozó una sonrisa, sin poder evitar un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Oye Brock. – le dijo de repente.

- ¿Sí? –

- En el sillón hay suficiente espacio para los dos… si quieres. – le dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Brock no necesitó que le dijeran más, y ni corto ni perezoso de un salto se sentó en el sillón sonriéndole a Lucy de oreja a oreja. Los hermanos menores los vieron como si fuera algo raro, pero los padres entendieron muy bien lo que pasaba entre ellos, y no podían estar más felices. Lo único era que, estando Lucy cerca, a Brock le iba a ser más difícil concentrarse en la batalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De vuelta al Estadio Índigo…<strong>_

- Estamos de regreso aquí en el Estadio Índigo, damas y caballeros, listos para continuar con esta intensa batalla. – anunciaron. – Hasta el momento, el retador, Ash Ketchum, lleva una ventaja de tres a uno, pero aquí todo puede cambiar. El campo para la segunda mitad será el de roca. –

Ash no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo ligeramente cuando el campo apareció. El terreno ahora le daría a Bruno una buena ventaja por sus tipos de Pokémon, y además, era muy común que en los combates los Pokémon de tipo luchador usaran los elementos a su alrededor (en este caso, las rocas) como armas para ayudarse. Unfezant seguía volando sobre el campo, ya que Ash tenía la intención de continuar el combate con ella. Mientras tanto, Bruno seguía del otro lado, esperando la señal de inicio para liberar a su siguiente Pokémon. En cuanto el reloj del descanso llegó a 0, tomó su siguiente Pokébola y la lanzó.

- ¡Lucario, ve! –

- ¡Grrrrrr! – Ante ellos estaba el Pokémon con aspecto de chacal. Era de esperarse, Bruno se había guardado lo mejor para el final, y Ash sabía por experiencia que los Lucarios eran oponentes formidables y difíciles.

- ¡Comiencen! – gritó el juez, alzando las banderas.

- ¡Unfezant, Viento Cortante! –

- ¡Zant! –

- ¡Lucario, Aura Esfera! –

- ¡Grrrrr! –

Lucario colocó sus manos en la "posición tradicional Hadou-Ken o Kame-Hame-Ha", preparando una esfera de energía. Una vez que esta se hizo lo suficientemente grande, movió las manos al frente y la arrojó directo hacia la X del Viento Cortante que Unfezant le lanzó. Los dos ataques explotaron al colisionar, cancelándose uno a otro en el aire.

- ¡Unfezant, Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Zant! –

- ¡Lucario, esquiva y Velocidad Extrema! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡Grrrrr! –

Lucario se desplazó tan rápidamente que fue casi imperceptible al ojo humano, y cuando Ash se dio cuenta, se había puesto detrás de Unfezant e iba corriendo directo hacia ella, a una velocidad tal que pareció que solo dio un paso y al segundo siguiente había golpeado con todo su cuerpo en la panza a Unfezant.

- ¡Filo de Roca! – gritó Bruno.

Con un gruñido, Lucario alzó los brazos y luego los bajó golpeando violentamente el suelo, con lo que levantó a su alrededor un montón de rocas filosas, que luego salieron volando como una lluvia de dardos afilados directo hacia Unfezant.

- ¡Esquívalo! – gritó Ash.

Unfezant maniobró como pudo entre las rocas filosas, logrando evitar la peor parte, pero varias de ellas lograron hacerle pequeños cortes al rozarla.

- ¡Ataque Ráfaga! –

- ¡Unfezant, zant, zant, zant, zant, zant, zant! – Unfezant comenzó a aletear para provocar fuertes vientos, con suerte tal vez para marear a Lucario.

- ¡Velocidad Extrema y rodéala! – ordenó Bruno.

- ¡Grrr! – En cuestión de una fracción de segundo, Lucario se salió de la zona que cubría el ataque Ráfaga y se desplazó colocándose justo detrás de Unfezant.

- ¡Unfezant, detrás de ti! – gritó Ash, al darse cuenta, pero ya era tarde.

- ¡Lucario, Aura Esfera! –

- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrr! –

_**¡BOOM! **_La Aura Esfera golpeó en la espalda a Unfezant, que apenas había podido girar la cabeza para ver a Lucario justo cuando se la arrojaba. Por algún milagro no la derribó, pero ya empezaba a ablandarse, mientras que Lucario no se le veía que hubiera soltado una sola gota de sudor. Ash volvió a ordenarle un ataque de Viento Cortante, al que Bruno respondió de igual forma con otra Aura Esfera. No importaba lo que intentara, simplemente parecía que ningún ataque funcionaría contra Lucario, que lograba evitarlos o anularlos por completo usando sus propios ataques. Y aunque no pudiera volar, usar el ataque de Velocidad Extrema le permitía desplazarse a una velocidad que le daba para ejecutar buenos saltos e igualarse en altura con Unfezant.

Ahora era Bruno el que jugaba a esquiva. Ash se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al creer que Bruno solo tenía de su lado fuerza bruta, pues este Lucario le estaba dando muestras de lo contrario, ya que no solo golpeaba fuerte, sino que se movía muy rápido para atacar y escapar. Unfezant no había podido acertarle ni un solo golpe, y las heridas en sus alas ya comenzaban a afectarle. Intentando mantener su distancia para evitar mayores daños, Ash le ordenó hacer una ronda de ataques de Viento Cortante, rezando por que alguno entrara, pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Para empeorar las cosas, Bruno dejó las precauciones de lado, e hizo que Lucario se lanzara de frente contra un Viento Cortante usando Velocidad Extrema, esto con el fin de ponerse a quemarropa para ejecutar un Combate Cercano, y antes de saber qué había pasado, Unfezant fue sometida a una implacable lluvia de golpes y patadas, pero Bruno no iba a detenerse ahí.

- ¡Filo de Roca! – gritó.

- ¡GRRRRRRRRR! –

Apenas tocó el suelo, Lucario volvió a lanzar una lluvia de rocas filosas, que esta vez lamentablemente Unfezant no pudo evitar, y solo pudo cubrirse con las alas para evitar que le dieran en el rostro. Cuando por fin terminó, Ash se preguntaba cómo era que todavía podía siquiera moverse. Luego de recibir semejante daño, ya solo le quedaba energía para un ataque más, y eso Ash pudo verlo. Si no podía ganar, por lo menos intentaría debilitar un poco a Lucario para que sus compañeros pudieran derrotarlo.

- ¡Unfezant, Ataque Celestial! –

- ¡Unfeeeeee… Zant! – Unfezant puso toda la energía que le quedaba en ese último movimiento. Ganara o perdiera, ese sería su último ataque por ese día. Ni Lucario ni Bruno se movieron hasta que Unfezant terminó de cargar poder y se lanzó en picada.

- ¡Contraataque! – exclamó Bruno cuando Unfezant iba a medio camino.

- ¡Grrrr! – Lucario se cubrió poniendo los brazos en cruz mientras un aura azulada lo rodeaba. Unfezant ya no podía detener su ataque, y como resultado…

_**¡WHAMP! **_El impacto fue devastador. Unfezant fue literalmente de cabeza hacia el Contraataque, recibiendo en el proceso el doble del daño que intentaba infligirle a Lucario, quien solamente retrocedió ligeramente al recibir el golpe. Las alas de Unfezant ya estaban llegando a su límite, se notaba que su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que todavía la hacía mantenerse en el aire.

- ¡Una vez más, Filo de Roca! – gritó Bruno.

De nueva cuenta, Lucario golpeó el suelo y las rocas filosas salieron como saetas hacia Unfezant. La pobre paloma no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, y al cabo de unos segundos estaba toda llena de cortes, las alas apenas si le daban para sostenerse en el aire.

- ¡Aura Esfera! –

- ¡Grrrrr! – Lucario cargó la Aura Esfera para el golpe final. Ash y Unfezant se quedaron mirando desafiantes, pero conscientes de lo que iba a suceder en cuanto Lucario la arrojó.

_**¡BOOM! **_La Aura Esfera le dio en la panza a Unfezant, cuyas pocas fuerzas se agotaron, por lo que sus alas no pudieron sostenerla más en el aire, y se desplomó patas arriba en el campo.

- ¡Unfezant ya no puede pelear, Lucario es el ganador! –

- Regresa, Unfezant. – Ash recogió a su caída paloma. – Buen trabajo, te ganaste un buen descanso. Bien, creo que ya es momento de que pongamos los pies sobre la tierra. ¡Emboar, a la carga! –

- ¡BOAAAAAAR! – El gran cerdo de fuego finalmente salió al campo, chocando sus enormes y pesados puños.

- Ya veo, quieres hacernos entrar en calor, ¿verdad? – dijo Bruno, entendiendo lo que Ash pretendía. Lucario era parcialmente un Pokémon de tipo acero, y como era natural tenía debilidad contra los ataques de tipo fuego. Emboar era además tipo luchador como secundario, por lo que esos ataques también, en teoría, le daban una cierta ventaja.

- ¡Emboar, inicia con Brazada! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Boar, boar, boar, boar! – Emboar avanzó retumbando la tierra, dando palmadas al frente como un luchador de sumo. Lucario, sin embargo, no se movía de su sitio.

- ¡Combate Cercano! – ordenó Bruno.

- ¡Grrrrr! –

A esta voz Lucario finalmente rompió la guardia, justo cuando Emboar se le venía encima. A pesar de que Emboar movía sus brazos rápidamente, Lucario fue capaz de usar sus propios golpes y patadas para bloquearle todas y cada una de sus Brazadas. Algo sorprendente considerando que Combate Cercano era un ataque cuya debilidad era dejar aberturas en la defensa, y sin embargo estaba usándolo para defenderse de manera muy efectiva.

- ¡Emboar, usa Lanzallamas! – gritó Ash.

- ¡BOAR! – El cerdo aspiró y exhaló un torrente de fuego hacia Lucario, aprovechando que estaba a quemarropa.

- ¡Esquiva, Lucario! – ordenó Bruno.

- ¡Grrrr! –

Lucario se encogió sobre sus patas traseras y dio un enorme salto, salvándose apenas por una milésima de segundo de ser alcanzado por el Lanzallamas. Emboar continuó soplando fuego tratando de rostizarlo, pero Lucario era demasiado rápido. Saltaba de roca en roca, sin detenerse ni por un segundo, impidiéndole a Emboar apuntar bien su Lanzallamas para acertar.

- ¡Salta y Aura Esfera! –

- ¡Grrrrr! –

_**¡BOOOM! **_Dando un salto con voltereta encima de Emboar justo cuando le lanzaba otro Lanzallamas, Lucario le lanzó una Aura Esfera por detrás de la nuca mientras estaba en el aire. Emboar por poco se va de cara al piso, y cuando se dio cuenta, Lucario ya se había puesto bien lejos, listo para dar otro ataque.

- ¡Filo de Roca! –

- ¡Grrr! –

Una vez más, Lucario atacó con una lluvia de rocas filosas. Emboar no pudo más que cubrirse con sus musculosos brazos para evitar que le llegaran a la cara y encogerse como pudo para dejar lo menos expuesto posible su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, Emboar ya tenía varias marcas de cortes en los costados y la espalda, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera. Bruno volvió a ordenarle a Lucario un ataque de Filo de Roca, pero en lugar de esquivarlo, esta vez Ash decidió ir literalmente de cabeza hacia él.

- ¡Emboar, usa Nitrocarga! – gritó Ash.

- ¡BOAR! – El gran cerdo se prendió en llamas todo el cuerpo y echó a correr hacia donde estaba Lucario. Las rocas filosas que chocaban contra él parecían fundirse al hacer contacto sin causarle el más mínimo daño. Al ver que no lo podía parar, Bruno solo tuvo una alternativa.

- ¡Contraataque! –

- ¡Grrrrr! –

Lucario levantó el aura defensiva cuando Emboar se le vino encima con todo el cuerpo prendido en llamas. Emboar salió despedido hacia atrás por efecto de recibir el doble de la fuerza de su propio ataque. Sin embargo, este había conseguido algo que los ataques de Unfezant no habían podido lograr: Lucario obviamente no se había ido limpio al haber aguantado de frente la Nitrocarga, y eso ya era algo. Y por fortuna, la resistencia de Emboar era mucho mayor que la de Unfezant, de modo que no tardó en volver a ponerse de pie. Tal vez ya era momento de aprovechar un poco el campo y usarlo como arma.

- ¡Emboar, usa Fuerza y arrójale una de esas rocas! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Emboar! ¡Em… BOAR! –

Emboar sujetó con sus musculosos brazos una enorme roca, e hizo fuerza en ella hasta que la arrancó del suelo. La levantó sobre su cabeza y luego la lanzó hacia Lucario. El Pokémon chacal se apartó para evitar ser aplastado, y contraatacó usando Filo de Roca, usando irónicamente los peñascos que quedaron de la roca al desmoronarse esta cuando casi le caía encima. Ash respondió de igual manera que lo había hecho antes, usando Nitrocarga, y Bruno volvió a ordenarle a Lucario que usara Contraataque. El resultado fue el mismo que la vez anterior, pero Emboar volvió a levantarse casi de inmediato. Bruno tuvo que admitir que su resistencia era impresionante para haber soportado el doble de fuerza de sus propios ataques usados en su contra. Ash le volvió a ordenar usar ataques de Lanzallamas a Emboar, mientras que Bruno hacía que Lucario contraatacara con su Aura Esfera. Explosiones de fuego y energía por doquier, y viendo Ash que el Lanzallamas no daba en el blanco, pensó en cambiar de enfoque. Esperó a que Lucario lanzara otra Aura Esfera, y ahí decidió hacer su movida.

- ¡Quédate dónde estás, Emboar! ¡Usa Brazada! – gritó.

- ¡Emboar, boar, boar, boar, boar, boar! –

Obedeciendo a Ash, Emboar mantuvo su posición, y comenzó a ejecutar Brazada. Cuando la Aura Esfera le llegó, las palmadas que dio fueron tan fuertes que la enviaron de vuelta a su lugar de origen, y Lucario, estupefacto, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la esfera le fue a pegar justo en medio de los ojos, cayendo hacia atrás.

- Imposible… - dijo Bruno, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡Eso es! – gritó Ash. – ¡Emboar, usa Nitrocarga de nuevo! –

- ¡EMBOAR! – Emboar volvió a prenderse en llamas y corrió hacia Lucario mientras este apenas estaba tratando de levantarse.

- ¡Lucario, cuidado! ¡Contraataque, rápido! – gritó Bruno, pero no serviría de nada.

_**¡SLAM! **_Lucario no pudo ni ponerse en posición de defensa, y Emboar se le vino encima con todo el peso, atropellándolo como un tanque vivo. La razón de eso fue gracias al efecto secundario de Nitrocarga, que incrementaba ligeramente la velocidad de Emboar, por lo que al usarlo la tercera vez pudo ganar unos pocos segundos que marcaron la diferencia. Aunque las quemaduras de Lucario se hicieron más evidentes después de este ataque, fue claro que la pelea aún estaba lejos de terminar, pues Lucario tenía una mirada más combativa que al inicio.

El uso continuo de Nitrocarga estaba dando el resultado que Ash quería. Cada vez que lo usaba, los movimientos de Emboar se aceleraban un poco, y de mantener el paso, pronto podría igualar la velocidad de Lucario lo suficiente para pelear de igual a igual. Mientras tanto, planeaba insertar otro ataque de fuego, y si no podía enfocarlo en una sola zona, tendría que abarcar todo lo que pudiera del campo.

- ¡Emboar, usa Lanzallamas! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Boar! –

- ¡Lucario, esquiva! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡No lo creo! ¡Emboar, mantén el Lanzallamas y empieza a girar! –

Lucario esquivó el primer embate del Lanzallamas dando un salto, pero cuando Ash le ordenó a Emboar que comenzara a girar (algo que ni Bruno ni Lucario se esperaban), el torrente dio una vuelta completa regresando hasta el lugar de origen. Tomado por sorpresa, Lucario no lo pudo evitar y esta vez el Lanzallamas sí lo alcanzó. Ash aprovechó y le ordenó a Emboar aventarle otra roca. Esta vez en lugar de esquivarla, Lucario respondió lanzándole una enorme Aura Esfera, reduciéndola casi a polvo. En un arriesgado movimiento, Bruno volvió a hacer que Lucario usara Velocidad Extrema y Combate Cercano. Emboar se cubrió y soportó los golpes hasta que Lucario se cansó, y Ash le ordenó agarrarlo y arrojarlo. Como un luchador profesional, Emboar sujetó a Lucario sobre su cabeza y empezó a dar algunas vueltas antes de aventarlo dolorosamente contra una de las rocas que aún había por ahí. Mareado por las vueltas, y adolorido por el impacto, Lucario estaba teniendo problemas para volver a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Usa Nitrocarga de nuevo! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Boar! –

- ¡Lucario, Contraataque! – gritó Bruno.

Pero esta vez el incremento de velocidad fue más notorio, y la enorme masa de músculos prendida en llamas que era Emboar no solo se llevó a Lucario, sino que también hizo pedazos la roca que estaba tras él. Emboar pasó de largo unos 10 metros antes de poder detenerse, luego de haber arrollado y pisoteado a Lucario. Al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta que el Pokémon chacal no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla tan fácilmente, y juntó todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban para incorporarse otra vez.

- Creo que podemos darle el gusto de terminar a su estilo. – dijo Ash. – ¡Emboar, cárgatelo con Brazada! –

- ¡Emboar! ¡Boar, boar, boar! – El cerdo echó a correr hacia su oponente, listo para cargar con todo lo que tenía.

- ¡Lucario, prepárate para un Combate Cercano! –

- ¡Rawr! – Lucario alzó sus patas delanteras preparándose para entrarse a golpes con Emboar cuando se le viniera encima. Sin embargo, Ash ya sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Si quería un combate cercano, le iba a dar uno que nunca había visto antes.

- ¡Emboar, Nitrocarga! – gritó Ash.

- ¡BOAR! –

Antes de llegar con Lucario, Emboar se prendió en llamas, corriendo sorprendentemente rápido para su tamaño, y cuando los dos Pokémon se entraron a golpes, los de Emboar, siendo de por sí ya bastante fuertes, iban cargados de fuego para aumentar el daño, lo cual era peor para Lucario al ser un Pokémon de tipo acero. Lucario se las arregló para resistir por un tiempo, pero los fuertes empujones de Emboar, lento pero seguro, fueron minando su resistencia cada vez más. Una vez más Ash hacía gala de su poco ortodoxo e impredecible estilo de batalla. Bruno tuvo que admitir que era ingeniosa la forma en cómo usaba dos ataques combinados para crear uno nuevo (algo que había visto en la batalla con Lorelei, cuando Pikachu usó el combo de Tacleada de Voltios y Cola de Hierro).

Penetrando las pocas defensas que le quedaban a Lucario, Emboar terminó con su ronda de Brazadas Llameantes dando una fuerte palmada directo al pecho de su oponente. Lucario cayó hacia atrás a unos cinco metros de distancia, aún luchando por levantarse, pero por cómo se veía, estaba a menos de un soplido de caer.

- ¡Choque de Calor, Emboar, acabemos con él ahora! –

- ¡Boar! ¡Em… BOAR! – Emboar se volvió a prender en llamas, echó una pequeña carrera hacia Lucario, dio un enorme salto y…

_**¡BUMP! **_El cerdo de fuego cayó pesadamente sobre el debilitado Lucario. Si las llamas no eran suficientes para terminar con él, sin duda el enorme peso de Emboar tendría que serlo. El aplastón de Emboar hizo un pequeño agujero en el suelo, donde ahora yacía Lucario, quemado e inconsciente. Emboar se paró, poniendo un pie sobre su caído contrincante y flexionando sus músculos. Desde cualquier ángulo eso se veía como un final digno de un encuentro de lucha libre.

- ¡Lucario ya no puede pelear! ¡Emboar es el ganador! –

- ¡Muy bien! – celebró Ash. Cuatro fuera, y solo faltaban dos.

- Regresa. – dijo Bruno, sacando a Lucario del campo. – Veo que también has entrenado bien a tus propios Pokémon de tipo Luchador, Ash. Creo que es hora de que te encuentres con un viejo conocido. ¡Steelix, yo te elijo! –

- ¡ROAAAR! –

La serpiente metálica al fin hizo aparición en el campo. Ash se preguntaba cuándo iba a salir. Emboar tenía ataques super efectivos contra un tipo acero como Steelix, y ya había podido vencer a Lucario, así que Ash decidió continuar con él en el campo.

- ¡Emboar, usa Lanzallamas! – gritó Ash.

- ¡BOAR! –

- ¡Steelix, contraataca con Aliento de Dragón! – dijo Bruno.

- ¡ROAR! –

El Lanzallamas de Emboar se encontró de frente con el soplido verdoso que salió de la boca de Steelix. Por un momento parecían igualados, pero unos segundos después, Steelix aumentó la fuerza y dominó al Lanzallamas de Emboar, de modo que tuvo que cubrirse para poder soportarlo.

- ¡Steelix, Cola de Hierro! – exclamó Bruno.

- ¡ROAR! – Steelix llevó atrás su cola, mientras esta se cubría con un brillo plateado y se preparaba para dejarla caer sobre Emboar.

- ¡Emboar, atrapa esa cola! – indicó Ash.

- ¡Boar! – Sorprendentemente, Emboar fue capaz de usar sus manos para atrapar la punta de la cola del Steelix gigante cuando esta ya estaba por golpearlo, y de inmediato la rodeó con ambos brazos para que no se escapara.

- ¡Lanzallamas! –

- ¡BOAAAAAAAAAAAR! –

_**¡FOOOOOOOOOOSHHHH! **_Con la cola atrapada entre los brazos de Emboar, Steelix no pudo ir hacia ningún lado, y no le quedó más que soportar el chorro de fuego. Pero cuando terminó, Bruno le ordenó usar Cola de Hierro para alzar a Emboar y golpearlo en el aire, y luego rematarlo con otro Aliento de Dragón antes que tocara el suelo. Al parecer haría falta mucho más que eso para poder acabarlo.

- ¡Steelix, usa Lanzarrocas! – gritó Bruno mientras Emboar seguía en el suelo.

- ¡ROAR! – Steelix cogió una enorme roca con su cola, y se la lanzó a Emboar cuando este apenas estaba volteando.

- ¡Emboar, usa Fuerza y atrápala! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡BOAR! –

Milagrosamente, Emboar atajó la roca con sus brazos, y estaba listo para enviarla de regreso.

- ¡Lánzale la roca de vuelta y usa Lanzallamas en ella! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Boar! ¡Emboar! –

Emboar lanzó la roca hacia Steelix y exhaló su fuego tan fuerte como pudo para encenderla. La roca se convirtió en una enorme bola de fuego sólida, que le pegó de lleno a Steelix en la cara. Pero Bruno no se veía perturbado, más bien todo lo contrario.

- ¡Venganza! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡ROAAAAAAR! –

_**¡CRUSH! **_Steelix brilló en un aura oscura y golpeó con tal fuerza a Emboar que casi lo saca fuera del campo de batalla. Aparentemente, y por primera vez en la batalla, Emboar comenzaba a sentir el daño que había recibido. Seguro, era resistente, pero no TAN resistente. El ataque Venganza duplicaba su poder si el usuario acababa de recibir daño, de modo que al oponente le tocaba la peor parte. Y quedaba claro que la resistencia de Emboar no duraría para siempre.

- Mejor terminar con esto pronto. – dijo Ash. – ¡Emboar, usa Nitrocarga! –

- ¡Boar! –

- No tan rápido. – dijo Bruno. - ¡Steelix, Tormenta de Arena! –

Steelix se irguió verticalmente, y empezó a girar sus uniones, hasta crear un enorme remolino de arena que cubrió todo el campo, e impidió ver lo que estaba sucediendo. La fuerza de la tormenta también obligó a Emboar a frenar su ataque, y Ash tuvo que taparse los ojos para evitar que le entrara arena en ellos. Cuando por fin cesó la feroz tormenta. Steelix había desaparecido del campo.

- ¿A dónde se fue? – gritó Ash, y entonces cuando la arena finalmente se disipó lo suficiente, pudo ver un gran agujero donde antes estaba Steelix, y entendió lo que había pasado. La tormenta de arena era solo una cortina (literalmente) para cubrir su huída, se fue bajo tierra para escapar. - ¡Emboar, cuidado, está bajo tierra! –

- Boar. – Emboar se puso a mirar a todos lados, intentando anticiparse por dónde saldría Steelix. Pasaron unos segundos, y después…

_**¡CRUMP! **_La cabeza de Steelix emergió justo debajo de Emboar, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que lo sacó a volar por los aires. Desconcertado por un segundo, Ash trató de convertir eso en una oportunidad para contraatacar.

- ¡Choque de Calor! – gritó desesperado.

- ¡BOAR! –

Emboar volvió a prenderse en llamas dispuesto a caer encima de Steelix cuando la gravedad hiciera su trabajo. Pero Bruno, ya habiendo visto eso antes, no iba a permitirse caer dos veces con el mismo ataque, e hizo que Steelix simplemente se desplazara lo suficiente para dejar en todo el medio de su largo cuerpo un círculo, justo en el área donde Emboar iba a caer. El cerdo de fuego cayó desparramado al suelo, sin tocar ni un milímetro de Steelix, que ya se preparaba para el siguiente movimiento, del cual Emboar no tenía manera de escapar.

- ¡Steelix, atrápalo! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡ROAR! –

Rodeado por todas partes, Emboar quedó atrapado irremediablemente en la Atadura de Steelix, que ahora lo estaba apretando tan fuerte como podía. Tenía que liberarse en el acto, o terminaría triturándolo. O eso creía Ash, ya que Bruno tenía algo más en mente.

- ¡Aliento de Dragón! –

- ¡ROAAAAR! –

_**¡FOOOOOOOOOSHH! **_Steelix le lanzó su ataque a Emboar mientras aún lo tenía apretado. El sofoco fue insoportable. Emboar hizo un esfuerzo enorme para liberarse de la atadura, pero lograrlo le tomó la poca energía que aún le quedaba. Ash lo notó, sus llamas estaban bajando, ya no tenía más fuerzas.

- ¡Steelix, Cola de Hierro! –

- ¡ROAAARR! –

_**¡SLASH! **_Un solo tajo de la cola de Steelix, y Emboar cayó hacia atrás para no volver a levantarse. Eso había sido todo para él.

- ¡Emboar ya no puede pelear! ¡Steelix gana! –

- Regresa, Emboar. – dijo Ash, mientras lo recogía. – Bien hecho, lograste por lo menos debilitarlo un poco. Y por suerte, aún tengo a Charizard en espera y listo. ¡Vamos, Charizard! –

- ¡CHAR! – Charizard hizo su entrada lanzando su fuego en señal de desafío.

- ¿Más fuego? – comentó Bruno. – Bueno, debo admitir que tienes un espíritu muy encendido, Ash. –

- Y no se nos va a apagar tan fácilmente. – replicó Ash. - ¡Charizard, Lanzallamas! –

- ¡CHAAAAAAAR! –

- ¡Steelix, Aliento de Dragón! –

Bruno creyó que Ash estaba cometiendo un error al intentar la misma jugada de inicio que con Emboar. Sin embargo, el Lanzallamas de Charizard resultó ser mucho más fuerte, eso sin mencionar que Charizard tenía la ventaja de que estaba descansado y no había combatido todavía. El Lanzallamas prevaleció y prácticamente disolvió por completo el Aliento de Dragón de Steelix. En un combate de este nivel, el primer golpe siempre era importante, y Ash acababa de reclamarlo para él.

- ¡Vuela, Charizard, y continúa con Lanzallamas! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Char! – Con un furioso rugido, Charizard levantó el vuelo y continuó disparando ataques de Lanzallamas contra Steelix.

- ¡Usa Aliento de Dragón con más fuerza, Steelix! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡ROAAAAAAAR! –

El anormalmente enorme tamaño de Steelix se había tornado en una espantosa debilidad, pues simplemente lo convertía en un blanco más grande para los ataques de fuego de Charizard desde el aire, donde tenía total dominio del campo. Como no podía esquivar, tuvo que repelerlos como pudo usando Aliento de Dragón, y aunque logró evitar que le llegara la mayor parte, unos cuantos que lograron pasar le quemaron algunas secciones de su cuerpo alargado. Bruno notó esto, y se dio cuenta de que, si no tenía cuidado, podría tener repercusiones a largo plazo. Este Pokémon de Ash no era de los que se pudiera vencer solo defendiendo. Tenía que atacar, y arriesgarse a ser atacado, de modo que cuando Ash le ordenó a Charizard acercarse más para maximizar el daño con los ataques de fuego, Bruno creyó ver su oportunidad.

- ¡Lanzarrocas, ahora! –

- ¡ROARRR! – Steelix cogió una roca con la punta de su cola y se dispuso a lanzársela a Charizard mientras descendía en picada.

- ¡Contraataca con Ala de Acero, Charizard! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Char! – Las alas de Charizard adquirieron un brillo metálico. Cuando Steelix arrojó la roca, el Pokémon de fuego simplemente hizo un ligero movimiento a un lado, y usó su ala como cuchilla para cortarla a la mitad.

- ¡Bien, ahora Lanzallamas! –

- ¡CHAAAAAAAAAR! –

_**¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHH! **_Habiendo evitado el ataque de Steelix, ahora estaba en plena posición para hacer entrar un ataque de fuego. A Steelix no le quedó más remedio que soportarlo hasta que cesó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Charizard aterrizó de vuelta en el suelo, para recuperar algo el aliento después de semejante vuelo.

- ¡Steelix, Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Bruno.

- ¡Roar! – Steelix levantó su enorme cola para darle a Charizard un tajo igual al que le había dado a Emboar.

- ¡Charizard, cúbrete con Ala de Acero otra vez! –

- ¡Char! –

_**¡CLANK! **_La Cola de Hierro de Steelix rebotó al ser rechazada por el Ala de Acero de Charizard, al activar el ataque lo que hizo fue cerrar las alas para usarlas como escudo y protegerse del tajo que le iban a dar. La tierra bajo los pies de Charizard retumbó ligeramente, aunque de algún modo resistió el peso del ataque. Inmediatamente Charizard volvió a alzar el vuelo y prosiguió con sus ataques de Lanzallamas.

- ¡Tormenta de Arena! – gritó Bruno.

Steelix volvió a darle vuelta a sus uniones y empezó a cubrir todo el campo con una espesa cortina de arena. Ash pensó que si intentaba que Steelix se fuera bajo tierra para atacar por sorpresa de nuevo, ya tenía una idea de cómo lidiar con ello. Sin embargo, esta vez Steelix no se fue bajo tierra, sino que a través de la tormenta de arena, Ash oyó a Bruno ordenarle a Steelix que usara Venganza de nuevo, y Steelix, guiado por el aleteo de Charizard, supo donde estaba y le dio un brutal cabezazo.

- ¡Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Bruno. Ash alcanzó a vislumbrar el destello metálico a través de la tormenta de arena.

- ¡Charizard, esquiva y usa Aliento de Dragón! – exclamó Ash.

Recuperándose justo a tiempo del golpe de Venganza, Charizard viró hacia un lado evitando la enorme cola de Steelix apenas por un centímetro, y guiado por la sombra a través de la arena, lanzó su propio Aliento de Dragón hacia él, dándole justo en los ojos. Esto provocó que se le irritaran y lo dejó ciego temporalmente. Tomando ventaja de esto, Ash le ordenó a Charizard hacer un par de ataques de Ala de Acero. Cuando la Tormenta de Arena se disipó por completo, Steelix volvió a recuperar la vista, y cuando Charizard venía volando de nuevo para otra Ala de Acero, Bruno le ordenó a Steelix usar Aliento de Dragón. El ataque le dio de frente, frenándolo en seco en pleno vuelo.

- ¡Lanzarrocas! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡ROAAAAAR! –

Esta vez Charizard no pudo esquivar cuando Steelix le arrojó la roca, y esta lo aplastó contra el suelo. Ash apretó los puños, temiendo por Charizard. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que algo ocurriera, y cuando el juez estaba a punto de declarar que Charizard no podía continuar, sucedió lo impensable: la roca empezó a moverse. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Charizard levantó la roca y la lanzó hacia un lado. Luego al ponerse de pie, rugió con furia mientras exhalaba un Lanzallamas al aire, indicando que estaba más que listo para seguir.

- Uff, que alivio. – dijo Ash, viendo que Charizard estaba como si nada.

- No cabe duda, tus Pokémon tienen un gran espíritu de lucha, Ash. – dijo Bruno. – Que siga la pelea. –

Steelix volvió a atacar con Cola de Hierro, y Charizard lo esquivó alzando el vuelo otra vez. Bruno de nuevo hizo que Steelix comenzara a dispararle con Aliento de Dragón, mientras que Ash le ordenaba a Charizard hacer maniobras evasivas. Su intención era acercarse lo suficiente para conectar los ataques de fuego. Zigzagueando entre el Aliento de Dragón de Steelix, Charizard ejecutó un peligroso giro para colocarse justo detrás de la cabeza de Steelix, que apenas pudo voltear cuando Ash gritó:

- ¡Lanzallamas! –

- ¡CHAAAAAAAAR! –

Con una oportunidad demasiado buena para desperdiciarla, Ash hizo que Charizard atacara a Steelix a quemarropa con su Lanzallamas. Este no hizo nada para defenderse o esquivar, pero pronto sería obvio por qué. La serpiente metálica nuevamente se las arregló para aguantar el daño hasta que Charizard cesó su ataque.

- ¡Venganza! – gritó Bruno cuando terminó.

- ¡ROAAAAAAR! –

_**¡WHAMP! **_Habiendo soportado el Lanzallamas de Charizard, Steelix tenía doble poder al usar Venganza, y el golpe esta vez fue tan fuerte que derribó a Charizard del aire. El Pokémon de fuego cayó entre las rocas, y Bruno vio esto como la oportunidad de terminar la batalla.

- ¡Charizard, no! – jadeó Ash.

- ¡Steelix, atrápalo y no lo dejes escapar! – indicó Bruno.

Cómo fue que algo tan enorme como Steelix se movió tan rápido, Ash nunca lo supo. Igual que lo hizo con Emboar, Steelix atrapó a Charizard con su cuerpo y comenzó a ejercer presión. Si no hacía algo pronto, acabaría igual que su compañero, y eso no le convenía.

- ¡Charizard, usa Super Calor! – gritó Ash tan fuerte como pudo, rezando porque Charizard siguiera consciente para oírlo.

- ¡CHAAAAR! – Charizard rugió mientras se prendía en un aura roja, y sacando fuerzas de algún modo, lanzó un torrente de llamas que por obvias razones Steelix no pudo esquivar. La serpiente metálica se puso al rojo vivo con el ataque, y se vio obligada a soltar a Charizard. El primer ataque de Super Calor siempre era el más fuerte, así que Ash tenía que asegurarse de que entrara.

- ¡Vuela, Charizard, dale otro Super Calor! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Steelix, escapa con Excavar! – gritó Bruno, que no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente, y Steelix se enterró antes que Charizard tuviera oportunidad de lanzar su ataque.

- Ah, buen intento, pero ahora te obligaré a que salgas de ahí. – dijo Ash. - ¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas y quema todo el campo! -

Charizard estuvo más que feliz de obedecer, y comenzó a lanzar fuego a todo el campo, igual y como lo había hecho Infernape en el encuentro contra Lorelei. Mientras el campo de roca se estaba fundiendo, Bruno no parecía tan afectado por el calor como Lorelei, pero le preocupaba lo que podría estar experimentando Steelix debajo de la tierra. Y tal y como Ash lo estaba esperando, a los pocos minutos Steelix tuvo que salirse porque no aguantaba más el sofoco ahí debajo.

- Impresionante. – dijo Bruno, estando al mismo tiempo asombrado por el ingenio de Ash, y enfadado consigo mismo por no habérsele ocurrido que pudiera hacerle eso igual que a Lorelei. - ¡Steelix, usa Tormenta de Arena con todo lo que tengas! -

- ¡ROAR! – Steelix puso a girar sus uniones y a levantar un remolino de arena para acabar con Charizard, pero Ash vio que esta era su oportunidad de terminar con él de una vez.

- ¡Charizard, rodea a Steelix y usa Lanzallamas en la arena! -

- ¡Char! –

Charizard voló en círculos alrededor de Steelix arrojando fuego sobre el remolino de arena. Pasó un minuto antes que Bruno y los espectadores vieran qué era lo que pretendía Ash con eso: el Lanzallamas de Charizard estaba provocando que la arena se cristalizara alrededor de Steelix, formando una gruesa prisión de vidrio. Todo el cuerpo de Steelix, a excepción de la cabeza, se había quedado atrapado adentro, sin poder moverse ni salir de ahí. El espacio entre su cuerpo y el cristal era tan estrecho que no le daba suficiente impulso para dar un golpe y romperlo para salir. Charizard inmediatamente se elevó para darle el golpe final.

- ¡Charizard, un último Super Calor, y termina con él! – gritó Ash.

- ¡CHAAAAAAAR! –

_**¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHH! **_El torrente de llamas que Charizard lanzó, aunque no tan intenso como el primero, fue suficiente para poner fuera de combate a Steelix, que no tenía hacia donde huir. Y todos pudieron ver que si no se había desplomado sobre el campo era porque su prisión de vidrio no lo dejaba. En vista de las circunstancias, Bruno pidió tiempo fuera al juez para poder sacar a Steelix de ahí. Caminó hacia la prisión de cristal, alzó ambos brazos y los dejó caer con fuerza para golpear el vidrio. Este comenzó a fragmentarse y segundos después Steelix fue libre de su aprisionamiento, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, permitiendo que Bruno lo volviera a poner en su Pokébola. Con eso, retornó a su lado del campo.

- ¡Steelix no puede pelear, Charizard gana! – declaró el juez.

- Esto es todo, ahora depende de nosotros. – dijo Bruno luego de recoger a Steelix, para tomar su última Pokébola. – ¡Machamp, ve! -

- ¡Machamp! – El último Pokémon de Bruno era el musculoso de cuatro brazos. Ash evaluó a Charizard, y después de su enfrentamiento con Steelix había quedado demasiado agotado, así que decidió sacarlo para enfrentar a Machamp a condiciones iguales, con un Pokémon sano y descansado.

- ¡Charizard, regresa! – Ash regresó a Charizard a su Pokébola, y tomó la única que le quedaba que aún no había usado ese día. - ¡Tu turno, ve, Pidgeot! –

- ¡Pidgeeoooooooot! – El más veterano de los Pokémon voladores de Ash al fin hizo su aparición en el campo. Se sentía bien de volver a combatir al lado de su entrenador. Se alzó imponente sobre Machamp, listo para enfrentarlo.

- ¡Machamp, usa Filo de Roca! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡Machamp! – El Pokémon de cuatro brazos golpeó el suelo levantando varias rocas filosas, que luego salieron disparadas hacia Pidgeot.

- ¡Desvíalas con Ciclón! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Pidgeot, geot, geot, geot! – Pidgeot comenzó a agitar furiosamente las alas para provocar un remolino de viento, que atrapó las rocas filosas y las envió de vuelta a su lugar de origen.

- ¡Machamp, protégete! – ordenó Bruno.

- ¡Machamp! – Machamp usó sus cuatro brazos para escudarse de las rocas filosas, saliendo virtualmente intacto salvo por algunos rasguños menores.

- ¡Onda Centrada! – ordenó Bruno.

- ¡Machamp! – Con sus cuatro brazos, Machamp formó una esfera de energía y se preparó para arrojársela a Pidgeot.

- ¡Esquiva y usa Ataque Rápido! –

- ¡Pidgeoooot! – El pájaro viró hacia un lado evitando la Onda Centrada y se lanzó a golpear de frente a Machamp. Sin embargo, hacer eso fue un gran error.

- ¡Golpe Cruzado! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡Ma… CHAMP! – Machamp cruzó los brazos inferiores colocando las manos en posición para dar un doble golpe de karate y se lanzó hacia Pidgeot.

_**¡CHOP! ¡CHOP! **_Golpe directo de ambas manos y Pidgeot salió dando vueltas hacia atrás. Bruno aprovechó de hacer que Machamp rematara con Filo de Roca, pero Pidgeot se repuso casi de inmediato del golpe, y se las arregló para evadir el ataque volviendo a elevarse justo a tiempo.

- ¡Machamp, usa Onda Centrada de nuevo! –

- ¡Machamp! – Machamp volvió a juntar sus manos, y se preparó para arrojar la esfera de energía, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Ash supo con qué contraatacar.

- ¡Pidgeot, usa Viento de Cola! –

- ¡Geot, pidgeoooot! –

El pájaro descendió en picada extendiendo las alas todo lo que podía, creando una corriente de viento que incrementaba su velocidad. Cuando Machamp arrojó la Onda Centrada, Pidgeot la evitó haciendo un rizo en el aire, y Ash le ordenó de inmediato hacer un Ataque de Ala. El incremento de velocidad fue tal que Machamp apenas pudo ver cuando Pidgeot se le vino encima y lo derribó de un aletazo. Pero no se detuvo ahí, aprovechando todavía los efectos del Viento de Cola, hizo un giro de 180° y se lanzó de nuevo para conectar otro golpe.

- ¡Machamp, usa Filo de Roca! –

- ¡Machamp! –

El Pokémon luchador volvió a atacar arrojando las rocas filosas al aire. Pero el Viento de Cola de Pidgeot le permitió maniobrar con la destreza de un piloto de combate veterano, sin recibir un solo rasguño, logrando hacer entrar aún otros dos golpes más. Sin embargo, cuando Bruno notó que el efecto del Viento de Cola iba desvaneciéndose, le ordenó a Machamp mantenerse a la defensiva, solo para resistir los aletazos de Pidgeot hasta que su velocidad retornara a sus niveles normales.

Una vez que así fue, Bruno le ordenó a Machamp esquivar la arremetida y lanzar de inmediato una Onda Centrada a quemarropa. A tan corta distancia Pidgeot no pudo evadirla, y de inmediato Machamp aprovechó para rematar con un Filo de Roca, que esta vez sí entró completo al estar Pidgeot aturdido por el impacto. Lleno de cortadas, Pidgeot se alejó lo más pronto posible, herido, pero lejos de estar derrotado.

- ¡Pidgeot, usa Ciclón! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Pidgeot, geot, geot, geot! –

De nueva cuenta, Pidgeot aleteó furiosamente creando un potente remolino de viento que salió hacia Machamp, dejándolo atrapado. La intención de Ash era tratar de sacarlo volando por los aires y luego atacarlo sin piedad mientras estuviera indefenso, pero cuando el Ciclón finalmente se disipó, Ash se quedó sin aliento al ver que Machamp seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar: se había arrodillado, y había clavado sus brazos inferiores en el suelo para resistir la fuerza del Ciclón.

- Ingenioso. – admitió Ash a regañadientes. Él había hecho algo similar con Infernape en el encuentro pasado.

- Supongo que no estarás molesto de que tome una página de tu libro, ¿verdad? –

- En absoluto. – dijo Ash, aunque sus pensamientos no estaban del todo de acuerdo. Esa era la gran desventaja, cada miembro de la Elite 4 sabría un poco más sobre él que el anterior, así que no faltaría que analizaran sus tácticas y después las adoptaran para ellos. – Bueno, creo que es mejor resolver esto a la antigua. – añadió tronándose los nudillos.

Los siguientes cinco minutos del combate se redujeron prácticamente a una feroz pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre los dos Pokémon. Machamp usaba sus cuatro brazos para conectar tantos puñetazos como le fuera posible, mientras Pidgeot le respondía golpeándolo con sus garras, alas y pico, solo alejándose ocasionalmente para tomar impulso y tratar de embestirlo. En una de esas ocasiones, Machamp esquivó la arremetida y lo sujetó por las garras, para luego azotarlo sin piedad contra el suelo, dos, tres, cuatro veces. A pesar de eso, no sin dificultades, Pidgeot se volvió a levantar y alzó el vuelo nuevamente.

- ¡Ataque de Ala, Pidgeot! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Pidgeooooooot! –

- ¡Machamp, resiste ahí! – ordenó Bruno.

- ¡Machamp! -

Esta vez, Machamp no se molestó en esquivar los ataques de Pidgeot. Al cubrirse con sus brazos y oponiendo solo la resistencia mínima necesaria, por extraño que pareciera, minimizaba el daño. Así se mantuvo durante un tiempo, simplemente aguantando los golpes y "siguiéndole la corriente", levantándose de nuevo cada vez que Pidgeot lo derribaba con sus embates. La intención de Bruno era que Ash creyera que estaba ganando, y de esa manera, darle vuelta al encuentro cuando menos se lo esperase. Y no pasó mucho antes que así fuera. Ash ya creía que tenía el combate ganado, y pensó en terminarlo con su golpe más fuerte.

- ¡Acabémoslo, Pidgeot, Doble Filo! –

- ¡Pidgeoooooooooot! –

El pájaro se lanzó con las alas extendidas, envuelto en una luz azul, más que listo para dar el golpe final. O eso era lo que creía Ash, pues eso era lo que Bruno estaba esperando. El retador se había confiado demasiado, y ahora lo iba a pagar muy caro. Cuando estaba a punto de impactar, Machamp lo detuvo en seco con sus brazos inferiores, sujetándolo por las alas, apenas retrocediendo por el impacto.

- ¡NO! – jadeó Ash.

- ¡Sin piedad, Machamp, golpéalo! –

- ¡MACHAMP! ¡CHAMP! ¡CHAMP! ¡CHAMP! –

Pidgeot no se pudo liberar hasta que Machamp mismo lo soltara, y eso no fue sino hasta no haberle dado no menos de unos veinte puñetazos en cada centímetro que pudo alcanzarle. Se diría que en el momento que lo dejó volar de nuevo fue solo por piedad, para que tuviera un respiro después de semejante golpiza, pero eso era simplemente para propinarle algo mucho peor cuando regresara.

- ¡Pidgeot, contraataca, no te dejes! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Salta y usa Sumisión! – gritó Bruno.

- ¡Machamp! –

Cuando Pidgeot pasó volando intentando atacarlo de nuevo, Machamp saltó y se le montó en la espalda. Usó sus brazos superiores para agarrarlo del cuello, y los inferiores para restringirle las alas e impedirle seguir volando. Pidgeot forcejeó intentando liberarse, pero la fuerza de Machamp lo mantuvo bien sujeto. Ya teniéndolo totalmente atrapado, Machamp se puso de pie, se encogió sobre sus pies y dio un enorme salto para luego caer junto con Pidgeot dando vueltas.

- ¡Vamos, Pidgeot, levántate! – gritaba Ash.

- Pidgeot… -

Tendido en el suelo, Pidgeot sentía que lo abandonaban las fuerzas. Ese último ataque había sido brutal. Machamp lo había vencido, le había fallado a su entrenador… después de tanto tiempo de esperar para volver a verlo, para volver a luchar a su lado nuevamente… ¡NO! ¡No podía permitir eso! ¡Ash contaba con él, no podía defraudarlo! ¡Cómo podía regresar al lado de su entrenador dejándose vencer así!

- ¡Pidgeot ya no puede pelear…! – dijo el juez, pero en ese instante, el pájaro abrió los ojos, se incorporó y volvió a alzar el vuelo, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto, por alguna razón, a Ash.

- ¡Eso es, aún seguimos en el juego! – dijo Ash, chocando sus puños triunfante.

- Inconcebible. – murmuró Bruno. – Ningún Pokémon ha vuelto a levantarse después de recibir una Sumisión de mi Machamp. –

Movido por solo su fuerza de voluntad, Pidgeot se las arregló para volver a alzar el vuelo, aparentando como si nada hubiera pasado. Y Ash estuvo complacido de ver que a Machamp también le había tocado su parte del daño en haberlo ejecutado. Él también estaba llegando a su límite. Si podía resistir un poco más, tal vez podría arreglárselas para ganar.

- ¡Pidgeot, usa Ciclón de nuevo con toda tu fuerza! –

- ¡Pidgeot, geot, geot, geot, geot! –

Pidgeot comenzó a aletear con un vigor y una furia renovados. Machamp volvió a intentar sujetarse del suelo clavando sus puños, pero esta vez Pidgeot siguió aleteando con más furia y la fuerza del Ciclón se incrementó a tal punto que esta vez logró arrancarlo del suelo. Tomado por sorpresa, Machamp voló por los aires arrastrado por el remolino. Indefenso como una hoja a merced del viento, no pudo hacer nada frente a los Ataques de Ala de Pidgeot, que se las arregló para pegarle varios, cerciorándose de elevarlo un poco con cada golpe para retrasar su caída al suelo. Cuando al fin cayó al suelo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a ponerse de pie. Pero ni él ni Bruno iban a tirar la toalla hasta el último aliento.

- ¡Machamp, Onda Centrada! –

- ¡Machamp! –

- ¡Viento de Cola y esquívalas, Pidgeot! –

Machamp continuó lanzando una ronda de ataques de Onda Centrada intentando mantener a Pidgeot a raya. Pidgeot solo obedecía a Ash y se mantenía evitándolos usando Viento de Cola periódicamente para mantener su velocidad, esto con el fin de privar a Machamp de la poca energía que le quedara. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Ash consideró que había llegado la hora de ir de frente con todo y terminar con la batalla.

- ¡Pidgeot, atrapa a Machamp con tus garras! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Pidgeoooooot! – El pájaro dejó de maniobrar para descender y se lanzó de frente a atacar a Machamp.

- ¡Detenlo con Filo de Roca, Machamp! – ordenó Bruno

- ¡Machamp! –

Machamp lanzó el ataque, pero esta vez Pidgeot no hizo nada para esquivarlo, sino que soportó las rocas filosas de frente, sin detenerse, y sin importarle las heridas que le hicieran. El pájaro avanzó imparable, hasta que finalmente llegó con Machamp, y sin más lo atrapó con sus garras por los brazos de arriba, y se lo llevó arrastrando como un ave de rapiña a su presa.

- ¡Pidgeot, lleva a Machamp hacia el aire! –

- ¡Pidgeoooooot! –

Pidgeot empezó a ascender más y más alto, hasta convertirse en un diminuto punto que apenas era visible. Al estar a esa más que considerable altura, Ash le ordenó a Pidgeot lanzarse de vuelta en picada hacia el suelo, pero girando como taladro, esto con el fin de hacer que Machamp se mareara en el viaje de regreso, y el efecto de los giros hizo que el impacto fuera todavía más doloroso para el Pokémon luchador cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Por algún milagro logró volver a levantarse, pero andaba dando tumbos, pues la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas.

- ¡Ahora Pidgeot, Doble Filo! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Pidgeoooooooooot! -

_**¡SLASH! **_Esta vez el pájaro descendió tan rápido que Machamp apenas pudo ver un destello azul pasando frente y luego por detrás de él, y ni que tuviera energías para poder esquivarlo de todas maneras. Pidgeot ya estaba bien lejos cuando Machamp se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, cayó sobre sus rodillas y luego se desparramó en el suelo. El encuentro había terminado.

- ¡Machamp ya no puede pelear, Pidgeot gana! ¡La victoria es para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta! –

- ¡Ganamos, sí! ¡Yahoo! – Ash saltó en el aire alzando su puño triunfante.

- ¡Pi Pikachu! -

Pidgeot descendió y abrazó con su enorme ala a su entrenador, rendido y totalmente lastimado, pero victorioso. Había sido una batalla dura, pero su victoria le había consolidado un gran y triunfal regreso al equipo de su entrenador.

- Machamp, regresa. – dijo Bruno, recogiendo a su último Pokémon. Había sido un golpe duro la derrota, pero no se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo. Ash y sus Pokémon habían demostrado mayor fuerza que él y los suyos, y ahora como era tradicional, debía felicitarlo por su victoria. – Gran encuentro, Ash. Eres el oponente más fuerte al que me he enfrentado en mucho tiempo. -

- Oye, estoy muy lejos de ser tan fuerte como tú. – replicó Ash, haciendo obvia referencia al imponente físico de Bruno.

- ¿Esto? La fuerza física no importa. Esa siempre tiene un límite impasable. Lo que importa es la fuerza de tu espíritu, esa no conoce límites, y tú tienes mucha. – dijo Bruno estirando la mano para estrechar la de Ash. El chico la recibió, pero el hombre por poco le tritura los dedos con el apretón.

- ¡AU, AU, AU, AU! ¡Ay, eso duele, cuidado! – dijo Ash agitando y frotándose su adolorida mano.

- Oh, lo siento. A veces no controlo mi propia fuerza. – se disculpó Bruno.

Ash intentó sonreírle para no ofenderlo. Sí, menos mal que ahí importaba más la fuerza del espíritu, porque de haber sido una competencia de fuerza física, sin duda que no habría tenido la menor oportunidad contra Bruno. El público continuó ovacionando, y Ash esta vez no saludó de mano, al menos hasta que se le fuera el dolor por la que Bruno casi le tritura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, en el Gimnasio Cerulean…<strong>_

Misty de nueva cuenta estaba sentada en el sofá viendo el encuentro televisado. Esta vez, para variar, Violeta y Lily también se le unieron, y por extraño que pareciera, las dos estaban celebrando más que su hermana pequeña la victoria de Ash, saltando, bailando y abrazándose la una a la otra. Aunque Misty, por supuesto se sentía feliz de que Ash hubiera ganado, se controlaba un poco más en sus ansias de celebrar.

- Ya bájenle, ¿quieren? – dijo Misty, cuando también la jalaron a su "fiestecita".

- ¿Qué pasa, hermanita? – dijo Lily. – Ash acaba de ganar el combate y tú tan campante. -

- Sí, Misty, hay que celebrar, no seas aguafiestas. – agregó Violeta.

- Oigan, sí, me alegro de que haya ganado, pero no es para hacer tanto escándalo. – replicó Misty.

- Hmm… eso viniendo de ti es muy raro. – dijo Violeta acercándose con malicia. – Conociéndote, estarías celebrándolo por todo lo alto. Pero, estás muy taciturna últimamente. –

- Sí, es verdad. – la secundó Lily. – Confiesa, ¿acaso te pasa algo? -

- ¿Algo de qué? No entiendo de qué me hablan. – dijo Misty.

- Vio, ¿estás pensando lo que estoy pensando? – preguntó la chica pelirrosa a su hermana peliazul.

- Me parece que sí. – fue la respuesta de Violeta, que de pronto juntó las manos y puso "ojitos soñadores". – Es que nuestra hermanita extraña mucho a su querido Ash. -

- Lo que le hace falta es ir a apoyarlo en persona. – dijo Lily. – ¿No estás de acuerdo? -

- ¿Qué? -

- Es una maravillosa idea. – dijo Violeta. – Tal vez con eso se anima un poco. -

- ¡Oigan, esperen un segundo! – dijo Misty. - ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? -

- Lo que oíste, Misty. – dijo Violeta. – Admítelo, quieres ver a Ash, ¿no es cierto? -

Misty abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que lo hiciera, después de todo, ella en realidad sí quería verlo. Apenas se habían separado hacía unas tres semanas, pero ella lo extrañaba mucho, haber pasado aquel día juntos había sido realmente maravilloso, y estaba impaciente por hacerlo de nuevo. Y pensándolo bien, era muy raro que apenas habiéndose puesto de novios hubieran tenido que separarse, aunque fuera solo temporal. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, una parte de ella hubiera querido acompañar a Ash para apoyarlo en persona. Pero claro, estaba "eso" que la retenía donde estaba.

- ¿Y entonces? – dijo Lily, ante la larga pausa de su hermana menor.

- Hmm… - Misty bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. – Yo… está bien, sí, sí quiero verlo. -

- ¿Entonces qué estás esperando? Si su próxima batalla será en 5 días, podrías llegar a tiempo para verla en vivo, si vas en bicicleta y apurada, claro. – dijo Lily.

- Momentito. Y si yo me voy, ¿quién se queda a cargo del gimnasio? – Misty puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿O sea, hello? ¿Nosotras estamos pintadas o qué? – dijo Violeta.

- ¿Ustedes? Ay, por favor. – Misty soltó una risita irónica.

- Oye, oye, ¿es que no confías en nosotras? – dijo Lily, sonando ofendida.

- A decir verdad no. – confesó Misty. – No en lo que concierne al gimnasio, al menos. -

- Oye, hermanita, no seas así. – dijo Lily. – Está bien, a veces podemos ser un poco… descuidadas con el gimnasio, pero podemos hacer una excepción. -

- Por unos días. Para que puedas ir y reunirte con tu adorado Ash. – dijo Violeta.

- Hmm… - Misty cruzó los brazos, mirando inquisitivamente a sus dos hermanas. Si bien era cierto que con el gimnasio no eran muy cumplidoras, no era menos cierto que tratándose de asuntos del corazón, siempre estaban dispuestas a hacer un pequeño sacrificio por su hermanita menor. - ¿Me dan su palabra de que no se pondrán a regalar las medallas mientras no estoy? -

- Prometido. – dijo Violeta alzando la mano solemnemente.

- Palabra de hermanas. – agregó Lily, alzando la mano también.

- Muy bien, en ese caso… será mejor que vaya a empacar. -

Misty abandonó la sala para irse a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para partir, y en cuanto lo hizo, Violeta y Lily chocaron las manos, triunfantes.

- Le hacía falta salir. – dijo Violeta.

- Sí, le vendrá bien pasar un tiempecito con Ash. – dijo Lily. – Oye, y respecto a lo que nos dijo de no regalar las medallas… -

- Ah, por eso no te preocupes, hermana. Ya pensaré en algo. – Violeta sonrió de una manera muy extraña, como una niña que trama alguna travesura.

Unos 20 minutos después, Misty empacó sus cosas en su mochila Spheal, y fue a sacar su bicicleta para salir. Esta no era la misma por la que había conocido a Ash tiempo atrás, que había terminado chamuscada gracias a Pikachu, esa la había vendido en la tienda de bicicletas de Cerulean para comprarse una más moderna. Misty además se puso ropas para montar, una blusa amarilla y unos pantalones cortos azul marino, ambos bien ajustados por lo que destacaban su esbelta figura. Sus Pokébolas las llevaba en un pequeño bolso atado a la cintura (parecido al de May) para tenerlas accesibles fácilmente por si surgían "problemas" por el camino. Se puso un par de guantes sin dedos y un casco, y al montarse, echó una última mirada al gimnasio antes de comenzar a pedalear. Tal como le dijeron sus hermanas, si iba a buen paso, podría llegar a tiempo para la próxima batalla de Ash.

- "Ash… espérame, pronto estaré por allá contigo…" – pensó con una sonrisa, mientras sentía el viento sobre su rostro al pedalear por el camino.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

Que larga espera por la segunda parte, ¿eh? Bueno, es lo duro de quedarse estancado, me disculpo por eso. La verdad tuve dificultades para elegir el equipo de Ash en este encuentro, y cuando intentaba decidirme quién ocuparía el sexto puesto, por sugerencias de una amiga, lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue traer de vuelta a Pidgeot (me dio cosa que Ash lo dejara y nunca lo recogiera, porque de los voladores es el que más me gusta). Y sobre la captura del Fearow ese, la puse como referencia al manga de Electric Tale of Pikachu, ya que aunque en el anime Ash falló al intentar capturarlo, en el manga sí lo hizo, y me pareció que sería una buena forma de "librar" a Pidgeot de sus "responsabilidades" para traerlo de vuelta. Puse a Bruno en un nivel de dificultad solo un poco más alto que Lorelei, de nuevo sobrevive la mitad del equipo de Ash, aunque con más daños que en el encuentro anterior, para que tengan una idea de cómo será el próximo. Y bueno, les adelantaré que habrá un poquitito de PokéShipping para complacer a los fans. Ya más o menos tengo pensado el equipo para Ash en el próximo cap, pero las sugerencias siguen siendo bienvenidas.

Gracias a **lore, Malfoy-son, El Lector Eterno, anonimo **y **cristy-chan** por los reviews. A ver si no me tardo tanto en el próximo cap.


	3. Ash VS Karen

**El último Escalón**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

**Parte 3: Ash VS Karen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meseta Índigo<strong>__**…**_

Con dos victorias en su haber contra la Elite 4, Ash Ketchum ya había completado el 50% del desafío. Solo dos batallas más lo separaban del tan ansiado título, pero el muchacho sabía que no podía dormirse en los laureles tan fácilmente. Bruno había sido más difícil que Lorelei, así que debía esperar muchísimo más de parte de los dos miembros restantes a los que aún debía enfrentarse. Más todavía porque su tercera oponente sería una a la que todavía no conocía personalmente, por lo que contaba con la ventaja del "factor sorpresa".

La tercera miembro de la Elite 4 de Kanto había sido en realidad una incorporación bastante reciente al alto mando de la liga, pues llevaba menos de un año en el oficio. Ash sí conocía a su antecesora, la maestra de Pokémon fantasmas, Agatha, quien era una entrenadora veterana y ya bien entrada en años. En sus días de juventud fue incluso amiga y rival del viejo mentor de Ash, el Profesor Oak, pero finalmente decidió que era tiempo de pasar la antorcha y ceder su puesto a la nueva generación. Su puesto en la Elite fue entonces ocupado por una mujer de nombre Karen, que era especialista en Pokémon de tipo oscuro. Mirando la revista Pokémon el artículo de la Elite 4, Ash vio una imagen de su siguiente oponente. Al no conocer personalmente a Karen, Ash no estaba del todo seguro de qué esperar de ella, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de ver su equipo. En el artículo se veía que, a pesar de que Karen se especializaba en Pokémon de tipo oscuros, casi todos los miembros de su equipo eran de doble tipo, lo que le daba mayor variedad de opciones.

- A ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – decía Ash, repasando el artículo. – Solo tiene dos de tipo oscuro puros: Umbreon y Absol. Los demás: Weavile, tipo oscuro y hielo. Honchkrow, tipo oscuro y volador. Houndoom, tipo oscuro y fuego. Y luego está este, Spiritomb, tipo fantasma y oscuro. Grandioso. –

Si bien Ash ya antes había peleado con un Spiritomb y lo había vencido (aunque no sin muchísimo esfuerzo), no quería ni pensar de lo que podría ser capaz uno de ellos bajo el mando de un miembro de la Elite 4. La idea por sí sola ya hacía que le temblara la espina. El gran problema de este Pokémon era que sus dos tipos combinados hacían que sus debilidades y resistencias se cancelaran unas a otras, lo que daba como resultado que ningún ataque sin importar el tipo era particularmente efectivo contra ellos, más todavía porque los ataques físicos no servían de nada.

- A menos que… - Ash se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Su mente echaba a andar de nuevo.

Su Noctowl sabía usar Visión, un ataque que servía para anular la inmunidad de los Pokémon fantasmas a los ataques físicos. Cuando le tocara enfrentarse a Spiritomb, anular esa inmunidad le podría dar una mayor oportunidad de vencerlo, ya que de ese modo se podría valer del combate físico. Pero, ¿estaría bien usar a Noctowl luego del combate contra Bruno? Ciertamente él era uno de los que menos daños había recibido en el combate, ¿pero bastarían esos días para reponerse lo suficiente para volver a pelear? No quería presionar a sus Pokémon más de lo necesario, pero si esperaba derrotar a Karen, quería contar con todas las ventajas posibles. Después de deliberar, se fue hacia donde estaba la enfermera Joy, que estaba tomando unas notas.

- Enfermera Joy. – la llamó.

- ¿Sí, se te ofrece algo? – respondió la enfermera.

- ¿Cómo están mis Pokémon después del combate de ayer? – preguntó Ash.

- Exhaustos, por no decir más. – dijo Joy. – Pero nada que una o dos noches de descanso no puedan remediar. –

- Eso me da gusto. – dijo Ash. – Yendo al grano, ¿crees que mi Noctowl estará en condiciones para la próxima batalla? –

- Pienso que sí, si lo dejas descansar por esta noche, ya para mañana le podremos dar de alta. –

- Genial, porque creo que lo voy a necesitar, y mucho. – dijo Ash, feliz de saber que podía contar con Noctowl para la próxima batalla. - ¿Puedes traerme a los demás? Voy a pedir intercambio para el resto del equipo. –

- Por supuesto. –

La enfermera fue a traerle el resto de las Pokébolas a Ash, y este sin perder tiempo fue al videoteléfono para contactar primero al Profesor Oak y luego a la Profesora Juniper. Ya después de sopesar bien sus opciones, si Karen tenía un equipo variado, lo mejor que podía hacer Ash era tener él mismo un equipo también variado, de ese modo, contaría con un poco de su propia "impredictibilidad". Así el factor sorpresa no estaría solo del lado de su oponente, y eso nivelaría un poco las cosas. Dejando solo a Noctowl de su equipo anterior, se trajo del laboratorio de Oak a Staraptor, Heracross, Donphan y Gliscor, mientras que del laboratorio de Juniper solamente se trajo a su Samurott. Ya que la mayor parte de los Pokémon de Karen tenían un tipo secundario, en el caso de que los ataques directos no funcionaran, debía tener su "plan de contingencia" para atacar por el otro lado. Ahora, ya no quedaba más sino seguir entrenando.

- Vamos, Pikachu, es hora de entrenar. –

- Pikachu. – El roedor siguió a su amo fuera del centro Pokémon. De nuevo solo le tocaba ayudar en el entrenamiento de sus compañeros, ya que tampoco iba a participar en este combate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Días después…<strong>_

- ¡Hola, y bienvenidos una vez más al Estadio Índigo, aficionados! ¡La tercera batalla del Desafío a la Elite 4 está a punto de comenzar! ¡El retador, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, hoy se enfrentará a la maestra de los Pokémon oscuros, Karen! –

El público en el Estadio Índigo estalló de nueva cuenta en gritos y aplausos. Las dos batallas anteriores se habían hecho durante la tarde, a plena luz del día, pero esta se iba a llevar a cabo comenzando a las 7:30 pm, por lo que ya el cielo estaba oscuro y cubierto de estrellas, y el campo estaba iluminado por los reflectores del estadio. Ash pensó que tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Karen se especializara en Pokémon de tipo oscuro. El campo inicial para la batalla iba a ser el de hierba. Al cabo de unos segundos después de anunciar su nombre, la tercera miembro de la Elite 4 hizo su entrada en su lado respectivo del campo. Karen era una mujer alta y delgada, aparentaba más o menos la misma edad que Lorelei, aunque no era tan voluptuosa. Tenía cabello de un tono azul plateado que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, y usaba un vestido negro ajustado dejando sus piernas al aire, con zapatos de tacón bajo a juego.

- Te felicito por llegar hasta aquí, Ash Ketchum. Los otros miembros de la Elite hablan muy bien de ti, y tengo muchas expectativas contigo. – le dijo.

- Haré algo más que llenar tus expectativas, te lo aseguro. – replicó Ash.

Recibiendo la señal del juez para iniciar el combate, Ash tomó su primera Pokébola.

- Llegó la hora, ¡vamos, Heracross! –

- ¡Heracross! – El escarabajo salió al campo, listo para iniciar.

- ¡Ve, Houndoom! – dijo a su vez Karen.

- ¡Houndoom! – El Pokémon con aspecto de Doberman se hincó sobre sus patas delanteras, y gruñó en señal de desafío.

- ¡Comiencen! –

- ¡Houndoom, usa Lanzallamas! – ordenó Karen.

- ¡Doom! – Houndoom abrió el hocico dejando salir un torrente de fuego contra Heracross.

- ¡Heracross, esquiva y usa Golpe Centrado! –

- ¡Heracross! – Heracross echó a zumbar las alas y evitó las llamas de un salto, lanzándose a su vez para un contraataque con su puño.

- ¡Evítalo y usa Mordida! –

- ¡Doom! –

El feroz perro cerró las quijadas en la pata de Heracross, quien comenzó a agitarse de dolor mientras intentaba soltarse. Houndoom lo azotó contra el suelo un par de veces y lo lanzó, pero agitando sus alas consiguió dar la vuelta y se lanzó de nuevo para otro ataque de Golpe Centrado. Houndoom sin embargo lo evitó de un salto, y mientras estaba en el aire Karen le ordenó hacer un ataque de Lanzallamas hacia abajo. Aunque Heracross consiguió frenar a tiempo para evitar el fuego directamente, la hierba que había debajo rápidamente se encendió, y el quedar tan cerca del fuego le hizo descontrolarse por un momento, que Houndoom y Karen aprovecharon para atacarlo con un Cabezazo por atrás. Al mandarlo a dar vueltas, Karen le ordenó a Houndoom rematar con otro Lanzallamas, pero afortunadamente Heracross recobró el equilibrio a tiempo y se elevó para escapar del fuego.

- Intentemos algo más. – dijo Ash. - ¡Heracross, usa Ataque de Cuerno! –

- ¡Heracross! – El escarabajo se lanzó en picada apuntando a Houndoom con su enorme cuerno.

- ¡Houndoom, Lanzallamas! – gritó a su vez Karen.

- ¡Hound! –

- ¡Zigzaguea para esquivarlo, Heracross! – exclamó Ash.

Con la destreza de un piloto veterano, Heracross maniobró entre los chorros de fuego que le lanzaba Houndoom, aunque no logró pasar del todo limpio, pues las llamas en un par de ocasiones lograron hacerle mella al rozarlo. No obstante, eso no lo detuvo, y consiguió golpear de lleno a Houndoom con su cuerno, haciéndolo retroceder. Pero el perro no iba a caer con un solo golpe, y cuando Heracross se lanzó a la carga por un segundo impacto, Karen volvió a indicarle a Houndoom arrojar su Lanzallamas hacia el suelo, efectivamente creando un muro de fuego que obligó a Heracross a frenar, momento que aprovechó para lanzarse a través del fuego con otro Cabezazo.

_**¡WHAMP! **_La dura cabeza de Houndoom impactó de lleno en el estómago de Heracross. Pero este, aguantándose el dolor, y de alguna manera, se aprovechó en el momento del golpe para sujetarse de su adversario, más específicamente, con una mano logró agarrarse de uno de sus cuernos, y tenía la otra lista para dar un golpe devastador.

- ¡Pero qué! – jadeó Karen.

- ¡Ahora no puedes huir! – gritó Ash triunfante. - ¡Heracross, Golpe Centrado! –

- ¡Hera… CROSS! –

_**¡PUNCH! **_La fuerza del puñetazo de Heracross fue tal que Houndoom dio una vuelta canela antes de caer de espaldas sobre el campo. El perro aparentemente tuvo que enderezar su quijada luego del golpe, ya que al ponerse de pie hizo algunas muecas con el hocico antes de volver su mirada a su contrincante. Heracross chocó ambos puños mientras sonreía, como diciéndole "¿Quieres más?"

- ¡Mantengamos el paso, Heracross, Ataque de Cuerno! –

- ¡Heracross! –

- ¡Houndoom, usa Lanzallamas y bloquéalo! –

- ¡Hound! –

El perro oscuro volvió a lanzar su ataque de fuego hacia la hierba para crear una pared de llamas y obligar a Heracross a detenerse, y cada vez que este intentaba dar la vuelta para irse por otro lado y rodear el fuego, Houndoom solo se volteaba y lanzaba más fuego en esa dirección. Al cabo de unos minutos, buena parte del campo de hierba se había consumido a causa de los ataques de fuego de Houndoom. Ash sabía que Heracross era mejor en combate cercano, pero el fuego lo obligaba a mantenerse a raya, y no lograba acercarse lo suficiente para conectar un golpe. Sin embargo, al paso que iba, se le iba a agotar la hierba a su alrededor, y no tendría la defensa una vez que el fuego terminara de consumirla. Pero Ash no iba a quedarse esperando a que eso sucediera, y por otra parte, el usar tan repetidamente el Lanzallamas para mantener alejado a Heracross estaba pasándole factura a Houndoom.

- ¡Heracross, vuela sobre el fuego y lánzate con un Golpe Centrado! – gritó Ash.

Así lo hizo el escarabajo, y elevándose sobre el fuego, se lanzó de nuevo listo para conectar un puñetazo devastador. La arriesgada maniobra tomó por sorpresa tanto a Karen como a Houndoom, y más por la velocidad de reacción de Heracross que superó por milésimas de segundo a la de Houndoom cuando este trató de disparar otro Lanzallamas para intentar detenerlo. El puño de Heracross conectó directo sobre el hocico de Houndoom, aunque a costa de chamuscarse un poco la mano por el Lanzallamas fallido. Mientras Houndoom estaba aturdido por el impacto, Heracross aprovechó para alejarse y tomar impulso para un nuevo ataque. Ash aprovechó de conectar unos cuantos Ataques de Cuerno e ir agotando a Houndoom antes de ir por el golpe final. Con el daño que había recibido, Houndoom ya no podía reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para detener los ataques, y apenas si lograba esquivar unos cuantos. Karen vio que tenía que actuar rápido si quería darle vuelta a la ronda. Conseguir la primera victoria era importante, ya que de algún modo daba un impulso extra al combatiente, y si Ash lo conseguía podría resultarle en una gran desventaja a Karen. Pero el encuentro aún no se acababa, mientras su Pokémon siguiera en pie siempre había una posibilidad de ganar.

- ¡Heracross, terminemos esto con un Mega Cuerno! – exclamó Ash, preparado para dar el golpe final.

Karen vio que esta era su oportunidad de darle vuelta. Al lanzarse con un ataque de ese tipo, el oponente deja sus defensas totalmente abiertas. Fingiendo estar sin defensa alguna, Houndoom y Karen se quedaron inmóviles esperando que Heracross se lanzara con el Mega Cuerno. Solo tenían que esperar hasta el último momento, y entonces…

- ¡Ataque de Mordida, Houndoom! – gritó justo cuando estaba a punto de impactar.

- ¡Doom! –

_**¡CRUNCH! **_Houndoom hincó los dientes en el cuerno de Heracross, deteniéndolo en pleno vuelo, para sorpresa de todo mundo, especialmente de Ash y Heracross. Las quijadas de Houndoom debían ser mucho más fuertes de lo que pensaban para detener un ataque como ese. Inmediatamente Karen le ordenó azotarlo sin piedad contra el suelo, y ya después de hacerlo no menos de unas 10 veces, lo arrojó lejos y decidió ir por el golpe de gracia mientras estaba tirado.

- ¡Dale un Super Calor a quemarropa! –

- ¡Doom! –

_**¡FOOOOSH! **_El impacto del Super Calor a tan corta distancia sin duda era devastador para un Pokémon insecto como Heracross. Pero no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así. Mientras Heracross ardía en medio de las llamas, Ash vio que Houndoom había invertido la poca fuerza que le quedaba en ese último Super Calor, y si lograba neutralizarlo, la ronda sería suya.

- ¡Heracross, agita tus alas para dispersar las llamas! –

- ¡Heracross! – El escarabajo se puso de pie, movido por su fuerza de voluntad, desafiando las llamas.

_**¡BZZZZZTTT! **_El rápido aleteo de las alas de Heracross dispersó las llamas en una milésima de segundo, evitando daños mayores, para gran consternación de Karen, que no se esperaba eso. Sin perder tiempo, Ash le ordenó a Heracross tomar vuelo y lanzarse a toda velocidad con un Mega Cuerno, en tanto que Houndoom intentó lanzar de nuevo un Super Calor, pero la potencia de fuego le bajó exponencialmente y la energía del Mega Cuerno actuó como un escudo desviando las llamas hacia los lados. Imposible de ser detenido, Heracross impactó con su cuerno a Houndoom, noqueándolo ahora sí por completo.

- ¡Houndoom, ya no puede pelear! ¡Heracross es el ganador! – declaró el juez.

- Muy bien, una para nosotros. – dijo Ash, alzando su puño triunfante.

Aunque era muy temprano para celebrar, pues era solo el inicio, el que Ash hubiera tomado la ventaja inicial de la primera victoria era significativo. Pero lejos de desanimarse, Karen decidió más bien duplicar sus esfuerzos, después de todo, aunque Heracross había ganado, el costo fue muy alto. Las marcas de las quemaduras aún eran visibles. Usando las tácticas correctas, podría emparejar la situación con relativa facilidad.

- Impresionante, lo admito. – dijo Karen, mientras recogía a su Pokémon caído. – Bajé mi guardia ahí, pero no volverá a suceder. Solo fue la primera victoria, el encuentro apenas está comenzando. Ahora tomaremos otro enfoque. ¡Absol, ve! –

- ¡Absol! – El Pokémon desastre salió al campo y se irguió con orgullo a modo de desafío.

- Absol, ¿eh? ¡Heracross, inicia con un Ataque de Cuerno! –

- ¡Heracross! –

- ¡Absol, Multiplícate! –

- ¡Absol! –

Múltiples imágenes de Absol aparecieron alrededor del campo, y Heracross pasó sin hacerle ningún daño. El Doble Equipo de Absol era increíblemente rápido. Lo vio detenerse apenas por una fracción de segundo y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, pero para cuando llegó, de nuevo atravesó una imagen y no al verdadero. Sin dejarse amedrentar, lo intentó una vez más, por aquello de "a la tercera va la vencida", pero en este caso no aplicó, al menos no a favor de Heracross, sino de Absol, que al esquivar de nuevo la arremetida de Heracross, dejó atrás otra imagen falsa mientras daba un enorme salto en el aire, y Heracross se golpeaba de narices contra el suelo.

- ¡Viento Cortante! –

- ¡Ab… sol! –

_**¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! **_Absol hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y de la cuchilla salieron varias navajas de viento. Aún con el esfuerzo que hizo no las pudo esquivar todas, y las que lograron entrar ciertamente habían hecho su efecto. Más todavía porque al ser un ataque de tipo Volador, la efectividad contra Heracross, que era tipo Insecto y Luchador, era doble.

- ¡Heracross, mantén tu distancia! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Heracross! –

El escarabajo desplegó las alas y volvió a volar, intentando mantenerse fuera del alcance del Viento Cortante de Absol. Lo malo era que, por querer evitar los daños, no podía acercarse lo suficiente para conectar un golpe, y si lo hacía, sería una invitación a que le enviaran otro ataque, y eso no era una opción. Por su parte, Karen, al darse cuenta que había forzado a Ash y Heracross a jugar a la defensiva, se dio cuenta de que era el momento de tomar la iniciativa e iniciar su propio ataque.

- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna! -

- ¡Sol! –

Absol pegó un enorme salto y se preparó para lanzar una cuchilla de energía oscura mientras saltaba hacia Heracross. El escarabajo evitó el primer ataque, pero al aterrizar del otro lado, Absol rápidamente tomó impulso y lanzó otro, dándole el tajo por la espalda. La rapidez con la que lo hizo los tomó por sorpresa a ambos, Heracross y Ash. Sin perder tiempo, Karen volvió a ordenar otro ataque de Viento Cortante, y a tan corta distancia fue un verdadero milagro que Heracross consiguiera evitarlo. Por dentro, Ash se preguntaba si en realidad no lo había fallado a propósito solo para impresionar. Pero en fin, si tenía una oportunidad de atacar, mejor aprovecharla.

- ¡Ataque de Cuerno, Heracross! –

- ¡Heracross! –

_**¡WHAMP! **_Esta vez Heracross sí logró conectar el golpe con éxito. Absol voló por los aires cuando el cuerno de Heracross lo golpeó, pero girando en el aire volvió a caer de pie, lanzando de inmediato otro ataque de Viento Cortante. Esta vez Ash no tuvo ninguna duda, ese ataque fallido había sido intencional, al igual que lo había sido el permitir que le diera con el Ataque de Cuerno, ya que le dio con una rapidez y precisión mortales. Karen le ordenó usar Cabezazo Zen, y Absol se lanzó para rematarlo con una brillante orbe de energía rodeando su cráneo, dándole directo en el estómago. El escarabajo tuvo problemas para levantarse luego de eso, pero no iba a tirar la toalla así como así. De todos modos, Ash por fin cayó en cuenta de que a Absol no lo podría vencer de la manera tradicional. Cuando Absol reanudó su ataque de Viento Cortante otra vez, Ash le ordenó a Heracross mantenerse a raya mientras pensaba en algo. En ocasiones a Ash le daba por jugársela usando ataques de alto poder y alto riesgo para darle vuelta al encuentro de un solo golpe. Hacer eso era prácticamente un volado, pero muchas veces le había salvado el pellejo en el pasado. Con suerte tal vez lo hiciera ahora.

- ¡Heracross, prepara un Hiper Rayo! –

- ¡Heracross! – El escarabajo empezó a cargar poder para lanzar su ataque más fuerte. Karen, sin embargo, reconociendo la amenaza, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Absol, Multiplícate! –

Absol comenzó a moverse de nuevo dejando imágenes por todo el campo. Heracross y Ash estaban en aprietos, el Hiper Rayo era un ataque que gastaba mucha energía y con tantos alrededor, Ash le ordenó a Heracross contenerlo hasta que viera a cuál tenía que apuntarle para no desperdiciar el ataque. Pero sin esperar a que pudiera hacerlo, Karen gritó:

- ¡Cabezazo Zen! –

- ¡Absol! –

El verdadero Absol finalmente se reveló, y se lanzó de nuevo a conectar el ataque, esta vez por la espalda, con lo que la energía del Hiper Rayo de Heracross se vio desperdiciada de momento. Acto seguido, Karen ordenó un combo alternando Cuchilla Nocturna y Viento Cortante, haciendo que una lluvia de cuchillas de energía clara y oscura bombardeara sin piedad a Heracross. No obstante el daño recibido, Heracross no se daba por vencido, y desafiando a las cuchillas, se lanzó de frente contra Absol sin importarle que le siguieran haciendo corte tras corte, incluso sin que Ash se lo ordenara. Su determinación tomó por sorpresa tanto a Karen como a Absol, y a este último lo embistió con todo el peso de su cuerpo, llevándoselo unos cuantos metros por el campo. Teniéndolo contra el suelo, Heracross alzó la cabeza y dejó caer con fuerza el cuerno encima de Absol, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Al parecer ya no le importaba ganar, solo quería asegurarse de infligirle todo el daño posible a Absol en la medida de sus fuerzas. Karen, una vez que se repuso del shock, le ordenó a Absol hacer un Viento Cortante a quemarropa para quitárselo de encima. Tuvo éxito, pero Heracross parecía satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Aún le quedaban fuerzas para continuar el asalto un poco más, y si podía seguir dañando a Absol mientras aún tuviera fuerzas, lo haría. Mientras tanto, Karen vio que, aunque llevara la ventaja, tenía que cuidarse o Ash le podría dar vuelta a la situación. Así que era tiempo de ir por un golpe a todo poder.

- ¡Vista al Futuro! – ordenó.

- ¡Absol! –

Los ojos de Absol brillaron con una luz de color azulado durante un par de segundos. Obviamente no sucedió nada, ya que la Vista al Futuro era un ataque con efecto retardado. Pero Ash sabía que no podía esperar a que hiciera su efecto. Si tenía una oportunidad de terminar la ronda con una victoria, tenía que hacerlo pronto. Ash le ordenó lanzarse con un Golpe Centrado, que Absol esquivó con relativa facilidad para luego contraatacar con un Viento Cortante. Viendo que esquivar no tenía sentido, Ash decidió defenderse con su propia ofensiva.

- ¡Heracross, Mega Cuerno! –

- ¡Heracross! –

Desafiando de frente al Viento Cortante, Heracross se abrió paso entre las cuchillas de viento, la energía del Mega Cuerno lo protegió de la mayoría de las ellas, que no pudieron detener su avance. Su cuerno golpeó con fuerza a Absol y lo sacó volando por los aires, y Ash se dio cuenta de que era el momento de rematarlo antes que se repusiera.

- ¡Ahora, Golpe Centrado! –

Heracross echó atrás su puño, listo para dar un golpe devastador, pero los dos segundos que se tardó en prepararlo bastaron para que la Vista al Futuro finalmente hiciera su efecto. Una enorme bola de energía psíquica apareció de la nada e impactó a Heracross justo cuando estaba a punto de conectar el puñetazo, y desgraciadamente para él, eso le permitió a Absol reponerse del golpe del Mega Cuerno y reincorporarse. Y sin perder tiempo, Karen lo mandó a atacar.

- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna! –

- ¡Ab… sol! ¡Sol! –

Aturdido por el impacto de la Vista al Futuro, Heracross no pudo evitar la letal cuchillada de Absol. En un arranque de desesperación, Ash decidió ir con un ataque a todo o nada. Era su última oportunidad de ganar esta ronda, aunque fuera muy pequeña, no le quedaba nada más.

- ¡Heracross, intenta de nuevo un Hiper Rayo! –

- ¡Hera… CROSS! –

El escarabajo disparó el Hiper Rayo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, rezando porque diera en el blanco y fuera suficiente para sacar a Absol del encuentro. Desafortunadamente, Absol consiguió evitar el impacto directo de un salto, aunque la explosión cuando el rayo impactó en el suelo todavía alcanzó a dañarlo, más no lo suficiente para dejarlo noqueado. Sin fuerzas para lanzar otro ataque, Heracross estaba todavía en el aire, totalmente expuesto.

- ¡Absol, Viento Cortante! –

- ¡Ab… sol! –

Las cuchillas de viento de nueva cuenta volaron por montón hacia Heracross. Agotado por el esfuerzo, el escarabajo no las pudo evitar, y terminó lleno de cortadas por todos lados. Se tambaleó en el aire apenas unos segundos, y después se desplomó sobre la hierba, incapaz de seguir.

- ¡Heracross ya no puede pelear! ¡Absol es el ganador! –

Y con eso las tablas estaban parejas. Uno a uno. Pero la situación por la que Absol tuvo ventaja en la pelea pasada se volvía a repetir, y esta vez en su contra. Absol no había salido limpio en absoluto de su pelea con Heracross, y los últimos golpes que había recibido todavía eran notorios. Y obviamente, Ash sabía cómo sacar ventaja de ello. Después de recoger al noqueado Heracross, tomó su siguiente Pokébola.

- ¡Ve, Donphan! –

- ¡Donphan! – El Pokémon semejante a un pequeño elefante salió de su Pokébola, y alzó la trompa indicando que estaba listo.

- ¿Un Donphan? – dijo Karen al verlo. – Veamos qué sabe hacer. ¡Absol, usa Viento Cortante! –

- ¡Absol! –

- ¡Donphan, ataque de Rodada! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Donphan! –

Donphan se enrolló en bola y echó a rodar como una aplanadora viviente. Absol decidió tomar ventaja de su velocidad, aunque aún se resentía por el combate pasado con Heracross. Sin embargo, aunque Donphan podía moverse a relativamente gran velocidad rodando, tenía la desventaja de que no podía girar hacia los lados con facilidad, y Absol se aprovechaba de eso, manteniéndose constantemente en movimiento para no ser alcanzado. En un intento por hacerle perder el control, Karen le ordenó lanzar de nuevo el combo alternando Cuchilla Nocturna y Viento Cortante, pero esta vez hacia el suelo, con la intención de abrir un enorme agujero justo por donde Donphan iba a pasar al dar la vuelta. Lo consiguió, y mientras Donphan iba rodando, a esa velocidad terminó saltando por los aires, quedando aparentemente indefenso y expuesto, y por la sorpresa paró de girar.

- ¡Donphan! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Cabezazo Zen! – gritó Karen.

- ¡Ab… SOL! –

_**¡WHAMP! **_El cabezazo le dio justo en el estómago, la parte de su cuerpo más vulnerable. El pequeño elefante dio tumbos en el aire antes de aterrizar, cayendo de espaldas, pero rápidamente se enderezó mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ash se sorprendió de la maniobra que Karen había usado contra su ataque de Rodada, y se acordó que él mismo había hecho algo similar años atrás contra cierta líder de gimnasio.

Como Heracross, Donphan tenía cierta desventaja al carecer mayormente de ataques de largo alcance, y Absol se estaba asegurando de mantener bien su distancia. De todos modos, y por fortuna para Ash, la resistencia de Donphan hacia los ataques de Absol era mayor y contaba con defensas más que formidables. Aunque ese golpe de Cabezazo Zen que le había dado había sido duro, no pasaba de ser eso, un solo golpe, y tomaría más que eso para derrotarlo.

- ¡Vista al Futuro! – ordenó Karen.

- ¡Absol! –

Absol nuevamente preparó su ataque retardado-pero-masivo. Recibirlo directamente podría ser fatal, pero por fortuna, Ash había medido el tiempo que había tardado el ataque anteriormente con Heracross, y calculó que tendría como un minuto antes que el ataque apareciera. Empezó a contar mentalmente. Sin embargo, Karen no se iba a quedar quieta a esperar a que el ataque hiciera su efecto y le ordenó a Absol atacar con el combo de Viento Cortante y Cuchilla Nocturna. Ash no pudo más que ordenarle a Heracross usar Rizo de Defensa para resistir los ataques, y luego lanzarse de nuevo con Rodada. Karen, poco deseosa de permitir que el ataque le diera (pues Rodada duplica su poder de ataque al usarse en conjunto con Rizo de Defensa), Absol comenzó a evadir de nuevo el ataque, mientras Ash continuaba dándole indicaciones a Donphan sobre a donde ir. El entrenador se percató de que Karen y Absol estaban tratando de guiarlo de regreso hacia la zanja que habían hecho antes, probablemente para hacerlo caer en la misma trampa. Pero eso le dio una idea. En vez de abortar su plan, decidió dejar que Karen creyera seguir teniendo el control y le siguió la corriente. Cuando Absol se paró frente a la zanja, Ash le ordenó a Donphan atacarlo, y como era de esperarse, Absol esquivó y Donphan de nuevo salió volando por los aires.

- ¡Absol, Cabezazo Zen! – gritó Karen, y Absol ya se estaba preparando para atacar.

- ¡No lo creo! – exclamó Ash. - ¡Donphan, empieza a rodar en dirección contraria! –

- ¡Donphan! –

Y así fue. Cuando Absol se lanzó con el Cabezazo Zen, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que al salir volando Donphan aprovechó el impulso para empezar a rodar (incluso estando en el aire) en sentido contrario, de modo que se impactó de frente con una pesada mole giratoria que lo estampó en el suelo como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión monstruo (y no estaba tan lejos de serlo). El ataque en sí, incluyendo el bono de poder del Rizo de Defensa, fue devastador, pero después haber recibido todo el peso de Donphan aplanándolo contra el suelo, fue un verdadero milagro que Absol pudiera levantarse. Aún así, las patas le temblaban, y se notaba que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo apenas para permanecer en pie. Ni la hierba pudo amortiguar un poco el impacto.

Karen casi entró en shock al ver los resultados de ese único golpe. Lo que a Donphan le faltaba en la agilidad que tenía Absol, le sobraba en fuerza ofensiva y resistencia. A los pocos segundos, de nuevo surgió la gran bola de energía psíquica procedente de la Vista al Futuro, pero Ash, que esta vez sabía cuando le llegaba, supo cómo salir librado de ella de una manera sorprendente.

- ¡Donphan, Rizo de Defensa y Rodada! – gritó Ash.

En lugar de tratar de huir del ataque (cosa que era virtualmente imposible de hacer) Ash le ordenó a Donphan lanzarse de frente rodando contra la Vista al Futuro. Al colisionar de frente girando contra la bola de energía psíquica, no solo neutralizó el daño gracias al Rizo de Defensa y el efecto giratorio, sino que además provocó que explotara, abarcando gran parte del campo, y Absol, que estaba demasiado cerca, no pudo escapar del radio de acción, recibiendo daño proveniente de su propio ataque. Absol fue a caer casi a los pies de su ama. Le flaqueaban las fuerzas, pero no iba a darse por vencido todavía.

Karen, por otra parte, viendo la batalla desde un enfoque realista, se dio cuenta de que sus posibilidades de ganar esta ronda eran demasiado cercanas a cero. Absol ya de por sí estaba cansado por pelear con Heracross, y le había infligido muy poco o nada de daño a Donphan, excepto por ese único Cabezazo Zen que había logrado conectarle. ¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse a buscar otra abertura para atacar de ese modo de nuevo? Si fallaba, otro golpe más bastaría para poner a Absol fuera de combate.

Ash por otro lado pensó en continuar presionando la ofensiva. Le bastaría conectar un golpe definitivo para derrotar a Absol y recuperar su ventaja. De nuevo, le ordenó a Donphan lanzarse con su ataque de Rodada, pero Absol aún tenía energías para correr y saltar lo suficiente para evadir el feroz asalto. Donphan perdía un poco el impulso cada vez que se veía obligado a dar la vuelta cuando Absol lo esquivaba, y la cosa se complicó más cuando Karen decidió usar Doble Equipo por todo el campo, intentando despistar lo más posible a Donphan. Con tantas imágenes a su alrededor, Ash le ordenó a Donphan detener su ataque de rodada en lugar de irse atacando las imágenes una a una hasta encontrar al verdadero, cosa que sería demasiado tardada y poco práctica.

- Buen intento, pero hay una forma rápida de saber dónde está. – dijo Ash. - ¡Donphan, Terremoto! –

- ¡Don… PHAN! –

_**¡SLAM! ¡BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **_Donphan se irguió sobre sus patas delanteras y las dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo. La tierra comenzó a retumbar mientras ondas sísmicas se expandían por todo el lugar desde donde estaba Donphan. Por mucho que intentara evadir con el Doble Equipo, el terremoto abarcó prácticamente toda el área del campo, así que Absol no pudo escapar de él. Hasta Karen también sintió el Terremoto, y le sorprendió el poder que tenía para actuar en un radio de acción tan amplio. Casi de inmediato, las imágenes de Absol se disiparon, y el verdadero quedó expuesto.

- ¡Oh no! –

- ¡Eso es, Donphan, ahí está, ve por él con un ataque de Rodada! –

- ¡Donphan! –

_**¡WHAMP! **_Rodando más rápido que nunca, y aprovechando que Absol seguía inmóvil a causa del shock provocado por el terremoto, Donphan lo arrolló sin piedad, pero no le bastó con hacerlo una vez, sino que continuó haciéndolo varias veces, antes de darle oportunidad de escapar. Luego de repetir el atropello por un buen rato, Ash decidió que era tiempo de terminar el asalto.

- ¡Donphan, Hiper Rayo! –

Donphan alzó la trompa y disparó por la boca su propio Hiper Rayo, que tenía tanta potencia como el de Heracross. La diferencia fue que esta vez Absol no tenía fuerzas para escapar, de modo que esta vez sí recibió el impacto completo. Al disiparse el humo de la explosión, Absol yacía tirado en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse.

- ¡Absol ya no puede continuar! ¡Donphan es el ganador! –

Karen recogió a su caído Absol. El Donphan de Ash había sido una opción bastante inteligente para enfrentarlo, el muchacho supo aprovechar su alta defensa para soportar los ataques, y combinarla con una fuerte ofensiva. El combate iba a resultar más interesante de lo que esperaba, según parecía.

- Ya es tiempo de dejar de contenerse. A partir de ahora iré en serio. – dijo Karen, tomando su tercera Pokébola. - ¡Vamos, Honchkrow! –

- ¡Krow! – La Pokébola de Karen se abrió revelando a su tercer Pokémon, el cuervo.

Ash evaluó a su tercer contrincante. Al ser Donphan un Pokémon de tipo Tierra, enfrentarse a un oponente que podía volar lo dejaba en una desventaja muy seria. Obviamente tenía que ponerse a su nivel. De inmediato llamó de vuelta a Donphan, y decidió enfrentarse a Honchkrow a condiciones iguales.

- ¡Vamos, Gliscor! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Gliscor! – El escorpión volador apareció en el campo con las alas desplegadas, listo para el combate.

- Hmm, así que también quieres volar, ¿eh? – dijo Karen, con tono despreocupado. – Bien, lo arreglaremos en el aire. –

- ¡Gliscor, inicia con Tijera-X! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Gliscor! – Gliscor se elevó ligeramente, y luego colocó sus tenazas cruzadas al frente, preparándose para caer en picada contra Honchkrow.

- ¡Honchkrow, usa As Aéreo! – replicó Karen, en el último momento.

- ¡Krow! – El pájaro reaccionó a una velocidad alarmante, despareció en un parpadeo, y reapareció detrás de Gliscor para golpearlo. El primer impacto fue para Honchkrow, pero claro, solo porque golpeara primero no significaba que lo hiciera dos veces.

- ¡Ala de Acero, Gliscor! – volvió a gritar Ash.

- ¡Gliscor! – Gliscor dio un giro en U y se lanzó con las alas extendidas y brillando en una energía metálica.

- ¡Honchkrow, Niebla! –

- ¡Krow! – El cuervo abrió el pico y dejó salir una espesa niebla oscura y se zambulló en ella para cubrir su escape. Pronto todo el campo se llenó de niebla, y Gliscor no podía ver hacia donde iba, ni mucho menos donde estaba Honchkrow. Desde donde estaba, Ash tampoco podía ver nada.

- ¡As Aéreo! – volvió a gritar Karen. Dentro de la niebla se oyó un golpe seco, y un segundo después, Gliscor salió volando fuera de la niebla, seguido de Honchkrow, que iba tras él para otro golpe.

- ¡Honchkrow, usa Cuchilla Nocturna! –

- ¡Honch… Krow! –

- ¡Gliscor, usa Ala de Acero para bloquearlo! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Gliscor! – De nuevo, el escorpión volador recubrió sus alas de energía metálica, y la usó para repeler las cuchillas oscuras, avanzando sin parar, logrando golpear a Honchkrow, que cayó de vuelta dentro de su banco de niebla.

Ash esperó un poco antes de lanzar otro ataque, a ver si Honchkrow decidía moverse primero. La niebla todavía no se disipaba del todo, y al cabo de un momento, escuchó del otro lado a Karen gritarle a Honchkrow que preparase un ataque de Bola de Sombra. Ash se preparó para recibirlo, pero no venía. Esperó unos segundos, y nada. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Si estaba "preparando" el ataque, al parecer le gustaba tomarse su tiempo. Entonces, ocurrió lo impensable: Karen le ordenó a Honchkrow irse con un ataque de As Aéreo, y se movió tan rápido que Ash no vio por donde salió hasta que ya estaba detrás de Gliscor, ¡con la Bola de Sombra todavía en el pico!

- ¡Gliscor, cuidado! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Krow! – graznó el cuervo y arrojó la bola mientras se alejaba lo más que podía.

_**¡BOOM! **_La Bola de Sombra impactó con fuerza a Gliscor, y el escorpión cayó aturdido, tardando unos segundos en reponerse lo suficiente para planear y estabilizarse de nuevo. Ash comprendió algo tarde la intención de Karen, mantuvo a Honchkrow dentro de la niebla para preparar el ataque, y luego usó As Aéreo para acercarse lo suficiente como para lanzar la Bola de Sombra a quemarropa y sin fallar. La niebla se iba disipando ahora, de modo que el campo comenzaba a verse ya con más claridad. Del otro lado, Karen sonreía levemente, como si intentara decirle "Vamos, ataca si te atreves."

Sin embargo, Ash no se movió. No cabía duda que Karen había estudiado sus estrategias de las dos batallas pasadas, y había creado algunas propias para contrarrestarlas. De nuevo, en ocasiones, la mejor manera de derrotar a un oponente difícil era la más sencilla, regresar a las bases de las batallas Pokémon, tanto como simplemente utilizar un elemento que le diera la ventaja contra su oponente. Y entonces pensó en ello: Honchkrow era un Pokémon de tipo Volador, y Gliscor sabía utilizar el ataque Filo de Roca. La cuestión era: ¿cómo hacer que ese ataque entrara?

En vista de que Ash no se movía, Karen decidió atacar primero, y le ordenó a Honchkrow irse con un ataque de As Aéreo. Ash le ordenó a Gliscor elevarse más para evadir el ataque, y Karen le indicó a Honchkrow seguirlo. La miembro de la Elite 4 no entendía del todo que era lo que Ash pretendía, pero el muchacho ya había pensado en algo. Gliscor había tenido un entrenamiento especial para aprovechar las corrientes de viento, así que la intención de Ash era ponerse una altura donde Gliscor pudiese utilizarlas a su favor. Y por supuesto, Karen no tenía ni idea de ello, lo que sería una gran ventaja.

- ¡Honchkrow, Cuchilla Nocturna! – exclamó Karen.

- ¡Gliscor, ya sabes qué hacer! – gritó Ash.

Los dos Pokémon apenas eran visibles. Honchkrow dio un aletazo lanzando las cuchillas oscuras. Por supuesto, Gliscor primero no se movió, solo esperó a que el viento hiciera su trabajo, y lo elevara, con lo que el ataque pasó de largo sin hacerle nada. Estando arriba, Ash aprovechó de ordenarle un ataque de Ala de Acero, que tomó tanto a Honchkrow como Karen de sorpresa. Sin dejarse amedrentar, Karen le gritó a Honchkrow que atacara con Pico Taladro, pero Gliscor evadió el ataque de la misma manera, y pudo lanzarse con Tijera-X pegándole por detrás de la nuca. Al aprovechar las corrientes de viento, Gliscor no gastaba energía en la evasión, y podía guardarla para los ataques, los cuales además podía preparar con mayor facilidad gracias a ello, pudiendo contraatacar de manera efectiva.

Desde abajo, Karen empezaba a desesperarse. Gliscor estaba evadiendo los asaltos de Honchkrow aparentemente sin apenas esfuerzo. Sin más qué hacer, le ordenó a Honchkrow usar Niebla otra vez, aún a riesgo de que a esa distancia le fuera virtualmente imposible saber lo que estaba pasando. Ash se preocupó por un momento, pues si él no podía ver le sería más difícil guiar a Gliscor. No le quedaba más que confiar en que su entrenamiento fuese suficiente incluso a ciegas

- ¡Honchkrow, usa As Aéreo! – gritó Karen.

Los entrenadores no podían ver lo que pasaba dentro de la niebla, pero Honchkrow hizo caso e intentó atacar por la espalda a Gliscor. Por fortuna, Gliscor pudo sentir el movimiento del aire detrás y viró hacia un lado evitándolo por los pelos al entrar en una corriente de viento ascendente. Karen desde abajo no tenía manera de saber si el ataque había tenido éxito, y solo para estar segura le ordenó a Honchkrow atacar de nuevo. Pero al hacerlo no hacía más que desperdiciar sus energías. Cuando la vista comenzó a aclararse de nuevo, Ash le ordenó a Gliscor lanzarse con Tijera-X de nuevo. Karen le gritó a Honchkrow que esquivara el ataque, y el cuervo se elevó para hacerlo. Sin embargo, Gliscor cambió de dirección bruscamente: de nuevo usando una corriente de viento ascendente persiguió a Honchkrow, y el ataque impactó exitosamente.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – se preguntaba Karen.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de responderse, Ash le ordenó a Gliscor atacar con Filo de Roca. Aturdido por el impacto de la Tijera-X, Honchkrow apenas pudo ver como Gliscor se rodeaba con un par de anillos luminosos. Estos rápidamente se materializaron en un montón de pequeñas y afiladas rocas que salieron disparadas hacia el cuervo, que intentó evadirlas como pudo, pero unas cuantas consiguieron hacerle cortes menores. Gliscor inmediatamente se lanzó de vuelta con otra Tijera-X, y Honchkrow respondió con Pico Taladro. Al colisionar los dos ataques, ambos Pokémon salieron despedidos hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡Gliscor, Filo de Roca, otra vez! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Gliscor! –

Karen se puso sobre aviso. Ash había empezado a ganar ventaja en la pelea, y aunque Honchkrow había evitado lo peor del Filo de Roca, si lograba hacerlo entrar podría perder la ronda. La peor parte era que seguía sin entender cómo era que Gliscor se movía con tal aparente facilidad para esquivar los ataques y luego lanzarse con los suyos propios. Y le tomó otro intento semi-fallido del Filo de Roca de Gliscor para comprenderlo: a esa altura, el viento soplaba más fuerte, y Gliscor aprovechaba las corrientes de aire para planear (cosa que tenía sentido considerando su nombre) y de ese modo conservar energías para los ataques. Tuvo que reconocer que era una excelente estrategia, y ese Gliscor tenía que haber recibido un buen entrenamiento para leer y sentir las corrientes de viento de esa manera. Pero claro, tenía un pequeño inconveniente.

- ¡Honchkrow, desciende ahora! –

- ¡Krow! – El cuervo cerró las alas y descendió de vuelta hacia el campo.

- ¡Gliscor, no lo dejes escapar, ataca con Filo de Roca! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Gliscor! –

Por fin Karen se había percatado de su estrategia. Al descender de vuelta, Gliscor perdería su ventaja, pero Ash no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera. Aún desde arriba, Gliscor lanzó una lluvia de rocas filosas contra Honchkrow. El pájaro oscuro trató de esquivarlas maniobrando en zigzag, pero unas cuantas alcanzaron a herirlo en la espalda. Indignado, el cuervo se dio la vuelta para encarar a su adversario, que ya se le venía encima. Pero en vez de atacar de frente, Karen le ordenó que le sujetara la cola a Gliscor, deteniéndolo en pleno vuelo. Ante la mirada atónita de Ash, Honchkrow echó a volar unas cuantas vueltecitas por el campo, arrastrando consigo a Gliscor y literalmente obligándolo a comerse la tierra y la hierba. Cuando por fin lo soltó, este se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera alzar el vuelo, Honchkrow empezó a dar aletazos, lanzándole Cuchillas Nocturnas, deliberadamente apuntándole a la cara para dejarlo ciego. Ash apretó los puños, pero no había nada en las reglas que impidiera hacer eso, y Karen se notaba bastante desesperada por emparejar la situación. Cuando al fin cesó el ataque, Gliscor todavía tenía la vista distorsionada, y Karen se aprovechó y le ordenó lanzarse con un Pico Taladro.

- ¡Gliscor, rueda hacia un lado! – gritó Ash en el último segundo.

Y milagrosamente, Gliscor evadió el ataque haciéndose a un lado, dando como resultado que Honchkrow se fuera de cara al suelo, y su pico quedara enterrado momentáneamente. Mientras escupía la hierba y la tierra que se le metió, Ash vio que tenía que atacar mientras pudiera.

- ¡Colmillo de Fuego, hacia la derecha! – gritó Ash.

Gliscor abrió las quijadas y sus colmillos se prendieron en llamas. Dirigiéndose hacia la derecha como le dijo Ash, se lanzó para morder a Honchkrow, pero el cuervo se percató del peligro y alzó el vuelo de nuevo para escapar. Gliscor lo siguió, pero aún sin saber hacia dónde estaba su contrincante, no le quedaba más que seguir las indicaciones de su entrenador. A falta de un mejor plan, Ash decidió improvisar.

- ¡Gliscor, prepara Filo de Roca! –

- ¡Gliscor! –

Todavía ciego, el escorpión hizo lo que le mandaron, preparando el ataque de Filo de Roca. Karen no le veía sentido, ¿de qué serviría preparar el ataque si no podía ver hacia donde tenía que lanzarlo?

- ¡Dispérsalo en todas direcciones! –

- ¡Gliscor! –

Y así fue. En lugar de lanzarlas en una dirección específica, lo que hizo Gliscor fue dispersar las rocas filosas a su alrededor en todas las direcciones posibles, con la esperanza de que con alguna lograra acertar. Y el intento de evadirlo de Honchkrow resultó ser un tiro por la culata, ya que al venirle dispersas eran mucho más difíciles de evitar. Solo tuvo un momento de alivio cuando Gliscor cesó el ataque momentáneamente por el cansancio, solo para reanudarlo unos segundos después. Honchkrow no tuvo más remedio que alejarse lo que pudo, aunque ya para entonces los cortes que había recibido eran mucho más notorios.

- ¡Gliscor, elévate de nuevo! – exclamó Ash.

Una vez más, Gliscor volvió a elevarse hacia el aire, de nuevo a una altura donde el viento soplara con suficiente fuerza para aprovecharlo. Karen sabía que si permitía eso se vería de nuevo en serios aprietos, así que decidió detenerlo a como diera lugar.

- ¡Honchkrow, vuela por encima de Gliscor y atácalo con Pico Taladro! –

- ¡Krow! –

Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, Honchkrow voló lo más rápido que pudo intentando aventajar en altura a Gliscor. De algún modo, lo consiguió, y posteriormente, se lanzó con un Pico Taladro en vertical. Ash apenas consiguió gritarle a Gliscor a tiempo para evadirlo, pero Honchkrow aprovechó el impulso del descenso para dar un giro de 270º y regresar por detrás de Gliscor. El viento en esta ocasión no estuvo de su parte, y el picotazo esta vez sí le impactó con fuerza. Gliscor se tambaleó pero logró mantenerse en el aire, más Honchkrow no iba a permitir que lo hiciera por mucho tiempo más, y dando otro giro esta vez hacia arriba, volvió a lanzarse a la carga.

- ¡Viene de nuevo, da un giro completo, ahora! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Gliscor! – Evitando el Pico Taladro de Honchkrow, Gliscor aprovechó una última corriente ascendente para dar la vuelta, y se colocó justo detrás de Honchkrow. Para este momento ya estaba recobrando de nuevo la visión, y podía ver dónde estaba su adversario.

- ¡Gliscor, usa Colmillo de Fuego! –

- ¡Gliscor! – Sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas con sus tenazas, Gliscor abrió las fauces prendiéndolas en llamas, y le clavó los dientes a Honchkrow. De inmediato este empezó a sacudirse frenéticamente tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero para cuando lo consiguió, el daño ya estaba hecho, ese Colmillo de Fuego le había dejado una buena quemadura en la nuca.

La batalla se acercaba a su final, los dos Pokémon estaban muy dañados, y la victoria era incierta. Al parecer el que golpeara primero y con más fuerza sería el ganador.

- ¡Gliscor, usa Filo de Roca a toda potencia! –

- ¡Honchkrow, Pico Taladro! –

Honchkrow, sin dejarse amedrentar, esta vez no evadió el ataque: lo recibió de frente y siguió adelante con el Pico Taladro, dándole a Gliscor en la panza y haciéndolo volar hacia atrás. A pesar de la quemadura en la nuca, y de los múltiples cortes en las alas, Honchkrow aún tenía fuerzas para dar algunos golpes más. Ash pensó entonces que era mejor terminar con su sufrimiento de un solo golpe.

- ¡Termínalo, Gliscor, Giga Impacto! –

- ¡Glis… COR! – Gliscor se lanzó a dar el golpe de gracia, pero a pesar de la quemadura, Honchkrow todavía no estaba vencido.

- ¡Honchkrow, esquiva con As Aéreo y usa Bola de Sombra! –

- ¡Krow! -

_**¡BLAST! **_Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Sin saber de dónde sacaba las fuerzas, Honchkrow se desapareció y reapareció encima de Gliscor, y mientras estaba sobre él lanzó una gran bola de energía oscura. Al fallar el Giga Impacto, Gliscor se quedó totalmente indefenso por un momento y no pudo hacer nada cuando la bola le impactó en la espalda. El escorpión se precipitó de cara hacia el suelo, al cabo de unos segundos, alzó una de sus pinzas en señal de que aún intentaba seguir peleando, pero fue inútil. Ya no podía más, y a los pocos segundos se desparramó de nuevo en el suelo.

- ¡Gliscor ya no puede pelear, Honchkrow es el ganador! – declaró el juez. Karen no dijo nada. Ahora la situación estaba de nuevo igualada, dos a dos, pero la quemadura en la nuca de Honchkrow, y los cortes producto del los múltiples Filos de Roca eran más que visible, y sin duda tendrían sus consecuencias en el resto de la pelea.

- Gliscor, regresa. – gritó Ash, retornando a Gliscor a su Pokébola. – Ese Honchkrow es realmente muy resistente. –

Ash estaba sorprendido de cuánto daño pudo aguantar ese Honchkrow, y de cuanto más podía mandar en represalia. Por fortuna, aún tenía otros dos Pokémon capaces de volar esperando y listos. El estilo de combate del Honchkrow de Karen era muy similar al de Paul, su rival durante su viaje por Sinnoh. Años atrás, Ash había podido ganarle al Honchkrow de Paul cuando su Staravia cuando este evolucionó en Staraptor, así que tal vez él sería el mejor oponente. Aparte, con la quemadura y las heridas que le infligió tendría una ventaja más que significativa.

- ¡Staraptor, ve! –

- ¡Staraptor! – Así hizo su aparición en el campo Staraptor. El halcón desplegó sus alas y se elevó para encararse con su contrincante.

Karen evaluó la situación. Honchkrow estaba muy debilitado y herido por la pelea con Gliscor, y una sola mirada le bastó para darse cuenta que el Staraptor de Ash era muy fuerte y enérgico. Siendo realista, sus posibilidades de ganarle eran cero, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era causarle todo el daño posible.

- ¡Honchkrow, usa Ataque Celestial! – gritó Karen.

- ¡Krow! –

El cuervo comenzó a brillar con una luz azul, mientras cargaba la energía para el ataque. Ash lo comprendió: era un ataque kamikaze. No tenía intenciones de ganar, solo de darle un buen golpe antes de caer, cosa que ya en realidad no faltaba mucho para que ocurriera. Sin embargo, ni Ash ni Staraptor se movieron en absoluto. Unos segundos después, Honchkrow se disparó contra Staraptor, y por un momento pareció que le impactaría, pero en el último segundo, Staraptor viró hacia un lado y lo evitó con facilidad. Al pasar de largo, Karen le ordenó a Honchkrow atacar con Cuchilla Nocturna, pero Staraptor maniobró y pasó a través del ataque sin recibir un solo rasguño, a pesar de ser un blanco grande, se movía a gran velocidad.

- ¡Ataque Rápido! –

- ¡Raptor! –

_**¡WHAM! **_En una milésima de segundo, Staraptor golpeó con fuerza el estómago de Honchkrow, y se había alejado a buena distancia. Karen inmediatamente le ordenó a Honchkrow lanzarse con Pico Taladro, pero el resultado fue el mismo: Staraptor lo esquivó en el último instante, y contraatacó, esta vez con un As Aéreo. La rutina se mantuvo por un rato, y cada vez los movimientos de Honchkrow eran más y más lentos. Karen empezó a apretar los puños, ¿por qué Ash no se decidía a terminar de una vez? ¿Acaso quería humillarla o algo? Bien, en otro tiempo esto hubiera sido resultado de un exceso de confianza por parte de Ash, pero ahora el entrenador y sus Pokémon tenían las habilidades para respaldarlo. Y en realidad no era que quisiera humillar a Karen y a Honchkrow, simplemente quería estar seguro al 100% antes de darle el golpe de gracia. Por lo mismo estaba obligando a Honchkrow a usar lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

Desesperada, y ahora aceptando por completo que la batalla estaba perdida, Karen decidió lanzarse con un último ataque, por suicida que fuera, algo tendría que hacer. Ash supo entonces que ese era el momento: era hora de terminar el trabajo.

- ¡Honchkrow, Ataque Celestial! –

- ¡Staraptor, Combate Cercano! – gritó Ash.

El tiempo que tardó Honchkrow en cargar la energía para el Ataque Celestial fue su perdición. Staraptor fue mucho más rápido y antes de que el cuervo se diera cuenta, estaba recibiendo una lluvia de aletazos, picotazos y arañazos por todas partes. Ash vio con satisfacción que el Combate Cercano de Staraptor era igual de efectivo (o más) que como lo había sido contra el Honchkrow de Paul. Staraptor terminó propinándole un golpe con ambas alas en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer en vertical hacia el suelo, cayendo con un batacazo. El cuervo había quedado desparramado sobre la hierba, incapaz de seguir.

- ¡Honchkrow ya no puede pelear! ¡Staraptor es el ganador! –

- Eso es. – dijo Ash, alzando el puño. Había terminado tres a dos la primera mitad, aunque llevaba la ventaja y no estaba del todo mal, haber tenido que sacar a cuatro de sus Pokémon le daba menos factor sorpresa para la segunda. Por ahora, a descansar un poco, y replanear las estrategias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, fuera del estadio…<strong>_

- Dios, pero qué retraso. Parece ser que ya empezó. –

Misty pedaleaba tan fuerte como podía, feliz de que ya podía ver el Estadio Índigo. Había tenido que tomar una desviación ya que en la carretera principal estaban haciendo reparaciones, lo que le había costado unas cuatro horas más de lo esperado por haber tenido que tomar el camino largo. Juzgando por la iluminación del estadio, y el alboroto que se hacía incluso afuera, el tercer combate de Ash ya debía tener tiempo de haber comenzado. La pelirroja apenas había hecho una parada en una máquina de golosinas para comprarse unos chocolates y llenar con algo el estómago. Ya después tendría tiempo de cenar luego de que terminara el combate, y con suerte, tal vez podría "persuadir" a Ash de que se la invitara. Al llegar al estadio, fue a aparcar su bicicleta, asegurándola con un candado y una cadena, solo por si acaso, y echó a correr hacia la entrada.

- ¡Oiga señorita! – le gritó el hombre de la taquilla. – ¡La entrada son 500 Poké-Yenes! –

- ¡Ay, cielos! – Misty se devolvió a regañadientes. – Deme una entonces, pero rápido. –

El hombre le pasó el boleto, Misty le dio un billete de 1000 Poké-Yenes y sin esperar a que le diera el cambio, se metió en el estadio. No se molestó en buscar un asiento vacío, sino que se fue directo a la baranda de las tribunas para ver de cerca. No había actividad en el campo, Ash y su contrincante estaban en las bancas a cada extremo, descansando.

- Parece que llegué en el intermedio. – dijo Misty. – Bueno, no me perdí de todo. –

Se sintió tentada a llamar a Ash desde donde estaba, pero pensó que sería mejor no distraerlo. No todavía al menos. Le podría dar después una gran sorpresa cuando terminara la pelea. O mejor dicho, cuando la ganara, ella estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

Una vez que se cumplieron los 5 minutos de descanso, Ash y Karen regresaron a sus puestos, listos para reanudar la pelea. Para variar, la ruleta esta vez determinó que tocaba un campo de arena, muy parecido a un desierto.

- ¡Estamos listos para reanudar la pelea! ¡El retador, Ash Ketchum, lleva la ventaja de tres a dos sobre Karen, pero el duelo aún no termina, aficionados! –

- Es solo una ventaja mínima. – dijo Karen. – Aún tengo mucho más que dar en este combate. –

- Y lo espero con ansias. – dijo Ash, irradiando confianza.

El entrenador había regresado a Staraptor a su Pokébola, pues tenía intenciones de guardarlo para el final. Él y su Noctowl constituían el combo que Ash creía que le daría la victoria cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar al que consideraba que era el Pokémon más peligroso de Karen.

- ¡Donphan, de vuelta a la acción! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Donphan! – El pequeño elefante retornó al campo, listo para volver a pelear.

- ¡Vamos, Weavile! – gritó Karen. Así hizo aparición su cuarto Pokémon, el gato negro con enormes garras.

- ¡Donphan, usa Terremoto! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Donphan! –

El pequeño elefante se alzó sobre sus patas traseras listo para hacer retumbar la tierra, pero el entrenador olvidó considerar el terreno. El suelo de arena absorbió el ataque y el efecto fue mínimo, y de paso, las patas se le quedaron enterradas.

- Oh-oh, esa fue una mala idea. – comentó Misty desde las tribunas, y viendo como Karen se preparaba para atacar.

- ¡Weavile, usa Fragmento de Hielo! –

- ¡Weavile! –

Weavile alzó sus manos, y empezó a formar un orbe de hielo sobre su cabeza, luego las puso al frente junto con el orbe, y este comenzó a disparar una lluvia de cristales de hielo a gran velocidad. Donphan no podía ir a ninguna parte al tener las patas atascadas en la arena, no le quedó más que soportar el ataque hasta que finalmente las logró sacar. Weavile ya se le venía encima.

- ¡Garra de Sombra! –

- ¡Vile! –

- ¡Rizo de Defensa! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Donphan! – Donphan apenas pudo enrollarse a tiempo cuando la garra de Weavile le dio el tajo, su dura piel acorazada por fortuna resistió el ataque.

- ¡Ataque de Rodada! – volvió a gritar Ash.

El combo de Rizo de Defensa y Rodada había servido muy bien anteriormente, pero ahora había un pequeño problema: el terreno. A causa de que ahora estaban peleando en arena, cuando Donphan intentó hacer la Rodada, patinó unos segundos en su lugar antes de salir hacia adelante, con lo que Weavile tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo. Al dar la vuelta para regresar de nuevo volvió a tener problemas, el giro le hizo retrasarse, y por ende, le dio tiempo a Weavile para contraatacar.

- ¡Usa Ventisca, Weavile! –

- ¡Vile! –

El gato negro abrió la boca y empezó a soplar un fuerte viento helado, pero a diferencia de cómo lo hacían los Pokémon de Lorelei, no lo dispersaba por todo el campo, sino que lo concentraba en un área pequeña para aumentar su efectividad. Donphan fue aminorando la marcha, lento pero seguro, hasta que se frenó por completo, incapaz de seguir rodando por haberse atascado en el hielo. Aunque no lo estuvo mucho tiempo, pues Karen le ordenó a Weavile lanzar un ataque de Bola de Sombra para "desatascarlo". El impacto hizo que Donphan saliera volando hacia atrás, y Weavile, con una rapidez digna de un ninja, corrió a toda velocidad a atacarlo antes que tocara el piso, rematándole con una Garra de Sombra en la panza. La coraza de Donphan era resistente al daño físico, pero desde luego la parte inferior de su cuerpo era mucho más vulnerable.

Las opciones de ataque de Ash con Donphan eran muy limitadas. Weavile no solo lo superaba claramente en velocidad y agilidad, sino que además era capaz de usar ataques de alto poder. Donphan tardó un poco en reponerse del tajo que recibió en la panza, y Ash todavía pudo notar que intentaba aguantarse el dolor. Aún así, ambos decidieron continuar. Ash pensaba que si podía por lo menos darle un buen golpe a Weavile podría poner a otro de sus Pokémon a tomar el relevo.

- ¡Donphan, prepara tu Hiper Rayo! – gritó Ash.

Donphan obedeció, y empezó a acumular energía para su ataque más poderoso. Karen entendió sus intenciones, lo más seguro era que esperara a que Weavile se acercara lo suficiente para lanzárselo a quemarropa y con eso maximizar el daño. Misty por su parte, como ella conocía bien a Ash, también supo lo que intentaba hacer, pero el riesgo era muy alto, y estaba segura de que Karen no se dejaría engañar con tanta facilidad.

Karen, por otra parte, sabiendo que no podía jugar a la defensiva con Ash, sopesó sus opciones. Irse de frente sabiendo el poder del Hiper Rayo de Donphan a corta distancia sería prácticamente un suicidio si este conectaba. Pero si esperaba hasta el último momento para esquivarlo, tendría a Donphan en punto muerto para contraatacar. Y la velocidad de Weavile podría hacer el trabajo.

- ¡Weavile, retrocede y toma impulso! – indicó Karen.

- ¡Vile! – El gato negro saltó hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire, y echó a correr de frente hacia Donphan.

- ¡Donphan, mantenlo y espera a que se acerque para disparar! – exclamó Ash. El elefante mantuvo la energía en su boca esperando el momento preciso. Pero entonces, Karen gritó.

- ¡Engaño! –

Justo antes de acercarse lo suficiente, Weavile se detuvo, dio un paso hacia la izquierda al tiempo que señalaba con su garra en esa dirección para distraer a Donphan, e inmediatamente echó a correr por la derecha haciendo un amago. El pequeño elefante no pudo girar a tiempo y ni siquiera supo lo que pasó cuando Weavile lo embistió por un lado, haciendo que se volcara y desperdiciara la energía del Hiper Rayo de momento. Rápidamente atacó en la panza a Donphan con una serie de rápidos Golpes Furia con sus filosas garras. Resintiéndose ya por los daños recibidos, Donphan quedó panza arriba sobre el campo, y Weavile saltó para darle el golpe de gracia con una Garra de Sombra desde las alturas. No obstante, a pesar del golpe, Donphan retuvo la energía del Hiper Rayo y cuando tuvo a Weavile encima lo disparó. El gato, tomado desprevenido, apenas alcanzó a moverse lo suficiente para evitarlo directamente, aunque alcanzó a hacerle mella en una de las garras. Viéndose forzado a alejarse, le dio tiempo a Donphan para reincorporarse.

- Esa estuvo muy cerca. ¡Fragmento de Hielo! – gritó Karen.

- ¡Vile! –

Igual que antes, una lluvia de cristales de hielo afilados salió disparada hacia Donphan, quien por haber gastado casi toda su energía en ese Hiper Rayo, le quedó muy poco o nada para la defensa. No pudo hacer más que intentar enrollarse y cerrar los ojos mientras soportaba el ataque. Karen decidió ir por el golpe de gracia.

- ¡Weavile, dale con Garra de Sombra y termina con él! –

- ¡Vile! – El gato negro alzó una de sus patas, sus enormes garras se cargaron de energía oscura, y de inmediato empezó a correr.

- ¡No quiero ver! – dijo Misty, tapándose los ojos.

- ¡Donphan, regresa! – exclamó Ash, sacando a Donphan del campo justo antes que las garras de Weavile lo alcanzaran.

Desde las gradas, Misty vio lo que había sucedido dio un suspiro de alivio. Ash hizo bien en retirar del campo a Donphan. No había quedado fuera de combate, pero había estado muy cerca, de haber recibido ese último golpe podría haber sido fatal.

- Vaya, veo que no tiene esas garras solo para presumir. – dijo Ash. – Bueno, por suerte, tengo algo lo bastante afilado para hacerles frente. ¡Samurott, ve! –

- ¡Samurott! –

La evolución final del Oshawott de Ash salió al campo, y de inmediato desenvainó sus espadas gemelas. Misty desde las gradas lo miró con gran interés. Este Pokémon de agua era nativo de la región Unova, y Misty no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en acción cuando tuvo su batalla con Ash semanas atrás.

- ¡Weavile, usa Garra de Sombra! –

- ¡Vile! –

- ¡Samurott, usa tus espadas para protegerte! –

- ¡Rott, Samurott! –

Weavile saltó mientras alzaba la garra cargada de energía oscura e intentó bajarla sobre la cabeza de Samurott, pero este simplemente alzó las espadas y las colocó en posición cruzada para bloquear el ataque. Apenas aterrizó, Samurott, sin que Ash se lo ordenara, dio un tajo horizontal para obligar a Weavile a apartarse. Sin detenerse ahí, lo persiguió y comenzó a atacarlo con sus espadas, mientras que Weavile usaba sus garras para defenderse. El choque de las espadas de Samurott con las garras de Weavile resonaba por todo el estadio.

A pesar de que desde lejos la batalla se veía muy pareja, visto de cerca podría haberse notado que Weavile hacía una ligera mueca de dolor cada vez que su garra izquierda chocaba con las espadas de Samurott. Y cómo no, pues ella había recibido parte de la energía del Hiper Rayo que había enviado Donphan. Se resentía un poco cada vez que lo golpeaban ahí. Pero de algún modo se las arregló para resistir y disimular el dolor. De un salto tomó distancia, y Karen le ordenó atacar con Fragmento de Hielo. Ash respondió ordenándole a Samurott cubrirse detrás de sus espadas, y así lo hizo, evitando que el ataque le llegara directamente.

- ¡Hidro Bomba! – gritó Ash una vez que Weavile cesó su ataque.

- ¡Samurott! –

_**¡SPLASH! **_De la boca de Samurott salió un potente chorro de agua en espiral. Salió tan rápido que Weavile no lo pudo esquivar a tiempo, y al levantarse de vuelta estaba totalmente empapado. El gato negro se agitó para sacudirse el agua, y alistó las garras para seguir atacando. Karen le ordenó ir de nuevo con un combo de Golpes Furia y Garra de Sombra para aumentar la fuerza del ataque, tal como Ash lo hacía combinando dos movimientos. Aunque Samurott pudo usar sus espadas para defenderse, unos cuantos golpes lograron herirlo en los brazos cuando intentaba bloquear, aunque por fortuna no de gravedad. Los ataques de Weavile eran rápidos y precisos, pero afortunadamente a menos que golpearan en puntos vitales el daño que hacían era mínimo. Cuando Ash vio una abertura, le ordenó a Samurott usar Tijera-X. Instintivamente, Weavile usó su garra izquierda para bloquearlo.

- ¡VIIIILE! – gritó el gato negro al sentir el impacto directo de las dos espadas sobre su garra, e instintivamente se alejó de Samurott. El ataque lo había hecho, le había inutilizado la garra.

- Parece ser que ese Hiper Rayo sí ayudó en algo después de todo. – dijo Karen, observando cómo su Pokémon se lamía la garra lastimada.

Ash entonces vio que Donphan no había desperdiciado del todo su esfuerzo, había conseguido hacerle daño en una de las garras, de modo que ahora solo tenía la otra para defenderse y atacar. Sin perder tiempo, le ordenó a Samurott lanzarse a atacarlo sin piedad con sus espadas. Aún con una sola garra disponible, Weavile se las arregló para bloquear los ataques por un tiempo, pero Samurott continuó presionando cada vez más y más rápido, al punto de que cuando Weavile bloqueaba una de las espadas, terminaba recibiendo el golpe con la otra. Finalmente, Samurott golpeó en un lado de la cabeza a Weavile con tanta fuerza que lo dejó atontado, y mientras se tambaleaba, Ash decidió rematar.

- ¡Samurott, Tijera-X! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Samu… ROTT! –

Samurott alzó las dos espadas al mismo tiempo y luego las bajó bruscamente describiendo una X. Weavile cayó hacia atrás con una marca de corte en la panza, y para empeorar, Ash hizo que Samurott le lanzara una Hidro Bomba antes que se diera cuenta de lo que pasó. Weavile volvió a pararse con mucha dificultad y tras sacudirse el agua, alzó su garra buena, más que dispuesto a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Aún así, Karen vio, y le costó admitirlo, que estaba en una seria desventaja: en esas condiciones, el combate cercano no era una opción. Solo le quedaba mantener su distancia y esperar que eso fuera suficiente.

- ¡Weavile, usa Ventisca! – le ordenó.

- ¡Vile! – Weavile empezó a soplar su viento helado con todo lo que podía, esperando que sirviera para mantenerlo a raya. Pero desafortunadamente, Ash tenía una forma de aprovecharlo.

- ¡Samurott, usa Aqua Jet! –

- ¡Rott! –

Cuando Weavile comenzó a soplar, Samurott se disparó hecho un proyectil de agua, que por supuesto se congeló por efecto de la Ventisca. Misty vio desde las gradas que era una variación del Aqua Jet de Hielo que Ash había utilizado cuando peleó contra ella, y posteriormente con Lorelei. Al parecer cualquier ataque de hielo, no solo el Rayo de Hielo, servía para ejecutarlo. Karen por dentro se regañó a sí misma por no haber pensado en eso, pues no solo no le sirvió para alejar a Samurott, sino que además se fue con un golpe devastador contra Weavile, aturdiéndolo y dejándolo totalmente a merced de Samurott.

- ¡Sin piedad, Samurott, acaba con él! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Samurott, rott, rott, rott! –

Karen no podía más que observar como Weavile era sometido a los feroces cortes de las espadas de Samurott, quedando con todo el cuerpo lleno de cortadas en solo cuestión de segundos. Todavía intentó hacer un esfuerzo de defenderse con su garra buena, pero no sirvió de nada, pronto las fuerzas lo abandonaron y el dolor se hizo insoportable. Cuando Ash consideró que ya lo había torturado bastante, decidió ponerle fin.

- ¡Tijera-X ahora! –

- ¡Samu… ROTT! –

_**¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! **_Dos rápidos y precisos cortes de frente, y Weavile cayó para no volverse a levantar.

- ¡Weavile ya no puede pelear, Samurott es el ganador! – declaró el juez.

- Vaya, eso no estuvo nada mal. – comentó Misty, y preguntándose si hubiera tenido una oportunidad si Ash hubiese utilizado a Samurott en el combate contra ella.

Mientras tanto, en el campo, Karen recogió a su Weavile, y se preparó para lanzar al siguiente. Ahora solo le quedaban dos Pokémon en juego. A Ash aún le quedaban cuatro, aunque uno definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de soportar otra pelea, y Karen ya le había visto cinco de ellos, de modo que ahora contaba con poco factor sorpresa a su favor. Jugando bien sus cartas, aún quedaban esperanzas de darle vuelta al marcador.

- ¡Umbreon, tu turno! – exclamó, lanzando su quinta Pokébola.

- ¡Umbreon! – El Pokémon luz de luna salió al campo y se encogió sobre sus patas delanteras desafiando a Samurott. Era un oponente más pequeño, pero Ash sabía que no debía bajar la guardia. Tomando la iniciativa, decidió golpear primero.

- ¡Samurott, a la carga! –

- ¡Rott! – Alzando sus espadas gemelas, Samurott se lanzó a darle un par de tajos a Umbreon, sin embargo, el pequeño tamaño de este jugaba a su favor, pues con un movimiento rápido saltó hábilmente hacia un lado y evitó los cortes.

Umbreon era más veloz que Weavile, de modo que ahora tendría más dificultades para alcanzarlo. Karen ahora no estaba tomando riesgos, tenía que mantenerse fuera del alcance de Samurott y ponerse en su punto muerto antes de atacar. Hizo que Umbreon comenzara a dar vueltas por todo el campo combinando con Doble Equipo, aparentemente con la intención de desorientarlo. Y lo estaba logrando, Samurott miraba a todas partes intentando ubicar al verdadero, pero sin éxito.

- ¡Engaño! – gritó Karen.

- ¡Umbreon! – El verdadero Umbreon se detuvo justo frente a Samurott, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero de inmediato se movió hacia un lado y atacó con un cabezazo. Samurott se tambaleó un poco, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura.

- Eso no es nada. ¡Samurott, usa Hidro Bomba! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Samurott! – Samurott lanzó un potente chorro de agua en dirección hacia Umbreon, pero de nuevo, este esquivó el ataque sin dificultades. El Pokémon luz de luna se mantuvo así, desorientando a su contrincante con sus evasiones, y solamente atacaba cada vez que veía una abertura. Por fortuna, la resistencia de Samurott aún lo mantenía en el combate, pero Ash sabía que solo resistir no iba a ser suficiente para ganar. Tenía que acertar algunos golpes y hacerle daño a su oponente.

Mientras Umbreon continuaba dando vueltas por el campo, Ash trataba de pensar en la manera de contraatacar. Su velocidad de movimiento ciertamente era formidable, pero si se mantenía esquivando los ataques, eso significaba que su resistencia no lo era. Samurott no era capaz de seguirlo con la vista para asestarle un golpe. Entonces, a Ash se le ocurrió que tal vez la mejor forma de seguirlo no era con la vista.

- Samurott, cierra los ojos, y concéntrate. – dijo Ash.

Inmediatamente, Samurott cerró los ojos, y se colocó en posición de rodillas. Karen se preguntaba qué intentaba hacer ahora, al igual que Misty. ¿Qué clase de estrategia era esta? Años atrás, en su viaje por Hoenn, Ash había tomado una página del libro del Líder de Gimnasio de Isla Dewford, Brawly, cuyo método de entrenamiento involucraba el surf y sentir las olas a su alrededor. Esta vez la estrategia de Ash era, si la vista fallaba, sentir el entorno, o más específicamente, los movimientos del contrario, y reaccionar a ellos.

Del otro lado, Karen se preguntaba si Ash se estaba resignando de repente, pero con lo que había visto hasta ahora de él, su parte racional le decía que eso era menos que improbable. Pero igual ella tampoco podía mantenerse solo esquivando, tenía que atacar si quería ganarle, así que aún sabiendo que iba de cabeza hacia una trampa, se arriesgó.

- ¡Umbreon, Ataque Rápido! –

Umbreon se lanzó corriendo hacia Samurott por detrás, de cierta forma tanto él como Karen estaban confiados en que no podría reaccionar a tiempo. Pero estaban equivocados: en el último segundo, Samurott se hizo a un lado evitando el golpe, y de paso hizo un giro que aprovechó para golpear con las dos espadas a Umbreon por la espalda. Y antes que asimilaran lo que pasó, Ash le ordenó a Samurott lanzar una Hidro Bomba a quemarropa, haciéndolo volar hasta el borde del campo.

- Lo sabía. – gruñó Karen entre dientes. El saber que hay una trampa no sirve de mucho cuando no sabes qué clase de trampa es. Y sin perder tiempo, Ash le ordenó a Samurott lanzarse con un Aqua Jet para rematarlo. Umbreon no tuvo tiempo para sacudirse el agua y no le quedó más que saltar hacia un lado intentando esquivar la arremetida, apenas evitando recibirla directamente, pero sin detenerse allí, se dio la vuelta y se disparó de nuevo.

Aún con su enorme tamaño, Samurott era capaz de moverse muy rápido cuando utilizaba el Aqua Jet, y a Umbreon se le hacía difícil evitarlo. No obstante, este tenía una clara debilidad: solo funcionaba en línea recta, y Samurott necesitaba un par de segundos cuando tenía que cambiar a la dirección opuesta, lo que le daba a Umbreon algo de tiempo para prepararse y esquivar. Por muy rápido que fuera el ataque, siempre iba telegrafiando y de ser así no tenía manera de funcionar pues el oponente se lo esperaba. O eso era lo que Ash quería que Karen creyera. Después de mantenerse por un rato haciendo que Umbreon jugara a esquiva, sorpresivamente hizo que Samurott deliberadamente se elevara justo antes de chocar contra Umbreon, algo que ni él ni su entrenadora se esperaban, desde luego. Esos dos segundos de sorpresa por el cambio repentino en el patrón le dieron a Ash la oportunidad que buscaba.

- ¡Samurott, Hidro Pulso! –

- ¡Samurott! – Rápidamente, Samurott formó una bola de agua en su hocico, y la disparó a Umbreon, dándole de lleno en la cara, salpicando por todas partes.

- ¡Eso es, Aqua Jet de nuevo! –

Samurott se volvió a disparar hacia Umbreon, esta vez logrando golpearlo de lleno. Un golpe a la vez, y sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes que Umbreon cayera, dejándolo solo a un paso de la victoria. Sin embargo, un golpe era solo un golpe, y por supuesto iba a necesitar muchos más para ganar. Umbreon no tardó en volver a ponerse de pie, listo para continuar. Samurott volvió a lanzarse a atacarlo con sus espadas, con el mismo resultado de antes, Umbreon no dejaba de esquivarlas con relativa facilidad. Karen se preguntaba si el plan de Ash era tratar que Umbreon se alentara cada vez más hasta poder golpearlo, pero hasta ahora no daba evidencias de estar haciendo algún progreso. Por otra parte, la insistencia de Samurott al atacar con sus espadas le ponía difícil a Umbreon encontrar una oportunidad para contraatacar, y eso también jugaba en su contra. Tanto Ash como Samurott sabían que la mejor oportunidad de atacar sería justo antes que el oponente conectara su golpe, así que le ordenó a Samurott alejarse y disparar una Hidro Bomba. Tal como Ash esperaba, Karen le ordenó esquivarla y lanzarse con un Ataque Rápido. Por un momento parecía que conectaría, pero en el último instante, Samurott recibió a Umbreon con un tajo vertical, y con el plano de su espada estampó la cabeza de Umbreon en la arena.

- Auch, eso tuvo que doler. – se mofó Ash ligeramente.

Umbreon solo se salvó de quedar noqueado porque la arena absorbió la mayor parte del impacto, aún así, el golpe en sí mismo había sido muy doloroso. Sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a pararse, y Ash casi podría jurar que había un bulto entre sus orejas, producto de este mismo golpe. Otro golpe, otro paso más cerca de ganarle. Cuando Samurott se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, Karen retornó a su estrategia de Doble Equipo para mantenerse esquivando mientras se le ocurría algo. La ofensiva directa no estaba funcionando, y mantenerse defendiéndose tampoco ayudaría a ganar. En este caso, ¿cuál sería la tercera alternativa?

- Parece una locura, pero tal vez ayude. – se dijo Karen. – Cruzaré los dedos y esperaré lo mejor. –

Al cabo de un rato, cuando finalmente Umbreon paró de hacer el Doble Equipo, Ash le ordenó a Samurott lanzarse contra él usando Aqua Jet. Sorprendentemente, esta vez Karen no le ordenó esquivarlo, al menos no del todo. En vez de eso… ¡hizo que se agarrara de su cuerno con todas sus fuerzas!

- ¡Qué rayos! – jadeó Ash.

- Caray, eso no lo vi venir. – dijo Misty desde las tribunas. Esperar algo como eso de Ash era comprensible. Esperarlo de alguien más… una locura.

- ¡Sujétate Umbreon, no lo sueltes! – gritó Karen.

Samurott empezó a sacudirse violentamente, tratando de que Umbreon lo soltara, pero el Pokémon Oscuro no cedía. Desesperado, trató de quitárselo golpeándolo con sus espadas, en el proceso golpeándose él mismo en la cabeza también, pero Umbreon aguantó los golpes. A saber de dónde sacaría semejante fuerza para sujetarse así. Finalmente, de alguna manera, logró quitárselo, lanzándolo al aire, o eso pensaron Ash y Samurott, en realidad Umbreon se soltó y dejó que Samurott lo lanzara al aire, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Karen hizo su jugada.

- ¡Rayo de Confusión! – exclamó.

- ¡Umbreon! –

Los ojos de Umbreon brillaron mientras disparaban una pequeña bola de luz, que chocó contra los ojos de Samurott estallando en un montón de pequeñas estrellas, que eran todo lo que Samurott ahora podía ver ahora. Samurott empezó a tambalearse y a dar vueltas, y lo peor de todo, a golpearse él mismo con sus espadas nuevamente, pero con más insistencia. Ash apretó los puños, Karen se había jugado algo a la suerte, y por desgracia para él había funcionado.

- ¡Ahora Umbreon, usa Energía Oscura! –

- ¡Umbreon! –

Umbreon disparó un rayo de ondas oscuras, directo hacia la cara de Samurott, cuando este estaba ocupado golpeándose la cabeza y haciendo una especie de baile loco. Después se colocó detrás y repitió el proceso, disparándole en la espalda. Ash le gritaba a Samurott tratando de hacer que recobrara el sentido, pero nada, y Umbreon continuaba imparable disparando rayos de Energía Oscura. Finalmente, después que Karen pensó que ya lo había castigado lo suficiente, decidió ir por el tiro de gracia.

- ¡Ataque Rápido, vamos! –

- ¡Umbreon, um… BREON! -

_**¡WHAM! **_Umbreon se lanzó de cabeza hacia la panza de Samurott, el Pokémon trastabilló, y cayó de espaldas con los brazos abiertos. El juez corrió a evaluarlo de inmediato.

- ¡Samurott ya no puede…! – Pero antes de que terminara, Samurott gruñó, y usando sus espadas como apoyo se volvió a parar. Pestañeó un par de veces y luego sacudió la cabeza. Aún no estaba fuera del juego. - ¡Falsa alarma, el combate continúa! –

- Samurott, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Ash. Samurott respondió con un pulgar arriba.

- Vaya, tiene mucha tenacidad, lo reconozco. – dijo Karen. Se arriesgó mucho con esa jugada, pero no fue suficiente. Samurott debía estar hecho de una pasta más dura de lo que pensaba.

- Bien, como tú no pudiste terminarlo, yo lo haré. – dijo Ash. - ¡Samurott, usa Aqua Jet! –

De nuevo, Samurott se lanzó a la carga, y Umbreon saltó para esquivarlo. Desde atrás, Umbreon disparó de nuevo la Energía Oscura, esta vez con más potencia, pero Samurott se dio la vuelta y cruzó sus espadas frente a su cara para bloquear el ataque. La energía lo obligó a retroceder ligeramente, pero no causó daños aparentes. Karen le ordenó presionar más el ataque, pero Samurott resistió, y cuando finalmente Ash notó que empezaban a flaquearle las fuerzas a Umbreon, le ordenó a Samurott disparar una Hidro Bomba a toda potencia. El torrente dispersó la energía oscura de Umbreon y lo arrastró hasta el otro extremo del campo. Cuando apenas se estaba sacudiendo el agua de encima, lo siguiente que supo fue que Samurott se disparó con un Aqua Jet, con la evidente intención de ponerse cerca de él antes que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse.

- ¡Sin piedad, Samurott! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Samurott! –

_**¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! **_Por fin Samurott pudo darle a Umbreon una buena probada de sus espadas. Karen ahora solo podía ver como Samurott llenaba a su Pokémon de cortadas por todos lados, para terminar con un golpe vertical que lo hizo volar hacia atrás y caer. El pequeño Pokémon oscuro intentó incorporarse y miró desafiante a Samurott, pero ya era incapaz de hacer nada para detener lo inevitable. Solo le restaba darle el golpe final.

- ¡Prepara Hidro Pulso! – gritó Ash. Así lo hizo Samurott, mientras Umbreon todavía seguía intentando ponerse de pie. Tenía que terminar la ronda ahora. - ¡Aqua Jet, ahora! –

_**¡WHOOOOSH! ¡SPLAAAAAASH! **_Samurott se lanzó con la bola de agua al frente, dándole el doble impacto con su propio cuerpo y el Hidro Pulso. Umbreon quedó patas arriba, con los ojos dando vueltas.

- ¡Umbreon ya no puede pelear, Samurott es el ganador! – declaró el juez.

- Buen trabajo, Samurott. – dijo Ash triunfante. – Bien, solo uno más, pero es el peor de todos. –

- Umbreon, regresa. – dijo Karen, recogiéndolo. – Lo hiciste bien. Ahora es todo o nada. –

Antes de tomar su última Pokébola, Karen evaluó la situación actual. A ella solo le quedaba un Pokémon en juego. A Ash le quedaban cuatro, pero uno estaba seriamente lastimado, y otro cansado por la última batalla. Estaba Staraptor, que no había sudado nada en la pelea con Honchkrow, pero haberlo visto ya le daba una idea de cómo enfrentarlo. ¿Se aventuraría Ash con el último Pokémon que no había sacado ahora, o continuaría con Samurott en juego?

- ¡Vamos, Spiritomb! – ordenó Karen, lanzándola finalmente.

- ¡Spiritomb! – El Pokémon fantasma salió al campo, preparado para vengar a sus compañeros derrotados.

- Lo sabía, lo guardó para el final. Samurott, regresa – dijo Ash, recogiéndolo y preparándose para poner en marcha su plan. – Llegó la hora de la verdad. ¡Noctowl, ve! –

- ¡Purrrrrrrr! – El pequeño búho brillante alzó el vuelo, esperando las órdenes de su entrenador. Misty observó desde arriba. ¿Tenía Ash algo en mente, quizás Noctowl fuese su arma secreta para derrotar a Spiritomb?

- ¡Spiritomb, usa Hipnosis! – ordenó Karen.

- ¡Noctowl, usa Hipnosis también! – gritó a su vez Ash.

Los dos Pokémon lanzaron ondas hipnóticas simultáneamente. Los ataques se encontraron en medio y se cancelaron uno al otro. Ash le ordenó a Noctowl mantener su distancia, mientras buscaba una abertura para utilizar su Visión. Esa era, desde luego, su carta del triunfo contra Spiritomb, eliminar su invulnerabilidad a los ataques físicos. Karen le ordenó a Spiritomb disparar Energía Oscura, mientras Noctowl maniobraba en el aire esquivando los rayos. A primera vista se veía que la Energía Oscura de Spiritomb era más potente que la de Umbreon, aunque afortunadamente no se podía decir lo mismo de su precisión, y la velocidad y agilidad de Noctowl también ayudaba. Hasta el momento, todo bien.

- ¡Noctowl, dispara Extrasensorial debajo de Spiritomb! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Purrrrrrr! – Noctowl abrió su pico y disparó un rayo de ondas psíquicas justo debajo de Spiritomb. Obvio, sus ataques psíquicos no funcionarían directamente, pero en vez de eso podía aprovechar de usar el terreno para distraer a Spiritomb. Al haber levantado un poco de arena con el impacto, le sirvió para ganar un par de segundos mientras volaba alrededor buscando un buen ángulo. Karen seguía sin entender qué era lo que estaba buscando Ash, pero estaba empezando a impacientarse. Si él no iba a atacar, ella lo haría.

- ¡Spiritomb, Telekinesis! –

- ¡Spiritomb! – Spiritomb brilló en una luz morada y empezó a emitir energías psíquicas, deteniendo a Noctowl en seco. Sin que Karen se lo dijera, usó el poder para hacer que se fuera en picada hacia el suelo, pero antes que impactara, Ash ya había pensado en algo.

- ¡Noctowl, usa Fuerza Psíquica para contrarrestarlo! –

- ¡Purrrr! – Noctowl usó sus propios poderes psíquicos para detenerse justo antes de hundirse de cabeza en la arena. Si bien no podía emplearlos contra Spiritomb directamente, podía usarlos para protegerse a sí mismo, y retomar el control. Se volvió a elevar, listo para continuar.

- ¡Ataque Celestial! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Purrrrr! –

Noctowl cargó energía y se disparó contra Spiritomb envuelto en una luz azul. Spiritomb se retrajo dentro de su piedra, evitando el ataque, pero Noctowl dio la vuelta y regresó por más. Esta vez sí acertó el golpe, y Noctowl estaba en posición para hacer lo que Ash tenía pensado.

- ¡Ahora, Visión! –

- ¡Purrrrr! –

Los ojos de Noctowl se prendieron como un par de linternas de color rojo, cuyas luces buscaban a Spiritomb, pero Karen le ordenó retraerse dentro de su Piedra Espíritu para evitarla. Por fin entendió cuál era el propósito de Ash: quería eliminar la invulnerabilidad de Spiritomb a los ataques normales. Spiritomb se quedó adentro de su piedra, mientras la luz roja de la Visión de Noctowl se mantenía sobre ella.

- Tendrá que salir algún día. – dijo Ash. Noctowl permanecía inmóvil, sin parpadear, esperando a que Spiritomb saliera y quedara expuesto. Karen por otro lado, no parecía preocupada.

- No se podrá estar sin parpadear para siempre. – dijo con confianza.

Todo el estadio se había quedado en silencio, en espera de quién de los dos cedería primero. En teoría, Spiritomb se podía quedar todo el tiempo que quisiera adentro de su piedra. Noctowl, por otra parte, no podía hacer lo mismo con su Visión, y cerca de uno o dos minutos más tarde, fue él quien cedió. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando ya no pudo mantenerlos abiertos más tiempo, y eso hizo que la Visión se interrumpiera. Karen de inmediato le dio la señal a Spiritomb y este de inmediato usó Telekinesis para atraer a Noctowl hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo a quemarropa, Karen le ordenó usar Energía Oscura, y el pájaro apenas pudo taparse la cara con las alas para absorber el impacto. En apariencia no había causado daños severos, pero ahora tenía un problema mucho más serio: Karen ya sabía cuál era su plan, y ahora buscaría la forma de evadirlo.

- Un buen plan. – admitió Misty desde las gradas. – Qué pena que ya no hay factor sorpresa. –

Igual que antes, la estrategia de Ash era intentar coger desprevenido a Spiritomb y atraparlo con la Visión, no obstante, para evitarla, todo lo que tenía que hacer era retraerse dentro de su piedra y quedarse allí hasta que cesara. De todos modos quedaba el problema de que mientras estaba dentro de la piedra no podía atacar, lo cual creó una situación en la que ninguno de los dos adversarios podía derrotar al otro. Harto de que se le escapara todo el tiempo, Ash tomó una decisión: Si Spiritomb se metía en su piedra, lo obligaría a salir por la fuerza.

Al cabo de varios minutos del mismo juego de esquiva, Ash le ordenó a Noctowl irse directamente hacia la piedra que contenía a Spiritomb cuando este se volvió a meter en ella. Empezó a picotearla, darle aletazos e inclusive graznaba en voz alta como si gritara "¡Sal de ahí de una buena vez!". Spiritomb no salió ni respondió, pero finalmente Noctowl usó su ataque Psíquico para levantarlo y comenzó a darle vueltas, sacudirlo y zarandearlo por todo el campo. Spiritomb era un Pokémon oscuro, es decir inmune a poderes psíquicos. La piedra, por otra parte, era un objeto físico e inanimado por sí solo, por tanto sí podía ser afectada por los ataques psíquicos. Finalmente, la elevó y tras mantenerla en el aire por un rato, la dejó caer con un batacazo. Pero al parecer, ni eso bastó para hacerlo salir.

- ¿Ya tuviste suficiente? – preguntó Ash.

- Creo que sí. – dijo Karen, sonriente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Spiritomb emergió de la piedra, y parecía mucho más agitado que antes. Más aterrador, si eso era posible. – Me parece que no le gustó que hicieras eso. –

Y así era. Spiritomb se veía muy furioso, y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un potente rayo de Energía Oscura, que se llevó varios metros atrás a Noctowl. Ahora Karen decidió que iba a mostrarles todo lo que tenía.

- Ya no nos contendremos más. ¡Spiritomb, usa Maldición! – ordenó Karen.

- ¡Spiritomb! –

Un aura oscura rodeó a Spiritomb, y luego, como si fuera una multitud de tentáculos se fue hacia Noctowl, envolviéndolo y absorbiéndose en su interior. Ash estaba pasmado, ¿qué clase de ataque era ese? Misty por otro lado, se apretó el pecho. Ese ataque significaba malas noticias, para ambos de hecho, pero más para Ash.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Ash.

- A costa de sacrificar un poco su propia energía, Spiritomb acaba de poner una Maldición en tu Noctowl. – explicó Karen. – Ahora, se debilitará gradualmente hasta que caiga. –

- No, no puede ser. –

Misty se apretó el pecho. Ahora Ash tenía el tiempo en contra. Mientras tanto, Ash intentaba mantener la compostura. Tenía que seguir con su plan original: que Noctowl lograra hacerle una Visión a Spiritomb. No tenía que vencerlo, solo usar ese ataque y luego poner a otro Pokémon a tomar el relevo (la elección obvia sería Staraptor). Pero tenía que darse prisa, o los efectos de la Maldición lo dejarían fuera del juego.

El combate retornó al viejo juego de esquiva, mientras Noctowl intentaba acertarle la Visión, y Spiritomb se retraía para evitarla, con la diferencia de que a cada tanto, un aura oscura aparecía alrededor de Noctowl y este chillaba de dolor. Finalmente, Noctowl intentó alejarse más para extender el radio de la Visión, y que Spiritomb no se le escapara, pero de nuevo se volvió a retraer justo a tiempo. Frustrado y desesperado, Ash le ordenó a Noctowl lanzarse y atacar de nuevo la piedra para ver si lo hacía salir, pero eso fue un grave error. Cuando estaba descendiendo, Spiritomb salió de golpe, y miró fijamente a Noctowl cuando este acercaba. El búho trató de frenar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y cuando las miradas se cruzaron, Karen hizo su movida.

- ¡Hipnosis! –

- ¡Spiritomb! –

- ¡Noctowl, cuidado! – gritó Ash, pero ya era tarde, la onda hipnótica ya había entrado en los ojos de Noctowl. El pequeño búho intentó resistirse, pero sucumbió y cayó desparramado, roncando sobre el suelo.

- ¡Ahora, Come Sueños! –

Ash se quedó rígido al oír eso. La Maldición de por sí iba a debilitar a Noctowl, y ahora encima de todo Spiritomb le iba a robar su energía mientras dormía para reponer la que sacrificó para hacer el ataque. Spiritomb ya estaba empezando a succionarle la energía. Tenía que despertarlo, y pronto.

- ¡Noctowl, por lo que más quieras, despierta! ¡Despierta! – empezó a gritar Ash. Al principio no servía de nada. Empezó a subir de tono. Misty en las tribunas veía eso y se puso a pensar que en otro tiempo le habría dado pena ajena de verlo gritar así, pero en fin, él haría cualquier cosa por ganar. Finalmente, Ash tomó un profundo respiro y gritó tan fuerte que hizo eco en todo el estadio. - ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

Sería coincidencia o algún milagro, pero el caso fue que funcionó. Noctowl abrió los ojos, y con eso le cortó el abastecimiento gratuito de energía a Spiritomb. Karen no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el cejo. Apenas sí le pudo quitar algo de energía, más no tanta como para tener a Spiritomb a plena condición de nuevo. Ash por otro lado sabía que Noctowl ya no tenía esperanzas de ganarle a Spiritomb en esa condición. Cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más y más a su caída. Solo quedaba una alternativa: asegurarse que Noctowl hiciera entrar la Visión y pasarle el testigo a los demás para poder continuar.

- ¡Noctowl, tienes que acertar esa Visión como sea! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Purrrr! –

En un arranque de desesperación, concentrando toda la energía que le quedaba, Noctowl se lanzó con un Ataque Celestial, preparado simultáneamente con una Visión. Si no le podía ganar, por lo menos tenía que dejarle una abertura al resto de sus compañeros para que terminaran el trabajo. Spiritomb intentó retraerse para evitar la arremetida, y así fue, pero Noctowl dio un giro en U, aún más rápido que la última vez y regresó de nuevo por atrás, y justo antes de impactar, soltó la Visión justo antes de golpear con todas sus fuerzas al fantasma. Pero eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, ya que segundos después sucumbió a los efectos de la Maldición, y cayó patas arriba sobre el campo. Sin embargo, antes de quedar inconsciente sonrió, pues había cumplido con su cometido: Spiritomb ya no podía evadirse los ataques físicos.

- ¡Noctowl ya no puede pelear! ¡Spiritomb es el ganador! –

- Regresa, Noctowl. – Ash recogió al caído búho. – Bien hecho, amigo, lo conseguiste. Ya no más invulnerabilidad. –

- No te emociones todavía, Ash. – dijo Karen. – Solo porque hayas usado Visión en Spiritomb no significa que nos hayas vencido. –

- Tal vez no, pero es el primer paso. – dijo Ash. - ¡Es tu turno, Staraptor, de vuelta a la acción! –

- ¡Staraptor! – El halcón salió alzando el vuelo, listo para continuar donde Noctowl se quedó.

- ¡Spiritomb, usa Energía Oscura! – ordenó Karen.

- ¡Spiritomb! –

- ¡Staraptor, Ataque Rápido! – gritó a su vez Ash.

- ¡Staraptor! –

El halcón se lanzó evitando el rayo con gran destreza. A pesar de ser más grande que Noctowl, Staraptor mostraba ser tan ágil y rápido como él, quizás un poco más. Por el efecto de la Visión, Spiritomb no podía ya retraerse dentro de su piedra ni tampoco volverse intangible para evitar los ataques físicos. Como los movimientos de Spiritomb se veían limitados, lo más que podía hacer era intentar rechazarlo con sus propios ataques. Spiritomb disparaba su Energía Oscura, pero Staraptor lograba evadir sin problemas y contraatacaba usando As Aéreo, usando la misma táctica que con Honchkrow, esperar hasta el último momento para desaparecer y luego reaparecer del otro lado para golpear a Spiritomb. Así se mantuvieron por un rato, y Karen no podía creer que la misma táctica estuviera dando resultado dos veces. No podía permitírselo, Ash no le podía ganar así de fácil. De nuevo, tal vez fuera un efecto residual por la energía usada para la Maldición, dado que no pudo reponer la misma cantidad cuando usó Come Sueños

- ¡Telekinesis! – exclamó.

Spiritomb detuvo en el aire a Staraptor, y lo hizo bajar en picada como Noctowl. La diferencia fue que, como Staraptor no tenía poderes psíquicos, no podía protegerse de eso. De todos modos, cuando se recuperó lo suficiente, dio muestras de que ese ataque no había sido más que una pequeña revolcada en la arena. Agitó las alas para quitársela de encima y volvió a volar.

- ¡Ataque Rápido y As Aéreo! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Raptor! –

- ¡Detenlo otra vez con Telekinesis! – ordenó Karen.

Spiritomb intentó enfocarse, pero el combo de la velocidad del Ataque Rápido con la precisión del As Aéreo no le dio tiempo a lograrlo. Staraptor no paraba de atacar, sin darle a Spiritomb oportunidad alguna de concentrar la energía que necesitaba para usar la Telekinesis. A falta de algo mejor, intentó de nuevo disparar los rayos de Energía Oscura, pero estos tampoco resultaron efectivos, ya que Staraptor no tenía problemas para evadirlos. Cuando Ash finalmente se cansó de jugar, decidió ir por un golpe mortal.

- ¡Combate Cercano! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Staraptor! –

_**¡WHACK! ¡PECK! ¡SLASH! ¡FLAP! **_Staraptor sometió a Spiritomb a una brutal paliza, peor que la que le había dado a Honchkrow durante la primera mitad del combate. Karen apretó los puños de nuevo. Estaba viendo cercana la derrota, el plan de Ash para derrotar a su Spiritomb estaba dando resultados. Habiéndole quitado a Spiritomb su inmunidad a los ataques físicos, Combate Cercano, que era de tipo Peleador, era súper efectivo contra los del Tipo Oscuro. Aunque era difícil de notar por lo "poco expresivo" de Spiritomb, las marcas de la piedra empezaban a parpadear intermitentemente, indicando que estaba empezando a flaquear. Ash podía sentirlo en sus huesos, estaba a punto de ganar el combate. Solo tenía que mantener el asalto sin detenerse.

Finalmente, Staraptor golpeó con ambas alas a Spiritomb tan fuerte que lo derribó. Por un momento, Ash creyó que ese era el final del combate, pero a los pocos segundos Spiritomb volvió a levitar para encarar a Staraptor. Aunque con esa clase de castigo, no estaría para resistir mucho más, claramente se veía que ni él ni Karen iban a caer sin pelear hasta el último aliento.

- Bueno, creo que ya estamos llegando casi al final. – dijo Ash.

- Detesto admitirlo, pero es cierto. – dijo Karen. – No eres un entrenador ordinario para haberme forzado hasta aquí. –

- Dirás que te tengo acorralada, más bien. – dijo Ash.

- Te sorprendería saber cuántos dicen eso. – replicó Karen. – Y no es por presumir, pero casi siempre terminan por tragarse sus palabras. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Digo que estás muy lejos de haberme acorralado. - masculló Karen entre dientes. - ¡Spiritomb, usa Maldición! –

- ¡Spiritomb! –

- ¡¿Qué?! – jadeó Ash. No podía creerlo, ¿se estaba aventurando con ese ataque de nuevo?

A costa de su propia energía, Spiritomb volvió a lanzar una Maldición sobre Staraptor igual como lo había hecho con Noctowl. Staraptor se debilitaría gradualmente. Sin embargo, usarla usa sola vez requería sacrificar una gran cantidad de energía, así que usarla una segunda vez era prácticamente un suicidio. Era una espada de doble filo, y Ash supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer: terminar la batalla lo más pronto posible antes que la Maldición surtiera efecto.

- ¡Hipnosis, ahora! – gritó Karen, viendo que Ash no se movía.

Ash supo que Karen intentaba hacer que Spiritomb recuperara su energía usando Come Sueños, pero no podía permitírselo. Y dado que no quería tener que pegar otro grito para despertar a Staraptor, decidió arriesgarse con algo más, para al menos mantenerlo bien despierto.

- ¡Staraptor, cierra los ojos y mantenlos así! –

- ¡Staraptor! –

Misty no entendió del todo qué era lo que Ash pretendía. Seguro, evitar el contacto visual haría inútil la Hipnosis, pero ¿cómo se suponía que atacaría a Spiritomb sin ver dónde estaba? De nuevo, conociendo a Ash, algo tenía que haber planeado. En circunstancias adversas el muchacho podía darle vuelta a la situación de manera muy impresionante. Tenía que confiar en que esta vez no sería la excepción.

- ¡As Aéreo, hacia tu izquierda! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Staraptor! –

- ¡Esquiva, Spiritomb! – exclamó Karen.

- ¡Spiritomb! – Spiritomb se elevó ligeramente para evitar la acometida, pero el ataque no iba a terminar ahí.

- ¡Gira en U hacia arriba y regresa! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Staraptor! –

La arriesgada maniobra surtió efecto. Staraptor era más rápido para las acrobacias que Noctowl, y el giro repentino en U tomó tanto a Karen como Spiritomb por sorpresa. Incluso a ciegas, sus ataques seguían siendo mortalmente precisos, pues el pájaro confiaba plenamente en su entrenador para guiarlo. Aunque la Maldición seguía en efecto, la fuerza de voluntad de Staraptor lo mantuvo en el aire, y se aseguró de hacer entrar cada golpe para causarle todo el daño que le fuera posible a Spiritomb, antes que pudiera reponerse.

Ash y Staraptor mantuvieron el asalto cerca de un minuto. Habían logrado hacerle un buen daño a Spiritomb, pero el pájaro estaba llegando a su límite, pues ya se estaba resintiendo a los efectos de la maldición. Karen estaba tan pasmada que no podía moverse ni decir nada. Nunca se había enfrentado a un oponente tan determinado, que incluso aunque se las estuviera viendo negras se negaba a tirar la toalla y seguía peleando impulsado solo por su coraje y su deseo de ganar. Ya en su interior sabía que la batalla estaba a punto de terminar…

- ¡Vamos Staraptor, un último esfuerzo, usa Combate Cercano! – gritó Ash.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, Staraptor se lanzó por última vez hacia Spiritomb. Si le tocaba caer, se aseguraría de llevarse a su oponente con él, para al menos darle la victoria a su entrenador. Lo atacó sin piedad, dándole con sus alas, garras y pico en cada centímetro que pudiera alcanzar, invirtiendo toda la energía que le quedaba en cada golpe. Y así fue, para cuando terminó, Spiritomb estaba acabado, pero justo en ese instante, la Maldición hizo su efecto, y terminó por llevarse la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Staraptor, haciendo que también se desplomara inconsciente sobre el campo. Los dos estaban fuera de combate, había sido un doble K.O.

- ¡Tanto Staraptor como Spiritomb son incapaces de continuar! ¡Ya que al retador Ash Ketchum le quedan dos Pokémon, la victoria es para él! – declaró el juez.

- ¡Eso es! – gritaba Misty, y sin importarle mucho la altura, saltó desde las tribunas y corrió hacia a su novio. Este apenas acababa de recoger a Staraptor cuando vio a la pelirroja corriendo hacia él. No tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada cuando ella se le echó al cuello y lo abrazó. - ¡Lo lograste, Ash! –

- ¡Ay! Misty, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Viajo desde el gimnasio para venir a verte y solo me dices eso? – dijo ella, claramente ofendida. - ¿Es que no te da gusto verme? –

- No, digo sí, claro que me da mucho gusto verte. – dijo él, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Eres incorregible. – dijo ella, aún algo molesta, y lo volvió a agarrar, pero más que un abrazo parecía estar haciéndole una llave de lucha libre.

- ¡Ay, Misty, no tan fuerte, me vas a estrangular! – dijo Ash con la voz ahogada.

- ¡Pues aguántate como los hombres! – replicó ella.

- Pikachu. – Pikachu solo observó a la pareja con una gota de sudor.

Del otro lado, Karen recogió a su Spiritomb. El muchacho había cumplido lo que dijo al iniciar, hizo mucho más que llenar sus expectativas. Aunque algo insegura acerca de interrumpir el momento que compartía la pareja, tenía que ir a felicitarlo, como era debido. Así, caminó con calma a encontrarse con ello al otro extremo del campo. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención, y con eso Misty por fin lo soltó.

- Felicidades, Ash. – dijo Karen. – Fue el mejor combate que haya tenido en toda mi carrera. Los demás no se equivocaban con respecto a ti. –

- Gracias, Karen. – replicó Ash, dándole la mano. Karen entonces le echó una mirada a Misty.

- Y tú eres… -

- Soy su novia. – dijo Misty. – Me llamo Misty, mucho gusto. –

- Encantada. – dijo Karen. – Y bien, Ash, ya con esto solo te queda un combate más. -

- Sí, y después de enfrentarme a ti, ya me hago a la idea de lo que me espera. – dijo Ash.

- Me alegra que entiendas que no será fácil, pero estoy segura de que lo lograrás, luego de ver a tus Pokémon en acción. No cabe duda que sabes sacar lo mejor de ellos. –

- Desde que lo conozco, él siempre ha sabido cómo sacar lo mejor de sus Pokémon. Hasta los más débiles llegan a ser increíbles cuando él los entrena. – dijo Misty.

- Pokémon fuertes, Pokémon débiles. Esa es solo una percepción egoísta que tiene la gente. – dijo Karen. – Los entrenadores verdaderamente hábiles deberían buscar ganar con sus favoritos. Me gusta tu estilo, Ash, tú entiendes lo que es realmente importante. –

Ash y Misty se miraron uno al otro. Esas palabras habían sido bastante profundas. Ash nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero pensó que era una excelente manera de expresarlo. Karen se despidió y se fue, mientras el resto del estadio continuaba gritando y aplaudiendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde esa noche…<strong>_

Ash y Misty regresaron juntos al Centro Pokémon, dispuestos a tomarse un buen descanso.

- Aún no puedo creer que vinieras hasta aquí a verme. – dijo Ash. – En el sentido de que dejes a tus hermanas cuidar el gimnasio, quiero decir. –

- Te aseguro que yo tampoco. – dijo Misty. – Pero en serio… te extrañaba mucho, quería verte. –

- Bueno, no me quejo. – dijo Ash. – Si estás aquí, mejor para mí, eso me motivará más. –

- Solo espero que no quieras lucirte solo porque estoy aquí. – replicó Misty. – Mira que solo te queda un combate, y sería una estupidez que termines perdiéndolo luego de llegar tan lejos. –

- Por favor, Misty, ¿con quién crees que hablas? – dijo Ash con aire de suficiencia.

Misty no dijo más nada, solo soltó un suspiro de resignación. Ese era el Ash que ella conocía y amaba, arrogante y confiado, y estando ella por ahí, obviamente no iba a dejar la oportunidad de lucirse. Pero en fin, afortunadamente esta vez tenía mucho más con qué respaldar sus palabras, lo que en cierta forma la tranquilizó un poco.

- Entre otras cosas, si estás aquí, podrás protegerme. –

- ¿Protegerte? ¿De qué? – Misty no entendía, pero inmediatamente tuvo su respuesta.

- ¡Ahí está, es Ash! –

- ¡Que no escape! –

- Jeje, pues de ellas. – dijo Ash, señalando al grupito de chicas que ya se le venían encima.

Misty no necesitó que le dijeran más, ni corta ni perezosa echó a correr para enfrentárseles y defender a su novio con uñas y dientes si era necesario. Ninguna fanática iba a tocarle a su Ash, no señor, eso nunca. En cuanto al moreno, él solo iba a disfrutar del espectáculo, esa era la Misty que conocía y amaba.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

¿Qué tal, les gustó la batalla? Ya por fin me motivé a terminar esta parte de la historia. La carrera cada vez me exige más, y eso merma un poco mi inspiración, ya saben. Quizás se pregunten el por qué decidí reemplazar a Agatha por Karen en este capítulo. Bueno, tuve dos razones personales: primera, Karen me gustaba más, y segunda, viendo sus equipos Karen tenía uno más variado y por eso pensé que sería un mejor desafío para Ash. De todos modos el último no cambiará, ese sí será Lance, y con esto la historia llegará a su fin.

Gracias por los reviews a: **cristy-chan, L.T. Ninetales, dragon titanico **e **ifrit2007. **Sé que no tiene sentido que haga promesas sobre cuando haga la parte final, pero intentaré adelantarla en la medida de lo posible. Hasta pronto.


	4. Ash VS Lance

**El último Escalón**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

**Parte 4: Ash VS Lance.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meseta Índigo<strong>__**…**_

La tensión crecía enormemente. Solo un oponente más separaba a Ash de su título de Maestro Pokémon. Haber derrotado ya a Lorelei, Bruno y Karen era un gran logro, pero el último que le esperaba estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente, y eso Ash lo sabía muy bien. Por fortuna, ahora que Misty había llegado, tenía una buena compañera para calentar y con eso mantenerse bien ocupado, mientras aguardaba el momento del encuentro, que Ash no tenía duda, iba a ser el más difícil que hubiera tenido en toda su vida.

Lance, conocido también como el Maestro de los Dragones, no solo era el Campeón de la región Kanto, sino que además era parte de la agencia de los Hombres G Pokémon, dedicados a infiltrarse en organizaciones criminales para desmantelarlas desde adentro. Ash ya lo había visto de primera mano en un par de ocasiones, específicamente cuando el Equipo Rocket estaba haciendo un experimento en el Lago de la Furia, para forzar a los Magikarps a evolucionar en Gyarados, y posteriormente en Hoenn, cuando ocurrió la crisis provocada por los equipos Magma y Aqua, en su afán de intentar controlar a Groudon y Kyogre (y descubrir a la mala que eso era virtualmente imposible). El punto era que, en esas ocasiones, Lance había sido un aliado, no un oponente, pero haberlo visto en acción ya era suficiente para dar una idea de su poder y habilidad.

A tres días de su última batalla, Ash y Misty aprovechaban sus ratos libres para ayudar a los Pokémon de Ash a prepararse. Por dentro, Misty deseaba poder usar su tiempo para otras cosas, pero calmaba sus ansias sabiendo que cuando hubiera terminado, ella y Ash tendrían mucho tiempo para pasarla bien juntos.

Al atardecer, Ash y Misty regresaron al centro Pokémon para descansar. Por el camino, Misty tuvo que "repeler" a las fanáticas de Ash quienes aún seguían persiguiéndolo, lo que les facilitó volver. Por ese lado, Ash pensaba, tener una novia celosa era una ventaja. No tenía que dar esas carreras y rodeos que luego lo dejaban sin aliento. Aunque a Misty no le parecía divertido tener que estar espantando a esas chicas, su regla de oro de "defender lo que era suyo" siempre la obligaba a hacerlo. Claro, era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, los despertó un enorme alboroto en el salón principal del centro. Se suponía que nadie más iba a quedarse en el centro Pokémon mientras él estuviera teniendo sus batallas con la Elite. Preguntándose qué estaba pasando, los dos bajaron las escaleras para averiguar… y la sorpresa con la que se toparon fue enorme.

- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁS, ASH! –

- ¿Cómo estás, campeón? O mejor dicho, casi-campeón. –

- ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! –

- ¡Ya casi lo logras, felicidades! –

Una multitud de brazos se le vino encima, y entre las caras que Ash pudo reconocer de primera instancia estaban sus amigos más cercanos: Brock, May, Max, Tracey, Dawn, Cilan e Iris, sus compañeros de viaje. Pero no eran solo ellos, detrás alcanzó a ver muchos más, gran parte eran rivales que se habían convertido en sus amigos. Entre ellos estaban Ritchie, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Nando, Barry, Bianca, Stephan, Cameron, e inclusive aquellos con los que no había tenido un buen comienzo, como Paul, Trip y el mayor de todos, Gary Oak. Y más todavía, muchos parecían haber traído compañía adicional, pues además entre la multitud reconoció a Daisy, la hermana mayor de Misty, la Reina del Pico Lucy, Zoey, Solidad, Drew, Kenny, y hasta alcanzó a ver a Harley, que tenía cara de estar allí de mala gana, junto con Burgundy, Georgia y Úrsula, quienes parecían preguntarse qué estaban haciendo allí en primer lugar.

- Amigos, ¿cómo es que están todos ustedes aquí? – dijo Ash cuando finalmente lo soltaron.

- Bueno, algunos de nosotros pensamos que debíamos venir a apoyarte. – dijo Brock. – En persona, quiero decir. –

- Brock nos llamó a Max y a mí, y nosotros llamamos a Dawn. – prosiguió May.

- De ahí en adelante hicimos una enorme cadena telefónica para reunirnos todos. Y de camino nos encontramos a mucha más gente que te conocía, y que decidieron acompañarnos. – agregó Dawn.

- No irás a decirnos ahora que no te alegras de vernos, ¿cierto? – dijo Iris.

- Eso nunca. – dijo Ash. – Significa mucho para mí que estén aquí, gracias. –

- Ni lo menciones. – dijo Cilan. – Lo que me preocupa es donde vamos a dormir todos. En el centro no hay suficientes habitaciones. –

- Por mí no se preocupen. – dijo Iris. – En el atrio hay árboles fuertes para descansar, allí estaré bien. –

En medio de ponerse al tanto con sus amigos, Misty se sintió un poco desplazada, aun cuando algunos de los amigos de Ash vinieron a saludarla también. Le parecía un poco increíble que toda esa gente hubiera venido para apoyarlo, algunos incluso desde fuera de la región Kanto. Pero claro, una de las habilidades más extraordinarias de Ash era la de ser capaz de hacer amigos en todas partes. Por lo visto, su tiempo privado con Ash había llegado a su fin, al menos por ahora.

Su hermana mayor, Daisy, finalmente se dio cuenta de su presencia, y decidió ir a saludarla.

- Vaya, vaya. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí también, hermanita. – dijo la rubia.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué pasó con tus vacaciones con Tracey? – dijo Misty.

- Ah, la estábamos pasando bien, pero… Tracey dijo que quería venir a darle apoyo a su amigo. Insistió mucho, y al final me convenció. –

- Eso me cuesta creerlo. – dijo Misty con algo de sorna. – Que tú lo complazcas a él en algo. –

- No siempre voy a tenerlo de mandadero, tampoco soy tan cruel. – dijo Daisy. – Por cierto, Violeta y Lily me llamaron. Me dijeron que por fin Ash y tú… ya sabes. –

Misty miró a Ash, que en ese momento parecía haberse metido en una discusión con Paul y Trip. Entre la distancia y el ruido del tumulto no lo escuchaba, pero Trip y Paul parecían estar riéndose de él por algo, y a Ash no le hacía gracia. Misty no pudo evitar sonreír, y Daisy lo tomó como una afirmación.

- Siempre supe que había algo entre ustedes dos. – dijo Daisy.

- A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que le vi en aquella ocasión. – dijo Misty. – Supongo que tal vez sí me parecía lindo, y me conmovió como se preocupaba por sus Pokémon. –

- El tiempo no le ha pasado en vano, solo míralo, es todo un hombretón y está por convertirse en campeón de Kanto. – dijo Daisy. – "Novia del campeón", eso suena muy bien, ¿no te parece? –

Misty soltó una risita. Sin embargo, admitió que sonaba bien. Ella había viajado con Ash mucho tiempo, y aun cuando se separaron mantuvieron el contacto, sin mencionar que ella también veía por televisión los campeonatos en los que participaba. Cada vez llegaba un poco más lejos, se acercaba más y más a su sueño de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. Y ahora que estaba a solo un paso de lograrlo, ella realmente se sentía feliz de estar allí con él para compartirlo. Porque ella lo sabía, ella sentía en su corazón que Ash lo iba a lograr. Había luchado toda su vida para este momento, y conociéndolo, nada ni nadie lo iba a parar justo en el final.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos días más tarde…<strong>_

El Estadio Índigo se había llenado mucho más rápido que los días anteriores, en parte también porque los amigos de Ash reservaron sus asientos apenas llegaron, ocupando prácticamente toda la zona VIP. En la entrada del estadio, el grupito de fangirls que había intentado acosar a Ash desde que llegó a la Meseta Índigo se había quedado sin poder entrar al estadio porque se quedaron dormidas y no pudieron comprar sus boletos a tiempo. Era la batalla por el campeonato, Ash se lo estaba jugando todo en este último combate.

Pero no solo los amigos de Ash estaban en las tribunas. En el lado opuesto del estadio se veían varios entrenadores y maestros importantes que habían sido invitados a presenciar el combate, entre los que se contaban Cynthia, la campeona de la región Sinnoh, Steven Stone, el campeón de Hoenn, y varios líderes de gimnasio de dentro y fuera de la región Kanto. Los tres miembros de la Elite a los que Ash ya había derrotado también habían tomado asiento en esa misma zona. A ellos más que a nadie les importaba ver si el chico que los había derrotado tenía lo que hacía falta para convertirse en el nuevo campeón.

- Esto es increíble, es la primera vez que veré una batalla de campeonato en vivo. – decía Max.

- Pon mucha atención, hermanito. En unos años, podrías ser tú el que esté allá abajo. – comentó May.

- Aún me cuesta creer que haya llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. – dijo Paul.

- Dímelo a mí. – concordó Trip. – Pero bueno, él siempre sabe cómo dar sorpresas, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, parece que cuando pierde después regresa más fuerte. –

Paul no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. En el tiempo que ambos fueron rivales principales de Ash, tuvieron un buen record inicial contra él, si tenía suerte él lograba empatarles. Pero Ash aprendió de sus errores, y cuando los enfrentó en los campeonatos los venció, ganándose su respeto. Y aunque no quisieran admitirlo, la influencia de Ash había tenido su efecto en ambos, les hizo cambiar para mejor. Por eso lo estaban apoyando el día de hoy, ya no como rivales, sino como amigos.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Estadio Índigo! ¡Hemos llegado al clímax, la madre de todas las batallas, la pelea por el campeonato de la región Kanto y el título de Maestro Pokémon! ¡Y aquí viene nuestro joven retador, Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta! –

La multitud hizo una gran ovación de pie cuando Ash y Pikachu ingresaron a la arena. El moreno dirigió una mirada hacia la zona VIP, donde todos sus amigos gritaban emocionados para darle aliento. Ash alzó su puño en el aire, irradiando un aura de confianza y determinación, antes de colocarse con su compañero en posición. Sin embargo, Lance no se veía por ninguna parte, y la batalla estaba por comenzar.

- ¿Dónde está Lance? – preguntó Iris. Aspirando ella misma a ser Maestra de Dragones, estaba muy interesada en ver combatir a Lance, quien tenía una gran reputación por ello.

- Tal vez se atascó en el tráfico, quién sabe. – bromeó Gary.

- No juegues. – dijo Iris. – Sería ridículo que Ash ganara su última batalla por default porque su oponente no se presentó. –

- Lance no va a faltar, eso puedo garantizártelo. – dijo Misty.

Mientras tanto, abajo, Ash esperaba con ansias, el momento se acercaba. Y como si fuera un anuncio, el ruido de un batir de alas lo alertó. Alzó la mirada, y en el cielo vio una silueta alada acercándose.

- Aquí viene. – dijo Ash, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Un Dragonite venía acercándose al estadio, cargando a alguien en su espalda. Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, el jinete se puso de pie, y saltó hacia el estadio, extendiendo su amplia capa como un paracaídas para aminorar la velocidad de la caída, aterrizando en cuclillas justo en la posición opuesta de Ash. Por fin el público pudo ver a Lance. El maestro de dragones aún llevaba su cabello rojo puntiagudo y alborotado igual y como Ash lo recordaba de hacía años, pero había reemplazado su traje negro y rojo por uno de color índigo, aun conservando su capa característica. Segundos más tarde, su Dragonite aterrizó a su lado, y todos en el estadio le dieron una ovación igual que la que le habían dado a Ash.

- ¡Y aquí está él, el primero y el único, el Maestro de los Dragones, Campeón de la Liga Índigo y el mejor entrenador de la región Kanto, Lance! –

- Así que ese es Lance. – dijo Iris al verlo. – Debo admitir que esa fue una buena entrada. –

- Y espera a que lo veas en acción. – comentó Brock.

Abajo en el campo, Lance regresó a su Dragonite a su Pokébola. Ash ya sabía de primera mano que Dragonite era su Pokémon principal, y se lo guardaría para el final del combate. El campeón observó a su retador, para el habitual intercambio de palabras antes del inicio del combate.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ash. – dijo Lance. – Estuve observando tus combates contra mis otros compañeros, debo admitir que me impresionaste, y mucho. –

- Viniendo de ti, eso significa mucho, gracias. – dijo Ash.

- No hay duda de que mereces estar aquí hoy, lo reconozco. – prosiguió Lance. – Pero si quieres convertirte en el campeón, antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mí. Y te lo advierto, no he perdido un combate desde hace diez años, y no pienso ponerte las cosas fáciles. –

- No podría ser de otra forma. – dijo Ash. – Empecemos de una vez. –

- Comienza la batalla final entre Lance, el Campeón de la Liga Índigo, y el retador, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. – declaró el juez. – Será una batalla de seis contra seis, y terminará cuando los seis Pokémon de uno de los dos no puedan continuar. Solo el retador tendrá permitido sustituir a sus Pokémon en esta batalla. Sin embargo, por ser la batalla por el campeonato, el campeón actual tendrá el privilegio de elegir el terreno en el que se llevará a cabo. –

- Campo de hielo. – dijo Lance.

Al instante, la arena se abrió, haciendo aparecer el terreno elegido, un campo helado lleno de peñascos de hielo por todas partes, idéntico al que había tocado cuando Ash peleó contra Lorelei. Para los que no conocían a Lance, les pareció que esta era una elección bastante extraña. ¿No lo pondría eso en desventaja? ¿No hubiera sido mejor elegir otro tipo de terreno? Seguramente Lance estaba tan confiado que le iba a dar a su oponente algo de ventaja inicial en el terreno. Por un lado, eso era algo bueno para Ash, pero por el otro, se veía demasiado sospechoso. Lance debía tener su propio plan para el combate. Y como a Ash le tocaba sacar a su Pokémon primero, Lance también podría aprovecharse de eso.

- Es hora de comenzar. – dijo Ash, tomando su primera Pokébola. - ¡Serperior, yo te elijo! –

- ¡Serperior! – La forma final de la Snivy de Ash salió al campo, y se irguió con orgullo.

- Vaya, que interesante. – dijo Lance al verla. – Bien, comenzaré con un viejo amigo, que estoy seguro que reconocerás. ¡Vamos, Gyarados! –

- ¡ROAAAAARR! –

El primer Pokémon de Lance, tal como había dicho, era ya bien conocido por Ash. Era un Gyarados, pero no uno cualquiera, era el Gyarados rojo de Lago de la Furia, un Pokémon único en su tipo. De los amigos de Ash, solo unos cuantos habían podido verlo en persona, y aquellos que lo veían por primera vez se sorprendieron bastante.

- Pensé que los Gyarados eran siempre azules. – dijo Cilan.

- Este es especial. – explicó Brock. – Sufrió una evolución forzada, y a causa de eso mantuvo el color rojo de cuando era un Magikarp. -

- ¿A quién le importa? – dijo Iris. – Ni siquiera es un tipo Dragón. –

- No, pero los Gyarados pueden aprender ataques de Tipo Dragón. Ya sabías eso, ¿no? – preguntó Misty.

- Claro, pero aun así… -

- ¿De qué te quejas? – intervino Georgia. – Cuando te conocí apenas tenías un tipo Dragón en tu equipo, y aun así hablabas de que te querías convertir en Maestra de Dragones. –

Iris hinchó las mejillas, pero decidió no decir más nada, ya que no tenía réplica para el argumento de Georgia. Además, la reputación de Lance como maestro de dragones era conocida incluso en Unova, y estaba muy ansiosa de verlo en acción.

A diferencia de los encuentros anteriores, Lance no esperó a que Ash hiciera el primer movimiento. En cuanto el juez les dio la señal de que empezaran el combate, le ordenó a su Gyarados lanzar una Hidrobomba. Serperior la esquivó sin problemas, aunque al pasar de largo el chorro despedazó uno de los peñascos de hielo al impactarlo, dejando en evidencia su nivel de poder. Muchos en las tribunas lanzaron un grito de sorpresa ante ello, pero Ash ni se inmutó.

- ¡Serperior, Tormenta de Hojas! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Serperior! –

La serpiente de hierba lanzó un torrente de hojas filosas hacia Gyarados, con una potencia equiparable a la de su Hidrobomba. Gyarados no se molestó en esquivarlas, solo se encogió sobre sí mismo para resistirlo hasta que paró. Habiendo sobrevivido al primer ataque de la Tormenta de Hojas, podría soportar los que seguían.

- ¡Gyarados, Colmillo de Hielo! – ordenó Lance.

- ¡ROAAARR! – Gyarados abrió enormes sus fauces dejando ver sus colmillos helados y se preparó para darle una gran mordida.

- ¡Esquiva y usa As Aéreo! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Serperior! –

_**¡WOOSH! ¡WHAM! **_Esperando hasta el último instante, Serperior esquivó el mordisco de Gyarados y luego se lanzó con todo su cuerpo hacia su garganta. Como Gyarados le aventajaba en tamaño, Ash estaba tratando de aprovecharse de la movilidad de Serperior para emparejar la situación. Tenía que asegurarse que cada golpe diera en un punto crítico, y en efecto ese golpe a la garganta provocó que Gyarados empezara a toser un poco, lo que le dio tiempo a Ash a preparar otro ataque.

- ¡Serperior, Bola de Energía! –

- ¡Serperior! – Serperior abrió la boca y empezó a cargar una bola luminosa verde. Al tener suficiente energía, la disparó contra Gyarados.

- ¡Gyarados, Colmillo de Hielo otra vez! – gritó Lance.

- ¡ROAAAAAARR! –

_**¡CRUNCH! **_En lugar de atacar, Lance hizo que Gyarados utilizara el Colmillo de Hielo para deshacer literalmente de un mordisco la Bola de Energía, aunque cuando estalló claramente le provocó una sensación desagradable en la boca. Sin embargo, todos en el estadio admitieron que había sido un movimiento inteligente, neutralizar el ataque de esa forma parecía una estrategia digna de Ash, quien solía ser muy bueno para improvisar ataques poco ortodoxos en el campo de batalla.

- Te he estado observando, Ash, y he notado que sabes combinar ataques muy bien para hacer nuevos movimientos inesperados. – dijo Lance. – Espero que te gusten los míos. ¡Gyarados, Colmillo de Hielo y después Hidrobomba! –

- ¡ROAAAAAR! –

Gyarados nuevamente cubrió sus colmillos de energía congelante, y de inmediato disparó una Hidrobomba contra Serperior, aún más poderosa y rápida que la primera, por lo que esta vez no le dio tiempo de esquivar. Por si fuera poco, el Colmillo de Hielo agregó el efecto adicional de varios fragmentos congelados que actuaron como minúsculos y filosos dardos de hielo para daño adicional, algo que no se hizo evidente sino hasta que cesó el torrente de agua, Serperior tenía marcas de algunas punzadas que evidentemente fueron resultado de los dardos de hielo. Pero aun así no estaba derrotada, volvió a levantarse de inmediato, lista para continuar.

- ¡Serperior, usa Tormenta de Hojas de nuevo! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Serperior! –

De nuevo se preparó para lanzar el remolino de hojas filosas, el cual desde luego iba a ser menos potente que el primero, así que Lance no se molestó en ordenarle a Gyarados que esquivara, él solo se colocó en posición defensiva para aguantarlo. Sin embargo, Serperior, actuando por su propia cuenta, apuntó el ataque directo a los ojos de Gyarados, que estaban descubiertos pues su posición defensiva se enfocaba en minimizar el daño al cuerpo. Lance no tenía manera de saber que Serperior estaba apuntando directo a la cara de Gyarados, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_**¡WOOOOOSH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! **_Con una sorprendente precisión, Serperior fue capaz de evitar que su remolino de hojas se dispersara y lo enfocó hacia un área pequeña como si fuese un taladro, y desde luego, recibirlo directo a los ojos iba a ser muy doloroso para Gyarados. Gyarados comenzó a rugir furiosamente mientras retrocedía, y hasta que Lance le gritó que se calmara no se quedó quieto, pero en ese instante, Serperior volvió a lanzarse con un As Aéreo para golpearlo, esta vez directo a la cara, impactando con su cabeza justo en medio de sus ojos.

- Ingenioso, enfocar el ataque directo en la cara. – comentó Max. – Pero era casi obvio, era el único punto vulnerable que dejaba más o menos expuesto. –

- Dudo que Ash lo haya planeado así. – dijo Iris. – Serperior debe haber pensado en eso ella misma. –

Si Ash lo hubiera planeado o no, ahora no tenía mucha importancia, el caso era que había resultado, y Serperior había podido conectar otro golpe. Si mantenía ese ritmo, podría ganarle a Gyarados. Lance, por otra parte, estaba empezando a considerar más seriamente al Pokémon de su oponente, y si no quería empezar con una derrota tal vez le tocaría utilizar algunas de sus cartas secretas mucho antes de lo que había pronosticado. No las quería revelar tan pronto, pero Ash lo estaba empujando a hacerlo. Por ahora, trataría de mantener el paso sin ir demasiado lejos. Viendo que Lance no reaccionaba, Ash tomó la iniciativa y le ordenó a Serperior lanzar de nuevo una Bola de Energía, esta vez apuntando más bajo para evitar que Gyarados hiciera lo que hizo con la anterior. La bola iba dirigida a la sección media del alargado cuerpo de Gyarados, de modo que la serpiente marina la retiró de inmediato de su camino. Serperior continuó disparándolas por órdenes de Ash, pero estas solo impactaban cerca de los peñascos de hielo, pues Gyarados se movía para evitarlas. Tomando otro enfoque, Ash le ordenó preparar una última Bola de Energía, pero no dispararla aún, sino mantenerla hasta que le diera la señal.

- ¿Qué planea hacer ahora? – se preguntó Lance. Serperior se había quedado quieta, manteniendo la bola de energía en su boca, esperando a que Ash le diera la señal. Lance se cansó de esperar y decidió atacar. - ¡Gyarados, Colmillo de Hielo! –

- ¡ROAAAAAAAR! – Gyarados se lanzó de nuevo a tratar de morder a Serperior, pero eso era justo lo que Ash quería que hiciera.

- ¡Salta y trágate la bola! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Serperior! –

La serpiente de hierba saltó evitando el mordisco congelado de Gyarados, y tal como le ordenó su entrenador, se tragó la bola. Fue entonces que Lance comprendió: estaba usando la misma técnica que Torterra, al tragarse la Bola de Energía, se daba a sí misma un incremento masivo de poder para el siguiente ataque de tipo Hierba que usara, y Ash hizo que lo utilizara de inmediato.

- ¡Hoja Afilada! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Ser… PERIOR! – Las hojas en la punta de la cola de Serperior empezaron a brillar en una luz verde esmeralda, volviéndose más largas y afiladas.

_**¡SLASH! **_Serperior giró en el aire mientras caía, y descendió de un tajo dejando una marca en la nuca de Gyarados, que rugió de dolor. Otro golpe más a favor de Serperior, y con más fuerza de la normal gracias a la idea de Ash de aprovechar la Bola de Energía. Aun así, la resistencia de Gyarados todavía daba para más, y aunque le dolía detrás de la nuca volvió a erguirse, listo para continuar. La estrategia de Ash por lo visto era ir dar un golpe a la vez, y a pesar de que se aseguraba de que ese golpe hiciera bastante daño al conectar, eso al parecer lo llevaba a una pelea peligrosamente larga, donde la resistencia de Gyarados podría ser el factor determinante. Si podía soportar los ataques de Serperior un poco más, le podría dar la vuelta con un solo golpe al final.

Ash volvió a utilizar de nuevo la Bola de Energía para que Serperior se cargara a sí misma de energía, y esta vez la combinó con Tormenta de Hojas. En un efecto similar al que utilizó Torterra en el duelo contra Lorelei, la Tormenta de Hojas fue mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, incluso que la primera, y Gyarados no tuvo más alternativa que colocarse en posición defensiva y aguantarla hasta que terminó. Una vez que se irguió de vuelta, Lance le ordenó lanzar un ataque de Ciclón, con la evidente intención de atrapar a Serperior, pero Ash le ordenó usar As Aéreo para evadirlo, y en el proceso volvió a darle otro golpe a la garganta.

- Está progresando, un golpe a la vez. – comentó Trip.

- Pero aun así, Gyarados los está soportando. – observó Paul. – La pelea se está prolongando más de lo necesario. –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Iris.

- Solo vean a Serperior. Ha conectado buenos golpes, pero ¿cuánto más podrá seguir de ese modo? – dijo Paul, señalándola.

Y así era. Serperior había utilizado mucha energía para hacer sus poderosos ataques, el problema era que Gyarados los estaba resistiendo. Después de reponerse del último golpe, Lance volvió a ordenarle un ataque de Ciclón, esta vez Serperior no fue lo bastante rápida para esquivarlo y quedó atrapada en el remolino. Sin perder tiempo, Lance le ordenó utilizar Hidrobomba mientras Serperior seguía atrapada adentro, y la estrelló contra uno de los peñascos de hielo, haciendo que este se desplomara en un montón de escombros. Por un momento, pareció que Serperior no iba a volver a levantarse, pero afortunadamente, sí lo hizo. Ella también tenía su propia resistencia, aparentemente.

- Vaya, debo darle crédito por resistir de esa manera. – dijo Lance.

- Siempre ha sido muy orgullosa, no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. – dijo Ash.

- Eso veo. ¡Gyarados, Furia Dragón! – exclamó Lance.

- ¡Serperior, Cola de Dragón! – gritó Ash al mismo tiempo.

Gyarados disparó de su boca una bola de energía de color naranja. Al mismo tiempo, la punta de la cola de Serperior empezó a brillar en una luz de color azul claro, y en cuanto la Furia Dragón se le acercó, utilizó su cola para batearla de regreso, pegándole de lleno en la cara.

- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué les parece? Yo le enseñé eso. – dijo Iris sin ocultar el dejo de orgullo en su voz. Efectivamente, cuando Iris fue nombrada líder de Gimnasio, Ash fue a entrenar con ella un tiempo, y con su ayuda hizo que Serperior aprendiera Cola de Dragón, un ataque que estaba seguro le iba a ser de mucha utilidad a futuro.

Lance vio entonces que Ash no había elegido a Serperior nada más porque sí. Le había enseñado un ataque de tipo Dragón, lo que tenía sentido ya que quería estar preparado para enfrentarlo a él. Por cosas de la suerte, afortunadamente, Gyarados no era un tipo Dragón como tal, así que por fortuna la efectividad del ataque no pasaría de ser lo normal. De todos modos, el haber recibido Gyarados el impacto de su propia Furia Dragón era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba, y no podía decir que estuviera complacido de ello. Bien, ya era tiempo de usar la carta mortal. Esperó a que Ash comenzara su propio ataque, tenía que dárselo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Y en cuanto Ash le ordenó a Serperior lanzarse todavía con la Cola de Dragón para rematar, lo hizo.

- ¡LANZALLAMAS! – gritó Lance en el último segundo.

- ¡ROAAAAAAAAAR! –

- ¡OH NO! – gritaron todos en el estadio, incluyendo al propio Ash.

_**¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHH! **_Lance esperó a que Serperior se acercara para hacer que Gyarados la atacara con el Lanzallamas a quemarropa; al ser el fuego la debilidad natural de los Pokémon de tipo hierba, con esto el encuentro había dado un giro de 180º en un solo golpe, pues Gyarados pudo hacer mucho más con él y en menos tiempo que Serperior con todos los ataques que llevaba haciendo hasta ahora. Ash apretó los dientes, regañándose mentalmente por no pensar que Lance le hubiera podido enseñar a su Gyarados un ataque de tipo Fuego. ¿No había hecho Misty lo mismo con el suyo?

Por si no fuera suficiente, Lance se aprovechó de la conmoción de Ash, e hizo que Gyarados comenzara a presionar más a Serperior con el Lanzallamas, obligándola literalmente a huir de él. Cada vez que el Lanzallamas impactaba contra uno de los peñascos de hielo, este desaparecía al fundirse. Cuando Ash por fin recobró el aliento, le ordenó a Serperior en un arranque de desesperación volver a hacer Tormenta de Hojas, pero Gyarados la deshizo por completo con su fuego, y las hojas terminaron como solo un montón de manchas quemadas sobre el campo, dejando un rastro de humo al tocar el hielo.

- Es hora de liquidar este asalto. ¡Gyarados, Lanzallamas a todo poder! –

- ¡ROAAAAAAARRR! –

Gyarados se preparó para lanzar su fuego a toda su capacidad. Serperior lo miraba firme, aunque en sus ojos sí se notaba algo de temor ante la idea de encarar frente a frente semejante fuego. Gyarados disparó sus llamas, y Serperior saltó para evadirlas en el último instante.

- Fallaste. – dijo Ash.

- No le estaba apuntando a tu Serperior. – replicó Lance.

Ash al principio no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero lo descubrió de la manera difícil. Gyarados en realidad lanzó el fuego con la intención de calentar (y con eso debilitar) el hielo debajo de Serperior, y resultó, pues aunque evitó las llamas directamente, cuando aterrizó de vuelta el hielo se deshizo debajo de ella, haciéndola caer al agua helada. Y sin perder tiempo, Lance le ordenó a Gyarados atraparla en el Ciclón de nuevo, dejándola totalmente a su merced.

- ¡Colmillo de Hielo e Hidrobomba, Gyarados! –

- ¡ROAAAAAAAR! –

Una vez más, Gyarados utilizó el combo de Hidrobomba con partículas de hielo, tomando ventaja de que Serperior estaba totalmente indefensa. Esta vez fue mucho más devastador, y cuando terminó, Serperior cayó de vuelta en el campo llena de cortes por todos lados. Por lo visto en esta ocasión los dardos de hielo eran mucho más grandes y afilados. En realidad, resultó un verdadero milagro que después de eso, y del Lanzallamas, todavía tuviera fuerzas para volver a levantarse, pero ya no podía hacer mucho en realidad. Lance reconoció que Serperior había dado buena pelea, pero era tiempo de terminarla.

- ¡Gyarados, Hiper Rayo! –

- ¡ROAAAAAR! –

Gyarados rugió con furia mientras preparaba su ataque. Serperior aún no se daba por vencida, y haciendo un último esfuerzo se irguió con orgullo, dispuesta a recibir el ataque directamente, aunque fuese para darle un último golpe a Gyarados. Lanzó una última Tormenta de Hojas directo a la cara de Gyarados, pero eso no impidió que disparara el Hiper Rayo. Aunque hubiera podido esquivarlo, ella sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, así que cerró los ojos antes de que la impactara. Unos segundos después, yacía tendida en el suelo, inmóvil.

- ¡Serperior ya no puede pelear! ¡Gyarados es el ganador! – declaró el juez alzando la bandera. En las tribunas, todo mundo se tensó, en especial los amigos de Ash. En los combates anteriores, Ash siempre se las había arreglado para tomar la ventaja inicial, pero ahora era diferente, había perdido la primera ronda.

- No fue el mejor inicio, desde mi punto de vista. – comentó Cilan.

- Lance es considerado el entrenador número uno de la región Kanto. Es obvio que no iba a ser fácil de derrotar. – dijo Max.

- Tampoco es que fuera un mal inicio. – dijo Brock. – Gyarados no quedó limpio en el combate. Y es solo la primera ronda, a Ash aún le quedan cinco Pokémon en juego. –

- Regresa, Serperior. – dijo Ash, trayéndola de vuelta a su Pokébola. – Buen trabajo, te ganaste un buen descanso. –

Ash volvió la mirada al campo, y al Gyarados rojo de Lance. Aunque había ganado la ronda, el costo fue muy alto; Serperior se aseguró de causarle todo el daño que pudo a Gyarados aún después de saber que no le podía ganar, al menos para facilitarle las cosas al resto de sus compañeros. Con este inicio, Ash vio que tendría que ponerse serio. Miró entonces a su compañero amarillo.

- Bien, amigo, te toca. –

- ¡Pika! – Pikachu no esperó más y de inmediato salió al campo, tomando el relevo.

Lance observó a Pikachu, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, parecía una elección muy obvia, Gyarados era tipo Agua y Volador, con lo que los ataques eléctricos tendrían el doble de efectividad. O si eso era lo que pensaba Ash, le haría ver que no por eso tendría tanta ventaja.

- ¡Gyarados, usa Lanzallamas ahora! – ordenó Lance. De nuevo, no iba a esperar a que Ash hiciera el primer movimiento.

Gyarados rugió y volvió a disparar un torrente de fuego. No obstante, Pikachu tenía una ventaja al ser más pequeño que Serperior, pues con eso era un blanco más difícil, aparte de que de por sí era un Pokémon muy rápido y evasivo, poco acostumbrado a recibir el daño directamente, y más bien a esquivarlo. Así le ordenó Ash, en vez de pasar directo a la ofensiva, se puso a correr y deslizarse por todo el campo, esquivando los Lanzallamas. Usando una táctica de correr hacia los peñascos, deslizarse y golpearlos con las patas para cambiar de dirección bruscamente, Pikachu consiguió evitar los chorros de fuego sin mayores dificultades. Lance admitió que era una buena estrategia de evasión, pero tenía dos fallas notables: una, con evadir no haría nada, y dos, si seguía así Gyarados terminaría de fundir todo el campo y Pikachu no tendría donde pararse.

- No podrás seguir huyendo para siempre. – dijo Lance.

- ¿Quién dice que estamos huyendo? – replicó Ash con confianza.

Mientras tanto, Pikachu seguía moviéndose por todo el campo como una bola en un pinball. Por un momento, Lance pensó en seguir adelante y fundir todo el campo, pero al recordar que Pikachu era un Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico, hacer eso sería suicida, pues con toda esa agua, se le haría muy fácil electrocutar a Gyarados y dejarlo fuera de un solo golpe. Por otra parte, Ash le estaba dejando que fundiera varios de los peñascos a propósito, si bien no al punto de dejarle fundir todo el campo, pero sí lo suficiente para que estuviera lo bastante húmedo para dar su golpe. Lance finalmente se hartó del juego, y decidió ir por Pikachu.

- ¡Gyarados, Colmillo de Hielo! – exclamó.

- ¡ROAAAAAR! – Gyarados rugió y de nuevo envolvió sus colmillos en energía congelante.

Pikachu se detuvo, intencionalmente, en un charco particularmente grande, para dejar que Gyarados se lanzara a darle el mordisco. Esperó hasta el último momento, y usando su cola como resorte, saltó fuera de su alcance.

- ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno! –

- ¡Pika CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –

El roedor no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente soltó una descarga eléctrica masiva. Tomando ventaja del hecho de que con los peñascos de hielo que Gyarados había fundido con el Lanzallamas había mucha agua en el suelo, Gyarados no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pues el agua dispersó la electricidad más rápido. Inmediatamente, Lance se reprendió por haber caído en la trampa. Pikachu le había dado con un solo ataque y con eso ya lo había puesto al borde, pues la pelea con Serperior también había cobrado su cuota. De todos modos, aún no estaba derrotado. Se iría satisfecho si le podía dar al roedor uno o dos golpes, aunque no pudiera ganarle.

- ¡Gyarados, usa Colmillo de Hielo e Hidrobomba! – ordenó Lance. Si le tocaba caer, se aseguraría de que Pikachu no saliera limpio del combate.

- ¡Pikachu, contraataca con Electro Bola! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Pika! – Pikachu comenzó a formar la bola eléctrica en la punta de su cola, y la disparó hacia el torrente de agua con picos de hielo que le venía.

- ¡Ahora, Impactrueno! –

- ¡Pika CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –

Ash contraatacó el combo de Lance con uno propio: al usar Impactrueno directamente sobre la Electro Bola, esta incrementó en tamaño y potencia, dispersando el ataque de Gyarados antes que lograra alcanzar a Pikachu. Los rayos de electricidad volaron por todas partes mientras Gyarados volvía a rugir al sentir la electricidad recorriéndolo. Cuando el ataque cesó, empezó a temblar, moviéndose con dificultad. Dos golpes y ya estaba a punto de caer. Lance le ordenó hacer un ataque de Furia Dragón, pero el cuerpo no le respondió. Ante esto, Ash vio su oportunidad de terminar la ronda y emparejar la situación.

- ¡Una más, amigo, Electro Bola! –

- ¡Pika! – Volviendo a formar la bola de electricidad en su cola, Pikachu se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia. Gyarados estaba paralizado, y no podía moverse. Pikachu se desplazó por su alargado cuerpo usándolo literalmente como una escalera hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde pegó un enorme salto.

- ¡Ahora, Cola de Hierro! –

- ¡Chuuuuuuuu PIKA! –

_**¡SLASH! **_Pikachu descendió dando vueltas y terminó a Gyarados dándole un tajo con la cola cargada de electricidad justo en medio de los ojos. Luego de que Pikachu aterrizara en el suelo, Gyarados emitió unos gruñidos, se tambaleó y se desplomó sobre uno de los peñascos de hielo, reduciéndolo a escombros, aun echando chispas como efecto residual de los ataques eléctricos. El juez corrió a verlo, y confirmó que estaba fuera de combate.

- ¡Gyarados ya no puede pelear! ¡Pikachu es el ganador! – declaró.

- Hablando de usar al máximo la ventaja. – comentó Paul.

- Es increíble, los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu son más fuertes de lo que recordaba. – dijo Misty.

- Y eso que no le has visto usar su poder eléctrico al máximo. – dijo Iris.

- No juegues. – dijo Misty, sin poder creer que ese no fuese su máximo poder.

- Es en serio. – confirmó Iris. – Cuando ayudé a Ash con su entrenamiento hace unos meses, se esforzó bastante en aumentar la capacidad de Pikachu para generar electricidad. Le ayudaba con mi Excadrill, que es un Pokémon tipo Tierra. El efecto secundario fue que con el tiempo, sus ataques eléctricos se volvieron tan fuertes que incluso los Pokémon de tipo Tierra no son capaces de irse limpios al recibirlos. –

Misty volvió a echar una mirada al campo. Si los ataques de Pikachu se habían vuelto tan fuertes como Iris decía, y recordando su batalla con Ash semanas atrás, tuvo la sensación de que él solito hubiera podido hacer pedazos a todos sus Pokémon si lo hubiera utilizado. Quizás el propio Ash también lo sabía, y quiso nivelar un poco las cosas haciéndola pelear contra Pokémon de su mismo elemento. En otro tiempo se hubiera puesto furiosa ante el pensamiento, pero ahora… bueno, él siempre quería lucirse frente a ella, y ahora tenía más habilidad para respaldarlo.

- Gyarados, regresa. – dijo Lance, recogiendo a su Pokémon. – Buen trabajo, te ganaste un buen descanso. Bien, esto iguala el marcador. Ahora veamos qué haces con esto. ¡Salamence, ve! –

- ¡Salamence! – El dragón alado emergió y alzó el vuelo inmediatamente. Ahora sí, Lance iba a utilizar a un verdadero tipo Dragón en batalla.

- Pikachu, regresa. – dijo Ash. Pikachu de inmediato retornó junto a su entrenador, mientras este tomaba otra de sus Pokébolas. – Vamos a congelarlo. ¡Ve, Glalie! –

- ¡Glalie! –

En las tribunas, Georgia vio con un ojo apreciativo al Glalie de Ash, siendo que su Pokémon principal era de tipo Hielo, y que estos desde luego eran la debilidad natural de los Pokémon tipo Dragón.

- ¡Eso es, Ash, déjalo frío! – gritó parándose de su asiento y alzando su puño en el aire.

- ¡Siéntate, que no me dejas ver! – replicó Cameron, que estaba sentado justo detrás de ella.

- Perdón. - replicó con sorna, pero obedeciendo.

Abajo, Lance miró al Pokémon de hielo. Se veía bastante grande, más que el tamaño promedio de un Glalie. Una sola mirada le bastó para darse cuenta que debía tener cuidado. Si Ash había optado por utilizar la debilidad natural de los Pokémon de tipo Dragón, significaba que había decidido ponerse serio. Como precaución, esta vez no iba a atacar él primero, mejor dejar que Ash lo hiciera.

- ¡Glalie, Rayo de Hielo! – exclamó Ash.

- Que inicio tan obvio. – dijo Lance. - ¡Salamence, esquiva y usa Garra de Dragón! –

- ¡Salamence! – Salamence era un volador bastante rápido, y solo le bastó dar un pequeño giro para evitar el Rayo de Hielo de Glalie. Ya se lanzaba con la garra extendida, listo para dar el golpe.

- ¡Glalie, Multiplícate! –

- ¡Glalie! –

Múltiples imágenes de Glalie aparecieron alrededor del campo. Salamence falló al atacar al primero, que resultó obviamente ser falso, y de inmediato comenzó a perseguir a los otros tratando de encontrar al verdadero. Eventualmente lo consiguió, y Ash volvió a ordenarle disparar el Rayo de Hielo, sin mucho éxito pues la velocidad de vuelo de Salamence le facilitaba la evasión incluso a corta distancia. Sin embargo, el verdadero objetivo de Ash no era tanto acertar el rayo en Salamence, sino poner de vuelta los pilares de hielo que Gyarados había derretido. Solo que, desde luego, intentaba hacerlo lo menos obvio posible.

- ¡Salamence, usa Ala de Acero! – gritó Lance.

- ¡Salamence! –

Las alas de Salamence se cubrieron con un brillo metálico, y de inmediato voló a toda velocidad hacia Glalie, que seguía disparando los Rayos de Hielo. Salamence desde luego los evitaba sin mucho problema, pero a su vez cuando se acercó demasiado, Ash le ordenó a Glalie usar el Doble Equipo de nuevo, tratando de mantenerse lejos del Ala de Acero, al tiempo que disparaba los Rayos de Hielo. El juego de "persigue y esquiva" se prolongó por un buen rato, y para entonces el campo se había vuelto a llenar de peñascos de hielo por todos lados. Finalmente, Salamence alcanzó a dar con el verdadero Glalie, y le dio un aletazo justo en medio de los ojos, con tanta fuerza que salió disparado hacia los pilares. Por un momento, creyó que se había anotado un punto, pero de repente Glalie empezó a rebotar entre los pilares, yendo de ida y vuelta entre ellos.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Lance.

- Un poco más… un poco más… - susurraba Ash.

Varios de los amigos de Ash también se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo, excepto, claro, los que lo vieron hacer algo similar en la Conferencia de Evergrande. Glalie continuó rebotando entre los pilares hasta alcanzar una vertiginosa velocidad, y una vez que lo hizo, se lanzó con un Cabezazo. Salamence y Lance estaban tan distraídos mirando rebotar a Glalie que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, y el impacto del Cabezazo de Glalie fue tan fuerte que logró derribar a Salamence del aire.

- ¡Ahora, Glalie, Rayo de Hielo! –

- ¡Glalie! –

Salamence no alcanzó a moverse lo suficiente, y el Rayo de Hielo le alcanzó una de las alas, dejándosela pegada al suelo e impidiéndole volver a volar. Mientras forcejeaba, Ash vio una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, y le ordenó a Glalie irse de nuevo con Cabezazo mientras aún estaba allí. Glalie se dejó caer sobre la panza de Salamence una, dos, tres veces, cuando finalmente consiguió liberarse el ala, pero esos golpes habían hecho más que sacarle el aire. Tuvo suerte ya que mientras intentaba escapar, Ash le ordenó a Glalie dispararle otro Rayo de Hielo hacia la espalda, que apenas si pudo evitar por los pelos. Una vez que Salamence se puso de nuevo a distancia segura, Lance dio un suspiro de alivio mientras intentaba planear su contraataque. Por dentro admitió que bajó la guardia por un segundo y casi paga un alto precio por ello.

- De acuerdo, las precauciones me están dando más problemas que ayudas. – dijo en voz baja, para que Ash no pudiera oírlo. – Hora de dejarlas de lado. ¡Salamence, vuela y prepárate para atacar! –

- ¡Salamence! –

El dragón volvió a remontar su vuelo y se preparó para descender en picada en cuanto Lance le diera la señal. Ash a su vez le ordenó a Glalie preparar su Rayo de Hielo para lanzárselo en cuanto se pusiera a tiro. Lance estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, si su plan funcionaba, Ash se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Salamence descendió aumentando su velocidad, y en cuanto se puso a su alcance, Ash le ordenó a Glalie disparar el Rayo de Hielo, sin sospechar que eso era lo que Lance quería.

- ¡Caíste! – gritó Lance. - ¡Salamence, escúdate con Ala de Acero! –

En el último segundo, Salamence frenó y dio un aletazo con el Ala de Acero para protegerse del Rayo de Hielo. El efecto inesperado fue que el Ala de Acero actuó como un espejo, haciendo que el Rayo de Hielo rebotara en ella y volviera hacia su lugar de origen, dándole a Glalie justo en medio de los ojos. La conmoción de Ash ante esto fue tal que no supo qué hacer cuando Salamence terminó dándole otro tajo a Glalie, tomando ventaja de haber utilizado su propio ataque contra él. Y Lance supo que tenía que terminar el asalto antes que Glalie y Ash tuvieran oportunidad de reponerse de nuevo. Salamence voló de largo y dio la vuelta para lanzarse de nuevo.

- ¡Colmillo de Trueno! –

Glalie, cegado por su propio Rayo de Hielo, no vio venir a Salamence con sus quijadas abiertas y cargadas de electricidad. Se limitó solo a embestirlo, no a morderlo (estaba hecho de piedra después de todo), pero la arremetida y la electricidad combinadas hicieron su trabajo. Salamence se lanzó con otra Ala de Acero, golpeando a Glalie tan fuerte que lo estrelló contra uno de los pilares. El Pokémon de Hielo abrió los ojos e intentó moverse, solo para descubrir que el Colmillo de Trueno lo había paralizado, y ya tenía a Salamence otra vez encima.

- ¡Lanzallamas! – gritó.

_**¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHH! **_Igual como lo había hecho con Gyarados, Lance convenientemente se abstuvo de revelar que Salamence conocía ataques de tipo Fuego solo hasta que vio la oportunidad de lanzar uno a quemarropa y tomar a Ash por sorpresa. Desde luego, tenía sentido que así fuera, pues Lance se había preparado para el más que altamente probable evento de que Ash intentara utilizar hielo para derrotarlo. Luego de quemarlo lo suficiente, Salamence voló para tomar su distancia y se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia. Ash, por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a caer sin pelear, y decidió hacer un último esfuerzo desesperado.

- ¡Glalie, utiliza Ventisca a todo poder, ahora! –

- ¡Glalie! –

Determinado a detener a Salamence como fuera, Glalie, luchando contra la parálisis, acumuló la fuerza que le quedaba y la concentró en formar la tormenta helada más fuerte que hubiera hecho jamás. En las tribunas, los amigos de Ash esperaban que eso fuera suficiente para vencer a Salamence, pero Lance ya tenía su propio plan en mente, combatir el frío con calor.

- ¡Lanzallamas y Ala de Acero! – ordenó.

Las alas de Salamence se recubrieron en el brillo metálico, al tiempo que abría las mandíbulas dejando salir un chorro de fuego, para luego lanzarse en picada contra la Ventisca de Glalie. Tal como lo esperaba, el Lanzallamas le sirvió para protegerse del viento helado, y el efecto adicional hizo que la energía metálica de sus alas se combinara con el calor del Lanzallamas, con lo que no solo le sirvió de defensa, sino también para aumentar el poder ofensivo. La Ventisca no pudo pararlo, y Glalie recibió el daño combinado de dos tajos del Ala de Acero fortificada con Lanzallamas. No había forma de que pudiera volver a levantarse después de algo así.

- ¡Glalie no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Salamence! –

- Caray, no puedo creer que haya caído con ese solo golpe. – comentó Georgia.

- Si lo piensas bien no debería sorprenderte. – dijo Max.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Los Pokémon de tipo Hielo son vulnerables a los ataques de tipo Acero y Fuego. – dijo Max. – Lance hizo que Salamence utilizara el Lanzallamas para protegerse de la Ventisca, pero eso además hizo que el Ala de Acero se volviera aún más letal. Solo imagina si te golpeara una hoja de metal caliente al rojo vivo. –

Georgia tragó en seco ante semejante pensamiento. Claro, Lance ahí aplicó la efectividad de los dos elementos para hacerlo doblemente letal. Los combos que Ash utilizaba aumentaban el poder base de los ataques (como la Cola de Hierro cargada de electricidad), pero si a eso se le agregaba el factor de efectividad por elemento (multiplicado por dos en este caso), los resultados serían devastadores. Lance hizo más que tomar una estrategia del libro de Ash, la mejoró.

- Glalie, regresa. – Ash trajo de vuelta a su Pokémon. – Bien, demasiado por usar una carta obvia. Ya tuvimos suficiente calentamiento. ¡Ve, Feraligatr! –

- ¡Gator! – El gran lagarto acuático hizo su aparición en el campo, haciendo su bailecito como de costumbre.

Misty involuntariamente apretó los puños al verlo salir. De su encuentro previo con Ash, se acordó de que Feraligatr sabía utilizar Colmillo de Hielo y Garra de Dragón. Parecía una jugada sensata por parte de Ash, si sabía cómo utilizarla (y esperaba que así fuera). Salamence conocía Colmillo de Trueno, pero si Ash sabía cómo mantenerlo a raya, tendría una oportunidad de ganar.

- Interesante. Veamos qué sabe hacer. – dijo Lance. - ¡Salamence, Garra de Dragón! –

- ¡Salamence! –

- ¡Feraligatr, usa Garra de Dragón también! – ordenó Ash a su vez.

- ¡Gator! –

Salamence voló en picada hacia Feraligatr preparándose para clavarle sus garras, mientras que Feraligatr mantuvo su posición mientras sacaba las suyas. Al acercarse, las garras de los dos Pokémon chocaron entre sí, soltando chispas de energía. Por un momento pareció que estaban igualados en fuerza, pero al cabo de unos segundos Feraligatr dominó a Salamence y consiguió hacerle un arañazo en la cara. Inmediatamente, Lance se fue por la opción obvia, y le ordenó a Salamence atacarlo con Colmillo de Trueno. Ash le ordenó entonces a Feraligatr disparar una Hidrobomba, la cual se mezcló con el Colmillo de Trueno e hizo que Salamence se electrocutara él mismo, y la alta presión del agua lo mandó a dar vueltas por los aires.

- ¡Gator, gator! – Se reía Feraligatr de lo que acababa de ocurrir, aun haciendo su baile. En cuanto Salamence se repuso del viajecito que le dio Feraligatr, lo miró con evidente rabia por burlarse de él.

- Muy divertido. – dijo Lance en un tono semi-sarcástico. - ¡Salamence, Ala de Acero! –

- ¡Salamence! –

El dragón volvió a lanzarse en picada con el Ala de Acero, en tanto que Ash volvió a ordenarle a Feraligatr responderle con la Hidrobomba. Salamence maniobró por un momento y consiguió evitar el ataque, pero finalmente al acercarse lo suficiente, el chorro le dio y le impidió llegar hasta su objetivo. Las Hidrobombas de Feraligatr eran muy rápidas y precisas, lo que compensaba el hecho de que fuera por naturaleza un Pokémon grande, pesado y lento en tierra firme para contrarrestar la velocidad y movilidad en el aire de Salamence manteniéndolo lejos. Este patrón prosiguió dos veces más, afortunadamente Lance no fue tan estúpido como para volver a arriesgarse a usar el Colmillo de Trueno, viendo lo que le había hecho nada más iniciado el asalto. Al tercer intento, Lance hizo que Salamence se fuera de nuevo con Garra de Dragón, pero esta vez, ni Ash ni Feraligatr hicieron ningún movimiento… hasta que estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, Feraligatr se dejó caer sobre su panza en el suelo, y Salamence clavó las garras en un pilar de hielo que estaba detrás de él, quedándose atascado.

- ¡Pero qué…! – jadeó Lance.

- ¡Garra de Dragón! – exclamó Ash.

- ¡Ga… TOR! –

_**¡THUMP! **_Más que darle un zarpazo con sus garras, lo que le dio Feraligatr a Salamence pareció un gancho de boxeo, tan fuerte que literalmente lo arrancó del pilar. Y el lagarto ya se disponía a darle otro, pero afortunadamente pudo alzar el vuelo y escapar antes que lo hiciera. Y mientras volaba, Feraligatr desde abajo lo retó a que viniera por él dando, en efecto, golpes al aire con los brazos y unos saltitos como si fuera un boxeador. Salamence empezaba a enfurecerse de que su oponente se burlara de él así.

- Primero bailando, ¿y ahora cree que es boxeador? – comentó Trip. – ¿Qué mosca le picó? –

- Oye, si conoces a Ash tan bien como nosotros, deberías saber que cuando se trata de entrenar él usa lo que mejor se adapte a sus Pokémon. – dijo Dawn. – Y no se ustedes, pero yo creo que le está funcionando muy bien. –

- Sin mencionar de que es muy gracioso. – agregó Bianca.

Abajo, en el campo de batalla, Lance intentaba mantener a Salamence bajo control, que estaba cada vez más enfadado por las provocaciones de Feraligatr, aunque afortunadamente no tanto como para rebelársele a las órdenes de su amo. Con todo, al cabo de un rato, Lance le preguntó a Ash si podía hacer que Feraligatr dejara de actuar de esa manera, a lo que Ash respondió diciendo que eso era inútil hasta para él, y que técnicamente hablando Feraligatr no estaba infringiendo ninguna regla de batalla. Resignado, Lance tuvo que aceptarlo, pero la impredecible personalidad del Pokémon de Ash estaba jugando a su favor, pues a diferencia de Salamence, que era un Pokémon orgulloso y que se tomaba las batallas en serio, para Feraligatr evidentemente eran más una diversión, un juego, que otra cosa. Obviamente, a Salamence no le cabía en la cabeza que le fuera a ganar un oponente así.

Tratando con otro enfoque, Lance le ordenó a Salamence atacar usando su Lanzallamas, a lo que Ash y Feraligatr respondían con Hidrobomba. En las tribunas los espectadores empezaron a murmurar ante esta decisión, Lance debía estar empezando a desesperarse si estaba recurriendo a eso. El problema era que Salamence estaba claramente entrenado para el combate a corta distancia, en tanto que Feraligatr lograba mantenerlo a raya sin tener que moverse mucho de su posición. En ese momento Lance se arrepintió de haber elegido inicialmente el campo de hielo. Si hubiera elegido el de roca, hubiera podido hacer lo que hizo Ash en los combates contra Lorelei y Bruno: disparar el Lanzallamas contra el campo para hacer que se fundiera y sofocarlo con el calor. Pero estando en el campo de hielo, lo que haría sería convertirlo en agua y eso solo pondría en su elemento al lagarto. Pero bueno, no podía hacer nada, él se lo había buscado, y ahora tenía que cargar con las consecuencias. Después de un minuto de estar arrojando fuego, cuando se hizo más que evidente que el Lanzallamas no era la respuesta, Lance de nuevo decidió salir de la zona segura y le ordenó a Salamence lanzarse con Colmillo de Trueno a toda velocidad. Ash vio en esto una oportunidad de hacerle probar a Lance una cucharada de su propia medicina.

- ¡Feraligatr, Colmillo de Hielo e Hidrobomba! – exclamó.

- ¡Ga… TOR! – El lagarto abrió las fauces dejando ver sus brillantes perlas, que empezaron a resplandecer en azul con cristales de hielo, para luego lanzar un chorro de agua a alta presión mezclado con cristales de hielo. Lance se quedó tieso: ese era el mismo combo que había utilizado con su Gyarados rojo, ¡y ahora Ash lo estaba usando en su contra!

_**¡SPLASH! **_El chorro golpeó de lleno a Salamence, igual que antes haciendo que se electrocutara a sí mismo con el Colmillo de Trueno, pero esta vez, para empeorar, los dardos de hielo hicieron trabajo adicional, dejándole montones de punzadas en la cara y en la panza. En las tribunas, a Barry, Brock y Dawn les vino el recuerdo de cuando Ash se enfrentó a Fantina en el Gimnasio Hearthome. Para ese combate Ash desarrolló la técnica del Contra-Escudo, para defenderse y contraatacar fácilmente, y bien recordaban que fue la propia Fantina la que le dio el nombre, y la adoptó ella misma para su Drifblim, casi logrando ganarle a Ash en el proceso con su propia técnica. Solo que esta vez era al revés, Ash había tomado una técnica del oponente usándola a su favor y con resultados espectaculares. Si no fuera porque Lance respetaba a sus oponentes, se habría sentido bastante indignado de que hubieran utilizado su propia técnica contra él, pero en realidad, admitió que Ash jugó bien al haberla utilizado.

- ¡De nuevo, Salamence, Ala de Acero y Lanzallamas! – ordenó Lance.

A falta de un mejor recurso, Lance se fue con un ataque directo usando el combo que noqueó a Glalie, esperando que la fuerza del impacto en sí misma sirviera para por lo menos herir de gravedad a Feraligatr. Pero igual que antes, Feraligatr esquivó el ataque de una manera que a simple vista se veía ridícula, solo que en vez de dejarse caer sobre su panza, dio un giro en equilibrio sobre una de sus patas, haciendo que Salamence se estrellara contra otro pilar de hielo.

- ¡Agárralo de la cola! – le gritó Ash.

- ¡Gator! – El lagarto obedeció y atrapó entre sus enormes garras la cola del dragón. Este se echó a aletear e intentó salir volando, pero Feraligatr había anclado las garras de sus pies en el suelo, impidiéndole escapar. Lance tragó en seco, algo le decía que lo peor estaba por venir.

- ¡Azótalo sin piedad! – exclamó Ash.

_**¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! **_Lance no podía hacer más que observar como su dragón era zarandeado y azotado como un trapo viejo. Después se puso a darle vueltas y lo arrojó contra otro de los pilares de hielo. Volvió a alzar el vuelo, milagrosamente, pero Lance vio que la situación no pintaba nada bien. Salamence no le había podido hacer ningún daño notable a Feraligatr, mientras que este último ya le había dado una buena paliza. Le costaba admitirlo, pero el asalto ya estaba por terminar y no se veía por ninguna parte que tuviera posibilidades de ganarlo. Por otro lado, Lance, que conocía bien el orgullo de su Salamence, decidió que todo lo que podía hacer era guiarlo hasta el final.

- ¡Esto es todo lo que nos queda! ¡Colmillo de Trueno, Salamence! –

- ¡Salamence! – Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Salamence se lanzó en un último vuelo en picada con las quijadas cargadas de electricidad.

- ¡Feraligatr, salta y usa Colmillo de Hielo! – gritó Ash. Esperó hasta el último momento, ya lo que quedaba era darle el golpe de gracia.

- ¡Gator! –

_**¡SLAM! **_Golpeando el suelo con su poderosa cola, Feraligatr saltó para ponerse encima de Salamence justo cuando este descendía a buena distancia, tomándolo desprevenido. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los dientes helados de Feraligatr cuando se los hincó en el cuello como un vampiro. Y ni falta le hizo sujetarse con los brazos o piernas, su mandíbula tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo allí. Salamence empezó a sacudirse violentamente tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero sin éxito. Y más todavía, al estar sujeto solo con la mandíbula, tenía las manos libres, y Ash sin perder tiempo le ordenó que lo atacara con Garra de Dragón en la espalda, haciendo énfasis al decir de nuevo "sin piedad". Salamence trató de seguir luchando por hacer que Feraligatr lo soltara, pero al final llegó al límite de sus fuerzas y combinando el cansancio con el daño que le infligía la Garra de Dragón, no pudo permanecer más tiempo en el aire. Se desplomó sobre el suelo helado y para añadir insulto, Feraligatr todavía insistió en hacer su bailecito de victoria encima de él. Si no había quedado noqueado antes, todo ese pisoteo encima tendría que haber terminado de hacer el trabajo. Ash finalmente tuvo que ordenarle que parara cuando vio que Salamence ya no se estaba moviendo, no quería torturarlo más de lo necesario y menos después de que ya había ganado.

- ¡Salamence ya no puede pelear! ¡El ganador es Feraligatr! – declaró el juez.

- Que loco, terminar a tu oponente con un baile zapateado. – comentó Cilan.

- Siempre ha sido así. – dijo Brock. – Me pregunto si es que no se da cuenta del tamaño que tiene. –

Misty no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia. Una parte de ella lamentaba no haber podido ganarle aquella batalla a Ash que tuvieron cuando lo encontraron por primera vez, en aquel entonces era un Totodile. Se había convertido en un Pokémon poderoso y sin dejar del todo su lado divertido. Habría sido una buena adición a su equipo.

- Salamence, regresa. – dijo Lance, recogiendo a su segundo Pokémon caído. – Eso estuvo bien, ahora descansa. Bien, de nuevo estamos iguales, Ash, veo que por lo menos logras mantener el paso contra mí. –

- Haré más que mantenerlo. – declaró Ash con confianza.

- Eso está por verse. ¡Kingdra, ve! – Lance arrojó su tercera Pokébola.

El tercer Pokémon de Lance era un Kingdra. Viendo como habían sido los otros dos anteriores, Ash tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera. Inmediatamente, Lance le ordenó abrir el asalto con una Hidrobomba, que Ash respondió de la misma manera. El choque de ambos chorros hizo que el agua salpicara por todos lados. En cuanto cesaron, Ash se fue con un ataque de frente ordenándole a Feraligatr usar Garra de Dragón. Kingdra esperó hasta el último segundo y evitó el zarpazo de un salto.

- ¡Kingdra, usa Ciclón! – ordenó Lance.

Estando en el aire, Kingdra generó una ráfaga en espiral que se convirtió en un potente remolino que atrapó a Feraligatr. De hecho, Ash pudo ver que el Ciclón de Kingdra tenía tanta fuerza que lo levantó del suelo, era equiparable al que utilizaba su Pidgeot. Solo que para empeorar, Feraligatr no tenía de dónde ni como sujetarse en ese momento. Mientras el Ciclón lo hacía dar vueltas en el aire, Kingdra aterrizó y Lance le ordenó usar de nuevo su Hidro Bomba, de la cual esta vez Feraligatr no pudo defenderse. Y no importaba tanto que fuera de su propio elemento, pues lo que le dañó fue la fuerza de impacto del chorro por sí misma. Feraligatr cayó, pero Kingdra no se detuvo allí, sino que continuó disparando chorros de la Hidro Bomba de manera intermitente para seguir dañándolo lo más que podía antes que lograra retomar el paso. Cuando al fin pudo pararse otra vez, Ash le ordenó utilizar el combo de Hidro Bomba y Colmillo de Hielo, que produjo un resultado en apariencia efectivo, pues hizo retroceder a Kingdra. Animado por esto, Ash decidió continuar atacando.

- ¡Usa Garra de Dragón! –

- ¡Gator! – Feraligatr se lanzó con la garra extendida, listo para golpear a Kingdra, pero este se repuso rápidamente del ataque anterior, y pudo saltar hacia atrás cuando trató de darle el zarpazo.

- ¡Kingdra, utiliza Ciclón de nuevo! –

Kingdra volvió a disparar el remolino, y a corta distancia fue mucho más dañino. Se volvió a llevar a Feraligatr por los aires dando vueltas, y esta vez, mientras estaba en el aire, Lance le ordenó dispararle un Rayo de Hielo. La gente vio impresionada como este Rayo de Hielo, aparte de su rapidez y precisión, era bastante más amplio de lo usual, en lugar de ser delgado. Feraligatr quedó atrapado en un bloque de hielo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo sobre su espalda, rompiendo el bloque. La buena noticia, fue que eso no lo noqueó. La mala, como pudo ver Ash, fue que cuando se levantó lo hizo con dificultad, y en vez de ponerse a dar su bailecito se frotó la espalda, quejándose del dolor.

- ¡Auch! Hasta a mí me dolió eso. – dijo May.

- Y que lo digas, hermana. – agregó Max.

De vuelta en el combate, Ash exhaló un suspiro de alivio de ver que Feraligatr seguía en el juego. Sin embargo, haber caído sobre su espalda desde esa altura no era para tomar a la ligera, y el propio Feraligatr parecía haber tomado conciencia de ello, ya que se le había ido su semblante alegre, y ahora estaba mirando a su oponente con mucha más seriedad. Aun soportando el dolor por la caída, estaba dispuesto a continuar. Reanudando el combate, Ash le ordenó volver a atacar con Hidrobomba, pero Lance ya tenía su propia respuesta preparada.

- ¡Kingdra, Rayo de Hielo! –

El dragón disparó el rayo congelante de nuevo, deteniendo la Hidrobomba de Feraligatr antes de que lo alcanzara. En las tribunas, Dawn comentó que ante eso el Aqua Jet de Hielo hubiera resultado muy útil, lamentablemente Feraligatr no conocía ese ataque. Habiendo detenido la Hidro Bomba, Kingdra saltó y volvió a disparar el Ciclón contra Feraligatr. Esta vez, por fortuna, Ash tuvo tiempo de ordenarle que se sujetara con sus garras de lo que pudiera, para evitar que lo sacara volando por los aires otra vez. Así lo hizo, y clavó sus garras en el suelo cuando empezó a soplar. Pero en cuanto Kingdra cesó el Ciclón, se lanzó de frente con un Cabezazo aprovechando que Feraligatr había clavado las garras al punto que tardó un poco en sacarlas, así que no lo pudo esquivar. Sin embargo, Ash y Feraligatr tomaron ventaja de esto, y en cuanto se repuso del golpe, Feraligatr contraatacó con Garra de Dragón, dándole un gancho que lo elevó y lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Mientras estaba tirado en el suelo. Feraligatr corrió para darle otro golpe de Garra de Dragón antes que pudiera volver a levantarse. Pero esto último no le hizo falta, Kingdra lo que hizo fue rodarse de medio lado para evitar la garra. Al alejarse lo suficiente disparó otro Ciclón, esta vez concentrado en un área pequeña para utilizarlo como fuerza de golpe en lugar de sacar volando a Feraligatr. Le dio en la cabeza para desorientarlo, y luego se lanzó otra vez con Cabezazo, impactando en su panza y sacándole el aire. El lagarto cayó de sentón mientras abría las fauces tratando de recuperar el aire.

- Esto no pinta nada bien. – comentó Cilan. – Ese Kingdra tiene más ventaja en velocidad, y sus ataques son tan fuertes como los de Feraligatr. –

- Eso cualquiera puede verlo. – replicó Burgundy. – La verdad, me sorprende que haya podido mantenerse tanto tiempo. –

Y era cierto. Feraligatr había logrado acertar un par de golpes, y eso con suerte, pero Kingdra era el que llevaba las riendas del encuentro. La resistencia de Feraligatr lo había mantenido en el asalto, pero no podría durar por siempre. Cuando al fin recobró el aire y se puso de pie de nuevo, Feraligatr miró desafiante a Kingdra. Aún no estaba acabado, y se lo haría notar.

- ¡Feraligatr, Colmillo de Hielo e Hidro Bomba! –

- ¡Gator! –

Una vez más, Ash probó su suerte con el combo que le había robado a Lance, pero usarlo ya la segunda vez con el mismo oponente no iba a servirle de mucho. Kingdra no se quedó parado a recibirlo, esta vez lo esquivó de un salto, disparando el Ciclón desde el aire. Aún después de haber fallado el primer intento, Feraligatr disparó de nuevo la Hidro Bomba para tratar de frenar el Ciclón, y dio resultado. Aparte de eso, consiguió golpear a Kingdra y hacerlo que aterrizara mal. Antes que se repusiera, se fue de nuevo con Garra de Dragón, dándole en el estómago cuando se estaba incorporando. Kingdra se tambaleó un poco a raíz de que le sacaran el aire, cosa que Feraligatr aprovechó para ponerse detrás de él.

- ¡Feraligatr, Colmillo de Hielo! –

_**¡CRUNCH! **_Feraligatr abrió las mandíbulas y le hincó los dientes a la aleta trasera de Kingdra, que lanzó un chillido de dolor. Y usando la pura fuerza de su mandíbula, comenzó a azotarlo con fuerza contra el suelo. No podían darle oportunidad de reponerse, no señor. Después de castigarlo un buen rato, Feraligatr lo soltó y tomó su distancia para el golpe final. Sin embargo, ese par de segundos que dejó a Kingdra fueron todo lo que necesitó para recuperar el aliento. Claro que ni él ni Lance iban a dejar que Ash lo supiera, hasta que llegara el momento.

- ¡Feraligatr, usa Hidro Cañón! –

- ¡Gator! – Feraligatr abrió las fauces y empezó a generar una enorme bola de agua que echaba chispas de energía. Arriba en las tribunas, Misty, quien ya había visto el ataque anteriormente, cruzó los dedos esperando que diera en el blanco. Era el ataque más poderoso que podía aprender Feraligatr, pero muy arriesgado de usar si llegaba a fallar. Feraligatr disparó la bola hacia Kingdra, y como siempre, él y Lance esperaron hasta el último momento para hacer su movimiento.

- ¡Usa Ciclón hacia abajo! – ordenó Lance.

Kingdra apuntó su trompa hacia el suelo, y disparó el Ciclón para propulsarse hacia arriba, salvándose del impacto del Hidro Cañón. Sobra decir que a Ash no le gustó para nada, pues el Hidro Cañón tenía el efecto adicional del Hiper Rayo, el consumo de energía inmovilizaba al Pokémon dejándolo indefenso por unos segundos, y en el aire Kingdra tenía el ángulo perfecto para atacar, y Feraligatr no podía ir a ninguna parte.

- ¡Kingdra, dispara Rayo de Hielo hacia los pies de Feraligatr! – ordenó Lance.

El Pokémon dragón marino hizo lo que le mandaron, tomando ventaja de toda el agua que había quedado alrededor del campo donde estaba Feraligatr, aparte de que por haber disparado el Hidro Cañón se quedaba inmovilizado por unos segundos. El Rayo de Hielo le congeló los pies, dejándolo pegado. En cuanto pudo volver a moverse, el lagarto trató de liberarse, pero no pudo, y de inmediato Kingdra tomó su distancia para dar el golpe final.

- ¡Kingdra, termínalo con Hiper Rayo! – ordenó Lance.

Kingdra comenzó a cargar energía, mientras Feraligatr desesperadamente trataba de soltar sus patas del hielo. Pero finalmente no pudo hacerlo, y Kingdra disparó. El ataque fue devastador, pues literalmente arrancó a Feraligatr del hielo donde estaba atorado, y lo hizo estrellarse contra un pilar demoliéndolo en el proceso. Feraligatr no se volvió a levantar, el Hiper Rayo había hecho su trabajo, lo había dejado fuera de circulación.

- ¡Feraligatr ya no puede continuar! ¡Kingdra es el ganador! –

- ¡Que increíble combate, damas y caballeros! ¡Ahora, les daremos un descanso a nuestros contendientes! ¡No se despeguen de sus asientos! –

Y así acababa la primera mitad del combate. Tres a dos a favor de Lance. El aura de confianza de Ash pareció apagarse ligeramente, ahora las cosas pintaban muy diferentes de sus combates anteriores. En cada uno de ellos, no solo empezó con una victoria, sino que siempre acababa la primera mitad con ventaja, pero ahora era al revés. Y no solo eso, Lance ya había visto a cuatro de sus Pokémon, aun cuando se las arregló para que Pikachu no sufriera ningún daño contra Gyarados, ya el solo hecho de que lo hubiera visto jugaría en su contra. Pero no se iba a rendir por eso, nunca. Aún tenía una o dos sorpresas preparadas para Lance, y estaba decidido a darle la vuelta al encuentro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entretanto, en Pueblo Paleta…<strong>_

En el laboratorio del Oak, el susodicho Profesor Pokémon y la madre de Ash observaban la televisión al filo del asiento. Delia no podía dejar de estrujar el almohadón que tenía entre sus brazos, por los nervios que sentía. Su hijo estaba del otro lado de la pantalla, con decenas de personas observándolo, mientras se enfrentaba al último oponente que lo separaba de su sueño. El Profesor se había ido poco antes del intermedio a buscar algo de tomar que sirviera para calmarle las ansias a la joven madre, y regresó con un par de tazas de té.

- Toma, Delia, para los nervios. – dijo mientras le pasaba una y volvía a sentarse.

- Gracias, Sam. – respondió Delia, soplándolo un poco y tomando un sorbo.

- ¿Cómo va el encuentro? – preguntó el Profesor.

- Están en el intermedio. – dijo Delia. – Van tres a dos a favor de Lance. –

- Vaya, parece ser que Ash la tiene difícil esta vez. – dijo Oak. – Aunque claro, estamos hablando del campeón de la Región Kanto, obvio que no iba a ser fácil. –

Delia no dijo nada, pero sabía que Oak tenía razón. Ash se estaba enfrentando a uno de los mejores entrenadores no solo en Kanto, sino en todo el mundo, y solo él lo separaba de lograr su sueño. Delia sabía muy bien lo mucho que Ash se había esforzado durante todos esos años para llegar hasta ese punto, y como madre, no podía sentirse más orgullosa del hombre en que se había convertido su hijo. Claro que, para ella, Ash siempre sería "su pequeño", pero al menos en esa ocasión, sabía que tenía que verlo no como un niño, sino como un hombre hecho y derecho que estaba luchando por su sueño. Un sueño que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él lograra cumplir, después de todo, ella misma también tuvo muchos sueños en su juventud, pero los dejó de lado para formar una familia. Pero si Ash triunfaba el día de hoy, ese sacrificio habría valido la pena, y con mucho.

- Sé que lo lograrás, hijo… sé que lo harás. – murmuró para sí misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un poco después…<strong>_

- ¡Bien, aficionados, se acabó el intermedio, y es tiempo de regresar al encuentro! ¿Podrá Ash Ketchum voltear el resultado, o el campeón Lance permanecerá otro día más invicto? –

Terminado el intermedio, Ash y Pikachu retornaron al campo de batalla. Para la segunda mitad del encuentro, Lance eligió el campo de roca, de cierta forma recordando el encuentro inicial con Lorelei que también fue en los mismos terrenos. Los amigos de Ash se mostraban algo preocupados, si bien les consolaba un poco que Kingdra no salió limpio del asalto con Feraligatr, no sabían si le podría venir bien ese respiro que le dieron durante el intermedio, aunque fuera solo de unos minutos.

- ¿Qué creen que haga Ash ahora? – preguntó Paul. – Ya perdió a tres Pokémon, y Lance seguro ya habrá pensado en cómo enfrentarse a Pikachu cuando vuelva a sacarlo al campo. –

- Si conozco bien a Ash, creo saber cuáles son los otros dos Pokémon que tendrá para este encuentro. – dijo Brock.

- Imagino que uno de ellos será su Charizard, ¿verdad? – dijo Max. – Digo, no es por nada, pero dado su historial es quizás el Pokémon más fuerte que tiene. –

- Eso no se discute. – dijo Brock. – Pero no creo que lo saque todavía, si aún tiene al otro. –

Todos miraron de vuelta al campo. El intermedio le sirvió a Ash para recobrar su aura de confianza y determinación, y estaba listo para continuar con el combate.

- De acuerdo, Lance, veo que no te llaman el "Maestro de los Dragones" en vano. – dijo Ash, tomando su siguiente Pokébola. – Vamos a ver cómo te enfrentas a uno de ellos. ¡Vamos, Garchomp! –

- ¡Chomp, chomp! – La forma final del Gible de Ash salió al campo de batalla, listo para medirse de frente contra los dragones de Lance y demostrar que estaba a la altura.

- ¿Un Garchomp? – dijo Iris, sorprendida de ver que Ash tenía un Pokémon de tipo Dragón que nunca le había mostrado. Se le veía muy bien cuidado.

- Lo sabía. – dijo Brock. – Garchomp es un tipo Dragón, tiene sentido que Ash lo haya reservado para el encuentro de hoy, ¿no? –

- Es cierto. – dijo Max. Claro, el tipo Dragón era efectivo contra sí mismo.

- Ah, veo que tienes tu propio Pokémon Dragón, Ash. – dijo Lance. – Me alegra que sepas apreciar su poderío. Pero basta de hablar, a pelear se ha dicho. ¡Kingdra, usa Ciclón! –

_**¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHH! **_Kingdra volvió a disparar el remolino. Ash ya había tenido suficiente, y sabía que la mejor forma de lidiar con él, era no estar allí cuando pasara.

- ¡Garchomp, Excava! –

- ¡Garchomp! –

Inmediatamente, Garchomp se zambulló en la tierra evitando el Ciclón e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kingdra para atacarlo. Lance lo anticipó e hizo que Kingdra esperara hasta el último momento para ordenarle que saltara para esquivarlo, y contraatacara con un Rayo de Hielo. Sin embargo, por la velocidad de Garchomp no pudo apuntarle bien y falló. Ash de inmediato volvió a ordenarle que utilizara Excavar, y de nuevo intentó tomarlo por sorpresa, pero Kingdra parecía saber por dónde iba a salir. Al fallar por segunda vez en su estratagema, Ash le ordenó a Garchomp tomar su distancia.

- ¡Garchomp, usa Pulso de Dragón! –

- ¡Garchomp! –

Garchomp generó en su boca una bola de energía color turquesa, y la disparó contra Kingdra. Sorprendentemente, aunque la vio venir, Kingdra no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla, y esta dio en el blanco. Lance lo atribuyó al agotamiento, haber peleado contra Feraligatr le estaba pasando factura ahora. El impacto del Pulso de Dragón hizo que Kingdra saliera despedido hacia atrás y chocara contra una roca.

- ¡Garchomp, Golpe de Roca! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Chomp, gar… CHOMP! –

_**¡PUNCH! ¡CRACK! **_Garchomp echó a correr con una de sus garras brillando en una luz blanca. Kingdra apenas logró apartarse antes que el golpe le alcanzara la cara, solo para ver con horror como la roca tras la cual estaba era reducida a peñascos. Lance tragó en seco ante el pensamiento de lo que podría haberle hecho a Kingdra ese golpe si hubiera conectado.

- ¡Kingdra, mantén tu distancia, usa Hidro Bomba! –

Kingdra se alejó y disparó un chorro de agua contra Garchomp. El chorro lo hizo retroceder ligeramente, pero no logró derribarlo a pesar de la potencia. Garchomp se mantuvo firme cubriéndose la cara con los brazos para escudarse hasta que terminó, afirmándose en el suelo con las garras. Finalmente Kingdra dejó de disparar el agua cuando llegó a su límite, y viendo Ash que se le había ido el aliento, decidió atacarlo.

- ¡Garchomp, Pulso de Dragón! –

- ¡Chomp! – Garchomp disparó su ataque, la bola de energía golpeó a Kingdra de lleno, y de inmediato Ash le ordenó irse con Golpe de Roca para rematarlo. Lance, sin embargo, no iba a dejarse tan fácilmente. Aunque a esa distancia estaba fuera del alcance del Rayo de Hielo, había algo que no lo estaba.

- ¡Dispara Rayo de Hielo hacia ese charco! – exclamó cuando Garchomp empezaba a correr hacia Kingdra con la garra levantada.

Kingdra disparó el rayo de hielo hacia el charco que quedó tras la Hidro Bomba, justo cuando Kingdra estaba a punto de pisarlo. Garchomp, que no se lo esperaba, al pisar el hielo se resbaló y cayó de espaldas, dándole a Kingdra unos segundos para recuperar el aire. El dragón de tierra trataba de volver a incorporarse, pero patinaba en el hielo y no lograba mantener bien el equilibrio. Y claro, Lance no iba a esperar a que lo hiciera.

- ¡Kingdra, Cabezazo! –

_**¡WHAMP! **_Kingdra aprovechó la distracción y se lanzó contra Garchomp cuando este se estaba poniendo de pie, aún patinando, dándole en el estómago. Pero este fue capaz de aguantar mejor el golpe, y antes que se alejara, lo agarró con ambos brazos para que no se le escapara.

- ¡Garchomp, usa Pulso de Dragón! –

- ¡CHOMP! –

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM! **_Kingdra solo pudo ver como Garchomp formaba la bola de energía en su boca y se la lanzaba a quemarropa. Por supuesto, la cercanía hizo que Garchomp recibiera parte del daño también, pero era un precio pequeño por debilitar a Kingdra antes de darle el golpe final. Garchomp arrojó lejos a Kingdra, cuyas fuerzas ya estaban llegando al límite. Al incorporarse de nuevo, vio que Garchomp ya venía corriendo con la garra levantada para darle el golpe de gracia. En un último esfuerzo desesperado, Lance decidió intentar detenerlo igual que como lo había hecho con Feraligatr.

- ¡Kingdra, Rayo de Hielo a sus pies! –

Fue alguna clase de milagro, pero resultó. El Rayo de Hielo le congeló las patas a Garchomp y lo hizo tropezar y caer sobre su panza antes que le diera el golpe. Era ahora o nunca.

- ¡Kingdra, usa Hiper Rayo! –

El dragón acuático estuvo a punto de lanzar de nuevo su ataque más potente y terminar con el encuentro de un solo golpe como lo hizo con Feraligatr, pero Garchomp logró liberar sus patas del hielo y utilizó Excavar en el último segundo para escapar de él. Desde donde estaba, Lance no pudo ver que el rayo pasaba de largo, y no se dio cuenta de que el ataque había fallado hasta que Garchomp emergió de debajo de la tierra por detrás de Kingdra, que no pudo moverse por el efecto del Hiper Rayo.

- ¡No! – gritó Lance.

- ¡Garchomp, usa Golpe de Roca! – exclamó Ash, viendo su oportunidad.

- ¡Gar… CHOMP! –

_**¡SMASH! ¡CRAAAAAAAAAACK! **_El golpe de Garchomp impactó con tal fuerza en el suelo que provocó que se abriera una grieta, a raíz de los túneles que había abierto debajo del campo. El ligero temblor que provocó hizo que Kingdra perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en ella, quedándose atascado en el agujero, sin poder ir a ninguna parte.

- ¡Ahora no podrás escapar! – gritó Ash. – ¡Garchomp, termínalo con Meteoro de Dragón! –

- ¡Garchomp, gaaaaaaar… CHOMP! -

Garchomp generó una enorme bola de luz en su boca, que luego disparó hacia el cielo. Segundos después, la bola estalló y una lluvia de meteoros luminosos comenzó a caer por todo el campo, aunque mayormente sobre el indefenso Kingdra

- ¡Kingdra ya no puede pelear, Garchomp es el ganador! –

Con eso se emparejaban las tablas de nuevo, tres a tres. Ambos quedaban a condiciones iguales, pues Lance ya había visto a Pikachu, y Ash sabía que se guardaría a su Dragonite para el asalto final. Aún seguía la incógnita de cuáles serían los dos Pokémon restantes, pues a diferencia de los tres anteriores miembros de la Elite, la revista no daba detalles de su equipo habitual. Lance tenía por costumbre actualizar y rotar a los miembros de su equipo con frecuencia, más que sus otros colegas, lo que hacía más difícil prepararse para él.

- Te felicito, Ash, no muchos han logrado llegar hasta este punto. – dijo Lance. – Y es decir mucho que hayas derrotado a tres de mis Pokémon más veteranos. Es tiempo de darles oportunidad de brillar a los más nuevos miembros de mi equipo. –

- ¿Nuevos miembros? – preguntó Ash.

- Así es. Es hora de que los conozcas. ¡Ve, Haxorus! –

- ¡Haxorus! –

En las tribunas, Iris observó con un ojo apreciativo el Pokémon que Lance acababa de sacar, pues Haxorus era nativo de la región de Unova. Su opinión inicial de Lance, cuando sacó a Gyarados, que ni siquiera era un tipo Dragón, había ido mejorando a lo largo del encuentro, pero ahora se había disparado diez veces más. Ella misma tenía uno que había entrenado desde que era un Axew, pero el de Lance se veía mucho más grande y fuerte.

- ¿Un Haxorus? Veo que has ido a la región de Unova. – dijo Ash. – Pero no es el primero al que me enfrento. ¡Garchomp, usa Pulso de Dragón! –

- ¡Chomp! – Garchomp empezó a cargar energía para disparar el Pulso de Dragón. Entretanto, Lance y Haxorus no hicieron ningún movimiento. Se quedaron esperando pacientemente hasta que lo disparó.

- ¡Haxorus, usa Garra de Dragón y regrésaselo! –

- ¡Hax… ORUS! –

Haxorus llevó su garra derecha hacia atrás y la cargó de energía, esperando que el Pulso de Dragón se acercara lo suficiente. En el último segundo, dio un golpe hacia el frente y envió el Pulso de Dragón de vuelta a su lugar de origen, impactando de lleno en la cara a Garchomp. De por sí el ataque tenía bastante poder, y haberlo utilizado en contra de Garchomp había sido una estrategia ingeniosa. De nuevo Lance había tomado una estrategia propia de Ash para sí mismo, en este caso basándose en el combate de Emboar contra el Lucario de Bruno. Garchomp cayó hacia atrás, pero se incorporó de inmediato, esperando órdenes de su entrenador.

- De acuerdo, vamos con un combate a corta distancia. ¡Garchomp, usa Golpe de Roca! –

- ¡Chomp! –

Garchomp echó a correr preparándose para darle un golpe devastador a Haxorus, quien, igual que antes, simplemente permaneció inmóvil esperándolo. Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, Garchomp se preparó para dar el Golpe de Roca, pero justo antes que le hiciera contacto, Haxorus utilizó ambas manos para detenerlo, dejando tanto a Garchomp como a Ash con la boca abierta. Garchomp trató de liberarse, pero se hizo evidente que Haxorus le aventajaba mucho en fuerza.

- ¡Garra de Dragón! –

- ¡Hax! –

_**¡SLASH! **_Manteniendo el brazo de Garchomp sujeto con una mano, Haxorus alejó la otra y de inmediato le dio un zarpazo en la quijada, tan fuerte que lo elevó por los aires. Y antes que cayera, Lance le ordenó rematarlo con Cola de Dragón, bateándolo de un coletazo hasta el otro extremo del campo. Garchomp literalmente comió algo de tierra al revolcarse en el suelo, pero se volvió a incorporar. Ash lo pudo ver, el que fuera un Pokémon "nuevo" en el equipo de Lance no lo hacía un oponente menos digno.

- ¡Meteoro de Dragón, Garchomp! –

- ¡Chomp! ¡Gar… Chomp! – Garchomp empezó a preparar de nuevo su ataque más poderoso, que en realidad ya no lo iba a ser tanto, pero ¿qué más opciones tenía?

- ¡Haxorus, Endurécete! –

- ¡Hax! –

Haxorus permaneció en el mismo lugar, y se encogió sobre sí mismo, recogiendo los brazos, piernas y cola, mientras su piel escamosa empezaba a tomar un ligero brillo para formar una coraza protectora. La lluvia de meteoros cayó sobre Haxorus, pero este la resistió sin mayores complicaciones. Cuando al fin terminó se volvió a parar como si nada, estaba totalmente ileso, salvo por alguna que otra mancha dejada por los meteoros.

- ¿Ya acabaste? Bien, ahora es nuestro turno. ¡Haxorus, Garra de Dragón! –

- ¡Hax! –

Por primera vez Haxorus se movió de su sitio, y Ash se sorprendió de lo rápido que se desplazó para tratarse de un Pokémon así de grande. Cuando pudo reaccionar, le ordenó a Garchomp contraatacar con Golpe de Roca. Garchomp golpeó el estómago de Haxorus, mientras que este le volvió a dar un zarpazo en la quijada que lo elevó, solo que esta vez, afortunadamente, cayó fuera de su alcance antes que le pudiera rematar con un coletazo. Manteniendo su distancia, Ash le ordenó a Garchomp rodear a Haxorus y tratar de atacar con Pulso de Dragón desde un punto ciego. Se puso por detrás de él y disparó. La estratagema hubiera funcionado, de no ser porque Haxorus desvió el ataque que iba dirigido a su espalda usando Cola de Dragón, sin tener que voltearse. Obviamente, al no estar mirando no podía apuntar para devolvérselo a Garchomp como lo había hecho antes, pero aun así Ash había desperdiciado su ataque.

- Muy bien, no sirve por delante ni por detrás. Probemos por los lados. – dijo Ash para sí mismo.

Viendo que atacar a Haxorus de frente y por la espalda no había resultado, Ash pensó en flanquearlo y atacar por los lados. A pesar de su tamaño Haxorus podía moverse bastante rápido, aunque eso solo era al desplazarse en línea recta, y no era capaz de cambiar de dirección bruscamente. Ash decidió utilizar esto a su favor, y tomando un enorme riesgo, permitió que Haxorus tomara la ofensiva y atacara de frente a Garchomp. En el último segundo, Garchomp se quitó de su camino cuando intentaba golpearlo con Garra de Dragón y tomó algo de distancia. Haxorus se fue de nuevo y atacó otra vez, pero tampoco acertó el golpe. A la tercera, Garchomp solo evitó el golpe sin alejarse demasiado, de inmediato se colocó al lado de Haxorus y conectó un Golpe de Roca en un lado de la quijada. El golpe solo sirvió para romper la posición de Haxorus, pero aun así le dejaba una buena abertura para seguir atacando. Los dos segundos que aturdió a Haxorus le dieron tiempo de preparar un Pulso de Dragón que disparó a quemarropa, dándole directo en el mismo lugar donde le había dado el Golpe de Roca.

- ¡Meteoro de Dragón! – gritó Ash, determinado a causarle a Garchomp todo el daño que pudiera mientras pudiera.

- ¡Gar… CHOMP! –

Potenciado solo por su fuerza de voluntad, Garchomp volvió a disparar su ataque, antes que Haxorus pudiera levantar su defensa. La lluvia de meteoritos cayó en su totalidad, si bien mucho más débil que las anteriores. De todas maneras, haber podido conectar esos tres ataques en secuencia tenía que haber tenido algún resultado. Y en efecto, cuando Haxorus volvió a ponerse de pie, se frotó ligeramente la quijada. Quizás el Golpe de Roca se la habría desencajado. Pero aunque quedaban marcas de los meteoros, Haxorus no daba evidencia de cansancio, al contrario de Garchomp, cuya resistencia empezaba a flaquear, en parte por haber utilizado el Meteoro de Dragón ya tres veces en el encuentro.

- No fue un muy buen intento. – comentó Georgia desde las tribunas.

- Tampoco es que fuera malo. – señaló Iris. – Solo que ese Haxorus evidentemente está acostumbrado a esa clase de castigo, para tener tanta resistencia. –

- Detesto admitirlo, pero tienes razón. – dijo Max. – Lance dice que es un miembro "nuevo" de su equipo, pero en realidad me cuesta creerlo. Tiene que haberse tomado su tiempo para entrenarlo. –

- No necesariamente. – dijo Brock. – Hay algunas áreas donde los Pokémon pueden hacerse muy fuertes por sus propios medios, sin necesidad de que los humanos los entrenen. Puede que ya hubiera desarrollado sus habilidades por sí mismo, y Lance solo se encargó de refinarlas un poco. –

Paul le echó una mirada a Brock al decir eso. Tenía sentido, pues a final de cuentas, algunos años atrás su estilo de entrenamiento era buscar Pokémon que fueran fuertes por naturaleza, aunque en algunas ocasiones terminó mordiendo más de lo que podía masticar al meterse en zonas donde estos eran demasiado fuertes para él, y no le quedaba más opción que salir huyendo por su vida. Claro, nunca le dijo eso a nadie. Haría falta un entrenador con muchísima experiencia para enfrentarse a algo así.

Ash continuó con la estrategia de flanquear y golpear, pero el encuentro parecía ir por el mismo camino que la pelea de Gyarados contra Serperior. Aunque Garchomp se las arreglaba para conectar cada golpe, estos no eran lo bastante fuertes para afectar a Haxorus de manera significativa, y la pelea se estaba haciendo peligrosamente larga para la resistencia de Garchomp, que estaba desperdiciando mucha energía solo en esquivar los golpes de Haxorus y no le quedaba suficiente para contraatacar. Sus movimientos iban haciéndose más y más lentos producto del cansancio, hasta que Lance finalmente vio una oportunidad. Cuando Garchomp esquivó una Garra de Dragón y se puso de nuevo en su punto muerto, Lance le ordenó a Haxorus dar un giro completo al tiempo que usaba Cola de Dragón a ras del suelo. El coletazo hizo tropezar las patas de Garchomp, haciendo que cayera de boca al suelo. Sin darle tiempo a levantarse, Lance hizo que Haxorus aporreara a Garchomp en la espalda mientras seguía en el suelo. Nadie quería imaginarse lo que debía doler ser aplastado repetidamente por esa pesada cola. Para terminar, Haxorus agarró por el cuello a Garchomp, y mientras lo miraba a los ojos, preparó la otra garra y le dio en la cara con Garra de Dragón, volándolo unos cuantos metros. Cómo fue que se puso de pie luego de eso, nadie sabía. Lance reconoció que a los Pokémon de Ash no les faltaban agallas, pero era mejor terminar con el encuentro pronto, sin atormentarlo más de la cuenta.

- ¡Haxorus, usa Garra de Dragón y acabemos con él! – ordenó.

- ¡Hax! – Haxorus echó a correr con la garra lista para dar el golpe de gracia, pero Ash no iba a rendirse todavía.

- ¡Garchomp, Excava! – ordenó Ash. Inmediatamente Garchomp se zambulló en la tierra para huir de su oponente, y eso era justo lo que Lance estaba esperando que hiciera.

- ¡Haxorus, usa Terremoto! –

- ¡Hax… ORUS! –

_**¡STOMP! ¡TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **_Haxorus dio un pequeño salto y al caer hizo que el suelo comenzara a retumbar. Fue entonces que Ash se dio cuenta de que había caído directo en la trampa de Lance: hizo que Garchomp escapara Excavando, para luego utilizar Terremoto, sabiendo que el daño con ese ataque se duplica si se utiliza contra un Pokémon que esté debajo de la tierra. La onda sísmica resonó por todo el estadio por un buen rato, hasta que Garchomp volvió a salir, magullado y tambaleándose por el efecto del Terremoto. Quería demostrar que aún tenía fuerzas para continuar después de eso, pero ya lo que le quedaba si acaso era apenas el aire para seguir.

- ¡Garchomp, utiliza Meteoro de Dragón de nuevo! –

- ¡Chomp! –

Una vez más, Garchomp preparó su ataque, pero siendo esta ya la cuarta vez que lo utilizaba en todo el encuentro, era de esperarse que su poder no fuese igual de efectivo. Igual que antes, Haxorus no se movió de su lugar para evitarlo, no que realmente lo necesitara. Solo se mantuvo cubierto hasta que cesó la lluvia de meteoros, y Lance decidió ir por el golpe final.

- ¡Giga Impacto! – ordenó Lance.

Dicho y hecho. Habiendo gastado sus últimas fuerzas en el Meteoro de Dragón, más el efecto adicional por el Terremoto bajo tierra, Garchomp terminó el encuentro siendo literalmente arrollado por Haxorus y su Giga Impacto. Garchomp se desparramó sobre su espalda, incapaz de volver a levantarse.

- ¡Garchomp no puede continuar, Haxorus es el ganador! –

- Vaya, qué forma tan deprimente de caer. – comentó Iris, algo decepcionada.

- Y tan cerca que estuvo. – agregó Georgia. – Ash está en problemas, ahora solo le quedan dos Pokémon, y Lance ya conoce a su Pikachu. –

- No lo creas, Georgia. – dijo Misty. – El que sigue te sorprenderá mucho más. -

- Regresa, Garchomp. – dijo Ash, retornando a Garchomp a su Pokébola. – Es hora de que entremos en calor. ¡Vamos, Charizard! –

- ¡CHAAAAR! – Charizard alzó el vuelo, rugiendo mientras arrojaba su habitual chorro de fuego para intimidar al contrincante.

Misty hizo un gesto de esperanza. El Charizard de Ash era, con mucho, uno de sus Pokémon más fuertes (si no el MÁS fuerte), y fue esencial en muchas de las victorias de Ash en situaciones donde parecía que todo estaba perdido, siendo capaz de darle la vuelta al encuentro de manera sorprendente. Llevándose la mano al pecho, deseó que esta vez lo lograra de igual manera.

- Charizard, ¿eh? – dijo Lance al verlo. – No sé por qué, pero creo que me lo esperaba. De todos modos ya pude ver de lo que es capaz en el combate con Bruno. –

- No te confíes, Charizard no mostró todo lo que tenía en el combate con Bruno. – aseguró Ash. – ¿Verdad, amigo? -

- ¡Char! –

- Bien, esto será interesante. – dijo Lance. - ¡Haxorus, inicia con Garra de Dragón! –

- ¡Hax! –

- ¡Charizard, Ala de Acero! –

- ¡Char! –

Los dos Pokémon se encontraron en el medio del campo, cuando la Garra de Dragón de Haxorus chocó de frente con el Ala de Acero de Charizard. Haxorus retrocedió ligeramente luego del choque, cosa que Charizard aprovechó para darle un tajo con la otra ala, logrando alejarlo un poco.

- ¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Haxorus, Endurécete! – exclamó a su vez Lance.

Charizard lanzó un potente chorro de fuego, y Haxorus no pudo hacer más que encogerse y resistirlo hasta que cesó. Sin hacer mucho caso a las marcas chamuscadas que le había dejado, Lance le ordenó a Haxorus lanzarse con Garra de Dragón, pero Charizard escapó volando y desde arriba lo atacó con Aliento de Dragón.

- ¡Charizard, vuela en círculos y sigue atacando con Aliento de Dragón! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Char! –

Manteniendo su distancia, Charizard comenzó a volar alrededor de Haxorus, sin dejar de dispararle Aliento de Dragón. Haxorus no podía hacer otra cosa que cubrirse y tratar de esquivar. Aquí mismo se hizo evidente el punto vulnerable de Haxorus: con todo su poder del que hizo gala peleando con Garchomp, estaba claro que su especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo de lo que aparentemente Ash se dio cuenta en el asalto anterior. Ahora, estaba tomando ventaja de los ataques de largo alcance de Charizard y su habilidad para volar para mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus ataques.

- ¿Crees que tienes la ventaja solo porque puedes volar? – dijo Lance. – ¡Haxorus, salta! –

- ¡Hax! –

_**¡SLAM! **_Igual que lo había hecho Feraligatr, Haxorus utilizó su cola para impulsarse hacia arriba, tomando desprevenido a Charizard, que hasta ese momento parecía tener el control de la pelea. En el aire, viendo con satisfacción la expresión de sorpresa del Pokémon de fuego, Haxorus le dio un gancho con Garra de Dragón directo a la quijada. Charizard giró hacia atrás y parecía que iba a caer, pero recobró el control y comenzó a volar hacia Haxorus mientras este descendía de vuelta hacia el suelo.

- ¡Ala de Acero, Charizard! – exclamó Ash, tratando de tomar ventaja del impulso de la caída para reanudar el ataque.

- ¡Char! – Charizard cubrió sus alas con energía de metal volando hacia Haxorus, cuando este aterrizó de vuelta en el campo.

- ¡Cola de Dragón! – ordenó Lance.

- ¡Hax… ORUS! –

_**¡WHAM! **_Haxorus recibió a Charizard con un fuerte coletazo en la cara, desviándolo de su curso antes que lograra golpearlo con el Ala de Acero. Charizard se revolcó un poco en el suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato, listo para continuar.

Ash se detuvo un momento para evaluar la situación. Haberse mantenido lejos usando el vuelo de Charizard había funcionado al principio, sin embargo, Lance encontró la forma de librar esa limitante de Haxorus para acortar la distancia. Tenía otra idea en mente, el problema era que ya la había utilizado con Bruno y Lorelei anteriormente, y seguro Lance estaba esperando que la utilizara. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que Lance se diera cuenta de sus intenciones? La clave era hacer parecer que estaba atacando a Haxorus, y que no notara que estaba atacando al campo.

- ¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas de nuevo! –

Charizard obedeció y disparó un chorro de fuego. Haxorus hizo acción evasiva de inmediato, por lo que Ash hizo que Charizard lo rodeara y disparara desde otro ángulo. Las llamas de Charizard eran tan calientes que aún a larga distancia empezaban a fundir la roca, pero Lance no le prestó mucha atención. O al menos, no lo hizo hasta que Charizard, mientras Haxorus esquivaba los Lanzallamas, quemó una gran parte del campo, dejándolo literalmente encerrado en una pequeña área que apenas le dejaba para moverse. De hecho, por querer esquivar un Lanzallamas que le vino peligrosamente rápido y preciso, Haxorus accidentalmente pisó el suelo caliente, que era prácticamente un pequeño estanque de lava, y como era de esperarse, lanzó un grito de dolor y empezó a brincar sobre una pata, casi volviendo a pisar la roca caliente por el otro lado. El momentáneo desequilibrio de Haxorus le dio a Ash la oportunidad de hacer que Charizard le acertara a quemarropa un Aliento de Dragón. Quizás movido por la furia, o como un instinto de autoprotección, Haxorus de alguna manera reaccionó atacando con Garra de Dragón a Charizard mientras este seguía soplándole su Aliento de Dragón, logrando alejarlo de él.

- ¡Charizard, vuela otra vez y Ala de Acero! –

Charizard voló para tomar distancia y preparó de nuevo el Ala de Acero. Haxorus ya parecía haberse repuesto de la quemada que sufrió en el pie, aunque este todavía le echaba humo. Charizard descendió vertiginosamente, y al acercarse lo suficiente giró para darle un tajo con el ala, y entonces…

- ¡No es posible! – jadeó Ash.

Sorprendentemente Haxorus logró atrapar con sus manos el ala de Charizard, deteniendo su ataque en seco. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas para marearlo lo más que pudo, hasta que al fin lo soltó y lo arrojó hacia una de las rocas más grandes que quedaban en el campo, dejándola reducida a escombros.

- ¡Charizard! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Haxorus, usa Terremoto! – gritó Lance, viendo en esto su oportunidad de voltear el asalto.

- ¡Hax! –

Haxorus saltó de nuevo con su cola, con la intención de caer y provocar un Terremoto como nunca lo había hecho mientras Charizard continuaba en el suelo. Por fortuna, antes que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, Charizard recobró el sentido y saliéndose de los escombros alzó el vuelo de nuevo. El Terremoto resonó por todo el lugar, pero no servía de nada contra un Pokémon que estaba en el aire. Y mientras lo provocaba, Haxorus estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que Charizard se le ponía detrás y le disparaba un Aliento de Dragón. Era increíble, no importaba qué clase de ataques recibiera, Charizard parecía tener aguante para más y más.

- Me estoy cansando de esto. ¡Haxorus, Giga Impacto! – ordenó Lance.

- ¡Hax! – Haxorus echó a correr hacia Charizard.

- ¡Charizard, mantente firme! – ordenó Ash.

En las tribunas, los amigos de Ash creyeron que se había vuelto loco. En vez de hacer que Charizard esquivara el Giga Impacto, le ordenó quedarse allí y recibirlo de frente. Pero sucedió algo impensable: en vez de ser arrollado por el Giga Impacto como le había ocurrido a Garchomp, Charizard fue capaz de usar su fuerza para frenar en plena carrera a Haxorus sujetándolo por los brazos. En el suelo se pudo ver que Charizard apenas sí retrocedió. Cuando Ash le dijo que se "mantuviera firme" lo dijo muy en serio, pues logró neutralizar el Giga Impacto de Haxorus con su pura fuerza, y ahora lo tenía a su merced.

- ¡Lanzallamas! – gritó Ash.

Sin soltar a Haxorus, Charizard abrió la boca y dejó salir un potente chorro de fuego directo a la cara de su enemigo. El efecto del Giga Impacto dejó a Haxorus incapaz de defenderse o forcejear para huir, y no le quedó más opción que soportar el Lanzallamas, hasta quedar cocinado a término medio, literalmente.

- Y ahora, para el golpe final. ¡Charizard, vuela hacia el sol! –

Tomando ventaja de que el sol estaba en ese momento en su punto más alto, Charizard voló lo más alto que pudo y se alineó con él. Haxorus, que lo siguió con la mirada se vio cegado por la luz del sol, y no le quedó más que cubrirse los ojos. Por lo visto, Ash estaba determinado a que no pudiera ver lo que le sucedería a continuación.

- ¡Ala de Acero y Lanzallamas! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Char! –

Usando el mismo combo que había utilizado Salamence, Charizard descendió en picada, haciendo que sus alas literalmente se convirtieran en un par de hojas cortantes al rojo vivo. Todo tenía su lugar allí: cegar a Haxorus, potenciar el ataque con fuego para hacerlo más letal, y la velocidad del descenso para un impacto devastador. No había forma de que Haxorus se pudiera volver a levantar después de eso. Y así fue, después de dar el golpe, Haxorus permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos, hasta que Charizard aterrizó detrás de él, y fue en ese instante que se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¡Haxorus ya no puede pelear, Charizard es el ganador! –

La gente comenzó a celebrar. Los que ya sabían de primera mano lo fuerte que era el Charizard de Ash obviamente no se sorprendieron demasiado, pero no por ello se sintieron menos emocionados. El combate aún daba para mucho más, y si Ash jugaba bien sus cartas aún podía ganar.

Mientras tanto, Lance recogió a su Pokémon. Desde hacía mucho que estaba tomando a Ash con más seriedad de la habitual. Tuvo que admitir que haber permanecido tanto tiempo invicto le había inflado bastante la confianza, pero ya estaba empezando a bajarle los humos. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un oponente le había logrado eliminar la mitad del equipo, y más todavía desde que hubieran logrado ir más allá. Le quedaban solo dos Pokémon en juego a ambos. Evaluando de primera mano el poderío del Charizard de Ash, por un momento se sintió algo tentado a dejar salir a su Dragonite, pero se contuvo. Él seguía siendo su carta de triunfo y además, aún tenía a otro miembro que podía enfrentarse a Charizard en su propio terreno, es decir, en el aire. El otro de los miembros más nuevos de su equipo estaba listo para salir.

- ¡Hydreigon, es tu turno! –

Todos en las tribunas miraron con atención. En la zona VIP, donde estaban los amigos de Ash, Iris miró con un ojo apreciativo al Pokémon con forma de hidra de tres cabezas. Así que Haxorus no era el único miembro del equipo de Lance que era nativo de Unova. Tenía otro más, y uno que era aún mucho más difícil de manejar por su ferocidad, pero que si eras capaz de dominar, se convertía en un poderoso aliado.

- Bueno, vamos a comprobar si es cierto lo que dicen de que "tres cabezas son mejor que una". – dijo Ash. – ¡Charizard, a la carga! –

- ¡Char! –

- ¡Hydreigon, Tri-Ataque! –

Las tres cabezas de Hydreigon abrieron sus bocas, dejando salir cada una un ataque diferente: la del centro disparó un rayo de electricidad, la izquierda un chorro de fuego, y la derecha un rayo congelador. A pesar de todo, Charizard maniobró hábilmente entre los tres ataques sin permitir siquiera que ninguno lo rozara, y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un tajo con Ala de Acero. Hydreigon tomó su distancia de nuevo, y Lance le ordenó usar Impulso Oscuro. La cabeza central disparó un rayo de energía oscura hacia Charizard. Ash le ordenó usar el Ala de Acero para escudarse, aunque la potencia del ataque fue tal que Charizard retrocedió en pleno vuelo.

- ¡Hydreigon, Explosión de Fuego! – ordenó Lance.

En las tribunas a algunos les pareció que utilizar un ataque de fuego contra Charizard no tenía mucho sentido. No obstante, la Explosión de Fuego era un ataque mucho más potente que el Lanzallamas. En vez de salir un chorro ordinario, al avanzar se fue expandiendo y tomando la forma de un kanji, lo que además le daba un poco más de rango hacia los lados. Charizard se preparó para recibirlo de frente, confiado en que lo podría resistir. Pero Lance hizo algo que Ash no se hubiera esperado. En vez de esperar a que la explosión hiciera su trabajo por sí sola, le ordenó a Hydreigon lanzarse hacia ella para embestir a Charizard con ella. Este ataque sorpresa tomó tanto a Ash y Charizard fuera de guardia, y hubo alguien en las tribunas que lo reconoció, pues ya lo había utilizado antes en una ocasión.

- Oigan, yo utilicé ese ataque contra Ash una vez. – comentó Gary.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Iris.

- Fue hace años, cuando Ash y yo combatimos en la Conferencia Plateada de Johto. – confesó Gary. – Me pregunto si Lance habrá visto nuestro combate en esa ocasión. –

- Tal vez no. – dijo Brock. – Quizás descubriera la técnica por sí mismo. De cualquier manera, eso significa que debe tener varios trucos bajo la manga todavía. –

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, Charizard se repuso rápidamente de la sorpresa cuando Hydreigon lo embistió dentro de la Explosión de Fuego. Charizard volvió a volar para colocarse encima de Hydreigon y atacarlo desde arriba. Viendo Lance que quería llevar la batalla hacia el cielo, le ordenó a Haxorus hacer lo mismo y este de inmediato se echó a volar también. Los dos Pokémon comenzaron a volar en círculos sobre el campo, atacándose uno al otro, Hydreigon disparando Tri-Ataque, y Charizard alternando Lanzallamas y Aliento de Dragón. Los dos Pokémon atacaban y rugían ferozmente, pero ninguno lograba acertar un golpe, y cuando intentaban acercarse el otro se alejaba para contraatacar.

- Wow, vean eso. – dijo May. – Si no supiera que están peleando casi diría que es como una danza. –

- De cierta forma lo es. – comentó Zoey. – Si no fueran oponentes, tal vez me darían buenas ideas para una presentación doble. –

La ventaja de un Pokémon volador en batalla era que su movimiento no estaba limitado a solo desplazarse en tierra, lo que le daba más ángulos para atacar. Sin embargo, esa ventaja desaparecía por completo si el oponente también podía volar, pues este tendría el mismo radio de movimiento en cualquier dirección. Los dos Pokémon subían, bajaban y giraban en todas direcciones mientras se disparaban sus ataques, pero sin lograr herirse. Los dos demostraban estar bastante equiparados en velocidad y maniobrabilidad en el aire, al menos hasta que Hydreigon hizo que Charizard se le pusiera por detrás cuando se disponía a atacarlo con un Super Calor, pero Hydreigon giró hacia atrás las dos cabezas laterales cuando Lance le ordenó usar Tri-Ataque. Por la sorpresa, Charizard apenas alcanzó a evadir el chorro de fuego, pero el rayo de hielo le alcanzó una de las alas, y el peso repentino al dejársela congelada causó que perdiera el balance en el aire.

- ¡Hydreigon, ataca con Carga Dragón! – gritó Lance.

Hydreigon rugió y liberó una energía azul que comenzó a envolverlo, para luego lanzarse a la carga contra Charizard. La embestida hizo que Charizard cayera al suelo, aunque no tardó en volver a incorporarse. Él mismo utilizó el Lanzallamas para descongelarse el ala, y de inmediato alzó el vuelo otra vez. Lance le ordenó a Hydreigon volver a atacar con Carga Dragón, pero Ash no iba a caer dos veces seguidas con el mismo ataque.

- ¡Charizard, usa Cola de Dragón! –

- ¡Char! -

A pesar de la velocidad del ataque de Hydreigon, al haberlo recibido una vez Charizard supo cuando reaccionar para evitarlo. Dio una vuelta en el aire esquivando la Carga Dragón de Hydreigon y asestándole un coletazo cargado de energía a la cabeza principal. Charizard presionó aún más soplándole un Aliento de Dragón a las otras dos antes que pudieran tomar represalias. Hydreigon descendió un poco para tomar su distancia, y volvió a atacar con una Explosión de Fuego, aunque esta vez sin arrojarse él mismo dentro de las llamas para embestir a Charizard. Ash le ordenó contraatacar con Super Calor, y al chocar ambos ataques, quedó claro que ambos estaban muy equiparados. Pero desde luego, haberlo utilizado solo para defenderse sin causarle ningún daño a Hydreigon ya lo colocaba en desventaja, pues a la próxima no tendría el mismo poder de ataque. Por ahora tenía que cambiar de plan. Mantenerse evadiendo y guardar energías para atacar después. Su plan era tratar que Charizard resistiera lo más posible, pues aún le quedaba otro oponente a vencer en espera.

Entretanto, Lance estaba teniendo sus propias preocupaciones en relación a la batalla en curso. El Charizard de Ash estaba mostrando ser un oponente más que formidable. Había derrotado a su Haxorus, y si no tenía cuidado su Hydreigon podría ir por el mismo camino. Cuando estaba peleando con Salamence se había dicho a sí mismo que dejaría de lado las precauciones, pero de nuevo las estaba manteniendo, tal vez inconscientemente. Aún le quedaba otra carta por jugar con Hydreigon, pero utilizarla implicaba un pequeño riesgo de que algo saliera mal, y a él no le gustaba tentar a la suerte.

- ¿En qué estoy pensando? – se dijo de pronto. – Sería una falta de respeto no mostrarle a mi oponente lo mejor de mí, cuando él lo está haciendo. –

No tenía sentido estarse guardando el "último recurso" si no lo iba a utilizar en algún momento. El lagarto de fuego y el dragón de tres cabezas habían vuelto a reanudar su combate en el aire, disparándose sus ataques uno al otro sin acertar. Alargar la batalla podría resultarle peligroso, así que decidió que se iba a arriesgar, y en cuanto viera la oportunidad iba a terminar con el combate de un solo golpe. Si la diosa de la fortuna no le sonreía ese día… bueno, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

Los dos Pokémon continuaron atacándose por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Ash le ordenó a Charizard lanzarse con el combo de Ala de Acero y Lanzallamas. Viendo que quizás esta sería su oportunidad, Lance le ordenó responderle con Explosión de Fuego, e hizo que Hydreigon volviera a lanzarse dentro de ella. Esa era su manera de demostrar que las batallas Pokémon eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, un deporte de contacto. Los dos Pokémon colisionaron, recibiendo ambos su parte del daño a causa de la explosión causada por el choque de las llamaradas. Pero el choque pareció afectar más a Charizard, pues aunque Hydreigon retrocedió un poco se mantuvo en el aire, mientras que Charizard comenzó a caer. Antes que cayera al suelo, Lance decidió que era su oportunidad de rematarlo y acabar el asalto.

- ¡Ataque de Ira, Hydreigon! – exclamó Lance.

Los ojos de la cabeza principal de Hydreigon brillaron en rojo, y luego todo él empezó a emitir un aura de ese mismo color. Hydreigon voló y embistió a Charizard, sus tres cabezas comenzaron a morderlo y golpearlo por todas partes sin piedad, y finalmente ascendió y luego descendió de vuelta para golpearlo desde arriba y hacerlo caer. Charizard se estrelló con un doloroso batacazo en una de las rocas, destrozándola. Por un momento permaneció inmóvil, apenas sacudiendo las alas, lo cual era la única razón por la que el juez no lo declaraba derrotado, era claro que estaba luchando por volver a levantarse.

- Ay, no, ese fue su fin. – comentó Iris.

- ¡Vamos, Charizard, tú puedes! – gritó Max, animándolo a que se levantara.

En el campo, Lance deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso hubiera bastado para acabar con Charizard, por dentro se repetía "Quédate allí, no te levantes", porque estaba seguro de que si lograba levantarse de nuevo, serían malas noticias para él. El instante se hizo eterno, pero finalmente ocurrió. Charizard tenía aún las marcas de los golpes y mordidas que había recibido, pero se había vuelto a levantar, y lo peor es que el deseo de venganza se veía claramente en sus ojos, literalmente ardiendo.

- No es posible. – dijo Lance. – Bueno, qué más queda. ¡Hydreigon, usa Tri-Ataque! –

Las cabezas de Hydreigon prepararon sus ataques de fuego, electricidad y hielo, pero en lugar de dirigirlos hacia su oponente, comenzaron a atacarse unas a las otras, la suerte jugó en contra de Lance, que sabía que esto podía pasar si Charizard lograba resistir. El riesgo de haber dejado que utilizara el ataque de Ira fue que ahora, Hydreigon había quedado en estado de confusión, totalmente desorientado, y Charizard ya se estaba reponiendo, con muchos deseos de vengarse.

- ¡Charizard, sujeta a Hydreigon y llévalo hacia lo más alto que puedas! –

- ¡Char! –

En un parpadeo, Charizard voló y se colocó encima de Hydreigon, tomando ventaja de que seguía confuso. Más que eso, literalmente se le montó encima como un caballo, y con ambos brazos le agarró las tres cabezas tan fuerte como pudo. Las cabezas empezaron a usar Tri-Ataque salvajemente en un intento por liberarse, pero la fuerza de Charizard fue mayor. Sin importar mucho el peso de Hydreigon, Charizard fue capaz de volar con él hasta alcanzar una gran altura, y había llegado el momento de darle el golpe de gracia.

- ¡Vamos a terminarlo, Movimiento Sísmico! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Char! – Charizard comenzó a volar dando vueltas, sin dejar de sujetar a Hydreigon con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente descendió hacia el campo, preparado para el impacto.

_**¡CRASH! **_Charizard y Hydreigon cayeron con fuerza, levantando una enorme nube de polvo. Una vez que se disipó, Charizard seguía en pie, observando a Hydreigon, con las tres cabezas dando la impresión de que las dos de los lados fueran más bien brazos por la posición desparramada en la que habían quedado. Parecía increíble, pero eso había sido todo, estaba derrotado.

- ¡Hydreigon ya no puede pelear! ¡Charizard vuelve a ganar! -

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Ash.

La multitud lanzó una enorme ovación ante lo que parecía imposible. Ash había logrado voltear el encuentro, ahora estaba arriba. Le quedaban Charizard y Pikachu en juego, y a Lance solo le quedaba su último Pokémon, que todos sabían era su Dragonite. Pero a pesar de todo, derrotar a Haxorus y después a Hydreigon le había exigido mucho esfuerzo a Charizard, y al parecer ya estaba llegando a su límite.

- Hydreigon, regresa. – dijo Lance recogiendo a su penúltimo Pokémon. Dirigió a Ash una mirada que decía claramente "Es el momento de la verdad" antes de tomar su última Pokébola y lanzarla. – ¡Llegó la hora, Dragonite! –

El último dragón de Lance finalmente reapareció en el campo, fuerte y enérgico. Por lo visto el haberle servido a su amo como medio de transporte no lo había agotado en nada. Charizard, algo agotado pero claramente aún con fuerzas para continuar, rugió desafiante, indicando que él tampoco iba a ceder ni un ápice.

- ¡Dragonite, usa Lanzallamas! – ordenó Lance.

- ¡Charizard, Super Calor! – gritó a su vez Ash.

El Super Calor de Charizard tuvo suficiente fuerza para dominar el Lanzallamas de Dragonite, pero lamentablemente Dragonite pudo moverse a tiempo para evitarlo. Igual que con Hydreigon, los dos Pokémon empezaron a combatir en el aire, solo que esta vez Charizard atacaba a distancia, mientras que Dragonite buscaba acercarse para atacarlo con Garra de Dragón. A pesar de su agotamiento, Charizard lograba evitar los zarpazos que le daba su oponente sin mucha dificultad, y en una ocasión consiguió acertarle un Lanzallamas en la punta de la cola. El momento en que Dragonite se detuvo al chillar de dolor le dio a Ash la oportunidad de atacarlo con Ala de Acero. Dragonite se mantuvo en el aire, mientras que Charizard voló de largo y dio la vuelta para lanzarse a la carga de nuevo.

- ¡Dragonite, usa Impactrueno! – exclamó Lance.

Dragonite lanzó una potente descarga eléctrica hacia Charizard. Una de las mayores ventajas de los Pokémon de tipo Dragón era la variedad de tipos de ataque que podían aprender, los que los hacía bastante versátiles contra cualquier oponente. Charizard viró hacia un lado y apenas evitó que lo rozara, e inmediatamente disparó un Lanzallamas para contraatacar.

- Eso va a ser un problema. – comentó Max luego de ver el Impactrueno de Dragonite. – Charizard es un Pokémon de tipo Volador, así que un ataque eléctrico puede funcionar contra él. –

- Solo si acierta, desde luego. – puntualizó Brock.

Y en efecto, Charizard ahora estaba buscando más que nunca mantenerse lejos de Dragonite. A pesar de estar orgulloso de su poder, Charizard con el tiempo se había vuelto más consciente de sus propias limitaciones, si bien se esforzaba por superarlas. En otro tiempo se hubiera ido de frente, pero ahora no iba a tomar riesgos innecesarios que pudieran perjudicar a su entrenador. En vista de que Charizard no le dejaba acercarse lo suficiente, Lance decidió continuar presionando con Impactrueno, si bien lo que conseguía era alejarlo más, sus ataques eran cada vez un poco más precisos, pasaban más cerca de acertarle a Charizard. Ash sin embargo se dio cuenta de esto, que Dragonite solo estaba fallando los ataques a propósito a medio de advertencia. Sabiendo que lo iban a alcanzar, reaccionó instintivamente.

- ¡Charizard, desvía los ataques a tierra con Ala de Acero! – gritó.

- ¡Char! –

Charizard descendió y se colocó en posición vertical, arrastrando una de sus alas cubiertas en brillo metálico por el suelo, mientras que la otra actuaba como pararrayos atrayendo las descargas. La totalidad del Impactrueno de Dragonite fue desviada por completo, salvando a Charizard de recibir daño.

- ¿Dónde aprendió Ash eso? – preguntó Dawn.

- Fue en el Gimnasio Fortree, en su viaje por Hoenn. – dijo May.

- Winona utilizó esa técnica para desviar los ataques de Pikachu. – agregó Max. – Es bueno que la haya recordado. –

Una vez más, Ash hacía gala de mostrar las técnicas que aprendía de sus oponentes anteriores, con excelentes resultados. Lance por dentro se sintió con ganas de felicitar a Ash ya que no paraba de sorprenderlo, siempre que creía encontrar una alternativa para vencerlo, él se sacaba otro as de la manga. En este caso, encontró la forma de neutralizar el peligro de los ataques eléctricos. Lance volvió a tomar la estrategia del combate a corta distancia, y le ordenó lanzarse con Garra de Dragón. En vez de esquivarlo, Charizard lo recibió utilizando Cola de Dragón, y el choque entre ambos ataques forzó a los dos Pokémon a volver a alejarse. Dragonite disparó un Lanzallamas, pero Charizard lo evitó y le lanzó un Aliento de Dragón directo a la cara. Dragonite sacudió la cabeza, y tosió ligeramente, pero no se dejó intimidar. Lance sabía que Dragonite aún tenía algunos ataques que se estaba guardando para el momento apropiado, y vio su oportunidad de usar uno de ellos, cuando ambos se sujetaron por las garras, y Charizard estaba a punto de soltarle encima un Lanzallamas.

- ¡Aqua Cola, Dragonite! -

Apenas dijo eso, la cola de Dragonite empezó a generar una espiral de agua. Acto seguido, Dragonite giró hacia atrás y le dio el coletazo de agua en la quijada a Charizard. Charizard soltó su agarre al haber sido tomado por sorpresa. En las tribunas, a los amigos de Ash esto les retornó la preocupación. Ahora no solo tenía que tener cuidado con el ataque eléctrico, sino también con uno de agua al ser este la debilidad natural de los Pokémon de fuego. Sin embargo, Brock trató de tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que Charizard en otras ocasiones se había enfrentado a Pokémon de tipo agua y salido victorioso. Gary se sintió aludido, pues supuso que estaría hablando de cuando derrotó a su Blastoise a pesar de la desventaja por tipo. Sin embargo, él también tenía sus dudas, empezando por el hecho de que Dragonite no era un Pokémon de agua.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, Dragonite y Lance ahora habían tomado otra táctica. Cuando Charizard comenzó a mantener de nuevo su distancia para evitar el agua de la Aqua Cola directamente, Dragonite ascendió y utilizó la Aqua Cola de nuevo, utilizándola como una especie de aspersor para hacer que literalmente lloviera sobre Charizard. El Pokémon de fuego comenzó a volar tratando de huir de la lluvia, pero Dragonite lo perseguía manteniéndose encima de él.

- Oigan, ¿no decían si la llama de la cola de un Charizard se apaga del todo este se muere? – preguntó Iris, algo preocupada por la táctica que Lance acababa de adoptar.

- Eso no es del todo cierto. – dijo Max. – Pero si llegara a ocurrir, le podría llevar varios días, incluso semanas recuperarse por completo. –

Muchos dirían que Lance estaba apostando a una victoria fácil usando esa táctica. Sin embargo, el verdadero objetivo de Lance al estar rociando a Charizard con esa pseudo-lluvia no estaba en realidad orientado a hacer que se protegiera la llama de la cola, sino en realidad mojarlo un poco antes de lanzarle otro ataque eléctrico. Dispersando la lluvia por encima de Charizard se aseguraba de no fallar, en lugar de atacarlo directamente. Y así fue, Lance le ordenó a Dragonite atacar usando Impactrueno. Charizard se las arregló para evadir los dos primeros, pero el tercero lo alcanzó. A esa distancia del suelo no tuvo tiempo de usar el Ala de Acero para hacer tierra y salvarse del ataque. Después del Impactrueno, Charizard cayó en picada, parecía que había sido su fin. Pero resultó ser un engaño: antes de tocar tierra, Charizard dio un giro y volvió a remontarse a toda velocidad, atacando con Ala de Acero. Desde arriba Charizard trató de dispararle un Aliento de Dragón, pero Dragonite logró evadirlo a tiempo y se colocó al mismo nivel que Charizard.

- ¡Usa Aqua Cola de nuevo, Dragonite! – ordenó Lance.

Dragonite comenzó a agitar su cola viciosamente, golpeando a Charizard sin piedad y salpicándolo de agua por todas partes, Hecho esto, Lance le ordenó a Dragonite sujetarlo con fuerza, y Ash supo de inmediato lo que venía a continuación.

- ¡Dragonite, Impactrueno! –

_**¡BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT! **_Sin soltar a Charizard, Dragonite descargó el Impactrueno con todas sus fuerzas. Un movimiento de doble filo, pues al hacerlo él mismo también recibió (gran) parte de la descarga. Claro que a Charizard le tocaba la peor parte, pues Dragonite al ser tipo Dragón tenía mayor tolerancia a los ataques eléctricos, aparte de que estaba salpicado por el agua de la Aqua Cola. Charizard rugió mientras sentía la electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta que al fin hizo acopio de fuerzas y se soltó. Inmediatamente le descargó un Super Calor a quemarropa en represalia, si bien no era tan potente como los dos anteriores, pudo al menos agregarle un poco de castigo.

La situación era crítica, las posibilidades de Charizard de ganarle a Dragonite no se veían del todo bien. Era claro que Charizard estaba sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía solo para mantenerse en el juego e intentar causarle todo el daño posible a Dragonite, que a pesar de que no se estaba yendo limpio se veía en mejor condición. Lo más que le quedaba, si acaso, era utilizar su movimiento final y esperar que fuese suficiente para liquidar el encuentro. Charizard se mantuvo esquivando los ataques de Dragonite hasta que Ash vio su oportunidad y le ordenó a Charizard sujetarlo por detrás. A pesar de que Lance se sintió tentado a volver a usar el Impactrueno mientras estaban así, prefirió no hacerlo por no querer hacerle a Dragonite más daño.

- ¡Charizard, lleva a Dragonite hacia lo más alto que puedas! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Chaaar! –

Usando la fuerza que le quedaba, Charizard agarró por la espalda a Dragonite, y se elevó a toda velocidad. Esto era todo, el último ataque que le quedaba. Lance supo lo que iba a hacer, aplicarle a Dragonite el Movimiento Sísmico para terminar el encuentro, igual como lo hizo antes con Hydreigon. Pero esta vez, Ash iba a agregar algo más.

- ¡Gira en el aire y usa Lanzallamas! –

- ¡CHAAAAAR! –

Obedeciendo a su entrenador, Charizard comenzó a lanzar fuego mientras volaba en círculos sujetando a Dragonite. Los dos Pokémon quedaron encerrados en un anillo de fuego en el cielo, y Lance comprendió lo que intentaba hacer Ash. Por si el impacto del Movimiento Sísmico no fuera suficiente, estaba usando el Lanzallamas para sofocarlo antes de lanzarse de vuelta hacia el suelo. Después de girar un buen rato, Charizard se lanzó en línea recta de regreso con Dragonite, y la caída de ambos retumbó por todo el estadio. Después de caer, Charizard se puso de pie, jadeando, mientras que Dragonite permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, haciéndole creer por un momento a Ash que había ganado el encuentro. Pero no fue así. Dragonite abrió los ojos, y volvió a incorporarse, quemado y golpeado, pero seguía en el juego. Charizard soltó un bufido de rabia de ver que su oponente había aguantado su ataque, y a él ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para moverse.

- ¡Dragonite, usa Hiper Rayo y termina con esto! – ordenó Lance.

Mientras Dragonite preparaba su ataque final, Charizard volteó por un momento a mirar a Ash. Sus ojos decían claramente "Perdóname, lo intenté". Después miró a Pikachu. Charizard gruñó algo que solo Pikachu escuchó, y posteriormente el ratón eléctrico asintió con la cabeza. No haría falta ser un genio para deducir que lo que le dijo fue: "Ya hice mi parte. El resto está en tus manos". Se volteó otra vez justo a tiempo para ver como Dragonite disparaba su Hiper Rayo. No cerró los ojos ni intentó escapar. Se mantuvo firme allí, y lo aguantó. Después se desparramó en el suelo, derrotado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haberlo dado todo.

- ¡Charizard ya no puede pelear! ¡Dragonite es el ganador! –

Todos en las tribunas se quedaron inmóviles. Quedaba solo un combate, un Pokémon cada uno, era la ronda decisiva. Los amigos de Ash empezaban a comentar entre ellos la situación.

- Bien, ¿cómo lo ven ustedes? – preguntó May.

- Dragonite está muy cansado y herido por la pelea con Charizard. – dijo Tracey. – Me atrevería a pensar de que si lo hubiera enfrentado a su máxima capacidad no le hubiese podido ganar. –

- Realmente me sorprendió que lograra ganarle a Hydreigon y Haxorus, y aguantar como lo hizo con Dragonite. – dijo Iris.

- Pikachu está prácticamente sano y considerando que no sudó en su pelea con Gyarados, eso le dará ventaja. – dijo Max. – Pero aun así, no creo que podamos decir nada con seguridad. –

- Sé que Ash va a ganar. – dijo Misty. – Y no lo digo porque tenga ventaja, solo… lo sé, sé que lo hará. –

El resto del grupo miró a Misty. Durante todo el encuentro, ella era la que había estado más (inusualmente) callada. Pero cuando hablaba, decía las cosas con una seguridad que era imposible de describir. Quizás porque de todos ellos, ella era la que conocía mejor a Ash. Ellos eran más cercanos entre sí que ningún otro, era como si tuvieran una especie de conexión. Claro, la mayoría de ellos ya sabían que algo se traían uno con el otro desde su infancia, pero ahora era diferente. Ese vínculo que los unía parecía ser más fuerte ahora.

Después de que Ash regresó a Charizard a su Pokébola, pidió un momento para dirigirle unas palabras a Pikachu antes de reanudar el combate. El juez se mostró reacio, pero cuando Lance insistió en que se lo dieran, accedió. Dando las gracias a Lance, Ash se inclinó para hablar cara a cara con su compañero.

- De acuerdo, Pikachu, esto es todo. Será la batalla de nuestras vidas. – Ash sacudió su puño al decirlo. – Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos en todos estos años, amigo. Ha sido un largo camino, pero estamos a solo un escalón de alcanzar la cima. Sé que hoy podemos ganar, pero solo si somos audaces y estamos dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo. –

- Pikachu. – Pikachu asintió firmemente.

- Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, estoy muy feliz por todo lo que hemos logrado juntos, Estoy orgulloso de ti, y de todos los demás. Pero hoy no se trata de dar lo mejor. Hoy TENEMOS que ganar, ¿entiendes? –

- Pika. –

- Con esta pelea se decide todo. Confío en ti, compañero, sé que puedes hacerlo. ¿Estás listo? –

- ¡Pikachu! – El roedor se golpeó sus pequeños puños, indicándole a su entrenador que hacía mucho que estaba listo.

- Entonces sal allá, a ganar. –

- ¡Pika pika! –

Terminado el discurso de motivación, Pikachu salió al campo de batalla, listo para enfrentar la ronda final. Charizard le había dejado su marca a Dragonite en el asalto anterior, pero Pikachu sabía que no debía confiarse. No se perdonaría si le fallaba a su entrenador en un momento tan importante. No, perder no era una opción. Ash tenía razón, TENÍA que ganar.

- ¿Ya están listos? – preguntó el juez.

- Sí. – dijo Ash.

- De acuerdo. – El juez alzó sus banderas. – ¡Que continúe el combate! –

- ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno! – ordenó Ash, de una vez empezó con la ofensiva.

- ¡Pika CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –

- ¡Dragonite, usa Impactrueno también! – ordenó Lance.

Los dos ataques eléctricos colisionaron, y las chispas volaron por todo el campo. Una vez que cesaron, Lance le ordenó a Dragonite alzar el vuelo y atacar desde el aire. Pikachu esquivó utilizando Ataque Rápido, desplazándose como un pequeño relámpago amarillo por todo el campo. El combate contra Gyarados prácticamente solo había sido un calentamiento, pues se estaba desplazando a una velocidad tal que por momentos solo parecía una pequeña mancha amarilla yendo de lado a lado.

- ¡Pikachu, ataca con Electro Bola! –

- ¡Pika! – El roedor cargó en su cola la bola eléctrica y la arrojó hacia Dragonite.

- ¡Esquívalo y usa Lanzallamas! – ordenó Lance.

El Lanzallamas de Dragonite, si bien no era tan potente como el de Charizard (estando a su máxima capacidad), sí fue bastante rápido y preciso, solo la velocidad de Pikachu le permitió evitarlo sin recibir daño alguno. Lance se planteó la posibilidad de (ahora sí) utilizar la táctica de Ash de fundir todo el campo para reducir el área de movimiento de Pikachu, pues estaba resultando ser un oponente bastante evasivo. Dragonite dejó de lado a Pikachu empezó a disparar el fuego hacia las rocas para derretirlas, pero Ash se percató de lo que intentaba hacer.

- Ah, no, no lo harás. – dijo. – ¡Pikachu, Electro Bola e Impactrueno! –

- ¡Pika! -

Mientras Dragonite estaba centrando su atención en fundir el campo, Pikachu cargó una Electro Bola, y después de arrojarla, disparó un Impactrueno para hacerla aumentar de tamaño, solo que esta vez la hizo aún más grande que cuando peleó con Gyarados, pues el ratón eléctrico no dejó de soltar energía sino hasta que ya estaba fuera de su radio de alcance. La enorme esfera de electricidad alcanzó al Pokémon Dragón en pleno vuelo, dando un golpe devastador.

Aun pudiendo atacar desde el aire, el alcance y velocidad de Pikachu le daban un dominio evidente del combate a larga distancia. Dispuesto a tomar los riesgos necesarios para ganar, Lance le ordenó a Lance volar bajo y atacar con Garra de Dragón rozando el suelo. La idea de hacer esto era levantar algo de tierra con la garra y lanzársela a la cara a Pikachu cuando lo golpeara. Y en efecto, resultó: le dio en los ojos, cegándolo temporalmente. Dragonite lo golpeó y lo mandó a volar por los aires, y cuando se incorporó, no podía ver bien por la tierra que tenía en los ojos. Dragonite tomó ventaja de esto y volvió a atacarlo con Garra de Dragón de nuevo.

- Oigan, ¿eso está permitido? – preguntó Georgia.

- Técnicamente sí. – dijo Max. – Es como usar Bofetón de Lodo o Ataque de Arena para cegar al oponente, y eso es válido. –

En el campo de batalla, Pikachu tenía problemas al no poder ver de dónde le venía Dragonite para atacarlo, además de que estaba ocupado restregándose los ojos tratando de recobrar la vista. Después de una ronda de ataques de Garra de Dragón, Dragonite se le puso encima y disparó un Lanzallamas. El roedor apenas pudo sentir el calor aproximándose para saber que debía apartarse, pero Dragonite insistió y siguió lanzándole chorros de fuego hasta que logró acertarle de lleno. Solo entones fue que recobró la vista, y vio que Dragonite se lanzaba en picada con Garra de Dragón de nuevo.

- ¡Pikachu, salta y usa Cola de Hierro! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Pika! –

El roedor pegó un salto en el último segundo, esquivando por poco la arremetida de Dragonite. Mientras iba pasando, Pikachu aprovechó el impulso del salto para girar y darle el tajo con la Cola de Hierro en la espalda Dragonite gimió de dolor al sentir la cortada. El acero le había dejado una buena marca en la espalda, como Pikachu y Ash pudieron ver. Lance, sin embargo, en ese momento no le prestó atención, y le ordenó a Dragonite volver a la carga con Garra de Dragón. A su vez, Ash le ordenó a Pikachu rodear a Dragonite y atacarlo con Tacleada de Voltios por detrás. En vez de ponerse a correr por el campo, el roedor saltó de piedra en piedra, usando el impulso para rebotar y con eso desplazarse más rápido, sin darle tiempo a Dragonite de darse la vuelta. El roedor se disparó cargado de electricidad y comenzó a girar en el aire, logrando impactar en la espalda de Dragonite, justo en la herida que le había hecho con la Cola de Hierro.

Al haber visto eso, Lance se percató de que esa herida era literalmente un blanco para los ataques, y Ash intencionalmente había hecho que Pikachu atacara Dragonite en ese preciso lugar. Si seguía presionando allí, se podría llevar la victoria con relativa facilidad. Lance determinó no dejar de nuevo ese lugar expuesto. Cuando Ash volvió a intentar su táctica de "rodear y golpear", Lance le ordenó repelerlo usando Aqua Cola. Salpicándolo de agua, inmediatamente le ordenó un Impactrueno, pero Pikachu consiguió evitarlo. Sin dejarse amedrentar, Pikachu continuaba buscando un ángulo para atacar a Dragonite, pero este comenzó a dispararle Lanzallamas, forzándolo a cambiar de dirección bruscamente y hacer que perdiera las aberturas.

Los amigos de Ash observaban detenidamente. Lo de atacar la herida de Dragonite en la espalda parecía una buena idea, pero si Lance se había percatado de ello, de poco iba a servirles. Por otra parte, Dragonite ahora se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, pues sus ataques solo buscaban mantener a Pikachu a raya para proteger ese punto, mientras Lance intentaba pensar en algo.

- Ya me cansé de estar huyendo. ¡Pikachu, lánzate de frente! –

- ¡Pikachu! –

El roedor obedeció a su entrenador, desafiando el Lanzallamas de Dragonite, aguantándolo directamente. Como de costumbre, todos quedaron preguntándose por qué hacía eso, hasta que le ordenó utilizar Cola de Hierro. En un movimiento similar a como lo hicieron Salamence y Charizard, Pikachu hizo que la energía metálica de su cola se pusiera al rojo vivo, solo que como él no podía generar su propio fuego, utilizó el de Dragonite para lograrlo. Pikachu enfrentó al fuego valerosamente, y emergió con su cola ardiendo. Saltó sobre Dragonite y descendió con un grito:

- ¡Chuuuuu PIKA! –

_**¡SLASH! **_Al ver que no podía atacar la retaguardia, Pikachu atacó por el frente, soportando los ataques de Dragonite y logrando acertar otro golpe devastador, y poniéndose un paso más cerca de la victoria. Lance ya estaba oficialmente preocupado, aunque Dragonite había logrado hacerle daño a Pikachu, el roedor había conseguido acertarle más golpes, si bien a costa de arriesgarse a recibir un poco más de daño adicional en el proceso. Se estaba guardando su mejor ataque para el final, el Hiper Rayo, pero si seguía así no tendría sentido, pues perdería sin haberlo siquiera utilizado.

- ¡Dragonite, prepara tu Hiper Rayo, ahora! –

A esta voz, Dragonite se preparó para usar su ataque más poderoso. Pero mientras lo cargaba, de repente empezó a escucharse un sonido muy extraño. Este empezó a hacerse cada vez más y más fuerte, sonaba como el ruido de advertencia de un terremoto antes de comenzar. Y de hecho, en el campo estaba empezando a temblar, Ash y Lance lo sintieron bajo sus pies.

- Oigan, ¿qué ruido es ese? – preguntaron algunos en el público, confundidos.

- ¡Miren hacia allá! – gritó alguien, señalando hacia el centro del campo, donde estaban empezando a abrirse unas grietas.

_**¡VROOOOOOOOOOOMMM! **_En el centro del campo se abrió un agujero, y algo emergió de allí, era una especie de máquina con forma de taladro, y con una gran R roja en ella. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba.

- Ay no, ellos no. ¿Por qué justo ahora? –

La máquina se abrió para revelar, desde luego, al trío del Equipo Rocket que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían causado a Ash durante sus viajes, Jessie, James y Meowth, aunque ahora con uniformes negros en vez de sus usuales blancos. Y como era de esperarse, decidieron presentarse ante todos.

- ¡Prepárense para los problemas, porque estamos de vuelta! –

- ¡Y más vale que teman, porque hoy será nuestro día! –

- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación! –

- ¡Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! –

- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor! –

- ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas! –

- ¡Jessie! –

- ¡Jame-me-me-mes! –

- ¡El Equipo Rocket volando a la velocidad de la luz! –

- ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar, ahí madre! –

- ¡Así es! –

- Y yo que pensaba que me ya había librado de ustedes. – dijo Ash, evidentemente irritado.

- Solo te perdimos la pista, bobo. – dijo Jessie. – Cuando te vimos por televisión, vinimos aquí de inmediato. Y hablando de eso, ¡hola, quiero saludar a todos mis admiradores! – agregó saludando alegremente a las cámaras.

- Estábamos esperando a que todos tus Pokémon estuvieran agotados por la pelea. – agregó James. – Y es mejor todavía porque además nos podemos llevar los de Lance también. –

- Así que ya lo sabes. – dijo Meowth. – Mejor entrégalos por las buenas o sino… -

- ¿O sino qué? – replicó Ash, cruzándose de brazos. Evidentemente ellos habían dejado de ser una preocupación para él hacía mucho tiempo.

- Esto no tiene precedentes. – dijo Lance. - ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir una batalla de campeonato? –

- Hacemos lo que nos da la gana. Y ahora... –

Jessie y James simultáneamente sacaron de la nada unas enormes bazookas. Ambos apuntaron con ellas hacia Pikachu y Dragonite respectivamente, y presionaron los gatillos, disparando unas redes para atraparlos. Sin que Ash le dijera nada, Pikachu dio un salto y usó Cola de Hierro para cortarla en tiritas en el aire, para furia de Jessie.

- ¿Es que no han aprendido nada? – dijo Ash. - ¿Cuántas veces ya han usado ese viejo truco? –

- ¡Rayos! – gruñó Jessie. – Bueno, no importa, aún tenemos al Dragonite. –

- Eh… Jess… tenemos un problemita con eso. – escuchó decir a James detrás de ella, su voz sonaba temblorosa.

- ¿Cómo? – Jessie se volteó, y vio con miedo que Dragonite había roto con su propia fuerza la red que le habían lanzado, y los miraba de manera asesina.

- Oye, Ash. – dijo Lance. - ¿Qué opinas si…? –

- No hace falta que lo digas. – Ash entendió perfectamente.

Los tres miembros del equipo Rocket se abrazaron atemorizados. Ahora les venía su peor pesadilla.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Todo menos eso! – gritó Jessie.

- ¿A la cuenta de tres? – preguntó Lance.

- ¿No podemos negociar mejores términos? – intentó persuadirles James.

- Uno… -

- ¡Seguro podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo! – dijo Meowth.

- Dos… -

- ¡Hablemos de esto, no hay necesidad de…! –

- ¡TRES! –

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Pikachu y Dragonite simultáneamente descargaron sus Impactruenos sobre el Equipo Rocket. Normalmente estaban acostumbrados a recibir las descargas del roedor eléctrico de Ash, pero empezando por el hecho de que en el tiempo que le habían perdido el rastro se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes, sumado al poder adicional de Dragonite, no estaban preparados para esa clase de castigo. Finalmente, el taladro, que también recibió su parte, explotó por la sobrecarga de electricidad, mandándolos, como siempre, a volar por los cielos.

- ¡Dos años sin seguir al bobo, y es ahora cuando se nos ocurre atacarlo! – gritó Jessie.

- ¡Claro, solo tú hubieras tenido este "brillante" plan, Jess! – dijo James.

- ¡A quién le importa! – farfulló Meowth. – ¡Lo único que importa en este momento es que…! –

- ¡NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ! –

Y como de costumbre, se perdieron en la distancia hasta que solo fueron un pequeño punto brillante en el suelo. Ash se despidió alegremente de ellos.

- ¡Buen viaje, Equipo Rocket, y no vuelvan! – Luego volvió su atención a Lance. – Bien, ¿continuamos? –

- Desde luego. – replicó Lance.

La repentina aparición del Equipo Rocket hizo que Lance desistiera momentáneamente de lanzar el Hiper Rayo. Ese breve respiro le dio oportunidad de pensar de nuevo, pues no podía utilizar un ataque como ese a la ligera. Utilizarlo era un arma de doble filo, pues si fallaba dejaba al usuario incapacitado por unos momentos, dándole la oportunidad al oponente de contraatacar sin poder defenderse. Esa era la razón por la cual siempre se lo guardaba para utilizarlo como movimiento final, o en situaciones desesperadas. Bueno, ahora estaba bastante desesperado.

Igual que antes, Lance se estaba ocupando de tratar de mantener a Pikachu a raya, buscando el momento oportuno para disparar el Hiper Rayo y liquidar el encuentro. Pikachu había comenzado a lanzar una ronda de Impactruenos que Dragonite desviaba con los suyos propios, alternando con Lanzallamas ocasionalmente. A estas alturas, Pikachu también estaba evidenciando signos de cansancio, con la cantidad de energía que había invertido para hacer sus ataques más poderosos.

La atmósfera del estadio había alcanzado el punto en que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Los dos Pokémon utilizaban todo su poder y fuerza intentando derrotarse uno al otro, y la gente veía totalmente incierto hacia quién de los dos se decidiría la victoria. Eventualmente, la suerte pareció favorecer a Lance, en el momento en que Ash le ordenó a Pikachu lanzar una Electro Bola super-cargada. Lance le ordenó utilizar Aqua Cola para devolvérsela. Si bien le tocó parte de la electricidad al hacerlo, el coletazo bastó para enviársela de regreso a Pikachu, que no alcanzó a moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evadir el impacto completo, pues al dar en el suelo la explosión lo mandó a volar por los aires. Sin perder tiempo, Dragonite voló debajo de él para darle un gancho con Garra de Dragón antes que cayera para volver a elevarlo. Lo siguió y volvió a ponerse debajo para repetir el proceso, haciendo una especie de malabares con Pikachu. Por un momento logró mantenerse así, pero finalmente Pikachu recobró el control, y se prendió de la garra de Dragonite con uñas y dientes literalmente. Dragonite comenzó a sacudir el brazo violentamente, tratando de sacarse a Pikachu, pero no lo consiguió, y Pikachu de inmediato le soltó el Impactrueno a quemarropa, determinado a hacerle todo el daño que pudiera, pero manteniendo aún su "reserva final" de energía.

Finalmente, Pikachu se soltó de Dragonite, y ambos aterrizaron de vuelta en el campo, frente a frente. Los dos sudaban, estaban llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, al punto que Dragonite ya no tenía energías para echarse a volar de nuevo. Ash y Lance lo sabían, el encuentro estaba a solo segundos de llegar a su fin. Y en el público todos también lo sabían.

- Esto es todo, Ash. – dijo Lance. – No tiene caso continuar prolongando más el encuentro. –

- Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. – respondió Ash.

- Ya nuestros Pokémon lo han dado todo. – prosiguió el maestro de Dragones. – Que ambos hagan un último ataque con todas sus fuerzas, y que el destino decida quién es el ganador. –

- Me parece justo. – accedió Ash.

Solo les quedaba un último ataque a cada uno. Sería una batalla de voluntades, todo se reducía a eso. Poner la energía que les quedaba en un último esfuerzo y terminar el combate. Los cuatro, Ash y Pikachu, al igual que Lance y Dragonite, todos aceptaron terminarlo de ese modo.

- ¡Pikachu, prepara tu Tacleada de Voltios! –

- ¡Dragonite, prepara tu Hiper Rayo! –

Dragonite empezó a enfocar energía en su boca, mientras que Pikachu cargaba sus sacos eléctricos al máximo antes de lanzarse. A esa distancia no tenía sentido intentar esquivar el Hiper Rayo, y Pikachu lo sabía. En vez de eso, iría de frente contra él. La tensión se apoderó de todos en el estadio, mientras aguardaban el choque final.

Finalmente, Dragonite disparó su Hiper Rayo a máxima potencia, y al mismo tiempo Pikachu echó a correr cargándose con la Tacleada de Voltios. En vez de intentar evitar el rayo, saltó de frente directo hacia él, y comenzó a girar, convirtiéndose en una especie de taladro eléctrico vivo. Cuando hizo contacto con el Hiper Rayo de Dragonite, hubo una enorme explosión y humo en cantidad. Por unos segundos, todo mundo seguía a la expectativa, y preguntándose en qué habría terminado todo. Al dispersarse el humo, los dos Pokémon seguían en pie, jadeando, agotados. Dragonite echaba chispas eléctricas, evidentemente había recibido el impacto de la Tacleada de Voltios. Pero Pikachu tampoco había salido limpio, el haber recibido de frente el Hiper Rayo había hecho lo suyo también. Ya no tenían para más, eso era todo. ¿Quién de los dos sucumbiría primero? Los dos Pokémon se miraban fijamente con desafío, mientras todos en el estadio aguantaban la respiración.

Al fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad… Dragonite emitió un quejido, y haciendo una mueca de dolor, cayó desparramado en el suelo. Pikachu seguía en pie, herido, exhausto, pero estaba en pie. Lo había logrado, había triunfado. El juez, que estaba tan absorto con la batalla, se había olvidado de sus deberes por un momento, y al darse cuenta, inmediatamente levantó su bandera.

- ¡Dragonite ya no puede pelear! ¡El combate ha terminado, el retador, Ash Ketchum, es el nuevo campeón! –

El silencio en el estadio se rompió de inmediato, todos en las gradas comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir de la emoción. Ash no se molestó en hacerlo, en ese instante, su única preocupación era ver que su compañero estuviera bien, de modo que fue a recogerlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, amigo? – preguntó.

- Pika… chu. – dijo el pequeño roedor, agotado, pero feliz.

- Te mereces un buen descanso después de esto. – dijo Ash. – Lo lograste, compañero. –

- Chu… - dijo Pikachu negando con la cabeza. Ash entendió que él quería decir: "No. Lo logramos juntos."

Los amigos de Ash saltaron de las tribunas, y como una gran ola se echaron a correr hacia él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su victoria. Más todavía, entre todos lo levantaron en hombros y comenzaron a lanzarlo al aire para celebrar su victoria. Ash no podía creer que ellos estuvieran más felices que él con su triunfo, pero no se quejaba. Se sentía muy bien por tener a tantos buenos amigos que se alegraran por él. Aunque en medio de la multitud, Misty tenía problemas para abrirse paso, intentando llegar hasta él.

Los guardias de seguridad tuvieron que dispersar a la multitud para abrirle un camino a Lance y que pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba Ash. Como era habitual, tenía que felicitarlo, y formalmente declararlo como el nuevo campeón. Cuando se dieron cuenta, por fin bajaron a Ash, justo en el instante en que Misty lograba llegar hasta él y prenderse de su brazo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se le escapara.

- Fue la batalla más increíble que tuve en toda mi vida, Ash. – dijo Lance.

- ¿No te sientes mal por haber perdido? – preguntó Ash.

- En absoluto. – dijo Lance. – De hecho, me atrevo a decir que me siento feliz. Feliz porque he presenciado el ascenso de un nuevo campeón. –

- Ha sido un largo camino. – dijo Ash. – Pero jamás habría llegado tan lejos, sin el apoyo de mis amigos, y mis Pokémon. –

- Es cierto. – intervino Misty. – Estando solo no hubieras durado ni cinco minutos. –

- ¡Oye! –

- Bueno, Ash, tendré que pedirte que me acompañes. Es tiempo de entregarte formalmente el título de Campeón y Maestro Pokémon. Sígueme. –

Lance comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del estadio. Ash lo siguió, aunque con algo de dificultad pues Misty no quería soltarle el brazo. Al llegar a la entrada en el otro extremo, Lance se detuvo al notar que Ash venía con Misty.

- Lo siento, Ash, pero el lugar al que vamos está reservado para los campeones. – dijo Lance.

- ¿Ella no puede venir? – preguntó Ash.

- Las reglas son las reglas. – dijo Lance. – Y no soy yo quien las impone, lo lamento. –

- Aw, rayos. – dijo Ash.

- Está bien. – dijo Misty. – Aquí te esperaré. –

Muy a su pesar dejando a su novia atrás, Ash siguió a Lance hacia el interior del estadio. Lance lo llevó por un corredor muy largo, y bajaron por una escalera hacia una zona donde jamás había estado antes. Antes que Ash pudiera preguntar qué sucedía, llegaron a una zona que tenía cierto aspecto de Centro Pokémon, pero reducida en área. No había enfermeras Joy a la vista, pero sí una máquina de curación rápida para los Pokémon. Lance colocó en ella sus seis Pokébolas, y esperó.

- Tomará solo un par de minutos, descuida. – le dijo a Ash. – Es un prototipo, pero la Liga Pokémon ha decidido no sacarla al mercado. Dejaría sin trabajo a las enfermeras Joy y a los doctores. –

- Eso sería muy malo. – admitió Ash. Uno de sus amigos había tomado eso como empleo a tiempo completo, y no le hubiera gustado verlo de pronto sin trabajo.

Terminada la curación, Lance tomó las Pokébolas de Ash. Pikachu, muy a su pesar, se vio forzado a entrar temporalmente en la suya, pero accedió, iban a ser solo dos minutos después de todo, podía soportarlo. Pasado ese tiempo, Ash volvió a sacarlo, y Lance le indicó que continuaran por el corredor opuesto al que habían entrado. Siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a una enorme habitación, pero estaba tan oscura que no podía verse qué había en ella.

- ¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó Ash.

- Ya lo verás. –

Lance encendió las luces, dejando ver una enorme habitación con pilares de oro y paredes de platino. En las paredes había varios trofeos, placas meritorias y fotografías de campeones y sus Pokémon. Los dos caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación, donde un gran trofeo que aún no tenía nombre grabado los aguardaba.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine aquí. – dijo Lance con aire nostálgico. – Bienvenido al Salón de la Fama de Kanto. Aquí inmortalizamos a aquellos que logran hacerse merecedores del título de campeones, y a sus Pokémon. –

El Salón de la Fama. Ash apenas podía creerlo, había sido un largo camino durante esos nueve años, y por fin estaba a punto de ver consumado su sueño de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. Lance le pasó una placa de cemento fresco, que evidentemente era para que él y sus Pokémon estamparan su firma y huellas para la posteridad. Aún agotados por el combate anterior, sus Pokémon se mostraron muy complacidos al hacerlo, obviamente estaban tan felices como su entrenador por su gran victoria. Después de que cada uno colocó su huella, Ash estampó ambas manos en el centro y la firmó con su nombre "Ash Ketchum" en letra cursiva. Habiendo terminado, Lance se llevó la placa para colocarla en el lugar que le correspondía ahora a Ash en el Salón de la Fama, regresando con el más esperado de los premios.

- Felicidades, Ash, te has hecho acreedor al trofeo del campeón de Kanto. Es irónico, empezaba a creer que no estaría aquí para entregárselo a un nuevo campeón. –

El trofeo del campeón era enorme, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los que Ash hubiera ganado a lo largo de su carrera de entrenador. Al tomarlo de las manos de Lance, se sintió bastante pesado, lo que desde luego no era una sorpresa considerando que era de oro sólido. En la base ya le había colocado la placa con la fecha y el nombre de Ash, acreditándolo como el nuevo campeón.

- Y ahora, la fotografía. – dijo Lance, yendo por una cámara y un trípode. – Si tienes la amabilidad de colocarte con tus Pokémon por allá. –

Señaló un área despejada en un rincón del salón, evidentemente reservada para las fotografías, de inmediato Ash y sus Pokémon fueron a posicionarse. Ash se colocó de pie en todo el medio, con Pikachu sobre su hombro, y sujetando su trofeo. Charizard justo detrás de él con las alas extendidas, con Feraligatr a la izquierda y Garchomp a la derecha. Serperior se extendió cuan larga era en la parte inferior a los pies de Ash, y Glalie se quedó flotando ligeramente encima de Feraligatr, mostrando todos sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa helada. Lance hizo algunos ajustes a la cámara, y al asegurarse de que todos estaban dentro, se preparó para capturar el momento.

- ¡Sonrían! – dijo apretando el botón.

_**¡CLICK! **_Apenas sonó el flash, Ash exhibió una V de la victoria con su mano libre (con la otra sostenía el trofeo), y así él y su equipo por fin estaban listos a ocupar el lugar que les correspondía en el Salón de la Fama, junto a todos los campeones que los precedieron. Lance guardó la cámara y el trípode, y le indicó a Ash que era hora de salir de vuelta al estadio.

El recibimiento no pudo ser más acalorado. Los amigos de Ash nuevamente se abalanzaron en masa sobre él para vitorearlo, y el trofeo del campeón comenzó a pasar de mano en mano, en especial por aquellos que aún no tenían el suyo propio y querían alzarlo para sentirse campeones, aunque fuese solo por un momento. Particularmente, a Trip se le hizo difícil soltarlo cuando este a sus manos, aunque Iris y Cilan le recordaron que en poco tiempo a él mismo le tocaba pelear en el campeonato de Unova para ganarse el derecho de retar a su campeón respectivo, Alder. Finalmente se lo devolvió a Ash, aunque con el cejo algo fruncido.

- Bueno amigos, creo que ya saben lo que sigue, ¿no? – dijo Brock de repente. – Tenemos mucho que celebrar. ¡Esta noche, fiesta en el Centro Pokémon, por el nuevo campeón! –

- ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIII! –

La ola de gente cargando a Ash salió del estadio, rumbo al Centro Pokémon. Esa noche iban a tener una gran fiesta, la madre de todas las fiestas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquella noche…<strong>_

Ya eran más de las 11:00 pm, y la celebración por la victoria de Ash se veía muy lejos de terminar. Por lo visto Cilan y Brock ya habían preparado con anticipación todos los bocadillos. A la enfermera Joy no le hizo mucha gracia que todos hubieran convertido su centro en un salón de fiestas, pero como no había mucho trabajo por hacer en ese momento, al final ella misma se unió a la celebración, a sabiendas de todo el desastre que le tocaría limpiar al día siguiente. Cuando Brock trató de tentarla (por lo visto no había perdido del todo sus viejas costumbres), Lucy se lo llevó jalándolo de la oreja. Esa noche ella no iba a ceder a su chico. Dawn y May comentaban muy amenamente sobre las virtudes y los defectos respectivos de sus novios. A Kenny y Drew no les hacía mucha gracia. Los rivales de Ash se habían agrupado para hablar sobre quién de todos ellos había sido el mayor desafío para Ash. Stephan y Barry estaban a punto de entrarse a golpes a causa de un comentario hecho por este último, y tuvieron que frenarlos Trip y Paul, aunque la cosa se complicó un poco cuando Cameron le entró a la refriega dando sus propias opiniones. Burgundy probaba los bocadillos hechos por Cilan, y aunque ahora estuvieran juntos todavía se negaba a aceptar que realmente le gustaban. Georgia discutía con Iris, sobre cómo le parecía estúpido que el Glalie de Ash hubiera perdido en su primer asalto aún con la ventaja por tipo, mientras que Iris pensaba que eso no tenía importancia, pues Ash había ganado el encuentro. Tracey llevaba una bandeja donde le cargaba a Daisy todo lo que se le antojaba, y era increíble que la rubia pudiese comer tanto y aun así mantenerse delgada.

Entretanto, Misty buscaba entre las multitudes a Ash. Era irónico, la fiesta era por él, y sin embargo no se le veía por ninguna parte. Después de dar vueltas por todo el salón principal del centro, Zoey le dijo que lo vio subir las escaleras, así que seguramente estaba en la azotea. Tal vez trataba de escaparse un poco de todo el alboroto. Misty se dirigió hacia allá, y en efecto, allí estaba. Estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Deberías estar abajo, celebrando con todos. – dijo Misty. Ash se volteó para verla, sin dar señales de que lo hubiera sorprendido. Al parecer la estaba esperando.

- Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Para variar. – dijo Ash.

- Eso es difícil de creer. – dijo Misty caminando hasta ponerse a su lado. – ¿Te molesta que te haga compañía? –

- En absoluto. – dijo él.

- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer el nuevo campeón ahora? – preguntó Misty como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Tú deberías saberlo. – dijo Ash. – Después de esto, tendré mucho tiempo libre en las manos. Y… te prometí que pasaríamos algo de tiempo de calidad juntos tú y yo. –

- Es decir que no lo olvidaste. – sonrió Misty, acercándosele. – Bueno… ¿qué tienes en mente? –

- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. – dijo Ash. – La verdad… he pensado, no he parado de viajar en estos nueve años. Tal vez es hora de que me quede en un lugar por un tiempo. –

- Eso suena bien. – dijo Misty. – ¿Vas a quedarte en Pueblo Paleta? –

- Tal vez. Pero va a estar un poco solitario allá, es decir, una vez que todos se vayan a casa… -

Misty soltó una pequeña risita. Si no conociera bien a Ash, eso casi sonaría a que la estaba invitando. Y por alguna razón, estaba segura de que eso era.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –

- ¿Qué hay de tu gimnasio? Tus hermanas nunca han sido muy responsables con él. – dijo Ash.

- Tendrán que aprender a serlo. También me merezco una vida fuera del Gimnasio. – Misty lo tomó de la mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso. – Pero respóndeme, tú quieres que vaya contigo, ¿no es así? –

- Por supuesto. – dijo Ash. – No sé qué me depara el futuro a partir de ahora. Pero lo que sea, solo quiero que estés allí conmigo para compartirlo. –

- Siempre. –

Ash Ketchum finalmente había cumplido su sueño de toda la vida. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo sueño, el de una nueva vida, una vida junto a la chica que había estado con él desde el principio de su viaje, su mejor amiga, su compañera, y ahora, por supuesto, su novia. En otro tiempo, hubiera pensado que su mayor triunfo hubiera sido el convertirse en Campeón Pokémon, pero en este momento, sentía que su mayor triunfo había sido ganarse el corazón de Misty. El futuro pintaba brillante, para ambos.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

Uff, por fin lo terminé. Eso es todo, gente, por fin hice que Ash se convirtiera en Campeón Pokémon, a mi manera, y después de mucho esperar, pero lo hice. Esta última parte se me alargó bastante, en comparación con las otras. Y la repentina aparición del Equipo Rocket fue una adición de último minuto, creo que simplemente no me pude resistir a incluirlos, no tenía ninguna razón para ello. Supongo que a estas alturas los veteranos querríamos que Ash hubiera llegado hasta aquí, pero a los escritores y productores del anime ya no les importa, solo quieren prolongar la serie mientras puedan seguir exprimiendo a la franquicia (y eso va para largo, según parece). Echo de menos los buenos viejos tiempos con las primeras temporadas.

Pido disculpas por la enorme tardanza, y también por las posibles inconsistencias con los Pokémon, sus ataques y otras cosas, pero dado el intervalo entre los capítulos, creo que eso fue inevitable. Puede que después decida re-editar la historia, pero por ahora, tengo otras cosas de qué preocuparme. Gracias por los reviews a** Lord Kaizer, Satoshi Ryu, dragon titánico **y **DnK. **Hasta una próxima oportunidad.


End file.
